As You Wish
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Itachi decides to grant Sakura her wish of bearing a child for the restoration of the Uchiha Clan!, Underage Impregnation, Rated M for mature content in the first couple of chapters, Sequel up title of the story is Life as a Teenage Mom
1. Prologue

His head was full of dark thoughts and while this was something he wouldn't really consider, the girl, the pinkette had peaked his interest to say the least, especially as she chased his otouto around like a love sick fool.

Proclaiming her love for him and saying that she would be the one to stand at his side in the end and help him rebuild the Uchiha Clan, Itachi chuckled quietly, ebony eyes glued to young thirteen year old Sakura Haruno, long pink hair and soulful viridian eyes.

That shined just like the jewel they resembled, perhaps, he licked his lips, this was one girl, who would get their wish, after all, he was certain in the future, Sakura Haruno would be a force to be reckoned with and he did need an heir.

Kisame noticed the hooded gaze his partner sent the young pink haired girl and shook his head "You really going to do it Itachi-kun" he asked drawing those dark eyes onto himself, full of dark intent and lust for the child.

Itachi let his lips tilt upwards, just a tiny smile, etched into the corner of his mouth, until he became impassive and stoic once more "Hn" came the affirmation to his partners question, the ex mist nin rolled his small onyx eyes.

"Need any help" the blue man gave a pointy smile, showing off all his razor sharp teeth, samehada propped over his shoulder, the muscles bulging out and rippling, Itachi turned head to look at him, considering the offer, before nodding silently.

All the confirmation Kisame nodded "Tonight 2 a.m. don't be late" and the Uchiha was gone in a puff of smoke, looks like they were going to kidnap, one Sakura Haruno that night and take her far away from the village, he could hardly wait.

For the rest of the day, Itachi kept his eyes peeled on his target, wondering inwardly how much of a fight the girl would put up and if it would be easy to subdue her, his obsidian orbs glinted with amusement, it would be fun at the very least.

Then at the time he stated, 2 o'clock in the morning, Kisame appeared at his side, samehada noticeably absent "Is this her place" he rumbled in a low voice, "Want me to kill the rents" the blue man questioned.

"No, sound proofing tags, place them on the door and on the window, I'll grab the girl" Itachi ordered, they would have to hurry or people were going to notice the tags, if she woke up he would just use his sharingan on her.

Kisame nodded and together they scaled the side of the house up to the window, lucky for them, the pinkette was oblivious and felt safe, because it was unlocked, the duo peered in at sleeping thirteen year old Sakura Haruno, and quickly and silently entered her room.

The window was shut and Kisame moved lightly towards the door, after slapping a no noise tag on the glass of the window, both were activated, before the ex mist nin turned to face his partner, Itachi leaned over his target, breathing in her scent.

He was so, so close to her, he could smell her cherry blossoms scent, Itachi wondered if she tasted like them to, his hand reached up and cupped her cheek almost tenderly and caressed it with a rough and calloused hand.

A soft sigh slipped from between her lips "Sasuke" Sakura murmured in her sleep, the air that whooshed out of her ruffled Itachi's bangs and he relished in it, his obsidian orbs narrowed and she shuffled in her sleep.

He drew back, knowing what was about to happen, it was slow at first as she realized there were others in her room, her viridian orbs moved rapidly beneath the lids, long, thick lashes brushed her high cheek bone.

Until finally those soulful eyes opened and peered around in the darkness of her room, "Wha…" came the unintelligible question as Sakura sat up on her bed and reached for a kunai, still not completely alert, she threw her kunai.

It missed and Itachi chuckled in a low tone "Who are you" she jumped up, eyeballing the window, if she could just make it and throw it open and get to the streets, she could alert everyone of the intruders, especially that they were for some reason after her.

"Got a backbone don't ya kid" another voice rumbled from by the door, her eyes widened at the sight of him, tall and the two most notable things, razor sharp teeth and blue skin, her emerald eyes narrowed and Sakura stood rigidly for a moment.

They were just waiting for her to make the first move, because the minute the pinkette dove for the window, Itachi caught her round the waist and Sakura started kicking and screaming and scratching at his wrist, flinging her head back trying to slam her head into his chin.

But he was just so damn freaking tall "LET ME GO, SOMEBODY" the pinkette yelled, swinging her foot back, a hand wrapped around her throat, cutting off her airway, she realized that there was no use in fighting back, but she had to try.

His breath caressed the shell of her ear and Sakura shuddered "Scream and yell all you want little girl, but no one will come to you're rescue this night" the dark haired man, that reminded her so much of her precious Sasuke, murmured in a voice full of dark intent.

She whimpered softly, gasping for air now "If were going to go, we better go now Itachi-kun" the second man's voice came and Sakura realized that they were planning on taking her with them as the one who held her in his grasp, turned her around.

A calloused hand came up and grasped her chin harshly, jerking her head up, to peer into dark ebony eyes, that changed to a bloody red, Sakura slammed her eyes shut and started struggling again, as she now could find better purchase on the jackass who thought he could just take her.

Then came the cruel pinch to her side, as long, thin fingers twisted her flesh, her eyes shot open in pain and she was caught inevitably, the last thing Sakura heard on that night "As You Wish, you're dream will become reality" his voice washed over her as her world went black.


	2. First Day in Hell

The two men took Sakura far away from the village, running through the night as they escaped with the pinkette, of course Itachi fully intended on returning the girl, only after she was well and truly pregnant with his child.

So in the event Sasuke really did come to find him later down the road and managed to kill him, he would have an heir to his legacy "I still can't believe we got her with little fuss, even if she did try to fight us off" Kisame chuckled from beside him as they hopped from tree branch to tree branch.

"Hn" came the noncommittal response from the dark haired Uchiha, if his coupling with the pinkette worked, then there might be the first non raven haired Uchiha, in that case he would just have to accept it, because what are the chances the child having all of his genes.

Plus, he wanted to prevent anyone from finding out this future child belonged to him, if Orochimaru caught wind of it, then all this planning was for naught, Itachi shook his head and adjusted his grip on Sakura and pushed off harshly from the next branch.

Kisame keeping pace with him easily, "What all do you plan on doing to her" he gestured to the girl slung over his partners shoulder, it wasn't going to be all fun and games and Sakura was most likely going to be put through hell.

Itachi glanced at his partner and arched a ebony brow, keeping a stoic expression on his face as he did so "Ensure that she becomes impregnated with my child, just like she wanted" he shrugged, jostling the girl, but she didn't so much as even stir.

Despite her skills in the genjutsu arts, his sharingan induced genjutsu was much more difficult to break out of "You know if we release her, she's gonna go blabbing to the whole world that Itachi Uchiha raped her and forced her to become pregnant with his child" Kisame pointed out.

"Simple, erase her memories, that not even the Yamanaka's can extract the information, lock it deep within her conscious" Itachi stated in a bored tone, obsidian orbs glinting as he scanned the forest ahead of them, all it took was to let down their guard and they'd be under attack.

And he wasn't willing to loose his captive "If you say so Itachi-kun" the blue man shrugged and fell silent and they continued their trek, miles upon miles they traversed, until they reached a ramshackle house, it was good enough to use for a month or two at the least.

With a couple of layered genjutsu's and a transparency jutsu, they were hidden in plain sight, so long as no sensors came along and started scouting out the area, or tracker nin were nearby sniffing out the scents, they should be just fine.

Especially considering they'd cloaked their scent very well, the two were lucky as the dilapidated house had a rotting bed and Itachi laid Sakura gently on it before standing back "Be prepared Kisame, I'm going to release her from the jutsu" he warned.

Kisame covered the entrance of the room, there was no window, and his tall stature blocked the entire doorway, the Uchiha leaned over the tiny pinkette and lifted her lid, his sharingan blazed to life and the genjutsu was undone.

Her awakening was slow, as Sakura's breathing picked up in the other wise silent room, heavy and loud to her own ears, she blinked her emerald eyes several times, trying to adjust to the darkness, before the memories slammed into her head.

Sakura reached for her pouch, only to find it missing, she jumped up and back away from Itachi "You think I'm gonna stand here and let you do anything to me, you're dead wrong buster" she snapped, green eyes narrowed on the darkened form of the man who'd knocked her out.

Itachi chuckled in a low voice "I'd like to see you try to escape little girl" he offered stepping to the side, her body tensed and her eyes darted side to side, looking for an escape route, there was only one and Sakura's eyes widened.

The pinkette squared her shoulders and charged, going straight for Kisame, she bowled into him, but he didn't so much as stumble, Sakura bounced off that tall blue man and landed flat on her back, the ex mist nin rumbled in laughter "Nice try little girl" his beady onyx eyes glinted in amusement "Want to try again" he offered.

Her eyes narrowed in anger and a scowl formed on her lips as she geared up again, only for the same results to happen again and again, until Itachi finally got bored of watching her and grasped her wrist and tugged Sakura firmly into his chest.

Which prompted the pinkette to wiggle and try to escape his hold "Enough" he growled, breath ghosting across her ear "You had you're chance, now it's time we get to busy" Itachi threw Sakura on the bed and she tried to scramble to her feet.

But the man was quicker as he launched himself after the girl and pinned her to the rotting mattress "Stop" Sakura thrashed violently, kicking her feet against the bed and reaching up to scratch the Uchiha's pretty face.

He grasped her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head "As I said, I am merely complying with you're wishes to help Sasuke-kun restore his precious clan" Itachi peered into her eyes with dark eyes.

Sakura froze at the name of her beloved, the boy she had professed her love to multiple times "You've been spying on him" she glared, tears clinging to her lashes and trickling from the corners of her eyes as she realized the severity of her current situation.

Another chuckle "Not just Sasuke, you have peaked my interest as well, know this I would never concern myself with you, if not for the fact I believe you'll be strong someday" Itachi stated leaning forward and pressing his face into her neck.

Inhaling deeply the scent of cherry blossoms and sweat, his tongue came out and found purchase on that salty skin and a groan escaped from between his lips as Sakura renewed her struggles to get away, until his teeth scraped across the juncture of her collarbone in warning.

That the pinkette promptly ignored and kicked out with her feet again, but it was no use and really all she was doing was tiring herself out, no if she wanted to get away, she had to wait for the right moment and then escape, when they were distracted.

Wanting to tame this feisty little kitten, his lips pressed against that soft smooth creamy skin, before they parted and his teeth were buried into tender flesh, a scream fell from the girls lips and he tasted blood as his free hand came up and clamped over her mouth.

A moment later Itachi pulled back "Place no noise tags all around" he ordered without peering at his partner, they didn't have to worry about the pinkette escaping, since she was currently pinned beneath his body.

Fear registered in those deep forest green eyes "Got it Itachi-kun" Kisame saluted, pushing up off the door frame and placing the tags to ensure no one heard the screams that were sure to come from Sakura in a matter of minutes.

Now that there was no chances of being interrupted, he turned his attention on the still fighting girl, Itachi had to give her credit, unfortunately for her, Sakura would need to get a lot stronger if she was ever going to escape from him and Kisame.

Sakura shook her head no, not wanting this, this was not what she wanted in the least, all she'd wanted was to help Sasuke, not be kidnapped by a raving lunatic, who looked much like her love interest and forced to bear his child instead.

"Please no" she whimpered, not stopping in her struggles, but not wanting to be touched and violated in such a way, Itachi's lips quirked upwards in amusement and her fear turned to anger "The minute I get free, I'm going to murder you" Sakura snarled.

Snapping her teeth and trying to bite the man, alas it was all for nothing as Itachi simply pressed himself even closer to her layering himself over her, like a piece of wrapper and she was nothing but candy "Beg all you want" his eyes locked with hers.

"But you will find no relief, I'll not stop until you are with child" Itachi lowered his head to brush his lips against hers, she tried to turn her head away, but his free hand came up and gripped her head, fingers weaving into that pink silky hair and tugging painfully.

His lips pressed brutally to hers and his tongue came out to plunder her mouth, relishing in the taste before drawing back "You…You…YOU BASTARD THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SASUKE'S" Sakura screamed, something sacred had just been taken from her.

Itachi lifted a dark brow at the pinkette "What should it matter, you're precious Sasuke-kun is my foolish otouto, I can give you what you want, while he is consumed with vengeance" he murmured in a false soothing tone.

More tears splashed onto her pale cheeks, lip wobbling "I don't want anyone but Sasuke" Sakura cried, and she swung her head forward, knowing what she was trying to do, Itachi moved out of range and this frustrated her beyond believe.

"That wasn't very nice" Kisame clicked his tongue by the door way and got a glare "Real cute, but you're like a tamed kitty now, you're claws all but dulled" he chuckled turning his back on the duo, but still keeping watch.

The pinkette took a deep shuddering breath as a knee wedged itself between her legs, it made Sakura realize just then that there was nothing more than her cotton panties between her and the man that was going to make her life a living hell "Don't do this" she begged more fervently.

"You might as well accept you're fate Sakura Haruno" Itachi breathed, hot breath fanning her face as he ran his hand between the valley of her breasts, not much to really feel as he ripped her nightgown apart with his strength.

A startled yell of fright was torn from her throat and Sakura gazed up at him fearfully, as he bent his head to her nubile flesh and took a tiny pebbled nipple into his mouth, while still keeping her hands above her head, her wrists probably bruised by now.

Her body betrayed her as her senses were assaulted with feeling she'd never felt before "Ahh" Sakura gave a short gasp, wiggling uncomfortably, still trying to get away, until another warning bite came, this time not as painful, but still smarting a tad.

He drew back, letting out a ragged breath as his lust rose to the fore of his mind, the Uchiha dipped his head to hers and forced another kiss to her lips, forcing his tongue passed her lips and into her mouth, massaging her own muscle, coaxing it to join his on a dance.

Not that she had any choice, her tongue came alive, slowly, hesitantly, and most of all unsure as it tangled with Itachi's until he finally relented and allowed her to breath more properly again, his gaze was full of lust and dark desires as he wiped his mouth free of built up spit.

Deciding he'd sampled her enough, Itachi ran his hand down her young body, mapping out every inch of skin he could, as her breathing hitched in her throat "What was that about not wanting anyone but Sasuke-kun" he mocked.

"Fuck you" she spat, only to get backhanded, her head flew to the side and a loud ~crack~ filled the room, her cheek throbbed and her head reeled with the pain, Sakura whimpered, clenching her hands into fists in Itachi's tight and bruising grip.

He shook his head "Young lady's should never curse" Itachi took on a scolding tone, as he continued to explore her flesh, playing the girl like a finely tuned fiddle, despite her reluctance, her body was traitorous and clearly beginning to enjoy the ministrations he was giving her.

Sakura grit her teeth and glared "I'll cuss as much as I want, asshole cause you aren't my father" she ground out angrily, only to flinch as he rose a hand at her threateningly, causing a chuckle to rumble through him.

Kisame pressed his lips together and breathed deeply, usually this was him in Itachi's position, how had their roles reversed so much in so little time, he peered cautiously over his shoulder at his partner and found the Uchiha kneeling between the girls knee's.

Being able to do so from his natural height and still keep a firm grip on the girls wrists, her panties were pushed aside and Itachi's thick muscle flicked out and flattened against the pink lower lips of the pinkette's virgin cunt.

A shriek worked it's way out of her mouth, as her nether regions were touched for the first time, his pink fleshy organ dragged it's way to the puckered hole of her anus then back up to suck at her little clit, she bucked her hips furiously trying to get him off.

Though of course this had the opposite effect, his free arm came up and wrapped around her tiny waist and pushed her hips to the rotting mattress, now she couldn't even so much as move, "Have I tamed you yet" Itachi glanced up at her.

His tongue working his way inside that velvety untouched sleeve, all female should know how to use upon a certain age "You'll never break me" Sakura set her chin in a firm scowl trying to kick out with her feet and forcefully pushing her legs against his head.

"That's the funnest part, they all break eventually" he chuckled delving deep, probing, tasting "Delicious" Itachi murmured into her flesh, she trembled, squirming in his restrictive hold, until he finally had enough.

Her large green eyes met his and Sakura knew that things were about to get ten times worse "Please, I won't bother Sasuke anymore, I don't want this anymore" she glared, striking out with her feet as Itachi released her hips and moved out from between her legs.

There was a sort of pressure building up deep within her, a knot forming and her lower regions ached and from his spot at the doorway Kisame inhaled deeply "Mm I might want me a taste of that one, she's smells good" he rumbled.

Itachi shot him a look "This is one I'm afraid I won't be sharing go find you're own Kisame" he stated in a tight tone, like hell would anyone else put their hands on the pinkette, then his gaze shifted to Sakura once more as he untied his pants and they dropped.

Sakura's eyes widened taking in the sight of him, hardened and leaking precum, she started thrashing again, and she'd nearly broken his hold on her wrists, when bloody pinwheels spun to life in those soulless black eyes.

Her eyes slammed shut "Whether or not you don't want this Sakura, it will happen" his voice was so close to her head and in a random move, since he was close to her, Sakura flung her head forward, this time she made contact.

The Uchiha reeled back, slackening his hold on her wrists and she clenched her fist and tore an arm free, unbeknownst to her, it was filled with chakra, sadly Sakura didn't get a second chance as Kisame darted forward and pinned both of her arms down forcefully.

Nearly jerking them out of the sockets a pained cry slipped from between her lips "You alright Itachi-kun" Kisame eyed his partner, who was holding his forehead, Itachi glanced up, revealing a red mark, then settled his gaze on the pinkette again.

"It seems I still have to tame you yet" he chuckled, as if the thought of making this strong proud girl crumble brought him pleasure, Sakura glared, tears thick in her eyes, but still revealing her fury to him and Itachi gave her a deceiving smile.

He was done playing around "You won't ever, I'll fight against you forever if I have to" she spat kicking her feet at the Uchiha, since they were still free, but no matter how much she struggled, her feet and legs were pinned beneath his large wiry build.

And that large male organ pressed right against her, all the air whooshed out of her "Now there's a thought, I could keep you forever and make you bear several children of mine" Itachi reached down and grasped his weeping member in his hand.

Rubbing it teasingly up and down her wet slit, "Ah but fortunately for you, this is only a one time thing" Kisame leaned over her, taking advantage of his new position and forcefully took her mouth as his own, so long as he didn't do more than that, Itachi wouldn't get angry.

Her head thrashed from side to side, not able to move an inch as that pink sinewy muscle probed deeply within her mouth, even going to down her throat, Sakura gagged and Kisame pulled back "Can't have that" he chuckled.

Sakura felt the fleshy tip of that cock prod at her lower lips "No, stop" she struggled more forcefully this time, wanting to prevent penetration at all costs, but her wiggling only made it slip further into her velvety tunnel.

Itachi groaned deeply, feeling the tightness around the head of his cock, pausing for a minute, then inch by agonizing inch, he worked the rest of himself into that wet channel, until his cock rested lightly against her unbroken hymen.

Fear filled the air and Kisame's eyes rolled into the back of his head, enjoying the heady scent, "Must be there isn't he Sakura" he rumbled in the girls ear, taking amusement in the way her body shock feeling all these differing feelings.

Her lips trembled "Don't, just please, I'll do anything, just don't break it" she pleaded with the male above her, glancing into those cold obsidian orbs, her own viridian wide and fearful, she didn't want to lose the last thing she had.

He simply lifted a brow "Just don't break it" Itachi mocked, with a little smirk, easing himself out and then back in, enjoying the motion as her tunnel gripped him tightly, squeezing as if trying to force him out and keep him out.

But unable to as the walls fluttered, making him feel pleasure like never before "Why are you doing this" she cried softly, but never stopped trying to get away, she really was an interesting little girl, proving him right that in the end, she'd come out stronger than ever before.

A chuckle escaped from between his lips "I already told you Sakura, one day otouto is going to come after me and if he's gotten strong enough, he'll kill me, I'll need an heir in the case that happens, you were the perfect candidate" Itachi explained, readying himself.

Sakura tensed as that fleshy tip bumped painfully against that thin barrier of skin "I'm nothing special, just a weak little girl with a foolish dream" she tried to talk the man out of doing this, hoping that he would come to his common senses.

Itachi shook his head "Foolish you're dream might have been, and while you are weak, you will be strong, now accept it" he thrust his hips forward, drawing an agonized scream from the pinkette as he broke through that hymen.

He could feel blood dripping down her legs as he paused, being kind enough to allow the girl some time to adjust to the feel of him inside of her "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sakura cried, tears falling from the corners of her eyes.

As his cock stayed firmly up inside of her, tip pressed against the entrance of her womb "Ah music to my ears" Kisame sighed, and Sakura turned her head to the side and snapped her teeth at his hand, scraping the pearly whites against his flesh, before her head was jerked back.

The Uchiha had gripped her hair tightly and pulled painfully, sharingan spinning furiously, Sakura whimpered and he started moving then, free hand tightened on her hip and jerking them down to meet his upward thrusts.

More sobs came from the girl as she thrashed her body from side to side, but he was unmovable "You'll become a fine kunoichi" Itachi grunted, grinding his hips against hers, enjoying the way her body fought against the intrusion.

"When I get out of this, I'm gonna help Sasuke bring you're ass down" Sakura growled, baring her teeth at the man above her, the pain was just getting worse and worse, if he didn't stop, she really was going to break.

"That will not be allowed, see otouto is only allowed to face me alone, no back up, no help, even if you are strong little girl, you could never hope to reach our level" Itachi stated in a taunting tone, despite her future skills, Sakura would never be on par with him or Sasuke.

For they were much to far out of her league "I'll force my way in there, if I have to punch a couple of doors down I'll do it" she spat, cringing as the Uchiha thrust into her harshly, bumping against the entrance to her womb painfully.

He breathed deeply, feeling as if he were in heaven at the moment "You'd have to get passed Kisame first" Itachi chuckled running his nose across her collarbone, tongue peeking from between his lips and sampling her salty flesh.

Sakura jerked in response and a hiss fell from his lips "I'll just kick fishface's ass to" she glared over her head at the man holding her arms down, while Itachi forced himself into her a little more roughly than before.

Kisame raised a blue brow "That's not very nice pinky" he chuckled, "Sadly though I'll live, call us all the wretched miserable names you want, you still won't get away" he taunted as Itachi covered her mouth with his own.

Thrusting into the pinkette's small hole, legs caked in blood from how cruel he was being, pulling away "You must be in a lot of pain" he smirked, snapping his hips forward and drawing a pained cry from the girl "Oh yes, quite a bit of it" Itachi stated.

Viridian orbs reflected her fury and agony, but her lips slammed shut "I won't give you the pleasure of seeing me so much as even make another sound" Sakura grit out between clenched teeth, closing her eyes and trying to shove all the pain aside.

And lock it away deep within her conscious, tears trickled down her cheeks silently as Itachi continued pounding his way into her unprepared body, it hurt, by the kami it did, but she wouldn't let him break her.

Her eyes screwed shut even tighter as the pressure built and she bit down on her lip "Let's see how long you can last against me little girl" Itachi murmured in her ear, he was close, he could tell, signaling his approaching release.

Sakura kept her eyes and mouth shut, trying to block out all the pain her body felt, lips slammed over hers and a tongue forced it's way into her mouth, tangling with her own, she was certain it was the ex mist nin again, but she was little more than a rag doll now.

As her body was jerked back and forth on the rotting mattress and then finally a groan and a pleasure filled hiss worked it's way out of Itachi's mouth "You're about to get you're first taste of being a true woman, take it all" he grunted.

Driving his cock all the way to the hilt and holding impossibly still "No, no, no" Sakura wiggled feeling that weeping organ throb and then something warm spilled within her, right against her womb, his dick twitched before he finally pulled out finished.

The pinkette flopped weakly against the bed, and a barrier tag was placed over the entire room "I do hope that we only have to do that once" Itachi gave her a false smile, straightening his clothes and tying his pants back into their proper place.

She was to tired to even glare as Itachi and Kisame left the room together, a tag to prevent her from escaping plastered over the entrance of the empty door, 'Please kami save me' Sakura thought as her eyes closed, her first day in hell.


	3. Three Day's Missing

It had been three days since Sakura Haruno, genin on Team Seven, under the command of Kakashi Hatake had gone missing, taken right out of her own home, beneath the noses of her parents and hadn't been seen again since then.

The Leaf Village was in an uproar, none more so than Naruto Uzumaki, who was all prepared to charge off and find his pink haired crush/teammate, while Sasuke was portraying a stoic air, he was just as worried about his teammate.

And as for Kakashi, he feared that they might be to late, but didn't say anything to his two remaining students, for Naruto was certainly to go berserk and try to leave the village on his own to find her.

Hiruzen sighed, how had things taken such a drastic turn "You want me to sniff around the girls room and see if I can't pick up a scent" Tsume, his best tracker nin was stood before his desk, and he peered at the Inuzuka Matriarch, puffing on his pipe.

"Please Tsume-san, if you can that would be great in leading an investigation on finding young Haruno-san" he nodded, lowering his pipe to the desk and glancing into her wild onyx eyes, if she couldn't find the pinkette, they were doomed.

Tsume smirked, "Leave it to me Lord Hokage, Kuromaru" she whistled sharply and her ninken was on his feet and they exited the office, rushing down the streets of the village to the girls house, then knocked on the door.

Just a few seconds after knocking it, the door was opened to reveal a man, with purple hair and light blue eyes, he looked tired and his aura screamed worry "Yes, how can I help you Ma'am" he cleared his throat, the words coming out strained and full of exhaustion.

Her back straightened "I am Tsume Inuzuka, the Alpha of the Inuzuka Clan, I've come on behalf of Lord Hokage, to sniff around you're daughters room to see if I can pick up a scent" Tsume stated, onyx eyes piercing straight through those light blue.

Kizashi stood dumbfounded "Please do come in" he looked more hopeful that there was a chance his daughter could be saved, as soon as she'd spoken the words pick up a scent, "This way Tsume-sama" Kizashi led Tsume up the stairs to Sakura's room.

Empty, the covers in the state they'd been in since they'd discovered their precious cherry blossom missing from her room, window wide open and no noise tags plastered all over the door and window to prevent Sakura from making to loud of a racket.

Not only that, but there was a stray kunai embedded in the door, probably the pinkette trying to fend off her kidnappers, Tsume wandered near the window first, Kizashi stood in the doorway, ringing his hands furiously.

His wife, Mebuki Haruno fitted against his side, green eyes, so reminiscent of her daughter, held that same tired light her husbands did, but there was a hope growing within her heart and it shined through her expressive eyes.

Tsume sniffed all around the window, picking up on the subtle scents, most notable of all of them was the scent of cherry blossoms, but, her eyes narrowed, there were two underlying scents, one of which she recognized, if just barely.

Concluding her search by the window, she moved towards the bed, this time, only picking up on two scents, the cherry blossom scent, belonging to Sakura, she presumed, and that same underlying one, much thicker.

As if this person had leaned over the pinkette in her sleep, Tsume inhaled deeply, making sure that she was certain, then headed towards the married couple, the second unknown person had spent a long time leaning against the doorway.

"Did you find anything that would help you find our daughter Ma'am" Mebuki asked as she and her husband took a few steps back as the wild woman exited Sakura's room and the door was shut, Tsume faced the two Haruno's, not sure what to tell them.

Finally, her decision was made, she'd want someone to tell her if her pups were missing or if there was a way to finding them "I believe I did, however there is a second more stronger person here that I do not know" Tsume nodded.

Both Haruno's let out a sigh of relief "Is there a chance that she might still be alive then, Tsume-sama" Kizashi led the way to the front door, now that her business there was finished, she had to return to the Hokage and tell him her findings.

'Well that's a tricky question' Tsume grimaced inwardly "It's possible" the only words she could answer with, without giving the two to much hope, with who she thought it was, the girl was possibly already dead, or going insane.

Mebuki nodded in understanding "Thank you Ma'am" she bowed her head in respect and the door was shut behind the Inuzuka Matriarch as she hurried back down the streets to the Hokage Tower to speak with Hiruzen once more.

"You really think the girl is still alive Tsume, especially if that man is involved" Kuromaru barked in that deep tone of his, drawing her from her thoughts, Tsume glanced to the side at her ninken, lips pressed together.

A moment later she answered "It's possible" again the only thing she could say, because this wasn't the normal M.O for the Uchiha, Kuromaru fell silent and together they reached the Tower, flying up the steps.

Hiruzen looked up as Tsume Inuzuka and her ninken barged into his office for the second time in a matter of hours "Did you find anything" he lowered his brush, giving the Inuzuka woman all of his attention.

She held up a hand "First, get Hatake and his other brats in here, they need to understand how dire this situation is" Tsume stated, a serious look in her obsidian orbs, proving that whatever was going on was about to reach an all new high.

Writing a message for Kakashi, to come to the Tower and bring Naruto and Sasuke, Hiruzen sent it off with a chunin, before sitting back in his high back chair, staring out over his village, he was getting to old for this, and perhaps it would be a good idea to find a replacement soon.

Unlike how it usually was, fifteen minutes after he'd sent that message off, Kakashi was the first to arrive, in a puff of smoke, lone onyx eye searching his Hokage's for an answer, the rest of his body relaxed and normal, not portraying any other emotion than that.

Next Naruto and Sasuke charged into his office, and the door shut behind them, they were out of breath, having run all the way across the village to the Tower "What is it old man, have you found Sakura-chan yet" the blonde flung his head finally having caught his breath.

The Uchiha beside him glared, but also faced the wizened old man, an expectant look in his eyes, but other than that, he gave no outward appearance that he was as worried as his eyes said he was, "We might have found something" Hiruzen cleared his throat gesturing to Tsume.

She was just now realizing that it might not be the best idea to have the two brats there "I decided to search the girls room, to see if I could pick up on any scents" Tsume started, keeping her onyx orbs pinned to Sasuke, for she knew the minute she said that man's name the boy was going to be downright murderous.

"And did you find any such unknown, or foreign scents, Tsume-sama" Kakashi asked in a low voice, keeping it light, despite the worry growing and becoming visible in his lone onyx eye, how was he ever going to face Obito or Rin if he let one of his teammates die again.

Tsume took a deep breath "I did, two scents, they entered through her window, one blocked the doorway and the other, was very close to the brat, I determined that one of these scents were unknown to me" she continued, tensing in preparation of what she was about to say.

"The other scent is one I am very familiar with, my search concluded that Sakura Haruno was taken by two men, one an unknown and the second the S Class Criminal Uchiha Itachi" Tsume stated in a clear voice.

Fury leaked into the air "What" Sasuke seethed, rage pouring off of him in waves, what the hell would his brother want with that annoying, weak girl "Why is my brother after Sakura" he asked glaring at the Inuzuka Matriarch.

A tingle of fear ran down his spine upon meeting her gaze head on, Tsume keep her teeth on show "Don't presume you know things Uchiha" she said crossing her arms, there were a few things she couldn't say in front of the children.

Kakashi noticed there was something else going on "I think that's enough, go on Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun" he nudged the two boys out "Now, what is it you're not saying Tsume-sama" he shifted his lone onyx eye in her direction.

She let out a sigh "The second thing I noted, was that most of Uchiha's scent was concentrated around her bed, his arousal was clear, he wanted Haruno brat, so he took her" Tsume finished and it was like all the life was sucked out of the air.

A murderous aura filled the office, before it was hidden behind that signature eye crinkle "Can you track him" he questioned, trying to hold back his anger, how dare that man lust after his student, little innocent Sakura didn't deserve that.

"It's possible, but they really hid their scent good, the most I can do is track the girls scent, since it was mostly all I could smell" Tsume shifted "You really think we can find her Hatake" she inquired, quirking an ebony brow at the silver haired nin.

His lips pressed together behind his cloth mask "We have to, I won't allow another of my comrades to die, especially Sakura, she's my student and I'll find her and save her from that man's clutches" Kakashi said in a voice that told everyone he would go with or without help.

The Hokage sighed deeply "You have two week Kakashi to find Sakura Haruno and bring her back alive, you're mission partner is Tsume Inuzuka, work together" he ordered writing out a mission scroll for the duo before his desk.

"Right Lord Hokage" Tsume nodded, reaching down to scratch Kuromaru on the head, they just hoped they could find the girl, or things were going to be catastrophic, at the very least she would still be alive, if not extremely catatonic.

Kakashi grasped the scroll in his hand, he would find her, he had to, "Understood Lord Hokage, we will find her and bring her back" he nodded, then with Tsume in tow, they headed towards the gates of the village, him following the Inuzuka as she led them forward on the scent trail.

Miles away, Sakura was laying on that rotting mattress, bruised, beaten and bloody, Itachi had just finished another round with her, saying that their little moments would continue until the next week, to ensure that she was pregnant with his child.

She still fought, but even she was beginning to lose hope that someone would find her and rescue her, the pinkette rolled over onto her side, the one that hurt the least and shivered, all they gave her was a thin blanket and even that did nothing to keep the chill away.

'Kakashi-sensei' Sakura cried inwardly, it was the only place she could do so, without making it seem like they'd, he'd broken her, and Itachi had, after the second day that was, coming in there and nudging her knee's apart.

Not even preparing her and plunging his aching cock straight into her sore cunt, in her defense though, only a whimper had slipped through her lips, before she'd managed to stifle any further sounds of pain.

Itachi had smirked "Come now Sakura, let's hear you sing" he shoved his hips forward forcefully, jabbing painfully against the entrance of her womb, with his fleshy tip, wiry fingers coming up to pinch and pull harshly at her little nipples, on hardly developed breasts.

He claimed that he was stimulating their growth and she would have bountiful attributes that were sure to turn the heads of men when she got older that was, but Sakura was certain he was just doing it, to see if he could draw a reaction out of her.

Then Itachi would grunt, grab hold of her hips and jerk her body into his pelvic, leaving bruises on her nubile flesh, thrusting cruelly up into her, before with a hiss and a groan, his cock would twitch and a blast of fluid would flood her insides.

When he was finished, he would drop a kiss to her forehead, mocking her in a way, since she'd always dreamed of Sasuke kissing her larger than life forehead, and leave saying that Kisame would bring her food in an hour or so.

Her hands clenched beneath the blanket, and tears gathered in her viridian eyes, before she wiped them away 'No, I won't let them see me cry' Sakura berated herself inwardly, if she survived, her will would be unbreakable.

"Knock, Knock" a sharp knock on the barrier covered doorway, drew her gaze and Sakura glared at the tall blue man "That's not nice Sakura" Kisame chuckled, "I could just leave this outside the barrier and let you suffer" he mused aloud.

At the mention of food, her stomach rumbled "I'm very sorry Kisame-sama" Sakura said in a voice devoid of emotion, it was the only thing that would get the man to let her have her food, along with what was coming surely.

He hadn't touched her in any other way, but Kisame crossed the threshold of the doorway, placed her food down on the table, grasped her chin roughly in his over sized hand and forcefully took a kiss, shoving his tongue down her throat, before pulling back.

"Apology accepted Sakura" Kisame rumbled "Now eat up, you've still got a week of this to go" he placed the tray down before the pinkette, then left the room, he would collect the empty tray later when she was long asleep.

They'd put a sedative in her food after all, really it was Itachi's idea, he was just the one who put it in the meals they served the girl, Kisame shook his head, the Uchiha really had gotten quite creative with this one.

But he was sure that soon there would be people after them, or after Sakura "You give her the food already" Itachi looked up from his spot against the wall, glancing out the door every so often to see if he could tell if people were on the hunt yet.

They had both realized that despite blocking their scents to the best of their abilities, Sakura's hadn't, it was a wonder nobody had found them yet "Yeah, she's still a little brat though, glaring at me constantly" Kisame grumbled.

"We'll break her, just wait Kisame, then when she's with child, we'll send her back" the Uchiha shrugged, of course only in a roundabout way, first he'd leave the girl on Mist's doorstep and let them deal with the pinkette.

It was sure to bring a great amount of amusement, and cause problems for both villages, have them go at each others necks for awhile, while he and Kisame escaped and returned to the Rain Village, or an Akatsuki base.

Only after he'd erased Sakura's memories, so there was no chance of recovering them, Itachi chuckled inwardly, and leaned his head against the wall of that dilapidated house, it was small, and perfect to hide in, for a few days.

Perhaps they should think about moving, it would give them some more time with the girl "Say Itachi, what happens if she really does end up giving birth, wouldn't Orochimaru be on that like a fly on a pile of crap" Kisame's voice sounded behind him.

He tilted his head to the side "I'm counting on the child bearing her genes, more so than mine, the only way Orochimaru would ever figure out it's mine if that child awakens the sharingan at a young age" Itachi stated.

Kisame eyed his partner before shrugging and flopped down at Itachi's side, he'd go check on the brat in a bit, she should be sleeping then and not be able to glare at him, he wouldn't admit it, but those expressive green eyes were kind of getting to him.

Sure he liked to go out and have a little fun, but his targets were always older women, not little kids, who were barely out of their preteen stage "Right" Kisame leaned his head back and closed his eyes to rest for a little while.


	4. Unexpected Rescue

It had been another four days since they'd started their search for missing Sakura Haruno, her scent had been nearly shrouded beneath Itachi's as they escaped Fire Country heading to Water Country, Tsume cursed under her breath.

Drawing a steely onyx eye onto herself "Having difficulty picking up on her scent again Tsume" Kakashi asked an edge to his voice that belied his anger at the situation, the Inuzuka Matriarch glared at him with her own obsidian orbs.

"Not shit sherlock, that bastard really wanted to make it difficult for anyone to track her" she snarled, baring her teeth at the Copy Ninja, his hands clenched into fists, and from what Tsume could see of his face became white with anger, fury in his ebony eye.

Kakashi looked forward, he had to find her, he had to, or he would be a failure again, he'd promised to never let a comrade die again, if he did, he'd never be able to face Obito or Rin ever again, Kakashi grit his teeth, jumping forward, sharingan spinning furiously beneath his headband.

Tsume leaped forward after the silver haired nin, eyes glancing around and scenting the air every few seconds to pick up the trail again, but it was going cold, and the scents were fading, she cursed softly again in aggravation.

How the fuck had they not noticed, and how the hell had Itachi Uchiha gotten into the village undetected, long enough to kidnap a genin and make off with her to do kami knows what, she passed a hand through her hair and focused on her surroundings again.

Not wanting to miss a single detail, or they'd fail and that most definitely was not an option for them, they had to find Sakura Haruno, no matter what, that decision in mind, Tsume continued after Kakashi who was frantically looking for his student.

Still miles away, Sakura trembled as Itachi took a sample of her blood, the first time he'd been in the room with her, without actively trying to touch her in a more familiar way, she hated his touch, and Kisame's.

"We'll be gone for a few days, you have access to the rest of the house, but if you even think about escaping" Itachi started speaking to her in low tones, trailing off and leaving the rest of his sentence unfinished, the threat hanging in the air.

The pinkette didn't care in the least, three days without being forced to do something she didn't want, it was like a dream come true "Of course you'll have only what you'll need some dried food and plenty of water" he continued gripping her arm tightly.

And turning the girl to face him "Just know if you aren't pregnant, I'll keep you here for another week and a half" Itachi stated in a flat tone, and Sakura suppressed the shudder that crawled down her spine at their continued sessions as he called them.

Her face cold and unrelenting, jade eyes narrowed in pure hatred, she nodded shortly and Itachi released her shoving her back to lay on the bed, then in one smooth move, he was stood on his feet and he strode through the doorway of the room she'd been held captive in for a week.

"We're really going to leave her" Kisame questioned, hefting Samehada over his shoulder as Itachi walked briskly towards him, ebony eyes dark and arms folded into the sleeve of his akatsuki cloak, face in a stoic mask, hiding any and all emotions.

The Uchiha nodded curtly and they left behind the rotting house, two hours after their departure, Sakura hesitantly left the room she'd been in and peered around to ensure the duo were really gone and breathed a sigh of relief, when she couldn't sense them.

Biting her lip, the pinkette headed for the door and reached out to touch the barrier, forest eyes searching every inch of the living room, the one thing they'd never done was disable her chakra, if she could just figure a way out, then she could get home and hide away from the world.

A heavy sigh escaped from between her chapped lips, bruised and bloody, from constant abuse, she wasn't even sure how far she'd get before they came back, Sakura slid down the wall into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around her knee's.

Her body ached, from the top of her head all the way down to her toes, the pinkette pressed her face into knee's and a stifled sob filled the air, her body shaking as she cried her heart out, all she'd wanted was to see Sasuke's dream come true.

But that bastard had ripped it away from her, heartlessly, mocking her constantly, Sakura lifted her head and glared around, she jumped to her feet and shoved her fist into an already broken table, screaming profanities.

They would never break her, the pinkette trashed the room, trying to find a way out, screw Itachi Uchiha and his arrogant ass, like hell was she ever going to listen that asshole, her jade eyes stared all around, looking, searching.

And yet not finding a single thing that would help her get out, she grit her teeth angrily, tears coursing down her pale and hallow cheeks, a blaze started in her emerald eyes, growing as she refused to give up.

The will of fire had been instilled in her and like hell she was going to let them snuff it out of her, there was a reason she had chosen to become the first shinobi in the Haruno family, to prove that being an heir or heiress of a prestigious clan wasn't needed to become strong.

Sakura took a deep breath, gasping for air as she began running out of breath, screaming silently now as she threw things, and busted her way around the dilapidated house, every inch of her body yelling at her to stop.

The pinkette ignored this, until finally her energy drained completely and the girl could barely keep awake, "I'll never break" being muttered under her breath like a mantra as her eyes slid close and right against the barrier Sakura fell asleep.

Five minutes away from the small, ramshackle house, were a squad of Hunter Nin, having heard of some intruders being seen in the area and had been sent to check it out by the new Mizukage, the squad leader Ao of the Byakugan.

"On my signal" the blue haired man held up his hand, eye patch moved to the side and Byakugan activated, searching for any sign of life "I'm picking up the chakra of one inside" Ao read off, muscles relaxing, it didn't make sense.

Behind him the squad glanced at each other uncertain "Can you tell if it's Hoshigaki, you know Lady Mei got reports from the area guard about a tall blue man wielding a familiar sword that looked like sharkskin" the bravest spoke up in Ao's presence.

"It's definitely not Hoshigaki, to young and to weak" Ao snorted in disgust "Right then, I'll go first, looks like there's some kind of barrier around the house, so I'll destroy it" he ordered, making sure no one else would interfere.

He strode forward, peering around cautiously in case he'd missed something, until he was stood before the door, on the outside of the doorway was a barrier tag, Ao reached up and ripped it down, and with a deep breath poked his head into the broken door.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he found, a young pink haired girl, curled into a ball on the floor sleeping, every inch Ao could see of her body, bruised beyond belief, the inside of the living room trashed and destroyed beyond belief.

Ao cursed under his breath and fully entered the dilapidated house and knelt next to the child, nudging her carefully, a pained cry escaped from between her lips and the girl started whimpering, arms coming up to shield her face as if she expected him to hit her.

"Girl" he stated in a short tone, gray eye focused on her as the pinkette lowered her arms, "Is there anyone else here" Ao asked roughly and the child flinched, his jaw formed an angry tick and the girl scrambled back away from him, revealing more bruises and something else.

Even he couldn't stop his eyes from widening just as she spoke in a strained voice " _N…no_ " the pinkette coughed, maybe it hadn't been the best idea to go around screaming for an hour and a half, and there was no way to know if this person was here to help or had been sent by them.

To keep an eye on her, Itachi liked to play mind games after all, the man stood, gazing around the room, then looked down at her again "Can you stand" he asked in a gentler tone, Sakura pushed up off the floor, her knee's wobbled and she tipped over backwards.

Falling with a screech, she was stopped as the blue haired man reached forward and grabbed her arm carefully, avoiding squeezing or applying pressure to her black and blue flesh, from where Itachi or Kisame held her down forcefully.

Though the girl was wary of him, the pinkette let him pick her up and cradle her gently in his arms "What is you're name" though his tone was rough, it was a lot kinder than Itachi or Kisame, the girl bit her lip hesitating horribly.

Before she exhaled a shaky breath " _Sak…Sakura Harun..Haruno_ " the pinkette gasped, hand coming up to rub her throat as her voice cracked and she stuttered horribly in the presence of this new person, feeling a lot like Hinata in that moment, more than ever.

Ao nodded, relieved "Good, do you remember who did this to you, or where you're from" he questioned, looking straight ahead as he carried her from the broken and destroyed house, who knows how long she'd been there after all, and towards his current team.

The pinkette was in dire need of medical assistance, her lip trembled and tears splashed onto her pale cheeks "Uchiha Itachi" Sakura said in a clear voice "Hoshigaki Kisame was there to, and from the Leaf Village" her voice faltered.

His lips pressed into a thin line "Let's go" he barked at his teammates and they all started hurrying back to the village, just eight miles away, easy enough for them to traverse "Right first we need to get you to the hospital" Ao glanced down at Sakura.

Who was oddly quiet as she nodded, eyes growing distant, she must know that Leaf and Mist weren't exactly on the best of terms, he grimaced inwardly, "What's going to happen to me" the pinkette asked, her voice trembling horribly as she spoke, green eyes portraying her fear.

"Our Mizukage will figure something out" he stated adjusting his grip on the girl as they walked, this was turning out to be quite the situation, Ao stared straight ahead as Sakura lowered her eyes, she didn't want to make things worse for everyone.

Fourteen minutes later, the five of them, plus Sakura passed through the gates of the Mist Village, and Ao hurried down the streets to the Mizukage Tower with the girl still in his arms, "Out of my way" he ordered harshly to several young mist shinobi, new graduates to be precise.

In his arms Sakura cringed and pressed her face into his shoulder, fingers tightening their grip on his battle yukata in a white knuckled hold as if expecting him to turn on her, Ao winced feeling her sharp nails digging into his skin, and increased his speed.

Mei looked up as her right hand barged into her office, unannounced and carrying "Oh my god" spilled from her rosy pink lips as she jumped up at the sight of the young bruise riddled girl in Ao's arms, pink hair and emerald eyes.

"Yeah found her were Hoshigaki was supposed to be, according the Haruno-san, Uchiha Itachi was there as well" Ao said in a standoffish tone, not wanting to really give away his true feelings on this matter "She's in need of medical assistance though" he breathed.

The auburn haired woman with light green eyes came around her desk as Ao lowered her into a chair "Right then, go get a medic" the Mizukage ordered, taking in the pinkette, Ao turned on his heel sharply and hurried off to do as she commanded.

Sakura sat in the chair quietly, not making so much as even a whisper, not even daring to move a muscle as she stared at the newly appointed Mizukage "Will I get to go home" she worked up her courage to inquire in a soft voice.

"Of course sweetie, it's obvious you're a victim here and none of us will take advantage of that, despite what you've heard, we are trying to make amends with the other villages, I'm Mei Terumi" Mei held out her hand as she spoke in light tone, keeping a smile fixed upon her lips.

Carefully the young girl grasped Mei's hand and shook it gently "Sakura Haruno, I'm a genin from the Leaf Village" she said curling her arm into her chest when she'd finished shaking the woman's hand.

Light green eyes pierced right through her and Mei felt pity swell within her heart for Sakura, who jumped and swiveled around in a panic as the doors swung open and smacked against the wall, a frightened yell slipping from her mouth.

Ao's face twitched and he leveled an unamused glare at the medic "I told you not to come bursting in here like that" he snapped in an aggravated tone, pinching the bridge of his nose as Sakura huddled into Mei's desk trying to make herself appear smaller than she already was.

Mei glowered at the medic, an older woman "Well she should have been prepared, you said she was in dire need of assistance" the medic grumbled under her breath before whirling on the pinkette who was still trying to make herself invisible to everyone in the room.

"Be a little kinder" Mei stated, trying to keep from sounding as pissed as she was, Sakura had been through something extremely traumatic, and didn't need someone else making it worse, for or on her.

The medic huffed "Come on then girl have a seat and let me look at ya" she managed to reign in her urge to bark orders at the young preteen, Sakura hurriedly sat down and didn't move an inch as the woman bent over her and started healing the various bruises.

When the medic came to her lower half, the pinkette cringed away from the woman, not wanting anyone to touch her there, "Easy now" Mei saw the deep rooted fear and felt that prodding anymore would make Sakura bolt.

Eighteen minutes later, the entire process was over and Mei, Ao and the medic stepped out of the room "I wasn't sure at first, but that girls pregnant" the woman who'd healed the pinkette stated in a tight voice, stomach twisting in knots as she felt sick.

What kind of sick fuck would do that to a woman, a child no less "I saw the child with my byakugan, it's recent and we don't have the medication needed to get rid of it" Ao looked as angry as ever, but only Mei knew that he felt for the girl in her office.

"We need to send a message, to the Leaf Village, tell them we have their missing genin and to send someone to collect her, and Ao, have Chojuro come this way, I have a feeling Sakura-san would be more comfortable around someone much younger" Mei ordered.

Ao nodded and sped off, "You're wanted in Mizukage-sama's office" he grabbed the young swordsmen along the way and sent the boy in the direction of the Tower, hurrying down the streets to have the message written and flown off with one of their messenger birds.

Once he was finished, he leaned against a column in the building and watched the blue bird fly off bearing that message, he felt tired as if the world was gearing up for something horrible that was never a good sign, Ao turned on his heel and dashed back towards the tower.

In the time that he'd been doing Mei's bidding, Chojuro had reached the Tower of his beloved Mizukage and the auburn haired woman was briefing him "We have a young girl in there, been through something traumatic, be kind to her Chojuro" Mei patted his shoulder.

"O..of cou..course Mizu…Mizukage-sama" the boy stuttered horribly, before squaring his shoulder and heading into the office after Mei, the pinkette turned in her chair, grateful for the quiet entrance, as opposed to a loud one.

The minute his onyx eyes met those emerald, his heart picked up in speed and a soft flush spread across his cheeks "I've got a guest room at my place and Mizukage-sama said that you might be more comfortable" Chojuro rambled nervously.

Sakura giggled lightly, though it sounded slightly forced as she stood on shaky feet "Thank you" she said in a low whisper, and Chojuro nodded at Mei as he led the pinkette from the office, down the halls of the town and across the village to his place to rest for the night.


	5. A New Opportunity

There was horror in his gaze as Hiruzen stared down at the scroll that had been sent from the Hidden Mist Village, what he'd just read was enough to give anyone nightmares, let alone what it signaled for a young girl, the letter read as followed.

 _(Dear Lord Hokage,_

 _I'd like to inform you that we have a young Sakura Haruno here in the Hidden Mist Village, one of my shinobi, Ao found her in a run down house on the outskirts of Water Country and brought her here._

 _I, however regret to say she is not in the best of health, bruises cover her entire body and her mental state is no laughing matter, she was raped repeatedly by Uchiha Itachi and held captive by both him and Hoshigaki Kisame._

 _There is one other matter, Sakura-san is pregnant, we've tried several ways to abort the child, but Uchiha Itachi, made it so that it was physically impossible to get rid of the fetus, it's some sort of seal that protects the womb from any and all attempts._

 _Not even the Legendary Sannin, Lady Tsunade in all her knowledge of fuinjutsu, would be able to rid Sakura-san of this seal, therefore we feel it is best if Sakura-san stays within the Mist Village for at least a couple of weeks to recuperate, she has the best protection possible._

 _And we are allowing nothing to harm her, giving her all the space she needs to get over the blow fate has dealt her, however if you still feel the need to send someone, make sure they know what is going on._

 _Sincerely Mists Mizukage, Mei Terumi)_

He sat back in his chair, thinking over everything he'd learned before making a decision, Hiruzen hastily summoned his summons "Enma you're quicker than the others, get this to Hatake Kakashi and Inuzuka Tsume" he ordered the monkey king.

A few scants seconds later, Enma was gone in a puff of smoke, scroll clutched in his hands, Hiruzen rubbed his temples feeling a headache forming, wondering all this time what had caused Itachi to go off the deep end like he had and kidnap a child no less and force himself on her.

It just didn't make any sense at all, despite the crime the man had committed, Itachi Uchiha was quite possibly the kindest person in the entire Five Great Nations, he frowned deeply, seriously considering finding someone else to take up the mantle of Hokage.

Suddenly Hiruzen remembered he needed to alert Sakura's parents of the situation and hopefully they will prepare for what will happen down the road as the girls pregnancy progresses, it was a terrible thing and he could only hope Sakura didn't break because of this.

Just five minutes later, Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno were stood before him "Have you found our daughter" the emerald eyed blonde burst out unable to contain herself, there was a sliver of hope in her gaze that Sakura was still alive as Tsume had said she could possibly be.

Kizashi patted his wife's hand and they sat down "Please tell us Hokage-sama that Sakura is alive and okay" he asked, his blue eyes reflecting how tired he was, neither he or Mebuki had gotten much sleep since Sakura had been taken from them.

Hiruzen cleared his throat "Sakura-san has been found, she's currently in the Hidden Mist Village, being treated" he winced, "However I'm afraid that what we all feared has come to pass, Uchiha Itachi has done the despicable" Hiruzen lowered his gaze to his wooden desk.

As Mebuki let out a sob and Kizashi squeezed his eyes shut, their baby girl being hurt like that was atrocious "How is she, do you know Hokage-sama" Mebuki questioned, her voice trembling as she held onto Kizashi's hand for dear life.

"Is she" Kizashi sensed that there was something the Hokage wasn't telling them when the wizened old man remained silent for several agonizing moments "Tell me she's not" he pleaded with the Hokage.

But Hiruzen shook his head regretfully "Her body took quite the beating, and she's in quite the state, but Sakura-san is pregnant and the Mist have done everything they can to get rid of the fetus, but Uchiha-san did something to prevent the removal of the fetus" he admitted.

Mebuki and Kizashi took deep breaths "Then we'll help her through this, when is she coming home" jade eyes clashed with brown, she wanted her daughter back within the safety of the Leaf Village so that they could make sure nothing ever happened to Sakura again.

"The Mizukage has requested that Sakura-san have at least two weeks to recuperate there in the Hidden Mist Village, and I feel it would be for the best as well, she's been through a lot" Hiruzen stated evenly, hoping he wouldn't be argued with over this decision.

Kizashi gazed at him with blue eyes "You might be right Hokage-sama, Mebuki let us prepare and make sure Sakura-chan has everything she needs" he stood pulling his wife up with him, they bowed properly, though they were only traveling merchants and left the Hokage's office.

Days away from the Leaf Village, but still no where close to the place that Sakura had been held captive, Kakashi and Tsume were preparing to return to the Leaf Village and give everyone the terrible news, only because the scents had faded away.

They'd waited to long to do anything and now they were suffering the consequences of such an action "Sorry Hatake, but there is nothing more we can do" Tsume patted Kakashi on the shoulder, the man looked as if he'd been through hell.

"I failed her Tsume, I couldn't even protect my own student" Kakashi sighed, all of his promises, were just empty words again, he grit his teeth, what the hell was he going to tell her parents, let alone Naruto or Sasuke.

Sasuke acted like he didn't care, but Sakura had become a friend in an abstract sort of way "This wasn't you're fault you damn idiot" Tsume's voice startled him from his thoughts as they turned and started heading back towards Leaf.

Kakashi raised his head, lone onyx eye, empty and lifeless as if the soul had been sucked out of him "It could have been" he snorted derisively, feeling anger consume him, why couldn't he protect any of his precious people.

She went to speak but was cut off by a distinct and familiar popping sound, just before their vision was obstructed with smoke, Tsume and Kakashi turned and waited until it dissipated before facing the one who interrupted their little argument.

"Enma-san" Kakashi blinked, the monkey king looked him over before turning to Tsume, then reached into his shirt and pulled a scroll out and handed it to the Inuzuka Matriarch, a brief second later he was gone in another plume of smoke.

Tsume frowned "What the devil was that all about" she mused outwardly, unrolling the scroll and reading it, only to nearly drop it as she finished, Tsume turned harshly towards Kakashi "She's alive" she breathed, feeling relief swelling within her heart.

"What" the copy nin asked dumbly, Tsume held the scroll out for him and Kakashi grabbed it, hastily reading what was wrote, he swore under his breath as he read the final line "So that's it then, we just go home" Kakashi frowned beneath his mask.

The Inuzuka woman nodded "Yep, and in a couple weeks Lord Hokage will send someone to collect Haruno-san, let's take this time to warn all of those genin brats about making fun of her for something she couldn't control" Tsume stated feeling much better now that she knew the girl was okay.

He froze "I'm not leaving her there alone, she needs someone to support her" Kakashi refused to budge an inch, Tsume paused and whirled to face him, looking a little wild from his statement, he felt a tingle of fear run down his spine, causing a feral smile to spread across her lips.

"Listen Hatake, you'll be doing that girl a great thing by making sure you're other little brats know what's going on and making sure they won't upset her, that will be supporting her to, right now what Haruno needs is some space and a little time to recuperate" Tsume put her hands on her hips, onyx eyes narrowed on him.

Logically he knew she was right, but some part of him told him he needed to go to her "Alright" Kakashi relented after several moments, if he tried to make a break for it, she would just catch up with him and another argument would start.

There was a lot of things that needed to get done when they got back to the Leaf Village, he would make sure no one ever touched those that were important to him again, "Good" Tsume crossed her arms and with her ninken Kuromaru led the way back to the village.

~In Hidden Mist~ As she'd promised in her letter, Mei had made sure Sakura had the best protection, which consisted of having Ao tail the girl day in and day out, while Chojuro did most of the work by helping the pinkette over what had happened.

Their day was construed of having breakfast in his little house "Good Morning Chojuro-san" Sakura smiled softly as she woke that morning, she was grateful for all that the boy had done and was going to miss him when she left.

"Mo..morning Saku…Sakura-san" he stuttered like always, reminding her vividly of Hinata, it was cute in a way "S..so wha..what wil..will it be this morning" Chojuro asked gently, motioning to the stove and wondering what she wanted to eat.

Sakura sat down carefully, her body still ached in places she never knew could hurt and mulled his question over in her head "How about some eggs and bacon" the pinkette finally announced as he set a cup of chamomile tea down before her "Thank you Chojuro-san" she smiled lightly.

And got a small kind one in return "No wor…worries Sakura-san" Chojuro said carefully, whipping up breakfast for the both of them, they switched off every meal, only because the pinkette insisted on not being treated completely as if she was going to break.

In just the few days that she'd been brought there, nightmares had started up sure, but at least she was alive and that was all that mattered to her, even though, Sakura's jade eyes traveled down to her flat stomach, that would soon be swollen.

Even though there was nothing that could be done about the child growing within her womb, she wanted to be angry, she wanted to scream and shout and throw a fit and destroy things, but she'd been told that to do that could harm herself in the process.

Her hands clenched into fists, if she ever saw that bastard, she was going to knock him all the way to hell, he deserved to rot there for all eternity for what he'd done to her, a hand on her shoulder startled Sakura from her thoughts "What is it Chojuro-san" the pinkette asked.

He gave her a worried look "Eve…everything okay Sakura-san" Chojuro searched her eyes for any sign that she wasn't feeling well that morning, what he found was different, she was angry and he frowned in concern.

"Yeah, I'm good Chojuro-san" she smiled, but he could tell it was half hearted, so he stood and hurriedly finished up their breakfast so they could get on with their walk, something helped immensely as she struggled to come to grips with what was happening to her.

In just a matter of minutes Chojuro was placing a plate before her, steam wafting from it in waves from the eggs and bacon and Sakura dug in, remembering to mind her manners "S..so I thoug…thought we could wal..walk in a different direct..direction today" he spoke suddenly.

Sakura looked up from her plate, reminding herself not to get to deep in thought while around Chojuro "Really, that would be nice" she felt excited to see something different, and while she wished she was home, this was really helping her get back on the right track.

Chojuro nodded "Als..also Mizu..mizukage-sama wanted to talk to you" he finished, Sakura took a deep breath, the auburn haired woman was nice and they had tea late in the afternoon, Mei letting her sit and talk about anything she wanted, while Mei worked on paperwork.

"Okay" the pinkette smiled, feeling her previous anger fading away, she had to be careful after all, which meant no chakra, or anything at all, a little bit of exercise and eating properly, until the cravings kicked in, Ao was nice enough to loan her a couple books from the library.

Everyone had been so nice to her and all she'd heard was horror stories of this place, remembering her time in the Land of Waves as well and what Zabuza had said to, Chojuro gave her a quick smile and polished off his plate.

"Rig..right the..then jus..just let me wash the dishes an..and we'll go" he stood collecting the dishes and hurrying to the sink to do as he'd said and ten minutes later, Chojuro and Sakura were leaving the little house.

Like he'd promised, Chojuro led Sakura in a different direction, showing her the other sights of the Mist Village "Despite the dreary atmosphere, this place is nice and calming, you know I've always loved the mist" Sakura chattered randomly.

Her walking companion just listening to her and barely contributing to the conversation, but that was okay "I..it doe..does have it's appeal Sakura-san" Chojuro finally spoke, peering around at the buildings, grouped together and close.

And while you had to be tough in this village, they did protect their own "Yeah, but I kind of miss the Leaf Village, though I don't know how everyone is going to react, especially when they learn" Sakura's gaze trailed down to her stomach again.

Emerald eyes filling with tears, her childhood dream had been completely shattered and it felt like everything she considered sacred had been taken away from her, ripped away brutally, but in the old dreams place a new one had risen.

This time she would become stronger, stop focusing on her looks and personality, change herself so completely, train herself as she should have and no longer be the burden she'd previously been on her team, Naruto and Sasuke would never have to protect her again.

Chojuro waved his hands uselessly "Ahhh Sak..Sakura-san plea..please don't cry" he tried to comfort her, but he wasn't very good at it, thankfully Ao saw the problem and like the man had several times, he came out of the shadows.

"Sakura-san, if you'd like Mei-sama is awaiting you in her office, for tea, we can go now" the blue haired male gave her half a smile, speaking smoothly as he was known to do, Sakura tear's faded and she wiped her face.

Ao handed over a handkerchief and she took it with a grateful smile "See you later Chojuro-san" she waved following after the older male, as he led her to the Mizukage Tower, people waving at her as they passed by.

Mei was waiting for them in the office, a tea tray settled on her desk "Sakura-chan" she smiled kindly, a glint of tenderness in her green eyes, the auburn haired woman had been the kindest of all to her and understood the most of what she was going through.

"Hello Mizukage-sama" Sakura sat down on the comfortable couch as Ao shut the doors behind her and took up post outside the office like he'd been doing for the last three days, it was all thanks to him that she wasn't still in that awful place, waiting for those men to come back.

The auburn haired woman stood from her desk, picking up the tray and walked gracefully over to the couch, a folder of paperwork beneath her arm "I've told you to call me Mei-chan, Sakura-chan" Mei pouted lightly.

Drawing a little giggle from the pinkette "Mei-chan" she said almost shyly fidgeting with the dress she'd been loaned for the time being "So what kind of tea have you chosen for today" Sakura asked, not use to drinking tea all the time, but enjoying it greatly.

Seating herself primly on the couch, Mei lifted the tea pot and poured two cups, adding a couple cubes of sugar to the tea and stirring it "Well it's Earl Grey tea, a nice change for the day don't you think Sakura-chan" she passed over one of the cups.

Sakura nodded quietly, taking a hesitant sip, being mindful not to burn her tongue on the hot liquid "Mhm, this morning Chojuro-san made chamomile" she stated peering down into the cup with a small smile.

The boy had been extremely nice and so accommodating "I see, so what are you going to do later on Sakura-chan" Mei inquired lightly, cracking open the folder, and preparing to listen as she had been doing the last few days.

At the question "Might walk around a little more, perhaps visit one of the shops" her smile dropped in realization, Mei looked up feeling the depression leaking into the air, Sakura looked hopelessly lost.

"You know Sakura-chan, I'm sure if you'd like to learn and help out a little at the hospital, the medics wouldn't mind and you could earn a little bit of money" she offered, already planning on sending a missive with Ao once Sakura left.

Excitement sparked in those expressive peridot eyes "You really think they'd allow me" Sakura inquired, a new opportunity had presented itself to her and she was going to grab hold of it like a lifeline, anything to learn something new and get stronger, she was going to take it.

Mei nodded "Of course, I'll send a missive after awhile and tomorrow I'll give you the news, how does that sound" she smiled, glancing up briefly, before focusing on her work, above all she was still the Mizukage and she had to have all this paperwork done before that night.

"It sounds wonderful, thank you Mei-chan, I won't waste this opportunity to get stronger and learn" Sakura chattered again, taking a sip of her tea, talking the woman's ear off and before she knew it their tea time was over and she was being escorted back to Chojuro's for lunch by Ao.

Chojuro was sitting at the table as she entered his little house "Wel..welcome back Saku..Sakura-san, how..how was tea with Mizukage-sama" he jumped up, helping the pinkette set up for lunch, before they went off on another walk.

This time he would make sure she didn't get upset "It went great Chojuro-san, Mizukage-sama has offered to let me learn a little bit at the hospital and earn a little money so I can buy something from one of the shops here in the village" Sakura looked happier than she had been when she left.

And he sighed inwardly in relief, it was terrible what the girl had been through and to see that bright smile and the excitement in her emerald eyes, made him glad that she had found something to focus on so she didn't worry to much about what was waiting for her back in Leaf.

"Wel..well that..that's good, if..if you'd like, w..we can go check out the shops l..later..see what they have to offer if you want" Chojuro offered, wanting to keep that smile going, it was a personal challenge to make sure Sakura smiled all day without getting sad.

So far he'd been doing a bang up job, but he got more determined each day, "I'd like that Chojuro-san, so what do you want for lunch this time" Sakura smiled again, feeling nearly back to her old self, she was not going to let what had happened keep her down for long after all.

He smiled kindly "Ho..how about sa..sausage and eg..egg sandwiches" Chojuro suggested after thinking long and hard, he didn't want to make things to difficult on her and Sakura seemed to like breakfast food more than anything else.

Sakura nodded and set to work, scrambling the eggs, making the sausage patties and slicing some bread before assembling the sandwiches, all while more tea boiled over the stove, until lunch was officially finished.

She knew that he'd asked for something simple for her sake, but it was so easy to let that slide because Chojuro was very kind, not at all like any other boy she'd met "Here you go Chojuro-san" Sakura grinned plating up the sandwiches and pouring the tea before sitting down.

"Thank you for the food" Chojuro murmured softly, before grabbing up the sandwich and taking a bite of it "Th..this is good Saku..Sakura-san, you're a good cook" he complimented and got a shy smile in return for his effort.

Her cheeks grew warm and Sakura was content to sit there all day and not do anything else, but if she sat there to long, her thoughts would become depressive again and she wasn't willing to let that happen again, for it would just be troubling Chojuro to much.

"My mom is a good cook to and she taught me a little bit on how to make the easy things, though my teammates pants at cooking outdoors so it's up to me to do that to" Sakura rambled, the blush deepening as she realized she hadn't made much sense with her response.

Though it didn't seem like Chojuro minded all that much "Sou..sounds like you have a nice mom, wha..what abou..about you're dad, what..what's he like" he even asked a little more, wanting to keep the pinkette talking as they ate.

Grateful for the distraction and the opening to talk some more "My mom is nice, though she has a temper, I suppose I got that from her, while my dad is funny and really laid back most of the time, they are awesome and I love them so much" she burst out.

Onyx eyes widened, though Sakura was smiling, tears were running down her cheeks "An..and you miss them" Chojuro guessed, she nodded and wiped her face again, though she kept up that smile, which he took as a good sign.

"Yeah, I also miss Naruto and Sasuke and even Kakashi-sensei, Ino and lots of others, I even miss Hokage-sama" she continued, for awhile she hadn't been sure she would even get to see anyone again, but now Sakura was determined to make it home eventually.

Seeing another opportunity for another question as he finished off his sandwich and tea "Wha..what's you..you're sen..sensei like an..and you..your teammates..are they just as nice as you're parents" Chojuro questioned, gathering up his dishes and preparing to wash them.

Sakura paused, mulling the question over for a moment "Well Kakashi-sensei is kind of weird, he always wears this mask over his face and never lets anyone see what's underneath it, he also has a sharingan eye that he hides behind his headband" she grinned.

"He also has this gray here that kind of defies gravity, it's always up in this funky hairdo and it never changes no matter what happens" she giggled "Naruto's kind of a dork though, doesn't really think his actions through and gets in trouble more often than not" Sakura stated.

Remembering what they'd all been through so far "And then there's Sasuke-ku…Sasuke, he's broody and doesn't really get along with us, I liked him for a long time, but now I don't believe I do" she sighed.

But continued plowing through her description "However it doesn't mean I'm not going to try to be his friend at the very least, even if I am giving up on my previous dream, though they can all be nice when we aren't fighting" Sakura finished.

Not sure what he could say to all he'd just learned, Chojuro put away his dishes as Sakura stood to wash her own dirty tableware, "Yo..you mention..mentioned an Ino, what abou..about her" he asked trying to keep the pinkette talking, before they headed off to the center of the village.

"Well we aren't exactly on the best of terms and I declared us rivals, but Ino use to be my best friend, when I get back to the village, I'm gonna find her and hopefully get our friendship back to the way it use to be, because truthfully I hate fighting with her" Sakura spoke.

Focused on washing the dishes, so she missed Chojuro frowning "Do you hav..have any..any other friends..and wha..what do you miss most about you..you're hokage" he prodded just a little more, so long as she wasn't crying it was progress right.

"Hardly, I've been to focused on getting Sasuke to like me that I've ignored everyone else, even Naruto, and Hokage-sama is nice, he's kind and benevolent, much like Mizukage-sama, he'd let you sit and talk to him if it made you feel better" she smiled softly.

Kami she missed them all, Chojuro pushed up off the table he'd been leaning against "Rea..ready to se..see the shops" he asked as she finished up putting away the dishes that had been used and washed, the pinkette turned to face him with a nod.

And then they were off to the center of the village, chattering back and forth quietly as they walked, Ao trailing them like usual, keeping his senses spread to prevent anyone from attacking the young girl or upsetting her.

The next day, things were basically on repeat, but by the time Sakura got to the Mizukage's office, she was ready to learn if she was going to be allowed to work at the hospital for a little bit, Mei smiled and they had tea.

And by the time she left, there was a great big smile on her lips, Sakura was happier than ever before and she was definitely going to get better, she looked up at the sky, vowing right then and there to be strong from then on.


	6. Changes

It took them two days to return to the Leaf Village, Kakashi, Tsume and her ninken, flew down the streets as if the hounds of hell were nipping at their heels, bypassing all who waved them down as they raced towards the Hokage Tower.

To find out what their beloved Hokage had planned and so that they could start preparing everything in preparation of the pinkette's return in just a week and a half's time, the poor girl didn't deserve to become a laughing stock for someone else's decisions.

Hiruzen looked up as two of his jonin burst through the doors of his office without waiting for permission to answer, he was more than willing to let that slide as he recognized the duo standing before him "You got the message" he commented.

Kakashi nodded "Yes Hokage-sama, are we really going to just let her stay in Mist for two weeks" his lone onyx eye was narrowed a glint of concern within it's depth, the silver haired nin was tense as he had been these last couple of days, ever since he'd learned what had happened.

The Hokage nodded "Sakura-san needs some time to process and adjust to what has happened and she will be overwhelmed if she were to be brought back at this point in time" he took a puff from his pipe and the smoke billowed around the room.

Tsume scrunched up her nose at the scent but otherwise didn't make a sound "Do you really think it's safe though Hokage-sama, what if they intend on trying to keep her there for a ransom" she stated suddenly, her own jet black eyes narrowed.

"A possible outcome, yes but it seems this new Mizukage is at least willing to make a change of things for she is the one to have sent me that message Enma delivered to you" Hiruzen stated clasping his hands before him, light brown orbs focused on the two jonin.

Both nodded in acceptance "How are we going to handle this situation" Kakashi broke the silence, wondering what the Hokage planned on doing to ensure Sakura's return to the village was peaceful and not chaotic to the point she hid away from all.

Even Tsume was slightly curious, for she knew it couldn't be an easy situation to control "I had been waiting for you're return" the wizened old man admitted "Before putting any sort of plan in motion" Hiruzen continued turning in his chair to face the window over looking the village.

"Jiraiya has agreed to help, for starters all chunin and jonin will be alerted of the situation, without a great to meany details, anbu of course will be told as well to be on their guard in case of a second attempt" he stared out over his home of many years with a sigh.

"For the genin, all except for Naruto and Sasuke will be told and to not upset Sakura-san, and to take it a step further, no details of Itachi Uchiha's involvement will be leaked, that is why Jiraiya has been called in to seal those particular memories away" Hiruzen said.

Turning to face Kakashi and Tsume, who grimaced at him, this was a dire situation, it was grim and not any good "What of the girl, will her memories be sealed as well to prevent any commotion" the Inuzuka Matriarch questioned.

Kakashi clenched his hands into fists "I do not think it will be that simple, we could try, but I wouldn't put it past Uchiha Itachi to find a way to negate any attempts of making Sakura forget everything he's done to her" he spat out suddenly.

Unfortunately the Hokage seemed to agree with him and that made the blood in Kakashi's veins boil with anger "Sadly Kakashi is right, though there would be no harm in at least trying" Hiruzen concluded with a nod.

Relief etched into the jet black iris he was locked gazes with "Are you going to summon the jonin instructors of the genin and let them handle their brats or will the parents of each genin be doing that" Tsume cut in before anymore could be said.

Drawing light brown eyes onto herself "Each jonin sensei will be dealing with their own students, not a word of this to them, even if they are you're child" Hiruzen warned, no details of this event must be leaked, it had to be kept between Mist and Leaf.

He could only hope no one in the Hidden Mist Village were foolish enough to go around speaking of what had happened, that was why at the end of the two weeks, he and a few of his most trusted were going to the village to hash out some details between them.

And hopefully bring about a peaceful treaty as well "That leaves Naruto and Sasuke to myself, their going to be a joy to speak to" Kakashi stated in a sarcastic tone, exhaustion clear on his features, the man was truly was concerned for his students safety above all.

Hiruzen nodded, then wrote a missive to send off with a chunin, summoning first the jonin sensei, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai to his office and in a matter of minutes, Tsume dismissing herself already knowing the situation at hand, and Kakashi heading off to find Naruto and Sasuke.

The three remaining sensei were stood in his office "What's going on Hokage-sama" Kurenai, the raven haired woman asked lightly, curious as to why they'd been called and why if the other sensei were there, Kakashi wasn't.

Asuma was quiet for the most part, but he suspected he knew why his Father had called them there, Ino in all her loudmouth tendencies and her stubbornness had been ranting and raving for days now that her former best friend had quite literally vanished off the face of the earth.

"Oh youthful Hokage-sama, do you have a passionate mission for the three of us to embark on" Gai was the only one who couldn't quite sense the tension mounting in the room as Hiruzen gathered his thoughts and tried to find a way of preventing to much details from being spoken of.

Finally after an agonizing few moments, the Hokage sighed "Nearly two weeks ago one of the genin in this village was kidnapped" Hiruzen started off easily "I won't go into many details of her abductors" he stated simply hoping they wouldn't argue.

"But a mere five days ago, she was found and is currently recuperating in another village, the thing I will stress is that one of her abductors took it upon himself and now this genin carries his child" Hiruzen said in a flat tone.

Kurenai looked horrified, Asuma's skin paled, pretty sure he knew who this genin was "It's Sakura Haruno isn't Hokage-sama" he asked, while Gai, who was mostly oblivious was catching on quickly to what was being said and he lowered his gaze to the floor.

Hiruzen nodded at his son "Yes, for Sakura-san's safety any and all details of her abductors are being kept under wraps and those that do know who aren't anbu level will have their memories sealed to prevent any information from being leaked to the wrong person" he announced.

"And you would like us to tell our students to not under any circumstance upset Sakura-san is that correct Hokage-sama" Gai spoke normally for once, he would never wish what this young girl had gone through on any female, let alone someone as young as she.

Another nod "Correct, if she lost this child, the abductor is likely to try a repeat and we can't have that happening" Hiruzen finished hoping he was stressing the importance of not upsetting the pinkette enough and that the genin would understand this as well as their sensei obviously did.

The only woman in the office felt pity swell within her chest for the young girl who was probably feeling as if the entire world was now against her "What of her parents, do they know" Kurenai inquired softly, if not then she would help Sakura with anything she might need.

"They were the first to know of her abduction and the first, besides myself to know that she was alive" Hiruzen admitted taking up his pipe and puffing on it, allowing the smoke to drift around the room in lazy swirls.

Despite the answer, she was still determined to help the pinkette "We understand Hokage-sama" the three of them bowed before being dismissed and they each hurried off to round up their genin and deliver them the horrible news.

Each genin had different responses, Hinata in all her shyness felt understanding "I under..understand Kuren..Kurenai-sensei" she stuttered, feeling truly horrible, nobody should have to go through that.

Shino nodded quietly in understanding, for he didn't really have much of a bond with the girl in question "Understood" he said, pushing his sunglasses further up his nose to hide his eyes from the glare of the sun.

But Kiba's was more negative "Who the hell would do something like that" he was angry on Sakura's behalf, even if they weren't really considered friends, she was still his former classmate and they as genin had to stick together no matter what.

"I myself do not know all the details, don't go around asking for you won't receive any either, the importance is that you do not upset Sakura-san" Kurenai repeated stressing the last part of her statement and getting another nod from her genin.

Gai had less troubles as none of his genin had ever encountered the pinkette before "We understand Gai-sensei" Neji was stoic as usual, Lee probably didn't understand and Tenten bore a grimace upon her lips, most likely imagining the horrors of what Sakura had been through.

When Asuma found his own students, Choji and Shikamaru's skin paled and they glanced knowingly at their own female teammate "We swear to not upset Sakura" Shikamaru nodded feeling a shudder crawl down his spine.

And Choji munched on his chips just a tiny bit faster as Ino turned red in the face "WHAT" she raged, despite their differences and the rivalry, Sakura was still her best friend, even if sometimes she didn't want to admit it.

"Like I said Ino, Sakura has had a difficult two weeks and under no circumstances did she want this to happen" Asuma wanted to groan as he took his female student to task, the blonde was likely to upset Sakura the most out of anyone.

Ino crossed her arms as tears glittered in her pale blue eyes "How could this happen to billboard brow" her lip trembled as she said that kami forsaken nickname, not wanting to admit that she felt sick to her stomach, if only their rivalry hadn't gotten in the way.

She could have been there for Sakura "We aren't sure, all we were told was that she was kidnapped and then taken against her will, where Sakura-san became with child from her abductor" Asuma stated.

"Where is Sakura" Ino stomped her foot, wanting to find the pinkette and take her out for some of her favorite food, preferably her favorite dessert if nothing else, she knew Sakura like the back of her hand and it was her duty to make sure nobody ever hurt her best friend again.

Asuma grimaced "Recuperating in another village at the moment, so as not to be to overwhelmed upon her return" he said, hoping the blonde wasn't about to go on a rampage in order to find out where the girl was currently located, for not even he or the other sensei were told.

The Yamanaka Heiress was about to protest when she snapped her mouth shut "She will come home right" Ino looked fearful of loosing the pinkette, her loyalty to her friends was the thing that made her Father more proud of her than anything.

Even if she hadn't been a very good friend recently "Of course Ino" Asuma nodded before dismissing the trio, glad that they understood to a certain extent that no matter what Sakura was not to be upset or angered for any reason.

Hiruzen dealt with the chunin, the other jonin and anbu, giving as little detail as possible, only to be on the look out for any one trying to enter the village and to step up patrol, with that out of the way, all that remained were dealing with Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi and the two boys were called to the Hokage's office, once again, alongside Jiraiya and Sakura's parents, to settle the matter, "Has something else happened Hokage-sama" Kizashi and Mebuki feared that Sakura was yet again out of their reach.

Where they could never hope to bring her back this time "No such thing" Hiruzen raised his hand staving off most questions, though he was getting curious looks from Naruto and Sasuke was brooding as he had been upon hearing the news that his older brother was involved in this whole fiasco.

"Then what are we here for" Sasuke snapped, glancing briefly to Jiraiya, his shoulders were rigid and his whole stance screamed to those in the office that he was angry with himself and most likely Itachi for what was happening currently.

Naruto tossed the Uchiha a glare "Be quiet Teme and just listen to the old man will ya" he nudged Sasuke none to gently in the side in an attempt to quell the boys need for hurling insults, all he wanted was for Sakura to be okay, still no word though.

At least the blue eyed blonde was taking things seriously "Thank you Naruto" Hiruzen interrupted the screaming match that was sure to ensue if Sasuke was given half a chance to hurl his usual insults and Naruto was most likely to respond with his own insults.

Jiraiya glanced at the group gathered in the office "I have been apprised of this rather precarious situation and I'll be helping with a certain aspect" he partially explained his presence there in case anyone was wondering why he had been called to the office as well.

Grateful that not to much was being put up, Hiruzen faced Sakura's parents, her teammates and her sensei "As you know Sakura-san was kidnapped" he began, Naruto and Sasuke nodded, while Mebuki, Kizashi and Kakashi frowned slightly.

"Just five days ago, she was found and is currently resting in another village that for so long we had been on foul terms with, but something else was brought to my attention" Hiruzen cleared his throat glancing to Sasuke.

Kakashi and Jiraiya tensed knowing the boy wasn't going to like the next part "Young Sakura-san, you're teammate Naruto, Sasuke is with child, you know by whom" brown eyes pierced right into onyx as those beetle black eyes widened and filled with fury.

Before Sasuke's temper could announce itself like usual in the form he chose, a hand was settled on his shoulder, restrictive and squeezed in warning, his mouth slammed shut as Naruto looked confused, he didn't really understand.

"It means she's pregnant Naruto, gonna have a baby" Mebuki was kind enough to explain to the blonde, who's baby blue eyes widened in horror, as he realized the extent of the situation and what had happened to his precious Sakura-chan.

Hiruzen once again cleared his throat, regaining their attention "Now due to the events that led to this and who the abductors were identified as, we can't let a single detail leak to the wrong sources by accident, hence Jiraiya's presence" he continued.

"He well ensure that those who know cannot speak of this to anyone, that means Naruto, Sasuke, Mebuki-san and Kizashi-san, you will each have a seal placed upon you to prevent you from saying anything to anyone who shouldn't know" Hiruzen gestured to Jiraiya.

The Haruno's shared a fearful look "Will this in any way harm us Hokage-sama and will we still be able to speak of this with Sakura, so that we can help prepare her" Kizashi straightened his spine, cloudy blue eyes focused on the Hokage.

"You will experience no pain, and yes, it's a simple jutsu, with a set of complicated hand signs that will then be sealed away, only those that know of what really happened receive these seals, and Sakura-san will be placed under one as well" Hiruzen explained calmly.

And the two let out sighs of relief "I thought you'd settled on simply sealing away their memories" Kakashi spoke, his tone full of confusion over the change of plans, none of which he'd been included in.

"I, We, felt it better that we simply place a seal to prevent yourself, Sakura-san's parents, the girl herself, Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraiya and a few select others who are aware of the situation including myself, from speaking of this" Hiruzen stated.

"That way it saves us the hassle of trying to figure out why she is pregnant in the first place and we can make things more accommodating for Sakura-san when she returns to the village in a week and five days time" he finished.

Kakashi nodded and Jiraiya went around performing the sealing jutsu, to make sure they couldn't talk and this whole debacle be leaked to the wrong sources, never let it be known that a genin was pregnant with Itachi Uchiha's child after all.

Who knows what kind of creeps would come after Sakura, and they each shuddered to think of what could happen should the child's identity ever become known, Itachi had probably anticipated they would try to cover up any and all details preventing Sakura from anymore trouble.

And essentially protecting his child, no matter how reluctant they might be in doing so, but if there was one thing Itachi could count on was that Leaf Shinobi were loyal to their own, it was frustrating to say the least but there was little they could do now.

The process was finished in as little time as possible, and everyone was dismissed from his office, Hiruzen sat back in his chair, rubbing his temples as a headache pounded through his skull, he really needed to find someone to pass the title of Hokage down to soon.

~Meanwhile~ All the way in Hidden Mist, Sakura was marching off to her second day at learning under the medics at Mist's General Hospital, earning just a whopping hundred ryo a day, not a whole lot sure, but it would allow her to at least buy something from one of the shops.

"Go..Good Luck Saku..Sakura-san" Chojuro waved, feeling a little depressed now that he didn't have to stay with her all day, he'd been returned mostly to his regular duties, so that meant standing guard with Ao for part of the day.

Only being relieved for lunch with Sakura, and standing outside the office while the pinkette and Mei had their late afternoon tea before Sakura went back to the hospital "Thanks Chojuro-san" Sakura beamed, feeling better than ever.

For awhile things had been bleak, her gaze strayed down to her stomach as a hand came up to rub over the still flat surface, but she'd been determined to beat Itachi, she'd told him point blank he'd never break her and he hadn't.

Granted being depressed was never a good thing, and Sakura thanked all the kami that the Mizukage was a very kind and gentle woman and that she was even allowing her to work at the hospital at all, even if it was just for five hours every day.

And she wasn't doing much of anything, she was allowed to sit for most of that time, learning the fundamentals of wrapping bandages or even using the suture kit on someone and sewing someone's wound, proper bedside manners and the like.

Before the medics made her participate for the last couple of hours, changing bedpans and making sure the patients were getting the rest they needed, some of the women looked at her in contempt, giving her disgusted glares.

For being pregnant, her mind would supply to her, though Sakura would just grit her teeth and smile, it wasn't her fault, she would chant over and over, ignoring the few women that stared at her as if everything that had happened had been her fault.

Then once her allotted five hours were up, she'd be called to the Head Medic's office and given that day's pay, Ao would come to walk her back to Chojuro's allowing her to chatter about her day, the blue haired male would simply nod and give her that half smile.

She didn't mind it much, and then she was there in front of the small house that belonged to the pale blue haired teen, "Wel..welcome back Saku..Sakura-san" Chojuro stuttered like usual and Sakura grinned ready to launch into the tale of what she done during the day once again.

As the teen led her into the house, dinner and tea already waiting for them on the table "This means a lot Chojuro-san" Sakura sat down, grabbing up the cup and taking a sip, it was warm, but not burning hot, signaling it's been there for at least ten minutes.

"Don..don't mention it Sakura-san, i…it's my jo..job to make sure you rem..remain stress free" Chojuro waved off her heartfelt gratitude, though it didn't hurt her feelings, for the boy was just as gentle and kind as Hinata.

Sakura smiled softly "And I'm grateful for that, I'm going to only grow stronger from here on out" she exclaimed, enjoying the simple conversation with Chojuro, she knew that she was going to miss the young swordsman when she left.

But there was always writing letters back and forth "Tha..that's good, ho..how was the hosp…hospital today, di..did you learn anything new" Chojuro asked, giving the pinkette the opportunity to tell him of her day.

"Mhm" she hummed so softly "The medic that's teaching me taught me how to make stitches in a dummy arm, though it kind of sucks I'm not allowed to use chakra, cause I really want to learn how to use that mystical palm jutsu someday" Sakura reeled off.

Earning a smile from her companion "Ma..maybe you're Ho..hokage will allow you to le..learn at the hospit..hospital in the Leaf Village" the boy blurted suddenly startling the pinkette, who obviously hadn't thought about it yet.

Her expressive jade eyes lowered to the table, as she chewed quietly on the steak that had been cooked, thinking the suggestion over "All I have to do is ask" Sakura nodded, deciding that so long as she continued to want to change for the better.

Then far down the road she would reach her end goal, to learn the healing jutsu "Ex..exactly" Chojuro nodded, "I..if you'd like w..we could go to the shops aft..afterwards so that you can buy something" he offered wanting to keep the girl smiling.

He would miss her though when she went back to the Leaf Village, would anyone be there for her as he had been to make sure she smiled and laughed and didn't get upset, Chojuro frowned inwardly, not wanting to upset her with his now depressive thought process.

"I would like that….are you okay Chojuro-san?" Sakura raised her eyes to take in the pale blue haired boy, only to frown as she realized he looked a little lost in thought and whatever it was couldn't be anything good.

Caught, Chojuro smiled sheepishly "I..I was just thin..thinking that when you g…go back i…if there would any..anyone there to comfort you and make su..sure you smiled and didn't get upset" he rambled, cheeks becoming stained a soft pink in his embarrassment.

Sakura didn't respond like he thought she would, by laughing at his admittance that he was concerned "Oh Chojuro-san, you really are sweet" she smiled "You know if Mizukage-sama allows it we could always write back and forth" Sakura suggested.

His obsidian orbs lit up and sparkled, not at all how Sasuke's would, and she doubted they ever would "Rea..really Sakura-san" Chojuro couldn't believe his ears, she was willing to write to him, even after she went back, it made him feel better to know how she would be doing.

Even if the waiting period to receive each letter would be awful, "Of course, you're a friend now and well you know what they say about Leaf Shinobi, we are loyal to our friends" Sakura gave him the brightest smile yet, before finishing off her dinner.

He felt his heart quickening within his chest, she'd called him her friend, his cheeks were beginning to warm with the telltale sign that he was blushing, Chojuro smiled shyly at the pinkette as they stood and cleaned up the dishes, putting them away for tomorrow.

"Do..does that mean I..I can call you Sak..Sakura-chan" Chojuro babbled suddenly, his onyx orbs widening as he realized what he'd asked, pink stained his cheeks, turning them a bright shade of red and he felt like hiding in his room.

The pinkette paused turning to face him, blinking her expressive emerald eyes at him "Sure if you want to, I don't mind" Sakura fidgeted, only Ino, Naruto, her parents and Kakashi had ever called her by the more friendly suffix.

But when Chojuro said it, butterflies fluttered rampantly in her stomach as her heart rate accelerated and her own cheeks turned a light red in response "Yo..you don..don't have to use the suffix on me if you don't want to Sakura-chan" Chojuro burst out.

Hardly stuttering at all, and Sakura smiled "Okay Chojuro" it was weird not using the suffix, but the one thing she couldn't do was use the same suffix she'd called Sasuke for as long as she could remember, hopefully he wasn't to put out.

Chojuro just looked happy they'd finally gotten passed the whole acquaintance part of their arrangement, he really was to gentle, but he had passion and in the future, Sakura had no doubt the boy would become a swordsman that would go down in history.

"Rea..ready when you are Sakura-chan" Chojuro couldn't help it as he toed his sandals onto his feet, waiting patiently for the pinkette to do the same, hopefully Ao was still hanging about, if not it was up to him to keep a good eye out for any trouble and prevent it until the man could get there.

She nodded and slid her feet into the sandals strapping them quickly before righting herself, then Sakura followed Chojuro from the house and into the village, where all the shops were located, sure she only had two hundred ryo, but it was enough to at least get something.

Her peridot eyes roamed each stall, peered into glass windows of shops, before she finally spotted the store she wanted to enter "That one Chojuro, could we go in there" Sakura glanced to her friend pointing to the cute little shop.

It was girly but who could blame her, she said she would get stronger, but that didn't mean she had to give up a few of the things she still liked "Ok..okay Sakura-chan" Chojuro felt a little embarrassed but for his friends he would do anything.

And so they went in, Sakura looking as if she'd just taken a step onto Cloud Nine and could live in the store for the rest of her life and be happy, the pinkette shook her head "You know my parents are traveling merchants" she spoke, knowing that the boy beside her was uncomfortable.

Chojuro jolted out of his thoughts of trying not to bump into anything "I…is that so" he cleared his throat sheepishly, following Sakura through the store as she searched for something that tickled her fancy, she picked things up, eyed them closely before putting them down.

"Yep, one time when I was really little and didn't understand anything, they told me they'd been to the Hidden Mist Village and they brought back all these hair ribbons, of course then I was more interested in boy things and being a ninja" Sakura giggled looking at another item.

Before doing the same as she had with countless other items and moving through the aisles, her comment brought a smile to Chojuro's lips "Th..that was ni..nice of them" he stuttered, it really was cute when he did that, and each time it reminded her more and more of Hinata.

Though, it really made her wonder if it was because they were just shy or if they'd been bullied to much and didn't really know how to communicate properly "Yeah, I only started wearing them after my friend Ino gave me one to encourage me to do my best at the academy" Sakura said.

Her hand went to her long pink hair, fingering the strands, logically she knew that long hair was impractical "You..your friend mu..must really care for you" Chojuro interrupted her mid thought, and Sakura went back to looking at the items.

"I'm pretty sure Ino hates my guts at the moment, but I'm determined to get our friendship back to what it once use to be" Sakura sighed, lowering her hand, Chojuro didn't really know what to say as they continued their trek through the store.

Halfway through it, he could tell she was beginning to tire "W..we can come b..back tom..tomorrow if you want Sakura-chan" Chojuro gave her a smile as they turned and left and headed back towards the front without buying anything.

It was as they were passing the barber shop that the pinkette made a decision "I know what I want to do" Sakura froze, staring at the building, Chojuro peered at her curiously, "I'm going to get my hair cut" she announced, the first step to becoming a real shinobi.

And not the fake one she'd been imitating upon becoming a genin "I..if your su..sure Sakura-chan" Chojuro frowned slightly, but he knew that for Sakura to really heal, she would have to change, perhaps this was what Mei had been telling him all along.

Sakura nodded "Yes" her answer was swift and decisive, there would be no more mulling over it as Chojuro led her into the shop, unaware that Ao was watching them closely and shaking his head in amusement.

It really was quite a tragedy what had happened to the young girl, but she wasn't letting it keep her down, in fact after the first day Sakura hadn't cowered or cringed away from anything, jumping head long into something and befriending them as she would any Leaf Shinobi.

Ao stared from across the street as Chojuro smiled kindly as the shop owner had the pinkette sit after showing him exactly where she wanted her hair cut off at, the man set to work and soon enough Sakura had short hair.

Brushing the tops of her tiny shoulders, fifty of her two hundred ryo she'd earned was passed over and together she and Chojuro left the shop, heading back to the boys place, him tagging along as silent protector.

He hadn't realized that life had been boring for him for so long, it had gotten mundane and repetitive, doing the same thing day in and day out, but the minute he'd found Sakura, things had gotten interesting.

The blue haired male raked a hand through his short hair, keeping his distance, after the first couple of days, Chojuro had gotten the hang of things and now Sakura rarely got upset or saddened or depressed.

They'd become close and the pinkette relied on the young swordsman, Ao sighed, keeping his guard raised, once Sakura left things would return to normal, guard duty or hunting down those who dared betray the Mist Village.

Chojuro and Sakura reached the little apartment and disappeared inside, Ao turned and headed off to his own apartment, having been released for the day, inside Chojuro's apartment, the duo slipped off their sandals and smiled.

"Yo..you look nice with short hair Saku…Sakura-chan" Chojuro complimented, eyeing the silky strands of pink hair, she must take very good care of it, his beloved Mizukage was kind enough to loan the pinkette some of her own shampoo, conditioner, body wash and other girly toiletries she needed.

A blush stained her cheeks pink "Thanks Chojuro, it feels nice to, not so heavy" Sakura twirled a shortened lock around her finger shyly, before giving the boy a quick hug, friends hugged each other right.

He was hesitant at first, before his arms came up to wrap around the girl hugging him, a few heartbeats passed between them as they hugged, before Sakura pulled away, Chojuro letting her go without any fuss "Goo..goodnight Sakura-chan" he waved as she vanished around the corner.

Her soft voice returning the sentiment as the door to his guest room shut with a light thud "And you to Chojuro, goodnight see you in the morning" Sakura called, undressing from her day clothes and slipping on a long nightgown also loaned from the Mizukage.

She couldn't wait to tell Mei everything and show off her new hairdo, Ino was going to freak, but Sakura had already accepted the fact that she no longer wanted to fight for Sasuke's affections, no she was going to fight for herself and her loved ones.

Sakura landed on the single bed with a thump, giggling quietly so as not to concern Chojuro and think she'd hurt herself in the process of getting ready for bed, she tossed the covers over herself and got comfortable, soon enough falling asleep, just as Chojuro did mere minutes after she had.


	7. Decisions

There was now only one week left before Sakura was due to return to the Leaf Village, her parents were rushing around setting up the guest room for the baby buying anything their daughter may need as well as their grandchild.

While Hiruzen was choosing a few of his best such as Shikaku, Inoichi and even Kakashi to head off towards the Hidden Mist Village to collect the pinkette and hopefully hash out a treaty plan between the villages and bring them closer together.

The four of them were all ready to set off but an unexpected or rather expected problem stood in their way as they reached the gates of the Leaf Village to begin their journey "Come on old man let us come we want to see Sakura-chan" Naruto whined for the millionth time.

Sasuke stood behind the blue eyed blonde arms crossed over his chest a glare in his jet black irises and a scowl on his face but he didn't look as if he was going to relent on this decision either "Haruno's our teammate we should be there for her" the Uchiha stated.

"Yeah what Teme said, Sakura-chan is our teammate and she's gonna need us now more than ever" Naruto nodded his head and attempted to mimic Sasuke's stance complete with crossing his arms and trying to glare, but the scowl didn't work out to well.

Kakashi groaned and rubbed a hand down his face "Look I'm sure Sakura-chan will be happy to know that you want to be there" he began "But you can't be this mission requires delicacy which you both lack greatly" the silver haired jonin finished.

Even though he was angry even he knew it wasn't Sakura's fault this had happened to her "And what if we promised to keep silent and not get in the way" Sasuke blurted out suddenly, he just couldn't let the pinkette suffer his brothers madness alone.

The child she now carried within her womb would be his niece or nephew the start of the restoration of the Uchiha Clan and heir or heiress of the clan, even though it pissed him off, he would be there every step of the way albeit subtly.

"Yeah we can be quiet" Naruto burst out randomly before looking confused, Sasuke groaned inwardly while Kakashi looked as if he wanted to scuff the both of them over the back of the head and their Hokage just looked exhausted.

Inoichi looked rather amused and Shikaku was about as stoic faced as an Uchiha "Can you really" Kakashi raised a silver brow at his two male students looking between them and waiting patiently for the outburst that was surely coming.

Just as he expected Naruto opened his mouth to retort that of course he could be quiet if needed but Sasuke reached out and slapped a hand over the blondes mouth giving Naruto a glower that could scare the devil himself into submission.

Naruto gulped and snapped his mouth shut as the Uchiha glanced up to their sensei with a smug smile the whole point was to keep their traps closed and they'd be allowed on the mission "Very well then but you must promise one other thing" Hiruzen butt in suddenly.

Both boys turned in his direction lips pressed together and nodding quietly "Do not crowd Sakura-san for she will feel trapped and will run away from us, do not upset her in any way or make her angry is this understood" he stated in a strong tone of voice.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded sagely their skin paling slightly though there had been no threat made the implications of that statement left much to be desired "Good now lets move out" the Hokage ordered and with the two newest additions left the Leaf Village behind.

"Do you really think Sakura-chan will be okay" Naruto was mindful of how loud he spoke for once as they began their trek to Hidden Mist despite the assurances he was still worried that the pinkette wouldn't be the same girl after everything that had happened.

It really was unfair a situation "Who knows Naruto after that first message we haven't gotten another, Sakura could have had a relapse or lost the child and become depressed which would be even worse" Kakashi explained.

Glad that his two male students were taking this situation as seriously as possible "What will happen after the baby is born" Sasuke jumped in wanting to know if the child would be ripped away from his teammate.

Hiruzen answered this time "Sakura-san's parents have agreed to adopt the child themselves upon it's birth" he stated from the front of the group wishing that they were already to Mist and this whole situation had been dealt with already.

Shikaku knew the next question "We have a place set aside for Sakura-san when the time comes for her to give birth" he answered since the building in question was on his lands and guarded by a kage level barrier to prevent anyone from getting in.

"Okay but what would be the point if Sakura is out in public, people would know then that she's pregnant" Sasuke raised an ebony brow he knew his inquiry would really make them think all he wanted was to protect the future of the Uchiha Clan after all.

Each of the men shared a meaningful look "Besides Mist and Leaf, no one else knows of Sakura's pregnancy if a guest from another village was within Leaf the girl would be hidden from sight to prevent anyone else from learning of her condition, hence giving birth in secret" Inoichi said.

Now that their questions had been answered both Naruto and Sasuke fell silent as they'd promised following along behind the three jonin and their beloved Hokage as they hurried along the paths in the direction of Hidden Mist.

~In Hidden Mist~ Sakura rushed off for another day of learning under the medics of the hospital leaving Chojuro to clean up after their breakfast as usual, they'd settled into a deeper friendship in the last five days and the two of them were nearly inseparable.

It made Mei happy to see the pinkette doing so well and just as happy to see Chojuro becoming more confident in himself and his abilities the boy had grown while watching over Sakura trying his hardest to make sure the girl was doing alright.

Of course she and Sakura had late afternoon tea everyday while both Chojuro and Ao stood guard outside her office Mei smiled softly and signed her name on a document though her thoughts took a turn as she wondered when Leaf would send someone to take the pinkette home.

She knew of course that she couldn't stop them from taking the girl back to the Leaf Village but it would be heartbreaking to Chojuro who would possibly go back to being that shy young boy and not confident in himself at all.

'Hmm there has to be a way to prevent that' Mei thought sorting through the paperwork that she'd already finished and realizing that she was nearly done, perhaps she'd go check on Sakura and see how the pinkette was doing at the hospital.

With that decision in mind she finished what was left of her work and left the office still thinking up ways to make sure Chojuro didn't revert back to how he once was Sakura was a good influence on him that was for certain.

'Maybe' Mei gave a start as she realized what she needed to do 'I'll send him to Leaf for the duration of Sakura-chan's pregnancy' she squealed inwardly, that way Sakura would have someone there for her that knows what to already do to ensure a stress free environment.

Mind made up the Mizukage continued on her way to the hospital, resolved to talk to the two teens later on perhaps during tea time "Oh Mizukage-sama" the medics spotted her right away as Mei walked through the doors of the building.

Mei nodded her head politely "Where is Sakura-c…-san" she had to remain proper that meant no calling the pinkette by the more relaxed suffix as she had been doing, the medic gestured to a door and she hurried past the group of women and a few men to the room.

Sakura looked up from where she was concentrating on making a butterfly suture on a patients arm as she heard a knock sound on the door "Come in" she called in her soft voice keeping her gaze fixed on the needle and thread.

The door swung open quietly "Ah so you're actually working on patients now" Mei's familiar voice greeted her ears and the pinkette flashed the auburn haired woman a quick smile before finishing off the suture.

"All done now you must rest or you'll tear those and yes Mizukage-sama" Sakura scolded the man in the bed politely before washing her hands in the water basin then faced Mei with another bright smile "Though the Head Medic only just decided to let me do that today" she admitted.

Chuckles filled the room from the male in the room and Mei looked rather amused "I must say you have a talent Sakura-san, don't let her fool you Mizukage-sama she's been practicing for ages" the man stated in a sure fire voice causing the pinkette to blush.

It was refreshing to say the least and at least he didn't scare her, in fact after that first initial day Sakura had decided that the only ones that deserved her anger were the ones who'd kidnapped her and put her in this situation in the first place.

"Only doing my job" Sakura mumbled almost shyly slipping past the Mizukage on her way to find out where she was to go next with Mei following her "I didn't think you'd come visit me in here Mizukage-sama" the pinkette looked up at the auburn haired woman in confusion.

And got a small sheepish one in return "Well I wanted to see you're progress Sakura-san and get you're opinion on something" Mei explained gently knowing that it would be a shock to the girl but hopefully it would be a well received shock.

Sakura tilted her head to the side a curious glint in her jade eyes "Opinion on what if you don't mind me asking Mizukage-sama" she asked lightly wanting to help if she was able to because even she knew it was rare for a leader to ask someone's opinion.

Mei took a deep breath "Chojuro-san's become a very close friend to you hasn't he Sakura-san" she inquired gently easing into the conversation with something that was a well known fact to herself and Ao and well the majority of the Mist Village.

The pinkette was quick to nod "Oh yes Mizukage-sama, he's kind and sweet and that stutter of his is absolutely adorable Chojuro reminds me a lot of someone else I know back in Leaf" Sakura chattered with a wide grin.

Drawing a couple giggles from the woman walking at her side "I'm sure you know that by the end of this week possibly someone will be here to take you back home" Mei eyed the girl carefully watching for any sort of reaction.

It was immediate her shoulders drooped in slight depression "I know Mizukage-sama and while the Mist Village is great and I do miss home I'll miss you and Chojuro and even Ao as well" Sakura sighed before perking up a moment later.

"But Chojuro promised that we could write to one another once I get back and that's one thing I'm looking forward to the most" Sakura smiled the depressive aura she had just been exuding receding to replaced with a lighter happier one.

"And what if I told you that I intend on sending Chojuro-san with you to the Leaf Village for the duration of you're pregnancy what opinion would you have on that Sakura-san" Mei jumped in without skipping a beat.

Sakura froze and lowered her foot to the tiled floor of the hospital, whipping around to face the auburn haired woman who had been nothing but kind to her, she didn't want to be separated from Chojuro he was her friend but to question the Mizukage.

For several long seconds the pinkette was silent opening her mouth several times to say something only to close her mouth and furrow her brow in contemplation "This isn't a joke" Sakura finally managed a hopeful lilt to her tone of voice but also a statement.

"No Sakura-chan, Chojuro would know best considering he's been right there and you'd need someone familiar who knows the situation as well as he" Mei took a chance to call the girl by the relaxed suffix and gave Sakura a gentle smile.

The emerald irises that belonged to the pinkette lit up as if several fireworks had exploded and those orbs reflected the explosions "Really" Sakura looked as if she'd been given the world, Mei nodded once more "Oh thank you Mizu…Mei-chan" she turned shy once more.

"Have you told Chojuro this yet" Sakura was practically on cloud nine once again, Mei shook her head "Were you going to go now" the pinkette grinned Mei smiled nodded again and then turned and left as Sakura continued on her way to find out what she could do next.

With the first part of her task complete informing Sakura first had been the best idea, Mei hurried down the streets back to the Mizukage Tower where Chojuro and Ao were standing guard not to mention in a matter of two hours it would be tea time with Sakura once again.

Upon reaching the tower Mei turned her head "Chojuro-san come with me there is a matter of most importance that I need to speak with you about" she ordered lightly and the boy nearly tripped over his feet in his haste to follow after her leaving Ao behind.

Who seemed curious though his curiosity was well hidden within the depths of his gray iris as he wondered why Chojuro had been called in for a serious meeting with the Mizukage and not him, Ao settled against the wall resuming his watch before going to escort the pinkette to the tower.

He figured he would find out later what was going on if not then that was none of his business maybe it involved Sakura, Ao frowned slightly though it wasn't easy to tell he was making such an expression due to the mask he always put up.

~In the Tower~ Mei led Chojuro all the way down the halls to her office "Please take a seat Chojuro" she smiled at the nervous teenage swordsman hoping to put him at ease "Like I said we have a matter of most importance to speak about" Mei took her own seat and faced the boy.

Chojuro sat down quickly practically shaking with nerves had he done something that had displeased the Mizukage or maybe Sakura was upset with him for only spending a little bit of time with her yesterday all those questions swirling around in his head.

Only served to make him feel nauseous "Ha..have I don..done something wrong Mizu…Mizukage-sama" he blurted out as his stomach rolled and he felt sick, his skin paled and sweat beaded on his brow.

Realizing that despite trying to not make a huge deal out of their little talk Chojuro was already panicking "Nothing like that Chojuro I assure you" she smiled gently soothing the boy in hopes to make him calm down.

The reaction was instantaneous his shoulders relaxed and Chojuro took a deep breath before releasing it to settle his nerves now that he knew he wasn't in trouble for some strange reason, of course he knew he'd panicked for nothing but still one could never be to sure.

"Ha..has some…something happened to Sakura-chan" Chojuro frowned all ready to burst out of the office and find his friend to make sure she was alright, Mei fought down the urge to squeal it was so adorable how Chojuro became protective over the pinkette.

Mei once again shook her head "Absolutely not, but Sakura-chan is the topic of discussion just an hour ago or so I had an idea that would ensure she did well once she returned to her village" she began waiting for any more outbursts.

There was none, Chojuro sat silently waiting patiently for whatever it was she had to say "I already got Sakura-chan's opinion on this but now I need yours" Mei continued narrowing her green eyes slightly wondering how the boy would react.

He leaned forward curiosity shining within his jet black irises Hiramekarei attached to his back as usual "Wh..what kin..kind of opinion Mizukage-sama" Chojuro stuttered though not as much as he usually did proving that the pinkette really was a good influence on him.

Another smile was flashed his way "What if I told you that I intend on sending you to Leaf with Sakura-chan for the duration of her pregnancy to ensure she has someone there who knows her moods and whatnot" Mei stated offhandedly waiting.

His eyes widened comically and his cheeks became stained a light pink "Mizu…Mizukage-sama you'd really do that" Chojuro asked if he sounded just a tiny bit hopeful sue him because he wasn't sure if he could leave caring for Sakura up to someone else.

No, he'd already decided to make sure she was happy and to make sure she kept smiling "Of course, Sakura-chan likes the idea as well, so what say you Chojuro do you accept you're new mission" the auburn haired woman inquired.

Chojuro hurriedly nodded his head "Oh abs..absolutely Mizukage-sama I wo..won't let you or Saku..Sakura-chan down on this mission" he exclaimed once again barely stuttering as his excitement quickly rose.

With a grin "Good you best be off won't be long until someone comes to take her back" Mei shooed the young swordsman from her office and Chojuro quickly bowed before running down the halls to resume his watch with Ao.

The older male gave him an expectant look blue brow raised but face stoic as usual "What did Mizukage-sama want to talk to you for" Ao questioned when the boy lowered his gaze to the ground and took a deep breath.

"Mizu..mizukage-sama assigned me a mission" Chojuro admitted sheepishly feeling warm all over at the thought of getting to stay by Sakura's side even once she left and not have to agonize over when he'd get a letter from the girl.

Now he was even more curious "What kind of mission surely I would have been the better choice" Ao harrumphed though he couldn't deny that the boy had become a little braver since he'd found the pinkette in that ramshackle hut.

Chojuro gave Ao a small but decisive smile "I..I'll be goi..going with Saku..Sakura-chan b..back to Lea..Leaf for the dura..duration of he..her pregnancy" he stated complete with stuttering but Ao understood enough.

In fact he would even go so far as to say he was proud of how far the boy had come Chojuro had gained a bit of courage and though it wasn't much he did have a bit of a backbone to himself now "Good those lot are idiots sometimes" Ao snorted.

Not wanting to admit that he'd been just as worried about the girl as well especially when in just a weeks time she'd be going home with whoever came to retrieve her, they wouldn't understand and would probably smother the pinkette.

Perhaps it was a good thing Chojuro had been given that mission and not him, he wouldn't tolerate anyone upsetting Sakura but then he wouldn't know how to cheer the girl up considering all he did nowadays to interact with her was bring her to the tower for tea with the Mizukage.

Speaking of Ao glanced up to the sun before pushing off from the wall he'd been leaning against Chojuro was use to his silence and continued keeping guard as Ao headed in the direction of the Hospital to collect Sakura for tea time.

The pinkette was waiting for him at the entrance looking about as close to a breakdown as he'd ever seen her since that first day and he knew immediately that something had happened "Haruno-san is something wrong" Ao asked keeping his tone gentle just in case.

Her gaze shifted realizing he was indeed before her then lowered her jade colored eyes to the ground as a tear trickled down her cheek "I..um you see" Sakura mumbled "Just one of the patients died" she sniffled "She was pregnant" her hands wrapped her own stomach.

Ao blinked "Come on Sakura-san it's time for tea Mizukage-sama would be able to help you" he chose to use her name for once and she gave him a smile albeit it was a tiny one but a smile nonetheless then he took her gently by the shoulders and guided her forward.

"Here you should wipe those tears away you don't want Chojuro worrying now do you" he handed over a handkerchief and Sakura carefully dried her eyes making sure there was no evidence left behind that she had been crying.

Sakura sniffled one last time "Thank you Ao-san for not laughing at me" she gave him another smile of course she was upset that could happen to her at any given moment, would she make it through the birth so many possible outcomes and they scared her.

He gave her a half smile "I might not be the best person to go to for advice and I'm not very good at showing my emotions or that I care, but even I would not be so cruel as to laugh at you for something like that" Ao stated before nodding to Chojuro as they reached the tower.

The young swordsman was none the wiser as they walked down the halls to the Mizukage's office and the door was opened for the pinkette once he'd knocked "Hello again Sakura-chan" Mei greeted once the door was shut and Ao and Chojuro took up their posts outside the door.

She couldn't help but giggle a little bit "Hello again Mei-chan" Sakura grinned before becoming slightly depressive again "One of the patients at the hospital died, she was pregnant" she blurted out worry filling her emerald orbs.

Mei frowned well that wasn't good "Not to worry Sakura-chan, women are quite durable in fact they can endure a much higher pain tolerance than men" she guessed the real reason the girl looked afraid especially since after that first day.

"Will I really make it through the birth, I know it's tough on an older person but I'm only thirteen there are bound to be loads more complications considering I haven't read anything about underage pregnancies before" Sakura chattered wanting to understand but it was difficult.

At least Sakura was trying not to be upset by the loss of two innocent lives "I don't think I've read anything like that either Sakura-chan but Leaf Medics are said to be rather competent and it really all comes down to trusting their abilities in making sure you live" Mei smiled.

Glad that at least some of her fears had been relieved "I'm just afraid to end up like her you know" Sakura rubbed her eyes "She was in her lower thirties and she fell down some stairs and broke her back, they tried inducing labor but the baby was still born and moments later she died to" she sighed.

"Things like that will happen Sakura-chan we can't save every life in the world" Mei came around the desk carrying the tea tray and sat down on the couch the pinkette sitting next to her like usual "Here this is blackberry tea today" she held out a cup of tea and Sakura took it taking a hesitant sip.

It was obvious the pinkette enjoyed the new flavor because those expressive forest green eyes lit up "I think this one is my new favorite" Sakura grinned "And I know Mei-chan it was so hard to see that baby laying there and all I could see was" her gaze trailed down to her stomach.

Still very flat stomach to be precise she'd only been pregnant for about three and a half weeks after all "Your baby laying on that table stillborn" Mei finished the words Sakura hadn't been able to say herself and the pinkette nodded before taking another sip of her tea.

"Yes it was like some horrible dream but only I was awake and there was nothing I could do to dispel that image" Sakura stated "But I know that's still far off" she was determined to get through this and come out stronger than ever.

For a few seconds it was quiet as the two sipped quietly at their tea "So when I left what else did you get to do" Mei inquired wanting to hear more about the other side of Sakura's job, the hospital would be sad to see her go though.

There went those viridian orbs lighting up like usual "After I sewed Tonzei-san's arm I helped out in the pediatrics ward giving medicine to a cute little girl who had a fever and bandaging a little boys wound he got from falling out of a tree" Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

This whole situation had made her realize that children were to be treasured and that they were the new generation after them "That's good you're finding you're element and some of you're talent here Sakura-chan" Mei lowered her cup.

"Mhm and when I go back I'm gonna ask Hokage-sama if I could work part time at Leaf's hospital to cause I want to learn more and become stronger and show that jerk that he never broke me" Sakura blurted out before her eyes widened.

Mei looked as shocked as she felt "At least you have a goal Sakura-chan but never lose sight of yourself either" she patted the pinkette on the shoulder "Now tell me how are the medics treating you" she asked wondering if they were all kind to the girl.

Sakura was silent for a moment and Mei had her suspicions "The mass majority of the medics there are very understanding but some of them just a couple of them really throw me disgusted and accusatory looks sometimes" she explained.

Before hastily adding more "But it's okay I just ignore those that do and they don't bother me, the head medic thwarts their attempts at confronting me and I usually stay with one of the goods one for the majority of the time there" Sakura finished.

At least Sakura wasn't letting a few bad attitudes affect her and Mei couldn't help but reach out and pull the pinkette into a hug that Sakura quickly returned "By the way Chojuro has agreed to go with you to you're village" Mei gave the good news.

And the girl was right back to being as bubbly as before "That's awesome I can't wait to introduce him to my team and my parents and all the other genin" Sakura chattered some more emerald eyes bright as usual and Mei sighed inwardly in relief.

"I'm sure you can't Sakura-chan" the auburn haired woman smiled offering the pinkette a scone with raspberry jelly spread in between the layers, Sakura took it with a grateful smile and began nibbling on it all while taking continual sips of her tea.

They talked back and forth a little more before their tea time was inevitably over and Sakura was escorted back to the hospital for the last couple of hours of her shift while Mei continued working on sorting through the new paperwork she'd received.

Then finally it was time for Sakura to go back to Chojuro's, she accepted the one hundred ryo she earned and hurried after Ao as he led her through the winding streets "Did Mizukage-sama help" the blue haired hunter nin asked curiously.

Sakura jolted in surprise not expecting the man to speak again before realizing what he'd asked "Yes thank you Ao-san" she gave him a larger smile than before and earned that half one but that was alright and then she was before Chojuro.

Earlier she had been to upset to really notice the boy only giving him an absentminded wave as she passed by but seeing him now Sakura's eyes lit up as he gave her a sheepish smile "Can you believe it Chojuro" she squealed so unlike herself.

Ao who'd been in the midst of leaving paused his ears tuned into the conversation between the two youngsters "No..not quite bu..but I know Mizukage-sama do..doesn't decide things li..like that on just a whim" Chojuro stated with a nod.

"To think that you'll be coming back with me to the Leaf Village until I give birth" Sakura was so excited she practically threw herself at Chojuro to hug him for she was relieved she wouldn't have to be separated from her new found friend so soon.

Neither of them notice Ao walking away satisfied with what he'd heard Chojuro would become even stronger while away and at least Sakura would still have someone there for her that knew exactly what she needed.

Once they pulled apart Chojuro led Sakura into his little house that he'd been sharing with her this last week and three days hard to believe that the days had just flew by just like that "Ye…yes and I..I'll drink tea with you an..anytime you want" he blurted out.

Knowing how much the pinkette adored the beverage "Oh thank you Chojuro" Sakura grinned widely once again "Is there anything specific you want for dinner" she asked feeling in a very good mood especially after earlier.

"I thou..thought with m..my recent pay Saku..Sakura-chan we cou..could eat at one of the restaurants" Chojuro hurried out suddenly not wanting to push the pinkette to far and make her do to much he wasn't as oblivious as everyone thought him to be.

Earlier Sakura had looked upset and there was a small red rim underneath her eyes indicating she'd been crying, he knew not to ask though because it risked causing her to get upset and that was something he wanted to prevent at all costs.

Her jade orbs widened as she rounded on him "Really Chojuro perhaps I could use some of my money to and help pay cause I wouldn't feel right making you pay for all of it" she rambled kami she sounded like a love sick girl going on her first date with the boy she liked.

"It's o…okay Sakura-chan I do…don't mind it" Chojuro smiled wanting to do something nice and he wanted to make sure the pinkette got to experience all there was in the Hidden Mist Village before they had to leave.

Sakura looked him over curiously to assure herself that he wasn't just saying that so she wouldn't feel guilty, Chojuro genuinely looked happy that he'd be able to pay for their meal and so she relented "Okay Chojuro" she gave him a bright smile and soon they were off to the restaurants.

~Three Days Later~ It had been a long trek in the direction of the Hidden Mist Village Hiruzen noted, though not because of the two extra's that trailed them looking exhausted considering they'd never traveled this far.

No Naruto and Sasuke had surprisingly kept their word and had been almost as silent as two mice, talking the bare minimum to Kakashi's amusement, it had been long because of the marsh and all those damn hills making it difficult to traverse and exhausting the lot of them.

The only ones who didn't seem affected were Kakashi, Inoichi and Shikaku though the older blonde of the group did have a visible sheen of sweat beaded across his brow that was the only sign that the path had any affect on them.

"Are we almost there yet" Naruto piped in with a small whine looking completely tuckered out, his clothes were dirty and his feet were sore and there was small smudges of mud on his cheeks from falling into one of the marshes on accident.

Sasuke threw him an irritated glare but was otherwise quiet "Nearly Naruto-kun just be patient a few more minutes" Kakashi craned his neck to meet the blondes blue eyes assuring the boy that they were almost there.

Just as he promised a few minutes later they reached the blue gates of the Hidden Mist Village only to be stopped by a guard "We have business with the Mizukage, Mei-sama" Shikaku spoke up pulling out his ID to be checked over.

Inoichi did the same until they came to the Hokage "What business does the Hokage have here in mist" the guards were confused but continued looking over the ID badges before escorting the lot of them through the village.

Coincidentally the time the group of six arrived at the Hidden Mist Village was also the time Sakura had late afternoon tea with the Mizukage, she had only just sat down on the couch to wait for Mei to bring the tea over as usual when a knock sounded on the door.

"Pardon me for interrupting Mizukage-sama but we have guests from the Leaf Village insisting on speaking with you" a random guard appeared though he looked nervous probably because Ao was glaring at him with that steely gray eye of his.

Sakura's spine straightened as Mei paused before lowering the tray onto the desk "Let them in then" she ordered sitting down in her chair and giving the pinkette an apologetic smile, Sakura smiled reassuringly, she was fine.

First through the door was Hiruzen and he spotted Sakura immediately "Hokage-sama" she greeted hands twisted into the skirt she'd chosen to wear that day but underneath were a pair of tights that would prevent any perverts from looking up it.

"Ah good to see you in good health Sakura-san" Hiruzen nodded at the young girl continuing his way into the office allowing the next person through Shikaku, he raised an ebony brow at the pinkette and she gave him a small smile.

Inoichi was next through "Sakura-chan" he took the pinkette in noticing her fidgeting hands and shaking shoulders "Relax you still have four days here" he assured being mindful as he patted her head like he use to do.

"Hello Inoichi-san" Sakura gave him a nervous smile already the amount of men in the office was more than she was comfortable with considering the only two males she'd been around since being brought here were Ao and Chojuro, she hadn't thought that she'd be this nervous.

Mei frowned inwardly especially when the next person entered her office "Sakura" Kakashi froze upon seeing the pinkette in the office with them that was something he wasn't expecting and he very nearly lunged for her to grab her up in a hug.

But the blonde and raven haired male was quicker and pressed their hands to his shoulders "Hi Kakashi-sensei" Sakura squeaked out body becoming tense like a tightly wound coil that was preparing to spring and flee at a moments notice.

Her tension only became worse as Sasuke came into the office and all she could see was Itachi there standing before her, he stared onyx eyes straying to her still flat stomach but there was none of the disgust she thought she'd see.

And finally Naruto was the last one in and Sakura couldn't help it as she reached out and grabbed the blonde in a hug "I'm glad you're here Naruto" she whispered into his neck relaxing because she knew he would never harm her or allow anyone to harm her ever again.

With them all gathered in the office Mei looked each shinobi over, glancing repeatedly in the pinkette's direction as she settled herself as close to the young blonde as she could "Sakura-san if you'd like you and you're friends can go have lunch together" the auburn haired woman smiled.

Sakura popped up from the couch dragging Naruto along by the hand with Sasuke hesitantly following as they hurried from the office "Now let's get to business" Mei turned her attention on the remaining shinobi in her office as the door shut behind the trio.


	8. Hashing Out A Treaty

Sakura was quiet as she led her teammates away from the Mizukage Tower with Ao trailing silently behind them keeping an eye on her no doubt and Chojuro no where in sight "Why haven't you greeted me yet Sakura" Sasuke could no longer keep his mouth shut.

The pinkette whirled to face the duo stopping in the middle of a crowded street, her mouth opening and closing several times before facing away from them again, Naruto saw the trembling shoulders the only sign that she was scared and nudged Sasuke harshly in the side with his elbow.

"Be quiet Teme and let Sakura-chan greet you on her own time don't force one from her" he snapped taking to heart the warning Kakashi and the Hokage had imparted on them not to upset their teammate and he was going to make sure nothing did.

Unbeknownst to him and Sasuke, Ao who was standing just a mere ten feet from them smirked glad that at least one of the young girls teammates had some sense in his head and was being careful not to upset Sakura.

Finally Sakura took a deep breath "What do you want me to say Sasuke" she faced the raven haired boy again searching his face and picking out the differences no this boy before her was not Itachi and she knew that now.

He did notice the lack of suffix and so did Naruto for the blondes blue eyes widened imperceptibly "I'm not expecting you to apologize Sakura for you and I both know it wasn't you're fault this happened" Sasuke uncrossed his arms trying his best to be kind.

His words made relief flood in those familiar emerald eyes, the ones he thought they would never see again "I know that Sasuke but you can't expect things to be the same" Sakura wrung her hands nervously but at least she was calm.

If she wasn't she had no doubt Ao would have jumped in long ago and take her two teammates to task for upsetting her when she didn't need to be, Naruto looked between his teammates sensing that things had really changed.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan" he inquired gently reminding himself not to crowd her and be gentle almost as if he was trying to walk on eggshells, Naruto frowned perhaps he and Sasuke shouldn't have come after all.

Sakura sighed "It means Naruto that….um" she trailed off trying to figure out a way to explain to both boys that she no longer held any romantic feelings towards the Uchiha on the team "I don't like Sasuke anymore" she finished.

Though it made him feel relieved that she was going to stop behaving like a lovesick fool, Sasuke took no pleasure in it at all it had been something he'd longed for and now that it had been said it just made him feel sick, what on earth had his brother done to Sakura.

"Really" Naruto looked hopeful that their female teammates attentions would now shift onto himself he was only fooling himself with that thought as the pinkette slumped her shoulders looking more tired than they'd ever seen her.

Before either of the boys could speak again a voice cleared loudly from behind them "Sakura-san there's a restaurant just down the street that makes the best sweet potato curry and rice dish along with having various flavors of tea to drink, in fact I know they have blackberry" a man with blue hair said.

Her jade eyes widened in excitement before narrowing in suspicion "How did you know I liked blackberry tea Ao-san" Sakura asked teasingly grateful for the man's sudden appearance and the reminder that she needed to eat something before going back to work.

"Mizukage-sama mentioned it the other day that you have a particular taste for blackberries and the unique flavor of blackberry tea, Chojuro took it upon himself to search out a restaurant that had such tea and found that one" Ao crossed his arms.

It was a clear warning to both Naruto and Sasuke that they needed to be careful and under no circumstances were they to upset Sakura in any way they gulped as that gray eye narrowed on them and Ao glared "Goody" the pinkette clapped her hands.

"You should thank Chojuro later" Ao nodded and turned to leave and resume his silent trek behind the trio having only appeared to make sure that neither boy said anything else that would push the pinkette past her very limited limits.

Sakura nodded her head "I will and thank you as well Ao-san come on Naruto, Sasuke I'm hungry" she hesitantly grabbed her teammates by the hand and drug them forward just now realizing they were in the middle of a crowded street and civilians and shinobi alike were going around them.

Just a couple minutes later she spotted the aforementioned restaurant and pushed aside the cloth to enter the building inhaling deeply as the smell of curry and rice filled her nostrils and her stomach grumbled quietly.

Naruto and Sasuke blinked taking in the new sights it was definitely different than the openness they were use to but followed dutifully along behind their teammate as they found a booth them sandwiching Sakura between them but not crowding her.

And for that she was thankful "So what's it been like staying here in the Mist Village Sakura-chan" Naruto asked taking care not to mention anything or ask the pinkette about the kidnapping for it was surely a very sensitive topic.

Sasuke perked up interested in hearing the girls answer to the blondes question as well "Yeah you've been here almost two weeks now right what do you do all day" he even asked his own question just to keep Sakura smiling like she was right then.

Before she could answer though a waiter approached the table "Ah Sakura-san it's good to see you again" he seemed to know the pinkette and Sakura glanced up into familiar brown eyes realizing just who it was that stood before their booth table.

"Tonzei-san I didn't know you'd been released from the hospital hows the stitches holding up for you" she chattered and the man slid the sleeve of his shirt up to show off the stitches still in the same butterfly suture she'd given him and healing very well.

He smiled "Very good Sakura-san now I take it you're here for lunch so what can I get for you and you're two friends" Tonzei pulled out a pad and a pencil prepared to write down anything the little girl requested.

"Sweet potato and vegetable curry and rice along with blackberry tea" the pinkette rattled off without thinking to much on her order for she knew that really was the healthiest choice for her before she turned to her two teammates "What do you two want" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked over the menu quickly while Sasuke rattled off that he just wanted tomato soup and regular green tea "I'll have ramen" the blonde finally decided seeing that the restaurant had a variety of different meal options "And milk" he asked sheepishly.

Tonzei wrote down the orders before turning on his heel and heading off to have the food made, Sakura remembered their earlier questions and went to speak when Sasuke interrupted "How do you know that guy" his onyx eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"Oh stop glaring at him Sasuke, Tonzei-san is harmless as for how I know him Mizukage-sama allowed me to work part time at the hospital learning under the head medic and a few days ago I had to make stitches on his arm" Sakura huffed in exasperation.

Sasuke froze and went to snap at her but a well placed kick to the shin from Naruto from underneath the table and without Sakura knowing about it shut him right up "I see so your learning to be a future medic" he asked instead forcing himself to calm down.

Naruto smiled inwardly in triumph as Sakura nodded obliviously "Say Sakura-chan who was that guy from earlier you know the one with blue hair and the eye patch" he asked subsequently forgetting his earlier question.

"Oh that's Ao-san, he's the one…who found me" Sakura grimaced before pasting a bright smile on her lips "As for staying in the Mist Village it's been wonderful everyone's been so nice and understanding" she exclaimed happily.

"And yeah I work part time at the hospital just five hours a day and earn one hundred ryo late in the afternoon I have tea with Mizukage-sama and I have breakfast and dinner with Chojuro" Sakura ticked off her fingers explaining her day.

Both boys looked interested "Chojuro who's that" Sasuke inquired sensing that whoever this person was, was very important to Sakura since she had said his name complete with huge smile and sparkling emerald eyes.

Once again before she could answer Tonzei returned with their order and made sure each thirteen year old had the right order before nodding his head at the pinkette and heading off to take the order of new customers that had come in a soft "Enjoy your meal" floating over his shoulder.

"He's the one I've been staying with since I got here, he's a swordsman and wields the blade Hiramekarei, he's has light blue hair and onyx eyes and he stutters a lot which reminds me of Hinata" Sakura stated digging into her lunch.

Sasuke and Naruto blinked in confusion before doing the same, they figured they would meet this Chojuro boy soon considering Sakura seemed to have a bond of friendship with the guy it irked them that she had taken to living in the Mist Village with ease even if it was just temporary.

Of course they couldn't really blame her either for finding comfort in another village with practical strangers "This isn't half bad ramen" Naruto said suddenly polishing off his first bowl and flagging down a waiter to order another bowl.

Sakura giggled glad that the blonde wasn't trying to coddle her and treat her like a fragile broken doll when she was anything but, in fact neither was Sasuke and she was grateful for their familiar antics though she doubted they knew that.

"I suppose this tomato soup isn't to bad considering" Sasuke admitted grudgingly liking the salty flavors of the soup and breaking up some crackers to add to give it a little more thickness as they enjoyed their first meal in another village.

The statement brought a smile to Sakura's lip not that either boy were paying her much attention, she was glad that they liked the food considering she'd taken such a shine to the Hidden Mist Village and though it wasn't the Leaf Village, Mist was now very dear to her heart.

Eventually the three of them got to full to eat another bite and when Tonzei returned to collect their payment Sakura reached into the pockets of the skirt she was wearing for her wallet only to frown in realization "Sakura-chan" Naruto turned to the pinkette.

Before figuring out what was wrong "Here let the Dope and I pay since you were kind enough to bring us here" Sasuke suddenly said handing over a crumpled up one hundred ryo and Naruto doing the same.

Her cheeks felt hot as embarrassment seared through her veins "I'm sorry, I promise I'll pay you guys back" Sakura was beyond mortified that she had completely forgotten her wallet at Chojuro's that morning and couldn't help pay for her portion of the meal.

It had been the whole point of working at the hospital even part time so that she didn't have to rely on people "Nonsense Sakura-chan we're teammates you can lean on us whenever you want" Naruto quipped in an upbeat voice.

With Sasuke nodding "That's why we came Sakura so that you weren't alone we are with you" he finally said and Sakura gave him this look that told him all he needed to know how the pinkette felt about his casual statement.

"Thanks you guys" Sakura sniffled but these were tears of sadness but of happiness, Naruto panicked thinking the opposite and even Sasuke looked a little wary just before she wrapped her arms around their shoulders and gave them both a one armed side hug each.

Surprised at the affection both boys returned the hug even if one of them did so extremely hesitantly "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan" Naruto gave her a grin the whisker marks on his cheeks stretched wide as he smiled.

"Yeah what the Dope said so what are you going to do now" Sasuke asked as they stood and made their way out of the restaurant, Sakura paused and looked around trying to decide if the head medic would be terribly angry if she skipped the last couple of hours.

Out of no where, bless that man Ao appeared once more "You've been released from you're duties at the hospital Sakura-san, this is pay you would have received" he stated patting her on the shoulder and handing over the one hundred ryo.

Free for the rest of the afternoon now Sakura stuffed the ryo in her skirt pocket "Is Chojuro still eating lunch or…" she trailed off looking at Ao unable to ask the rest of her question because she really wanted to introduce Naruto and Sasuke to the boy.

"He's been relieved from guard duty he is waiting for you at his house" Ao explained hurrying off to keep watch at a distance, he'd taken a liking to the girl, who tried her very best and put others first before herself despite what happened.

Her eyes widened "Come on then Naruto, Sasuke" Sakura grabbed their hands no longer hesitant in doing so as she practically flew down the streets to that little house she had spent the week staying in that guest room.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look, whoever this Chojuro guy was, he was really important to their teammate and they nodded promising each other that no matter what they couldn't upset the pinkette or insult her friend in the least.

Ao chuckled under his breath and followed along behind the trio at a much leisurely pace, even though he didn't really have to do this, he wanted to, to ensure that no one upset Sakura and that she was always smiling.

~In Mei's Office right after Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke left~

"Right I assume you're here to take Sakura-san back to the Leaf Village" Mei clasped her hands together knowing that no matter how much she pleaded that Sakura be allowed to stay, the girl had to go back home to her own village.

Hiruzen nodded "Yes, but we'll be resting here until the allotted two weeks are over and take another week walking slowly to give her one more week to adjust being around more people" he explained looking warily around the office.

Mei sighed "I'm not usually one to intervene in things like this, but Sakura-ch…san has grown on myself and most of the Mist Village, do you really think that she will appreciate you treating her like a child still" she stated.

The formerly brown haired male looked shocked "What do you mean, we need to handle this situation with extreme delicacy or else we risk Itachi Uchiha coming after her again" Hiruzen said wishing he had his pipe.

She pressed her lips together "And I'm sure Sakura-san could appreciate that in any normal circumstances and she understands that there are certain limits she now has, but being treated like a fragile little doll is not what she wants" Mei stared hard at the Hokage.

"How do you know that for sure, that Sakura-chan doesn't want to be coddled by those that love her" Kakashi butt into the conversation having a feeling he knew why the Mizukage was saying all this and not quite believing it.

The auburn haired woman sighed "Because we have late afternoon tea everyday and she tells me these things, we tried at first to treat her as if she was going to burst into tears at any moment and she did not like that at all" Mei explained.

"But once we started treating her normally things were much smoother, I doubt she would appreciate being coddled now, even by those that love her" she finished, she would make sure Sakura would be happy going back to her village.

Inoichi smiled "Sakura-chan is a tough girl Kakashi, she's probably already accepted the child growing in her womb and all we can do now is treat her as we always did" he summed up the entire conversation thus far.

Grateful for the older blondes insight, Mei settled her deep green eyes on Hiruzen "Of course she might also like the week long trek back, just make sure you don't go overboard, now let us move on to other topics" she continued.

Hiruzen nodded "Right, I came here myself to offer you Lady Mizukage a treaty between our villages, let us work towards a new and more peaceful future together as allies this time" he settled in the chair before the woman's desk.

"Here Hokage-sama, everything you brought" Shikaku handed over the file he'd been carrying all this time that held the necessary information and documents to get started on the treaty that would hopefully be put into affect immediately upon their return to the Leaf Village.

Now things were progressing "Absolutely" Mei smiled pulling out a pen as they began going over the treaty details, the proposal went well into the afternoon, just a mere thirty minutes after lunch both Kage's sat back.

"Joint effort and a new future" Hiruzen sighed glad that things were going his way for once, he still didn't know what had possessed the formerly kind Uchiha to go berserk and kidnap a child and impregnate her but at least they now had this treaty with Mist to fall back on in case.

Mei nodded and was about to call out to Ao when she remembered "Before I have one of my shinobi escort you to a hotel, I have a couple requests, but they will benefit Sakura-chan the most" the auburn haired woman exclaimed suddenly.

All four men in the office halted on their way to the door and Hiruzen turned "Requests what on earth does Haruno-san need that you the Mizukage would interfere in" Shikaku was the first to ask since the others were to stunned.

She knew that it was odd that a person of her position was getting entirely to involved in the situation regarding a thirteen year old being impregnated by Itachi Uchiha, but she couldn't help it, the pinkette was so sweet.

And kind and all around gentle with a side of extreme temper "In the time that Sakura-chan has been here, she has been working part time only a mere five hours a day at the hospital" Mei started with the simpler request.

"Let me guess she wants to continue working part time in Leaf's Hospital, that does sound like Sakura-chan" Kakashi smiled behind his mask, having already guessed his female student wouldn't be able to sit by idly and do nothing.

Mei nodded "Easily done, I'll speak to the head medic myself and Sakura-san will begin working maybe a few days after we return to Leaf" Hiruzen stated certain that was the last of all this nonsense but that was not to be.

"There is one other, this is more a personal favor to myself, Sakura has gotten quite close to one of my shinobi, he is the same age as Sakura-chan, his name is Chojuro" Mei began eyeing the Hokage closely.

Before continuing "And he's been with her since the beginning of her stay here in Hidden Mist, he knows her moods and what she needs when she's upset and for the duration of her pregnancy I'd like to send him to Leaf to stay by her side and help out" Mei finished still eyeing Hiruzen.

It was like all the air had been sucked out of the office "What but that's, her parents would never agree to that" Inoichi turned this time, knowing how the Haruno's would react especially if they brought home some strange boy and told them that the boy was going to stay with them for Sakura's pregnancy.

"I know it is strange and absurd and probably ridiculous but I feel Chojuro would be shaped into a good strong shinobi sticking with Sakura for all those months and it would also help with the treaty to see Mist shinobi getting along with Leaf and staying there for a set time" Mei stated easily.

Hiruzen sighed "Very well this Chojuro may come with us and I'll explain the situation to Sakura-san's parents, now if you excuse us I am weary and would like to rest especially after those days of travel" he asked politely.

"Of course Hiruzen-san, Ao escort Lord Hokage and his escorts to the hotel and tell the staff I'll take care of the bill when they leave" Mei called out and the door was opened by the blue haired male having returned to his post shortly after making sure Sakura had made it to Chojuro's.

He nodded stiffly "This way Lord Hokage" Ao gestured with his hand for the four men to exit the office leaving Mei to her thoughts, he'd been able to hear most of what had been said and he was glad the Hokage had relented to that last request.

~An hour beforehand~

"This way Naruto, Sasuke" Sakura exclaimed excitedly eager for her teammates to meet Chojuro, the boy was just so gentle and kind and reminded her horribly of Hinata especially with his stuttering but she wouldn't trade him as a friend no matter what.

Both boys being drug by the pinkette rolled their eyes but allowed Sakura to continue pulling on their wrists as they made their way down the winding streets of the Mist Village until they finally reached a small but quaint looking house.

Without even knocking, because no doubt Chojuro was waiting for her, Sakura opened the door and bent to take off her shoes, a little out of breath from her run and took a moment to refill her lungs with much needed air.

She went to enter the kitchen when she realized neither of her teammates had taken off their shoes, the pinkette put her hands on her hips and gestured to the shoe area, with a grumbled "Okay" Sasuke tugged off his blue sandals.

And Naruto quickly but haphazardly threw his off "Happy now Sakura-chan" the blonde gave her another whiskered grin getting into the swing of treating her normally despite the rather horrible situation but it was what she wanted.

"Very, in here" Sakura turned and hurried into the kitchen where Chojuro was putting away the last of his dishes and hearing her voice and the new ones he turned to face her "Chojuro these are my teammates Naruto and Sasuke" she exclaimed "Naruto, Sasuke, this is Chojuro" she clapped.

Chojuro smiled a nervous smile "Ni…nice to meet yo…you Naru..Naruto-san, Sasuke-sa…san" he greeted "Ha..have you already ea..eaten lunch Saku..Sakura-chan" he turned to the pinkette hoping she had because he was already beginning to feel guilty for not waiting.

Thankfully "Mhm with Naruto and Sasuke this is great I'm glad you guys finally get to meet" Sakura cheered the happiest he'd ever seen her and Chojuro gave her a kind smile that made her cheeks grow warm but the blush stayed absent for once.

"Yes it's nice to meet someone Sakura-chan holds in high regard" Naruto sniggered looking at Sasuke from the corner of his eye and noticed the Uchiha standing there arms crossed over his chest as usual until the blonde nudged him discretely in the side with his elbow.

Sasuke jolted "Right" he nodded not sure how to really interact with those outside of his very limited social circle "Thanks to you Sakura seems like she's adjusted well" he said in a strained tone and Sakura shot him a strange look.

Likewise Naruto did the same "So Chojuro what do you do all day when Sakura-chan works at the hospital" the blonde launched into a question so they weren't all standing around in awkward silence, the pinkette gave him a grateful smile.

"Oh we…well I mo..mostly ju..just guard Mizu….Mizukage-sama bef..before having lunch with Sa..Sakura-chan" Chojuro stuttered his way through the answer as he bustled around his little kitchen setting up a pot of water to boil and grabbing a tea bag of blackberry tea.

At that Sakura chose to burst in "Don't forget you're also one of the swordsmen of the mist Chojuro and that's a very important job to" she praised causing the pale blue haired boy to flush and turn a bright red in embarrassment.

Though he was happy the pinkette complimented him almost daily, he was still rather shy considering all that had happened and he would be glad to stay by her side these next several months until she gave birth "Than…thank you Sakura-chan" Chojuro smiled again.

Before anymore conversation could go on, the kettle on the stove whistled and the young swordsman as they'd learned out hurriedly made a cup of blackberry tea for the pinkette "He might also be coming with us to the Leaf Village" Sakura blurted yet again.

His cheeks coloring once more in embarrassment "Really and have you told this to that Mizukage person" Sasuke asked looking between the duo, he recognized the look on his pink haired teammates face, it was a familiar one she use to flash at him.

And he wondered if Sakura had confessed to the boy like she use to do to him "Ye..yes i..it was Mizu…Mizukage-sama's id..idea after all" Chojuro nodded shocking the two other boys in the little house with them.

"Now that's interesting so what do you guys do for fun, what did you do before you started working at the hospital Sakura-chan…..wait a second I thought you had long hair" Naruto chattered before finally noticing the short pink hair.

Sakura's cheeks turned red "Well I can't very well have long hair and fight effectively now can I Naruto" she chided lightly and the blonde shook his head "So I had it cut off just a small step in the right direction to becoming a true kunoichi" Sakura smiled looking to Chojuro.

His onyx orbs were filled with the encouragement she needed and she was glad he was there "Sa…Sakura-chan li..likes to ex…explore the vi…village s…so we go on freq…frequent walks f…for fun" Chojuro stated suddenly.

Sasuke sighed inwardly feeling a little depressed the dynamics in their team had changed, Sakura was taking being a shinobi seriously now and no longer had any interest in him and even Naruto was being rather mature considering.

When had things gotten so messed up 'Right when Itachi kidnapped her' Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut feeling a headache forming in his temple and he quelled the urge to rub his forehead in hopes of soothing that pounding.

It did him little good to hide the fact he had a headache from those around him as "Do you have a headache Sasuke, I know a good remedy and it always works one of the medics at the hospital taught me" Sakura saw the pain in his features though he'd been trying to hide it.

"No" he said a little to quickly before getting once again kicked in the shin by Naruto "I'll be alright" Sasuke said much slower and much gentler than before so that he didn't upset Sakura for she was just trying to help.

Sakura didn't look as if she believed him but didn't ask again instead choosing to immerse herself into another conversation with Naruto and Chojuro before a knock sounded on the door and the young swordsman excused himself to answer it.

Four minutes later he returned with Ao trailing behind him "I've come to escort you two to the hotel the rest of you're companions are staying at for the rest of the week" he looked in Naruto and Sasuke's direction.

And the pinkette jumped up "See you tomorrow Naruto, Sasuke" Sakura pulled the blonde into a quick hug still very grateful for his presence and waved to the Uchiha not sure if he would appreciate being hugged again.

The trio vanished down the hall and Chojuro shut the door "Yo…you're fr..free for the re…rest of the aft…afternoon rig..right" he asked stuttering horribly already knowing that she was but not sure if she had anything planned.

"Yes Chojuro, I'm free for the rest of the afternoon, oh do you think we could have dinner at a restaurant tonight they serve blackberry tea" Sakura chattered a mile a minute "Was there anything you wanted to do" she finally slowed down to let the boy get a word in edgewise.

Chojuro laughed lightly and her cheeks flushed "W..we can go the..there Sakura-chan an..and I thou..thought we co..could do some more exp…exploring of the shops" he offered wanting to get the pinkette's mind off of things.

No doubt she was already thinking about what would happen in just a weeks time and he didn't want her getting to worked up about it, Sakura flashed him a bright smile "Course we can Chojuro, just let me go get my wallet" she hurried off to the living room and grabbed the wallet that held her money.

Just a couple of minutes was all it took and she returned to Chojuro's side who held out a jacket for her to wear "I..it's supp…suppose to be chi..chilly t..this a..afternoon" he explained and helped her into the sleeves when she turned and held out her arms.

"Thanks Chojuro you're so well informed" Sakura giggled following the pale blue haired boy out the front door as he led her around the village, and as he'd promised they went to the restaurant and had dinner there before returning to his house for the evening to get some sleep.


	9. Going Home

The last four days in the Hidden Mist Village, Sakura split her time between only three hours of hospital work and spending time with Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro, either exploring the village or eating out at a restaurant and buying little souvenirs at the gift shops to take back.

Her two teammates were very considerate and if they saw her struggling with something either Sasuke or Naruto jumped in to help her, if Chojuro wasn't around and he was doing his duty as one of the Mizukage's personal guards.

It was as she was standing in the room she'd spent the last two and a half weeks in that a wave of homesickness finally hit her and just as the first tear splashed onto the carpet Chojuro appeared "A..are y..you ready to go Sa..Sakura-chan" he asked in that stutter.

Before realizing she was crying "Wh…what happened" he burst out looking around the room warily and noting that the window was locked, Chojuro frowned and he pulled the pinkette into a hug having gotten use to the action in the last several days.

She sniffled for a moment and then dried her eyes with the sleeve of the blue shirt she was wearing "As much as I've loved being here…" Sakura blinked her eyes rapidly "I miss the Leaf Village" she cried softly.

Chojuro blinked his onyx eyes then smiled kindly "Th..there the…there Saku..Sakura-chan, yo…you'll be ho..home so..soon en..enough i..in just a fe..few days" he soothed rubbing her back gently knowing that people who were pregnant were much more emotional than what was normal.

Eventually the tears did slow and Sakura realized that he was still hugging her, her face became a cherry red and she squeaked in embarrassment "Sorry Chojuro, I don't really know what got into me" she laughed sheepishly looking to her toes as they stood in the small room.

"Do..don't wo..worry about i..it yo..you were bou..bound to fig..figure out yo..you missed vi..village" he waved off the apology with his signature shy smile, shuffled his feet awkwardly before escaping from the room so that she could finish grabbing the things she'd bought for herself.

In his haste to escape Chojuro missed the mirth clear in Sakura's jade colored eyes and the blush on her face as she turned and grabbed up the small backpack Inoichi had brought, saying that it was from Ino and stuffed the things she'd bought into it before deciding she was done.

As she looked over the entire room and making sure it was back to how it was before she'd come along and made herself at home, Sakura sighed softly and left the guest bedroom closing the door behind her when she was stood in the hall "Chojuro" she called softly.

The pale blue haired onyx eyed boy appeared moments afterwards "I'm ready how about you or do you still need sometime, I know Hokage-sama said we could take as long as we like" Sakura babbled suddenly before her mouth snapped shut for fear of sounding like an idiot further.

He graced her with a small smile "I'…I'm re..ready Sakura-chan b..before w..we lea..leave tho..though" Chojuro held out a small jacket "I..it's supp..suppose t..to be col..cold wh..while we tr..travel" he explained helping her out of the backpack and into the jacket.

Sakura didn't mind and she did enjoy that he always seemed to know the weather "Thanks Chojuro, lets go" she smiled brightly thanking the boy sweetly as they left the house behind, her waiting patiently as Chojuro locked the door behind him.

Where it would sit unused for nearly eight more months until he came back once she'd given birth, her stomach was still flat and Sakura pressed a hand to the spot where she knew it would swell when the baby really began growing as they walked through the Mist Village for the last time.

People, shinobi and civilians alike waving at them and Chojuro keeping both of his eyes on the pinkette making sure nothing happened to her "I..is eve..everything okay Sakura-chan" he asked carefully noticing her odd expression.

"Oh um yes, just wondering is all what it will be like to see my stomach all swollen and stuff with the baby" she nodded flashing him a quick effortless smile and allowing her hand to drop and hang loosely at her side as they reached the gates where everyone was already gathered.

Naruto and Sasuke took their spots on either side of her "If your ready Haruno-san we will now go home" Hiruzen said peering at the young girl who looked comfortable dressed in standard Mist shinobi clothes, it was very strange.

"Yeah Sakura-chan are you ready to see everyone again" Naruto burst out in chatter knowing that the pinkette didn't like to be coddled and he and Sasuke had spent the last four days reigning each other in to the best of their abilities often irritating the hell out of one another.

But that was the price they had to pay if they didn't want to upset their teammate with their sometimes callous or stupid words "I'm sure Dope that Sakura doesn't want to be swarmed when we get back" Sasuke grumbled causing her to press a hand over her mouth and giggle lightly.

To stop the conversation from going much further Sakura nodded "I'm ready Hokage-sama to be home" she smiled lightly and adjusted the pack on her shoulders as they all started out the gates in the general direction of the Leaf Village.

"I hope you'll be ready to be ambushed Sakura-chan, I know Ino-chan is planning on taking you out for anmitsu" Inoichi chuckled when they were little more than four miles away from the Mist Village and he'd caught her looking back more than once so far.

Her peridot eyes widened in surprise before filling with confusion despite the whole backpack thing she had been one hundred percent certain that Ino hated her guts "But I thought she um well" the words stumbled from her mouth and Sakura sent a furtive glance at Sasuke.

Thankfully Inoichi understood "Not to worry Sakura-chan no matter what happens Ino-chan still considers you her best friend even if she won't admit it, I see it and you will to" the blonde smiled before looking forward.

While he missed her expression, Inoichi's ears didn't miss the relieved sigh that the pinkette made in response to his words "And I know for a fact my boy will reign Ino-san in if she becomes to unbearable" Shikaku threw out there and Sakura smiled.

"He'd probably find it to troublesome" she quipped glad for the conversation because she wasn't sure how well she'd be coping at this moment in time if there wasn't something for her to focus on, Shikaku nodded and Sakura laughed lightly.

Kakashi looked his sole female student over from the corner of his eye "Before I forget to tell you the sensei of team eight Kurenai-san has offered to talk to you, should you feel lost and your mother can't explain things to where you can understand them" he said suddenly.

And Sakura jerked her head in his direction "I'm sure my mom will have some troubles and I'll be sure to take Kurenai-sensei up on that offer anytime I don't understand" she nodded after a moment and the silver haired nin nodded in acceptance, remembering to tell the raven haired woman when they returned.

"Do..don't for..forget I'..I'm he..here to Sa..Sakura-chan" Chojuro spoke up from just a couple feet behind them and Sakura craned her neck around to meet his gaze with her own and sent him a thankful smile in response.

"I know Chojuro and I'm glad you're here" Sakura exclaimed happily enjoying the crisp morning air of Water Country it always made her more alert than before and she was content to meander along slowly as they walked.

Taking care to go down hills slow so she didn't tumble, Naruto keeping her steady until they reached the bottom of a particularly steep one and through the marshes, where Sasuke guided her over twigs and branches so she didn't trip or fall into one of the marshes.

Chojuro steering them clear of any particularly bad area's until she felt her energy levels become to drained "I..I need to stop" Sakura gasped this was the most exercise she'd done in almost three weeks after all so her stamina wasn't quite what it use to be.

Hiruzen paused before nodding in acceptance, he to needed to rest "Alright set up camp, Shikaku will hunt, Inoichi will get water, Kakashi will set up the fire, while Naruto-san and Sasuke-san will gather what is needed to make the fire" he ordered.

Subsequently leaving Chojuro and Sakura out of any duties since it was the young boys mission to stay at the pinkette's side after all and the young girl was to tired to move around "He..here Sa..Sakura-chan" Chojuro jumped to the pinkette's side.

Helping her to the ground and helping her take off her heavy pack "Thank you Chojuro" Sakura flashed him a tired smile before a wide yawn cracked her jaw "This is really gonna suck when I have the baby and I have to get back into shape" she poked her belly gently.

Looking extremely put out and causing Kakashi who was still with them to chuckle "Perhaps, but I've no doubt you'll push through and become even stronger than before Sakura-chan" he pointed out knowing how determined the girl was now.

"Yeah maybe you'll even become stronger than Teme" Naruto sniggered nudging the Uchiha in the side none to gently almost knocking the thirteen year old over and making him drop all the sticks he'd gathered.

Sasuke grunted in his usual way "At least she won't be like you then Dope, constantly needing to be rescued" he teased carefully making sure his words weren't to harsh and chancing a glance at his female teammate just in case he didn't want to upset her after all.

She was sitting next to Chojuro looking thoroughly amused by now and Naruto let the subject go, things were alright for the moment and he wasn't going to mess up the light atmosphere by doing his usual thing where he threw out his usual exclamations of how he'd be Hokage and all that jazz.

"I hope you lot don't mind fish, cause that's all I could find and I know for a fact from my wife that fish have lots of protein you need Sakura-san" Shikaku returned a string of sixteen fish already prepared slung over his shoulder.

The older blonde in the group behind him carrying a few pails of water "I brought water" Inoichi shrugged not wanting to be left out "And let me know if your feeling nauseous Sakura-chan, Aiko-chan knows a good remedy for that" he said.

Sakura's eyes lit up "I appreciate the tips Inoichi-san, Shikaku-san" she gave them grateful looks before dragging her pack in front of her where it was off to the side and rummaging about for a moment until she made a small noise and emerged with eight tea bags of blackberry tea.

No one was surprised at the sight of that particular brand of tea and Chojuro simply set up a tea kettle after unsealing one from a storage scroll using some of the water and several clay cups while the fish cooked and the fire warmed their cold fingers.

It really was quite chilly as the sun went down and the moon started rising above their heads until dinner had been polished off and Hiruzen clapped his hands "Alright everyone get some rest, we have more traveling to do tomorrow" he ordered.

The only girl in their group was the first one to fall asleep in her sleeping bag, with Naruto and Sasuke situated on either side of her, Chojuro a few feet away letting the pinkette's teammates be close to Sakura for the night.

Shikaku and Inoichi took first watch while Hiruzen and Kakashi slept, then it was morning once again and breakfast and more tea had been made after camp was taken down, the eight of them were once again on the road.

Going through the marshes like the day before until they finally left Water Country behind and entered Fire Country it was clear as day that every step they took, Sakura became more and more excited and Kakashi couldn't help but ask after several hours of watching her skip every few steps.

"Sakura-chan" he called and she turned her head in his direction "I can't help but notice your eagerness to get back to the village, I thought for sure we were going to have to go a lot slower than this" he raised a silver brow.

Now that her excitement had been pointed out Sakura frowned "Well it's not as if I haven't missed the Leaf Village you know" she huffed "Or am I not supposed to be excited about going home to my village" she snapped.

Kakashi quickly backpedaled knowing he'd worded his question in the wrong way "No, no Sakura-chan" he gave her his signature eye crinkle smile "It's just well you seemed to like being in the Mist Village to" he said slowly.

Her arms uncrossed and she blinked at him "Oh" Sakura looked to her feet, feeling stupid, why on earth had she snapped at her sensei "And I did, everyone was very nice, and while I'll miss it, I can always go visit someday, but Leaf is and always will be my home" she said softly.

Chojuro sighed "O..of co..course yo..you can al..always co..come vi..visit Sakura-chan, Mi..Mizukage-sama wi..will you w..with op..open arms an..and I'..I'm su..sure A..Ao-san wo..would like t..to see yo..you again " he stuttered out horribly.

And got a relieved smile flashed in his direction as the pinkette relaxed, glad that he was able to help Chojuro stood back keeping watch from the rear of the group to ensure no one tried to sneak up on them and try to take off with Sakura.

Now that the danger had passed Inoichi sent the copy nin an unimpressed look "Are you trying to upset her so much for being a smooth talker huh Kakashi-san" he stated in a tone that implied he thought the silver haired male was an idiot at this moment in time.

His statement was met with a jet black glare "I didn't think she'd take my words the wrong way so quickly" Kakashi huffed glancing surreptitiously back at his sole female student where Naruto had pulled her into a conversation about whatever the blonde talked about.

"Yes well you haven't been around to many pregnant females, they take offense to everything as their hormones mess with their bodies and their moods are very quick to change, it's troublesome" Shikaku said from his other side, eyeing the small pinkette before looking forward.

There was nothing he could say to defend himself and Kakashi swore right then that he would be careful with what he said from then on, lest he get his head bit off again, thankfully it was decided they'd stop for the night "Halt, make camp" Hiruzen called, sitting down on a rock.

Camp was swiftly assembled and while they were waiting for their dinner to cook, "So what are you gonna do when we do get back Sakura" Sasuke asked from where he was sitting on the other side of his blonde teammate, letting Chojuro sit next to the pinkette for the moment.

It had been quiet for several minutes and she was glad for the chance to talk "Well I know I won't be able to sit still so I intend on asking to work at the hospital part time and visit the library to read books to learn more about whats gonna happen to my body as the pregnancy progresses" she mused.

Naruto nodded "Yeah hey Sakura-chan do you know if your gonna have a girl or a boy" the blue eyed blonde burst out wanting to know because he'd never seen a baby in person before or been around someone that was pregnant either.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes at her teammate before letting out some giggles "Oh Naruto, I won't be able to know until around four months and right now I'm not even in my second month yet so there's still three months and one week to go" she said softly patting him on the back gently.

"We..well e..either w..way Sa..Sakura-chan yo..your b..baby i..is go..gonna be cute" Chojuro blurted before his cheeks turned that startling shade of red and everyone gave him amused looks as he looked away in embarrassment.

Not for the first time since they'd started their trek across the lands to get back to the Leaf Village Sakura felt thankful that he was there "That was very sweet of you Chojuro" the pinkette smiled relaxing in her spot next to the boy content to sit there for the rest of the night.

His cheeks burned hotter than before and Chojuro flashed Sakura his signature shy smile as they ate dinner when it was announced to be finished and drank the blackberry tea that Sakura had seemingly stocked up on in spades.

Soon enough the lot of them settled down in their sleeping bags to get some sleep so that they'd be able to finish the rest of their journey and get back to the Leaf Village, that was if they didn't have to stop every few hours.

The next morning breakfast was made as it had been for the last two days and the group of eight set out with the young members of the group chatting back and forth quietly to keep themselves occupied and the older members kept on lookout to make sure there was no one tailing them.

By the time it was dinner, there was still at least fourteen miles to go before they reached the village, though it was apparent Sakura in no shape to continue on "We'll rest here for the night and return to the village in the morning" Hiruzen decided.

"What if one of us carried Sakura-san" Shikaku suggested with a small grimace "Please don't take offense, I know you want to get back to the village" he nodded at the pinkette who was struggling to stay on her feet out of breath and looking exhausted from that days travel.

They'd pushed her to hard clearly just to get back to the village in time and now it was backfiring on them "What do you think Sakura-chan" Kakashi looked his female student over concern plain to see in his lone onyx eye.

For a moment everyone thought the girl wasn't going to answer as she wrung her hands and bit her lip in contemplation clearly torn on either staying where they were or being carried the rest of the way to the village, it would be utterly humiliating to her no matter how eager she was to get home.

"Remember Sakura-chan don't let these two pressure you into making a decision purely on what you think they'd want" Inoichi came to the rescue seeing the indecision plain in those expressive forest green eyes, while simultaneously sending his friends a glare.

The tightness in her throat went away and Sakura breathed a little easier "I, I think I'd rather sleep out under the stars one more night" she finally said, her shoulders becoming hunched as she spoke and looking to her feet like a frightened child would do.

"No arguing, now set up camp and we can eat dinner before getting some sleep" Hiruzen clapped his hands breaking up the tense atmosphere knowing that it wasn't good for the pinkette who clearly felt as if she'd disappointed them in choosing to stay where they were.

Naruto however had no qualms about admitting that he to had wanted to sleep under the stars again "It's kind of like an extended camp out you know Sakura-chan" he gave Sakura a large whiskered grin as they waited for their dinner to finish cooking.

It was rabbit stew more protein for the growing child in her womb "Exactly and perhaps we could do this again sometime" Sasuke nodded causing Sakura's jade eyes to lit up in happiness, letting him know he'd said the right thing.

"J..just li..like w..when we sa..sat out on m..my back po..porch h..huh Sa..Sakura-chan" Chojuro contributed to the conversation as well and Sakura nodded flashing him a happy smile as they relaxed and enjoyed the warm evening as opposed to it being cold like the other two days.

Dinner did eventually get done cooking and after eating their fill of the rabbit stew, with Naruto and Sasuke on either side of her, the three teammates on Team 7 lay back in their sleeping bags to watch the stars for a time until they did eventually fall asleep.

Following them was Chojuro, Hiruzen and Inoichi, with Kakashi and Shikaku on watch for that night and as it always did the night passed by in a blur and after breakfast they were packing up camp and trekking the last fourteen miles to the Leaf Village together.

When those massive red gates came into view before Sakura's eyes for the first time in nearly three weeks barring one day, she felt her heart accelerate and her breath catch in her throat, tears sprung into her eyes and she felt another larger wave of homesickness hit her.

Everyone stared as her pace increased enough where she wasn't pushing herself to much, but to the point where she bypassed everyone in her haste to reach the village Chojuro, Naruto and Sasuke right behind her so that she wasn't unprotected.

"Guess she really did want to get home poor girl" Shikaku frowned watching as Sakura looked around obviously trying not to break down crying at actually seeing her home for the first time since the horrible situation had started.

She must have thought she would never get to see the Leaf Village again as she traced her fingers over the red iron gate feeling the metal beneath her fingertips "Yeah and things are only going to get more difficult for her from now on" Inoichi sighed.

Kakashi shook his head in slight amusement as they who'd been left behind by the younger members of the escort reached the others "Come along Sakura-chan, I sent Pakkun-kun ahead earlier so they should be waiting for you in Hokage-sama's office" he gave her his signature crinkle smile.

Sakura's eyes widened as she caught on to what he was saying and even Hiruzen had to chuckle as the girl took off at the fastest she could currently walk leaving them behind once more "Her parents are likewise probably eager to see their daughter" he commented lightly on her eagerness.

Not that she heard him any as she was to far out of earshot "What's the hurry Sakura-chan" Naruto kept pace with the pinkette easily just to make sure she didn't hurt herself in the process of racing to the Hokage Tower.

On her other side Sasuke rolled his eyes "Dope what do you think she's in a hurry for, her parents are waiting in Hokage-sama's office" he snorted softly causing her to giggle, one corner of his lip twitched upwards in slight amusement before he went back to being his usual self.

"R..right o..out of eve..everyone Sa..Sakura-chan ha..has missed he..her fa..family the most" Chojuro stuttered eyes going left and right as he took in the sights of the new village that he would be living in for however long it took for Sakura to give birth.

Sakura nodded her head rapidly slowing down quite a bit so she didn't push herself to far "Yeah kami I've missed my mom and her hugs and my dad and his stupid jokes" tears were once again in her eyes, as she thought of her parents and she couldn't wait to hug them like she'd been wanting to for what seemed like forever.

Both boys slowed down a little letting her go ahead of them as they climbed the stairs to the Hokage Tower and went down the halls to the Hokage's office, when she smoothly pulled open the door Sakura found herself wrapped in familiar arms.

"Oh my little girl you're finally home" Kizashi Haruno picked the pinkette up and crushed her to his chest, his dark blue eyes looking her over for anything that would tell him she wasn't doing half as well as she currently seemed.

Mebuki stood off to the side watching as her daughter, her only baby returned her fathers hug with force clinging tightly to him as if she feared she would once again be ripped away from the man no matter how annoyed Sakura got with them, it was these moments that let her know.

That Sakura loved them very much as the pinkette turned to her and Mebuki opened her arms, Sakura flew into them without a second of hesitation "Its good to be home" she murmured hugging her mother round the waist.

"And it's good to have you home where you belong Sakura-dear" Mebuki soothed, smoothing her hands down her daughters short hair, she wasn't going to ask just yet choosing to enjoy the moment now that Sakura was back in the village safely.

Eventually Hiruzen with only Kakashi in tow as Shikaku and Inoichi had been sent home reached the office drawing the Haruno's out of their reunion with each other "Before you all go home and get some rest, there are some matters to discuss" Hiruzen stated sitting at his desk.

His words caused everyone to straighten and face him properly, with Sakura standing in front of her mother and Mebuki's hands on her shoulders "What is it Hokage-sama" Kizashi inquired seriously thinking that the worst had happened.

"Nothing to worry about, however I did receive two request, Kakashi take this note to the Head Medic at the hospital, it will inform her about the first request" Hiruzen grabbed up a blank missive and pen and wrote down something before handing it to the silver haired nin.

Who turned and left the office "What request, has something happened to my daughter" Mebuki panicked also thinking the worst but once again their fears were waved off this time by said daughter as she tilted her head back to see her.

"Mom while in the Mist Village, Mizukage-sama kindly allowed me to work at the hospital for five hours a day for a pay of one hundred ryo, so I didn't feel useless and well it's something that really peaked my interest and I want to continue that here" Sakura fidgeted nervously.

Obviously thinking that her request was going to shot down point blank by her parents, but to her surprise Mebuki and Kizashi shared a look before nodding relenting to it and she smiled in relief before her eyes strayed to the spot Chojuro stood in and he gave her a proud smile.

"As for the other request, Mei-san believed it the best idea to send one of her shinobi, not only to enforce the treaty but to help Sakura-san, he is to stay with you three in your house" Hiruzen said slowly knowing how temperamental some people got.

Chojuro took his turn to fidget as his friends parents turned their attention on him and he gave the two Haruno's a shy wave "I..I'm Ch..Chojuro, i…it's ni..nice to me..meet Sakura-chan parents" he introduced himself with a stutter complete with looking at his feet and flushing horribly beneath their gazes.

Kizashi and Mebuki shared a small quick look with each other, then glanced down to their daughter who wore that look on her face it was one they knew by heart because of how much Sakura talked about Sasuke, it seemed though.

She'd finally turned her attention onto someone else, but didn't really realize that she had done so and that the boy was as equally as oblivious "Okay we have an extra guest bedroom in our house, just down the hall" they shrugged like it was no big deal.

Hiruzen looked surprised "Well now that those things are out of the way you may go home and get settled in" he dismissed the five remaining people in his office as one of his assistants brought paperwork for him to work on so that he could catch up with what he'd missed.

Outside the Hokage Tower "See you tomorrow Sakura-chan, for lunch hopefully that way you can let us know how your first day working at the hospital went" Naruto waved as they all went their separate ways heading for home.

Sasuke nodded "Hn the Dope is right, we won't let you face anyone on your own as your teammates we have to have each others back" he grumbled but he knew that by saying that it would make Sakura realize she wasn't alone now that they were back.

When she flashed him a happy smile, he gave a small wave before turning on his heel and heading off "I'm sure you'll be excited to see the baby room we set up" Mebuki directed her daughter down the streets to their home, Chojuro trailing behind the Haruno's on the lookout for anything suspicious.

"You mean you already set up a room for the baby, geez mom isn't that supposed to be my responsibility" Sakura sighed in exasperation, but the smile she gave let Mebuki know that she wasn't the slightest upset that she'd taken the liberty to get everything set up.

Kizashi chuckled "It's all gender neutral Sakura-chan and when you do find the gender you can start getting little things with color for the room" he suggested and his daughter was all to eager to nod taking his words to heart.

It was then the boy from Mist stepped up and walked with the pinkette and the Haruno's watched him interact with Sakura "J..Just thin..think ab..about wh..what it wi…will be l..like when you h..have baby Sakura-chan" Chojuro gave her a small smile.

Knowing that mentioning the baby was for sure to get the girl chattering a mile a minute "Yeah and when he or she gets older to teach them things and send them off to the academy" Sakura sniffled already feeling emotional about a moment that wouldn't happen for several years.

Chojuro's eyes widened had he said the wrong thing "A..and do..don't for..forget al..all the dia..diaper chan..changes and fee..feeding them" he rushed out stuttering much more horribly than before as he tried to stop the pinkette from crying.

Sakura wiped her eyes dry "Mhm and I'll get to sing to them and do lots of other things" she hummed out, behind the two teens, Kizashi and Mebuki looked on glad that their daughter wasn't rejecting the child growing in her room and seemed to have accepted it.

Proving that she was stronger than anyone could have guessed, and they knew that it had to have been a traumatic experience and to come out of that nearly the same with a few differences, was a relief to both of their hearts.

Not to mention the two Haruno's were relieved that Sakura had made a new friend and that he would come all the way to a village he'd never been to before said a lot about his character so that was another thing they were grateful for.

Because obviously Chojuro had kept their daughter grounded and helped her when she needed it, the two teens continued chattering back and forth and finally they were at the Haruno Household "Hang on a minute" Mebuki huffed in slight amusement.

As Sakura lunged for the doorknob and twisted only to find the door locked, her cheeks colored in embarrassment and she stepped back to stand next to Chojuro as the blonde woman she'd gotten her eyes from unlocked the door.

Kizashi shook his head "Still the same huh Sakura-chan" he ruffled her short pink hair, just now realizing and he was hesitant to ask as they took off their shoes in the foyer after shutting the door behind them as they entered the house.

"Did you cut your hair or did…" he trailed off uncertain if he should mention the pair that had kidnapped her, if there was one thing that should never be mentioned is was the abduction and Kizashi held his breath.

Thankfully Sakura had a valid reason "I got it cut at the barbershop in Mist, because as a kunoichi it's impractical to have long hair and if I'm going to become strong, then I can't have that weighing me down in a fight" she blurted tugging on a short pink strand.

That had come loose from the ribbon she'd tied her bangs back with, something she'd bought from one of the shops "It's good that you're finally getting sense in that sometimes empty head of yours Sakura-dear" Mebuki teased with a smile.

Chojuro blinked his onyx eyes in shock as Sakura's face turned beet red "Mom" the pinkette gasped "Was I really that bad" she grimaced after a moment trying to remember any time she might have seemed like an airhead.

"Well it was only when you talked about Sasuke-san that you would get pretty bad, enough about that show Chojuro-san up to the guestroom to let him get settled in while I get started on lunch, is there anything you'd like to eat" the green eyed blonde woman shooed her daughter off, while asking what she wanted.

Sakura paused foot on the first step before hastily pulling her pack from her shoulders and rummaging about within it before emerging with what she wanted "All I ask is we have blackberry tea with whatever you make" she tossed four bags of the tea at her mom.

Mebuki nodded and she headed into the kitchen while Kizashi went into the living room and sat down in his chair "L…lea..lead the way Sakura-chan" Chojuro smiled sheepishly already feeling very out of his element in the house and in the village that wasn't his own.

Was this how Sakura had felt in the Mist Village those first few days surrounded by people she didn't know, while he knew Sakura and her teammates, Sakura had known, no one at all that first day so he couldn't exactly say he know how she'd felt that first day.

"It's up here Chojuro" Sakura jerked him out of his thoughts gesturing up the stairs, Chojuro nodded and let her grasp him by the hand as they walked up the one flight of steps into a long hallway "Over there is the bathroom for guests" she pointed at a door they passed.

"Down that way is mom and dad's room" her finger changed direction to the opposite way they were going "That's my bathroom" she gestured at a door "And my room is right next to it, I'm guessing the baby's room is by theirs and this is the free guest room" they stopped.

In front of a wooden door and Sakura pushed it open to reveal "O..or ma..maybe not" Chojuro laughed gently as he saw all the baby stuff, the pinkette blinked at the sight of it, before shutting the door just as quickly as she'd opened it.

"Guess it's the other room" she mumbled under her breath leading Chojuro in the opposite direction back the way they'd come past the guest bathroom and towards the side of the hall her parents took up residency in to the other guest bedroom.

Before pushing open the door "I..I wo..won't ta..take lo..long Sakura-chan bu..but i..if you'd li..like aft..afterwards w..we can go p..put your things away" Chojuro offered not entering the room yet, at his suggested Sakura nodded.

And the door to the guest bedroom shut behind him as he unsealed personal effects and checked out the room, when he was done, he opened the door and Chojuro found Sakura leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the hall "Re..ready" he asked.

Sakura smiled and pushed up off the wall heading back in the direction of her room and together with Chojuro they put away the items she'd bought at the shops in the Mist Village and unsealed the clothes she'd been given to put in her closet.

Until they were done being back in her room reminded her of all that had happened "This is wher..where they took me you know" Sakura admitted feeling as if her heart had made a permanent home in her throat and she felt as if she was about to toss her cookies.

Chojuro paled slightly he hadn't known that "I..if you..you'd like Sakura-chan I co..could s..set up traps a..around your r..room an..and window to pre..prevent an..anyone from try..trying to br…break in again" he pulled her in to a side hug.

At his words her tense shoulders relaxed and Sakura felt as if she could breathe again without fear of suffocating "I..I'd like that Chojuro a..and later on I could even have Kakashi-sensei set up other traps to" she didn't want to sound ungrateful though because she wasn't.

Thankfully Chojuro seemed to understand as he nodded "O..of course always better to have a var..variety after all so the..they don't know what to expect" he said carefully, if she hadn't suggested it he would have.

Her stomach stopped rolling and the nausea went away Sakura turned and gave Chojuro a near bone crushing hug in thanks when they pulled apart her eyes were attracted to a glint of metal and she trailed slowly over to her bedside table.

Grabbing up her headband and clutching it to her chest before she saw the kunai, before Sakura could delve to deep in thoughts of that horrible night which now seemed as if it had happened years and years ago.

"DINNER'S READY SAKURA, CHOJURO-SAN" her mothers voice shouted from the bottom of the stairs or possibly the kitchen and Sakura broke down in quiet giggles, and Chojuro gave her a confused look as they left her room behind.

"Wh..what's so funny Sakura-chan" he smiled wider than usual and the pinkette giggled all the way down the stairs, it was nice to see she wasn't letting anything negative really get to her and she was doing her best to remain strong.

Once they got to the bottom of the stairs she answered "I know this is gonna sound weird but I missed hearing my mom yell" Sakura let out even more giggles as they entered the kitchen where Mebuki had already made up the plates and there were steaming cups of blackberry tea sitting at each plate.

"Aw and you didn't miss your ole dads awesomely hilarious jokes" Kizashi pouted adding to his daughters amusement having heard her comment about missing hearing Mebuki yell at her, Sakura was one strange girl.

Sakura smiled from ear to ear "That's one of the things I missed the most as well and moms cooking" she exclaimed grabbing up her plate and digging in politely glad that she was able to eat with her parents again.

Every once in awhile she took sips of her blackberry tea enjoying the unique flavor and Sakura wondered if the blackberry tea would taste the same here as it did in the Mist Village, when she was done the pinkette sat back in her chair waiting.

Just as she was contemplating telling her parents she was going to go see the Head Medic at the hospital and set up an appointment for a check up a messenger pigeon flew through the open window of the kitchen and landed on her arm.

Holding out it's foot for her "You better get that message or he'll fly off on you" Mebuki said standing and collecting the dishes and placing them in the sink while Kizashi washed them, before drying all the dishes and silverware and put them away.

Quickly Sakura unhooked the message from the pigeon's foot and with his delivery complete he flew off "Wh..who's it fro..from Sakura-chan" Chojuro asked gently as she unrolled it, her green eyes scanning the missive that she'd received.

"From the head medic, she wants to meet with me and see what I can do so far before she decides if I'm dependable enough to work part time" Sakura read off, it's not like she hadn't already planned to go after all, but now it was more concrete.

Kizashi flashed her a thumbs up "You're a Haruno, you'll do fine Sakura and if you do fail there's always trying again after reading up on stuff and practicing" he grinned for once being serious and encouraging her like a father should do for their children.

Mebuki smiled "Good luck Sakura-dear" she offered as Sakura rose from her chair then pushed it back in under the table, it seemed her daughter had learned the importance of manners while gone and she was going to look a gift horse in the mouth for what it was.

"A..and I'..I'll be the..there with you Sakura-chan" Chojuro burst out and from all the encouragement she received Sakura smiled widely and pulled the pale blue haired teen into another almost bone crushing hug.

To her parents amusement as the boy turned a bright red and he smiled obviously painfully shy and not very good with receiving attention especially from the opposite sex "Well we're going now, see you later Mom, Dad" Sakura pulled back from Chojuro.

Before grabbing his hand as she was so use to doing and they headed to the foyer, the pinkette waving until they turned the corner and they put on their shoes before leaving the house, her leading the way down the streets of the Leaf Village for Chojuro as he had done for her in the Mist Village those two weeks.

Excitement pouring off of her in waves as they got closer and closer to the hospital, Sakura was so excited she didn't see the person until it was horribly horribly to late and slammed head long into someone else and she ended up flat on her back winded and dizzy as her head slammed against the ground harshly.

It was just enough for her as Sakura rolled over and she emptied the contents of her stomach, heaving up her lunch that she'd only just gotten done eating not even twenty minutes before hand "Ow what the hell, who the hell ran into me" and an obnoxious familiar voice greeted her ears.

Feeling a knot forming on her skull, with Chojuro's help even though the teen was clearly panicking Sakura sat up as the same time the one she'd run into did pupilless blue and emerald eyes clashed and she felt sick all over again.

When Ino recognized who it was she'd slammed into her eyes widened in horror just as the pinkette spoke "H..Hi Ino" Sakura sounded like a child all over again and the blonde jumped to her feet panicking like Chojuro.

"Oh kami For…Sakura I am so sorry I didn't see you and then we were like oh god I'm sorry" Ino rushed out feeling horribly guilty for knocking the girl over especially when she could lose the baby and then it would be her fault.

Chojuro stood off to the side wringing his hands not sure if he should interfere knowing how Sakura felt and now that it had come out this was the Ino person, he was about as lost as he'd ever been "Ino I'm okay, just help me up would you" Sakura spoke softly.

Glad that she wasn't getting yelled at, Ino did as the pinkette requested helping Sakura brush off her odd clothes probably something she'd gotten from the village she was staying in, when her friend swayed on her feet dizzily.

The boy rushed to stabilize her "Yo..you Sakura-chan" he asked as they slid back down to the ground despite his best efforts of keeping her upright, when Sakura didn't respond, Chojuro freaked out even more than before.

"Ple..please I..I can't carry her y..you have to get help" he blurted out at the stunned blonde certain that she must have gotten a concussion when she'd slammed against the ground, at his words Ino turned and tore off down the street.

Shouting for help at the top of her lungs until she found someone who was willing to help her, this person happened to be none other than Ibiki Morino "Calm down brat and tell me what happened calmly now" he ordered when the blonde babbled complete and utter nonsense in his mind at least.

Ino took a deep breath "Sakura Haruno is passed out in the street we rammed into each other and her head slammed against the ground probably giving herself a concussion and we can't carry her to the hospital" she rushed out staring at the tall Anbu Commander expectantly.

His jet black eyes widened before returning to normal "Lead the way and let us hope you didn't cause her to lose it or I know someone who will be severely disappointed in you girl" Ibiki demanded, Ino gave him a wide eyed looking.

Before turning once more and leading the tall imposing man back to where she'd left Sakura and the strange boy, when they reached the duo's general vicinity there was a small crowd formed around them but they parted as Ibiki nudged his way through.

Chojuro looked up into black eyes that nearly mirrored his own, then down to the still blacked out girl "Ple..Please Sir she nee..needs to be take..taken to the hospital" despite his stutter he was understood easily and Ibiki bent picking Sakura up.

Heading in the direction of the hospital with both Chojuro and Ino hot on his heels, this was turning out to be quite the mess when they finally did reach the hospital, Sakura was taken away by the medics to be checked out.

Finally after ten minutes someone came out to tell them how she was doing "Sakura-san did have a minor concussion easily healed and the fetus is unharmed" came the explanation and Chojuro frowned at the word.

"B..baby" he said straightening his spine "N..not fetus" he looked away feeling stupid, not sure why he was so bothered by the medical term "An..anyway c..can I g..go see her i..is Sakura-chan awake now" Chojuro asked.

This earned him a look from the blonde girl at his side "Just what are you to for…Sakura anyway" Ino narrowed her eyes at the pale blue haired teen sporting a mist shinobi headband "Aren't you a little far from home" she asked warily.

Until a heavy hand was clapped on her shoulder nearly sending her to her knee's "That's enough out of you Yamanaka, Leaf and Mist are allies now and he came here to represent the Mist Village" Ibiki growled leading the girl away.

Her struggling the entire way "Hey wait just a minute, I want to see Sakura and you aren't gonna stop me" Ino snapped trying to twist out of his hold, but his grip was like iron and she found herself deposited on her bottom outside the hospital doors.

"I think for the time being you should go home girl leave Haruno-san alone and talk to her another day" Ibiki stated crossing his arms and glaring down at the blonde heiress blocking the hospital entrance to prevent her from going back in.

They glared at one another for several long minutes until Ino, muttering under her breath in aggravation, jumped to her feet and stomped down the streets to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Ibiki tailing her to ensure she really did go home.

Inside the hospital still Chojuro was led to the room Sakura had been put in to check her over "Chojuro where's Ino" the pinkette looked better and not so pale as she sat in the hospital bed in her regular clothes.

"A..Ah u..um I..Ino-…san wa..was sent home I be..believe, a..are you o..okay now" Chojuro answered her question before asking one of his own, Sakura smiled and nodded while rising slowly from the bed she was sat on.

"Mhm, it was an accident and there wasn't to much harm done" she said leaving the room because she'd been given permission to do so and heading to the head medics office to find out if she was able to work there.

When the duo went back to the Haruno house, Sakura's smile was stretched ear to ear once again, concussion incident completely forgotten about as she chattered a mile a minute to her parents about how she'd taken the general testing and had passed with flying colors.

Thanks to all the practice she'd done in mist village hospital the test had been easy and she had was official recognized as a part time medic in training, Chojuro sat at her side nodding and smiling that little shy smile and contributing to the conversation as much as he could the entire time.

Before they were sent off for bed, Chojuro set up the traps like he'd promised all around her room and after he'd left to go to the guest room he'd been given, Sakura climbed beneath her covers, shoving many weapons beneath her pillows that night before eventually drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Preparing Thyself

The next day Sakura woke bright and early, ate breakfast with her parents and Chojuro before heading off for her first day of part time work at Leaf's General Hospital, when lunch time rolled around and she got her break.

Naruto, Sasuke with Chojuro in tow showed up and they steered her in the direction of the tea shop that served curry allowing the pinkette to chatter her hearts content and the three boys sat listening as she told them everything that had happened so far.

Like how one little boy who'd tried to fly off the roof of his house playing ninja with his friends had broken his arm in four different places that the medics couldn't fully repair the damage so she'd helped put his arm in a cast.

And an older girl had come in sporting this odd rash which turned out to be poison ivy when the medics had checked her over and she'd given the girl the hand made calamine lotion and a one prescription she'd written in case the teenager ran out and needed more.

When lunch came to an end, Sasuke, Chojuro and Naruto escorted Sakura back to the hospital for her remaining two hours and they split up, the two boys of team 7 heading off to find their sensei and get in a good training session and Chojuro back to the Haruno House.

In this manner with Sakura doing her best, thirteen days passed making it two weeks that she'd been back in the Leaf Village, and bypassing her first month as an expecting mother and a week into her second month.

It was during her lunch hour with Chojuro, Naruto and Sasuke that she learned the news "Yeah Kakashi-sensei told us yesterday after we left, but apparently there's something called the Chunin Exams coming up" the blonde mumbled around a bite of ramen.

Sakura paused in taking a sip of her customary blackberry tea, the reason she'd become so obsessed with it as she'd learned from one of the books she'd checked out from the library was it was a craving a side effect of being pregnant.

"However Kakashi-sensei also told us that because you are pregnant therefor unable to join us that we will not be allowed to participate in the Chunin Exams, we have to enter as a full team" Sasuke sighed trying not to sound as aggravated as he felt about that particular rule.

His attempt at reigning in his anger was for naught as his female teammate lowered her head, bangs shielding her eyes and shame wafting off her in waves, Sasuke's mouth opened to apologize just as Naruto took aim and let loose a particularly brutal kick on his shin.

What came out instead was a groan of pain as Sasuke bent and rubbed his leg while simultaneously glaring at Naruto "Teme we agreed that you wouldn't let your stupid frustration make Sakura-chan feel bad" the blonde growled not happy in the least.

This caused the pinkette to curl further into herself "I'm sorry alright, I'm not angry at you Sakura, just the stupid rule, there's always next time" Sasuke hastily apologized clearly not use to doing so especially to girls.

Chojuro pressed his lips together "S..Sa…Sakura-chan" he rubbed her back trying to get her to stop blanking them as she was doing, it was a habit that had formed immediately upon coming back to the Leaf Village and he wished they were still in the Mist Village.

Being around to many people day in and day out, with her friends hounding her for answers and swarming her even though they tried to keep the majority of it away from her had made Sakura relapse slightly and he'd told that to Mei in his letters since she'd requested updates every other day.

Finally after several agonizing minutes, Sakura unfolded herself from where she'd pressed into his side trying to hide from sight drying tear tracks on her face and looking extremely upset despite being apologized to "I'm okay" she lied through her teeth nodding at Sasuke.

Then she payed for her meal and left without waiting for her teammates or Chojuro, heading back to the hospital by herself "I..I hop..hope yo..your happy wi..with you..yourself Sasuke-san" the pale blue haired teen frowned deeply at the Uchiha.

Sasuke put his head in his hands "I feel like an ass kami I didn't mean it to sound like I was disappointed in her that…" he trailed off with a sigh, then looked at the still full plate, they had only just sat down ten minutes before Naruto had opened his mouth.

Naruto shook his head "I knew you were a Teme, but Sakura-chan didn't even eat more than two bites before you opened your mouth" he stood placed ten ryo down and left the restaurant trying to come up with various ways to make the pinkette laugh again.

Apparently the Uchiha wasn't going to get any sympathy from the shy teenager either as Chojuro sighed and hurried off after paying for his portion of the meal and tried to catch up with Sakura but it was far to late and she'd already thrown herself back into work.

Left alone, Sasuke sat at the table for fifteen minutes longer brooding as Uchiha were known to do before making a decision "Excuse me waiter, can I have a flask of blackberry tea and the rest of this curry and those dango boxed up to take with me" he called already pulling out the money needed.

He paid for the hot beverage, grabbed the boxes in hand and with determination in every step he took, headed for the hospital to apologize properly to Sakura, when he was stood before the entrance doors Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded entering the hospital.

"Hello and Welcome to Leaf's General Hospital! How May I Help You Today?" came the standard greeting/question when he approached the front desk to inquire about the pinkette's whereabouts and make sure she got to eat.

Sasuke swallowed thickly feeling out of his element "I'm looking for Sakura Haruno, I kind of messed up and she left without eating lunch and I know she needs to eat" tumbled from his mouth and he shifted awkwardly as the secretary raised a brow at him.

Before gesturing to a medic "This boy is looking for Haruno-san according to him she didn't finish lunch and is possibly hungry" the woman seated behind the front desk said when a random male medic approached seeing the beckoning hand motions.

"That would explain the way Haruno-san threw herself head first into work with a blank expression on her face" the man said with a grimace, that girl was going to push herself to hard and the head medic was not going to be happy with the pinkette if Sakura hurt herself.

His words caused the boy to cringe and while he was curious, he did lead Sasuke down the hall to the cafeteria where Sakura was taking a quick break, when she saw him she jerked upright and tried to run "Wait Sakura" he called stopping her in her tracks.

When she turned to face him Sasuke winced at the apathetic expression she gave him "Haven't you had enough of taking your anger out on me or do you need to hurt me even more like he did" she snapped heatedly after a moment.

The Uchiha sighed "I didn't come here to take anything out on you, I came to apologize properly, I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean it the way it sounded and I regret that you thought I was angry with you before I could say this" Sasuke apologized awkwardly.

Sakura blinked her eyes at him contemplating whether she should believe him before crossing her arms over her chest "Those words sounded like you were disappointed in me because of what Itachi did and kami he mocked me enough and when you, I mean they hurt really bad Sasuke" she frowned really upset at the moment.

"What happened with my brother was not your fault Sakura, he's just a bastard, I was frustrated yes but not at you, just the rule of the exams, never and I mean never could I blame you for what Itachi forced on you" Sasuke pushed onward.

After a moment her expression lightened "Thanks for coming to you know apologize Sasuke" Sakura rubbed her hands together as her hurt vanished and while it made her realize the Uchiha did in fact have feelings that didn't just stem from anger.

It wasn't enough to get her to like him again "Oh right I brought the rest of your lunch since you only got to eat a few bites and another flask of blackberry tea" Sasuke thrust the boxes of food and the container of tea gently into her hands before vanishing from sight to her amusement.

Grateful that she wouldn't have to wait for hours to eat and feeling very hungry Sakura sat down and finished the rest of her now cold lunch and drank her tea before going back to work, so when Chojuro showed up to take her back to the house.

She was feeling much, much better "Y..You seem hap..happy S..Saku..Sakura-chan di..did so..something goo..good happen at th..the hospital today" the pale blue haired teen who wield Hiramekarei commented on her serene smile as they hurried to the Haruno House.

"Mhm Sasuke came and apologized more properly probably hurting his pride" she quipped humorously and Chojuro smiled relieved that everything had worked itself out, after a moment he bit his lip considering telling her what he'd thought up.

They were a couple streets away from the house "I co..could te..tell that you we..were very dis..disappointed Saku..Sakura-chan ab..about the who..whole chunin exams thing" he started suddenly and she turned her head in his direction.

Before nodding slowly "Yeah it seems kind of unfair that Naruto and Sasuke don't get to participate because of me and while I know it's not my fault I'm in this situation, it still stinks and I wish there was a way to let them do what they want so I'm not holding them back" she admitted.

He took a deep breath "W..what if I su..suggested to you..your Hokage-sama tha..that I wou..would tak..take your pla..place in the exams t..to compl…complete your team tempo..temporarily" he rushed out.

Her eyes widened in shock "You'd do that Chojuro" she asked and he nodded his head "I..I don't know what to say I mean I know that those two would be glad but you'd be stuck doing the entire chunin exams unless you didn't pass some part of it" she babbled.

"I..if it wa..was for yo..you Sakura-chan th..that would al..also be com..completing my mission tha..that Mizukage-sama gave me, I..I wo..would be mo..more than happy to ta..take your pl..place in these Chu..Chunin Exams" Chojuro stuttered out horribly as he finished what he had to say.

Three seconds was all it took for the pinkette to let out the happiest squeal she'd ever given him probably bursting several passerby's eardrums as she threw herself at him and gave him the most bone crushing hug she could manage.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Sakura chanted hugging him so tight that it felt like he really was being crushed and his face felt like it was sun-burnt with how bad he was blushing from the prolonged contact with Sakura.

Chojuro patted her back gently and the pressure lightened considerably enough so he could breathe properly and respond "D..don't men..mention i..it Sakura-chan" he gave her that shy smile and she finally pulled away releasing him.

Her own face stained a dark red and emerald orbs sparkling with her happiness "Oh but we should go ask Hokage-sama if it's okay first" she seemed to realize that throwing a boy from another village on her team for the Chunin Exams wouldn't exactly work.

They had to get permission and find out when exactly the exams were set to begin "R..right I al..also sen..sent Mizu..Mizukage-sama a l..letter as..asking as well" Chojuro admitted as they turned and headed in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

"Good idea Chojuro, now let us hope that this all works out and we can tell those two tomorrow" Sakura clapped her hands giddily, the one thing she feared more than anything was holding her team back and if this idea of theirs worked, Naruto and Sasuke would get to advance their ninja rank.

Chojuro nodded "Ye..yes let's h..hope" he said while keeping up with the pinkette easily as they walked and climbed the stairs of the Hokage Tower, him waiting patiently as Sakura asked if the Hokage was free, before they headed down the hall to his office to speak to him.

Hiruzen looked surprised to see the duo standing before him shifting back and forth nervously "Is there something I can help you with Sakura-san, Chojuro-san" he asked signing his name on a document and setting it aside on the pile of completed paperwork.

Sakura bit her lip and wrung her hands together "Well today Naruto and Sasuke mentioned that the Chunin Exams are coming up" she began rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet eyes bouncing around the office she was standing in.

"An..and the..they were rather disappointed th..that they couldn't part…participate be..because of a rule where th..they need thei..their full team" Chojuro added not stuttering as much as usual even when the Hokage raised a graying brow at them.

Looking curious as to what they were on about "But Chojuro thought that if it was allowed he could take my place on Team 7 for the duration of the chunin exams allowing those two to participate, so is it Hokage-sama" Sakura finished giving him a wide eyed hopeful look.

Before he told the duo in front of him his answer, he had to find out why "What would you be getting out of this arrangement say I did let you become a temporary member of Team 7 and let you participate in the exams in Sakura-san's place Chojuro-san" Hiruzen inquired.

The boy straightened his spine and looked him in the eye with a very serious expression "Sa..Sakura-chan's happiness to help her teammates advance in the ninja world would also benefit her and ma..make her v..very happy" Chojuro stated hardly stuttering at all for the first time.

He was tempted to chuckle but Hiruzen picked up another document and signed his name on it before speaking "Then consider yourself a temporary member of Team 7 Chojuro-san, the exams start in a week and three days, take this time to get in sync with your temporary teammates" he said.

It was worth it he supposed to see Sakura so happy as her eyes brightened in response "Thank you Hokage-sama" she bounced up and down "Come on Chojuro, we have to tell Kakashi-sensei, have a good day Hokage-sama" Sakura rushed out eager to tell her sensei the news.

And make him swear not to tell the two boys because she wanted to do it just to see their first reaction and their expressions to the news, when the odd duo was gone, Hiruzen allowed himself to finally chuckle as he worked on his paperwork.

"Wh..where do you supp..suppose Kakashi-san might be" Chojuro asked once they were already down the steps of the tower and trying to find the silver haired nin who could be very elusive sometimes even with his gravity defying hair.

Sakura craned her neck every which way wishing she could use her chakra but that was out of the question, it had been blocked for the duration of her pregnancy by the head medic on the Hokage's demand and she was just fine with that.

"Hmm he might be at the memorial stone" she said after a moment leading the boy all over the Leaf Village and trying not to wear herself out at the same time, by taking multiple breaks along the way until they did finally reach the memorial stone.

As she'd thought Kakashi was there staring at it like usual but at their approach he turned and gave his signature eye crinkle smile "Sakura-chan what are you doing so close to the training grounds, I seriously hope you weren't trying to train" he was half a step away from scolding her.

Hastily the pinkette shook her head "No, no, no Kakashi-sensei, we got permission from Hokage-sama and he said it was alright, so Chojuro is gonna be taking my place in the Chunin Exams, but don't tell Naruto or Sasuke cause I want to tell them" she rambled.

Kakashi blinked his onyx eye at her before chuckling "Relax Sakura-chan" he ruffled her hair messing the short pink locks up until she batted his hands away gently, then he turned to Chojuro, who looked very unprepared for the whirlwind that was Sakura.

"Is this what you want Chojuro-san, to participate in the exams in Sakura-chan's place" Kakashi asked stuffing his hands deep into his pockets pinning the boy in place with his obsidian orb curious and wary at the same time, because he wasn't sure if this was the best idea.

Just a second after he'd been asked Chojuro nodded "Y..yes o..of course an..and I even a..asked Mizukage-sama perm..permission to, I'm su..sure she'll yes to, bu..but I'm doing it for Sakura-chan" he squirmed beneath that one eye but managed to say everything he wanted to.

Mei was sure to be proud of him no doubt when he did go back, he'd grown a backbone and it was only getting stronger the longer he spent around Sakura, guiding her through the unfortunate incident that had happened to her.

Seeing as he didn't have much choice and there was no way in hell he was going to upset his student by saying no, Kakashi sighed "Very well Chojuro-san welcome to Team 7 and of course Sakura-chan I won't tell the boys" he stated.

Her eyes lit up again and she flashed him an extremely happy smile "Right then after lunch come with Naruto and Sasuke here and we'll work on teamwork for the rest of the time we have before the chunin exams" Kakashi said then gave a two fingered salute and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Now that their little side quest had been completed Chojuro turned to Sakura "Re..ready to go back Sakura-chan" he inquired as they headed back the way they'd come, no doubt they were probably gonna be yelled at by Mebuki.

But it was worth it to be scolded by the blonde woman "Yeah after all that excitement I'm a little tired and ready to rest and read on the couch until dinner time" Sakura nodded walking much slower than before.

It was noticed immediately by the two anbu guard trailing behind the odd colored duo "What do you think should we help them" a masculine voice came from the one wearing a dog anbu mask, keeping Sakura well within his sights.

They'd been ordered beneath the Hokage's nose by Ibiki to watch her "We should wait until she can't go any further, she's still walking right now and she won't appreciate being treated like a fragile doll" the second spoke a feminine voice came out in a huff.

Decided for the moment they resumed tailing the pinkette as they walked towards the residential area of the village, taking multiple breaks along the way until Sakura and Chojuro reached the Haruno House and disappeared within.

Like he'd suspected Mebuki was quite cross with them until he gave her that shy smile and Sakura announced the news, the blonde woman sighed, crossed her arms before throwing her hands in the air causing her daughter to giggle at her.

"Good grief you had me worried, just promise me the next time you decide to do something other than come home you'll tell me" Mebuki warned before heading back into the kitchen to start the preparation for dinner and a small dessert that Sakura was for sure to appreciate.

"We promise Mom" Sakura aimed a smile at the woman's back as she and Chojuro headed into the living room, where Kizashi was seated reading a book himself "Hey Dad, we're back" she greeted, even though she knew he already knew they were back.

Considering the screeching Mebuki had commenced when they'd stepped foot in the door without even having the chance to take off their shoes, the blonde woman had started in though it was much tamer than usual.

Kizashi raised a hand "Yo Sakura-chan, Chojuro-kun welcome back" he said having gotten use to having the other teenager around and they'd all settled into a familiar routine, greeting done, he returned his attention back onto his book.

Sakura lightly rolled her emerald eyes and grabbed a book she'd bought from the bookstore in the Mist Village about teenage pregnancies, while she was barely thirteen and not like the ones described in the books, she read it anyway.

Getting comfortable in the arm chair, while Chojuro settled himself on the couch opposite her checking on Hiramekarei since he'd had no chances to use the legendary blade that had been given to him since coming to the Leaf Village, because he hadn't been outside the village in all these two weeks.

Nearly an hour passed before Mebuki appeared in the living room door way "Dinner is ready you three come eat while the food is hot and yes Sakura-dear you have blackberry tea at your plate" the blonde said.

Her cheeks turned red, she couldn't help it that she'd taken an extreme liking to that particular brand of tea, but Sakura closed her book after earmarking the page she was on and with Chojuro and her father followed her mother into the kitchen so that they could all eat.

Afterwards she headed up the stairs and took a bath soaking in some herbs that eased the pain her muscles felt due to the pregnancy it was much harder on her because she was underage after all and when she was done.

She dressed in a nightgown that Mei had gifted to her, complete with tights, checked all the traps that had been set up making sure they hadn't been tripped before heading down the hall "Goodnight Chojuro" Sakura called.

The door to the guest room opened revealing the pale blue haired teen dressed for bed like her "Goo..goodnight Saku..Sakura-chan sleep we..well" he smiled and they gave each other the customary goodnight hug "Goo..goodnight Mebuki-san, Kizashi-san" Chojuro called after a minute.

Getting matching responses as Sakura did the same, before she waved and headed back to her own room which was warded with multiple traps on both sides and her window was heavily booby trapped and Sakura slept much easier than any other night.

It felt like she was on repeat as she woke up the next morning and ate breakfast with her parents and Chojuro before heading off to the hospital again, it was during her lunch break that things became much more interesting as Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro showed up to escort her to the tea shop.

And she ordered the same meal sweet potato-vegetable curry and rice with a cup of blackberry tea, Sakura waited until everyone had gotten their meal "How has your mornings been" she asked practically bouncing in her seat as she was very eager to share her news.

"Ran into Dog boy and we got into an argument but other than that everything's been alright I suppose" Naruto mumbled around his ramen, chopsticks already dipping into the bowl for more, he was just glad this place even had his favorite food.

Though it wasn't as good as Ichiraku's of course, but he'd sacrifice one meal at Ichiraku any time of the day if his female teammate asked it of him "I took to organizing the old library at the Uchiha Compound and found a couple of books you might be interested in Sakura" Sasuke said.

Nudging said books over to her, "I..I got a ve..very promi..promising lett..letter from my Mi..Mizukage-sama" Chojuro hinted and Sakura took that as her cue to share their news as she lowered her spoon to the table.

Before folding her hands neatly in her lap "My morning was great and we have some news for you, yesterday after I got done at the hospital, Chojuro came up with this awesome idea and well now he's a temporary member of team 7 which means…" the pinkette trailed off just waiting for it.

"WHICH MEANS WE CAN BE IN THE CHUNIN EXAMS" Naruto shouted exuberantly jumping from the booth they were all sitting at and dancing around to everyone's amusement especially his friends as they watched him.

Sasuke was surprised the blonde had caught on so quickly before he turned his ebony eyes on the mist nin that had come to stay in their village for however long it was before his teammate gave birth "You don't know how much that means to the Dope and I" he nodded.

Chojuro shook his head "N..not re..really bu..but I know what it me..means to Saku..Sakura-chan an..and see..seeing you t..two adv..advance wo..would make her happy" he said, letting Sasuke know in a certain amount of words.

That he wasn't doing it for them, but for the pinkette sitting at his side, sporting the widest smile emerald orbs sparkling with her happiness, Naruto was still dancing around completely oblivious "Thank you then for caring about Sakura, when I couldn't" Sasuke nodded again.

No more words were exchanged between the two boys still sitting at the booth and eventually the Uchiha managed to drag Naruto back down so they could finish lunch "See you later Sakura-chan" the blonde waved as he, Chojuro and Sasuke headed off for teamwork training.

And Sakura headed back to work, when she did get off around two, there was no one to walk with Kakashi must have made the training session extra long to get Chojuro in sync with Naruto and Sasuke, she paused halfway to her house.

Debating on whether she wanted to go find the boys or continue home, the pinkette bit her lip and her green eyes scanned the streets for anyone familiar just her luck would have it, Inoichi was coming her way and she called out to him "Inoichi-san" Sakura waved drawing attention onto herself.

The blonde turned in her direction and gave her that fatherly smile he always gave her "Hello Sakura-chan, did you just get done with your part time job at the hospital" he asked once he was stood before her on the side of the road.

"A bit ago anyway th..that's not why I called out to you" Sakura lowered her voice "Um I wanted to go see how training was going with those boys but my mom got a little touchy yesterday when we didn't return right away and I was wondering" she rambled before falling silent.

Inoichi chuckled softly "If I would let your mother know where it was you were going to be, I don't mind" he ruffled her hair, waved and headed in the direction of the Haruno House, Sakura sighed in relief and turned resolutely in the direction of the training grounds.

Eager to see how Chojuro was faring with her teammates and hurried down the streets taking care not to go to fast as usual but getting in a little extra exercise, one of her books had said it was okay so long as it was done in moderation after all.

Sakura was little more than halfway there when she turned down an alley taking a shortcut and slammed head first into another person, she would have fallen to if arms hadn't come up and wrapped around her shoulders.

Her emerald eyes met shocked onyx before they became indignant "Hey watch it you freaking nobody" the older teen shoved her away from him and she fell against the wooden fence that lined the alley they were standing in.

At his actions Sakura cringed and cowered away from him especially when he raised his hand "KANKURO STOP RIGHT THERE" a female voice screamed from the other end of the alley and the teenager was halted in his tracks.

With her heart making a permanent residence in her throat and beating wildly in fear Sakura took her chance to scramble backwards away from the duo as a blonde with teal eyes stormed in their direction radiating fury.

"Well she shouldn't have run into me and I expect you little brat to apologize or I'll get angry and you won't like it when I get angry" the one she now knew as Kankuro turned and spat at her glaring at her with his onyx eyes.

Her hands shook and her skin broke out in a cold sweat as close to hyperventilation as she'd ever been since she'd been rescued tears pricked harshly at her eyes and a small whimper escaped from her throat around her heart it seemed.

Even Kankuro seemed shocked that she was reacting badly just to him raising his hand at her "You took it to far Kankuro, I think you should be the one apologizing" his sister hissed at him eyeing the pinkette in concern and fear.

When he approached, she flinched and squeezed her eyes shut a few tears trickling down her cheeks, Temari sighed "Hey now he didn't mean it, my brother is an idiot, I'm Temari what's your name" the blonde kneeled down at the girls side.

Looking around making sure that he wasn't there yet, she was quiet for another moment before she managed to speak around the lump "S..Sakura" she said softly glancing up warily and eyeing the brown haired boy fearfully.

Things went from bad to worse as Sasuke, Naruto and Chojuro chose to appear using the alley as a shortcut and all three boys stared in horror "What d..did you do to her" Chojuro rushed forward looking for the first time angry since Sakura had known him.

He was the first one to reach her side and gently help her to her feet, keeping her behind him "We didn't do nothing you stinkin brat" Kankuro spat and Chojuro felt more than saw Sakura flinched and twist her hand tightly into his shirt.

"I wouldn't say that Kankuro, you pushed her down and tried to hit her" Temari glared at her brother taking the pinkette's side, even if they weren't exactly allies with the Leaf Village, trying to harm a shinobi of another village could get them disqualified from the Chunin Exams.

And Gaara would be pissed at them and their mission would fail "WHAT" Naruto roared charging forward between the two groups and planting himself next to Sakura "You don't hit her, EVER Because she's Pr…" the rest of the word that he was going to say was cut off.

Naruto was momentarily confused before he remembered the white haired man saying that he wouldn't be able to talk about that subject with anyone unless they already knew what was going on and the seal had activated to prevent him from spilling the proverbial beans.

Similarly Sasuke was pissed as he stomped his way over to his temporary teammate and sole female teammate "Are you injured anywhere Sakura" he asked looking her over in concern, while glaring at the duo before the four of them.

Thankfully Sakura shook her head "No I fell into the fence" her voice came out as a tremble and she still shaking horribly as she was surrounded on all sides blocking her in, relieved Sasuke turned all of his attention on Temari and Kankuro.

Just as a gravely voice filled the small alley "Someone want to tell me what's going on" all eyes turned to see the red head appear in a swirl of sand, demonic chakra coming off of him in waves and insane looking pale green eyes.

Temari and Kankuro turned looking at the boy with fear filled glances as they tried to explain what had happened and prevent themselves from getting hurt, they failed horribly and Naruto jumped in having no qualms about telling the truth to the strange red head.

"He tried to Hit Sakura-chan and that is something that is very and I mean VERY much Frowned upon" the blonde ground out between clenched teeth and Sasuke had never seen Naruto act as mature as he was being right then.

Chojuro nodded, arms crossed over his chest "Y..yes n..no harm i..is to come to Sakura-chan b..by order of the Ho..hokage and the Mizukage" he stated reaching back and grasping her hand in his own so that she would know they were there for her, that he was there.

In response to his action she squeezed his hand gratefully "And just why is she not to be harmed that both the Hokage and a Kage from another village would demand it" the red head approached eyes narrowed on his siblings.

Sasuke chose to respond "That is something we can't speak about outside of this group and a select few others, classified information and no amount of asking will get us to tell you because of these" he lifted his shirt to show off the seal.

Naruto and Chojuro doing the same "What about the girl does she have one of those seals as well" Kankuro grumbled not liking that he was being ignored and afraid that he was going to be in serious trouble if it turns out these boys were telling the truth.

At his words if anything the pinkette was pressed closer to Chojuro, while Naruto and Sasuke crowded in a little more with her back to the fence not allowing anyone near "She does but if you think for one minute we're gonna let you touch her again your dead wrong" Naruto snarled.

"Why don't you let Sakura-san speak for herself, do you have a seal like those three" Temari didn't like that the girl was being forced to keep back instead of fending for herself, it was honestly ridiculous.

Chojuro didn't like this at all and he was glad they'd arrived in time "S..Sakura-chan" he turned his head slightly to see her looking into frightened jade eyes "I..it's okay" he soothed quietly knowing that this was a situation right out of her nightmares.

After a moment she nodded "I do" she raised her arm showing off the seal before twisting her hand back in Chojuro's shirt clearly not going to do anymore than that and what she wanted now was to go home and stay far away from anyone who'd try to hit her again.

"I apologize for my siblings incompetence and for trying to harm you, Temari, Kankuro come" Gaara ordered turning and heading off at the opposite end of the alley, the brown haired boy glaring at them as he left and Temari wearing a grimace, both bearing matching frightened looks in their eyes.

When the trio were gone, the anbu guard who'd been watching and had been about to intervene before Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro had gotten there appeared before them "Good job protecting Sakura-san, now go along and make sure she gets home" the male said.

"Yes before she passes out from shock" the female anbu said nudging the quartet of thirteen or almost thirteen year old's as was the case for Naruto, off before she and her partner vanished in a plume of smoke to tail Sakura before giving their reports to Ibiki.

That detailed all that had happened during the confrontation, with Chojuro holding her hand, Sakura allowed herself to be pulled away from the alley they were standing in "What were you doing there in the first place Sakura-chan" Naruto frowned looking upset.

And she felt guilty it was her fault after all for not listening or even just going back "I'..I'm sorry, I just wanted to see ho..how training was going for you three" she sniffled swiping at her eyes at tears fell from her cheeks in a never ending torrent.

Sasuke sighed and hoping this wasn't taken the wrong way "I'm glad I'm not a girl you know, being pregnant sounds like it sucks what with having those horrible mood swings and being temperamental if someone says the wrong thing and you get emotional or angry over it" he stated looking in the opposite direction.

The blonde at his side choked on air and coughed while giving him an are you stupid look while probably laughing maniacally in his head about how he was soon going to die by the hands of their pink haired teammate for that comment.

Chojuro felt horror well up in him "I…I don't thi..think Sa..Sasuke-san me..meant that in a ba..bad way Sak..Sakura-chan ri..right Sasu..Sasuke-san" he stuttered horribly trying to prevent Sakura from getting further upset.

But the way he'd intended his words to be taken worked and Sakura let out a little laugh "Pfffftttt your absolutely ridiculous Sasuke and yeah it does kind of suck" she giggled trying and failing to not break down laughing like a crazy person in the middle of the street.

Glad that he'd got her laughing again Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest feeling pretty smug "You are damn lucky Teme that Sakura-chan didn't cry at that utterly moronic comment" Naruto gave him a small glare before stepping up to the pinkette and giving her a quick side hug.

He would never know how relieved the Uchiha was that Sakura hadn't cried either, watching as Sakura returned the blondes hug with her free arm before giving the pinkette a small hug himself as they turned and headed in the direction of their own houses.

Leaving Chojuro in charge of their teammate "A..are you re..really gonna be o..okay Sakura-chan" the pale blue haired teen asked gently looking her over in concern like he hadn't been able to earlier as he'd kept her to his back.

Sakura nodded quietly "Besides pushing me a little that's all he really did that girl stopped him when he raised his hand and I feel like I overreacted just the thought of getting hit reminds me of you know him" she wiped her eyes dry feeling sick as she talked about Itachi Uchiha.

Kisame had never hit her, but Itachi he'd hit her, bit her, marked her in every way possible, her eyes darkened in remembrance but Chojuro was quick to snap her out of those depressive thoughts "D..Don't think ab..about it Sakura-chan" he said stopping them for a moment.

"Yo..you had eve..every right to r..react ho..however you want..wanted" Chojuro burst out before sweeping the pinkette into his arms, hugging her right there in the middle of the street not even getting embarrassed about it for the first time.

But he wasn't done "I..I promi..promised Mizukage-sama and A..Ao-san and yo..your Hokage-sama th..that I wo..would prot..protect you and m..make sure yo..you were always hap..happy and I..I swear it on m..my honor as a swordsman that I will protect you" he murmured into her hair.

This caused her to burst into another round of tears but Chojuro knew these were happy tears as she saw the truth in his action and in his words that he would allow nothing to hurt her ever again and he wouldn't, he'd made a promise after all.

After several minutes he pulled back and the duo resumed their trek to the Haruno house, informing the pinkette's parents of what had happened and that the situation had been dealt with, before the four of them ate dinner and Sakura was sent off for her bath.

It was obvious she was still a little in shock when she made her rounds and said goodnight to everyone before going to bed, barely checking her traps and Chojuro sighed, promising to try and find something the next day to get her mind focused on something good and not negative.


	11. Start of the Chunin Exams

Despite splitting his time between trying to come up with solutions to keep the negativity in Sakura away during the day and training with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi, Chojuro felt depressed himself because every time night time came.

Sakura was plagued by horrible nightmares, the first night had been horrible, she'd woken the entire house and the neighbors on either side of them up with her screams, it sounded like she was being murdered.

The second night Kakashi had come up and put up a seal to prevent panic in the village but it still didn't stop Sakura from having those dreams again as she tore up out of her bed fighting off invisible attackers.

In this manner six more days passed and there was still no end to the nightmares, that wasn't the worst of it though, along with the lack of sleep came the extreme lack of appetite in the pinkette and no matter what any of them tried to do, she was unable to eat more than half of her meals.

Chojuro sighed watching her head off for another day of work at the hospital "M..Mrs. H..Haruno is..isn't th..there anyth..anything we can do" he looked up at the blonde woman who was his friends mom pain in his onyx eyes.

Mebuki frowned down at him "What did you guys do in Mist to keep her from having nightmares and whatnot Chojuro-kun because if this keeps on she will really lose the baby, my little grandson or granddaughter and that's not acceptable" she asked.

"W..we went f..for wa..walks eve..everyday in the vi..village, spen..spent time in gif..gift shops, all..allowed her to ta..talk about her day, S..Sakura-chan had tea wi..with Mizu..Mizukage-sama" his eyes widened that was it, Sakura always felt better after talking with Mei.

The woman at his side nodded "You can write to her Chojuro-kun, but I might have my own solution for now" Mebuki patted him on the shoulder then moved off to arrange the house for a little while.

At the suggestion Chojuro headed up the steps to get pen and scroll and write a hasty message to his mizukage, she would know what to do, it was unfortunate that his training with Team Seven had been extended that day through lunch and he wouldn't be able to tell Sakura.

Once his letter was sent off, he bid his time until going off to the training grounds just as his favorite pinkette was let out for lunch, she trailed tiredly to the tea shop and flopped down in the booth she always shared with her team and Chojuro.

Sakura let out a depressed sigh "What would you like today Haruno-san" the waiter approached pen poised to write down the girls order, she looked up at him with tired green eyes before going with nearly the same thing she always did.

"A cup of blackberry tea with sweet potato-vegetable rice curry and five sticks of dango, but do you think you could leave the mitarashi sauce off and instead give me blackberry sauce" she wrung her hands nervously fearing that it wouldn't be possible.

It was obvious she didn't have to worry as the waiter wrote down what she wanted "Right away and of course Haruno-san" he smiled kindly and moved off to have the order made and Sakura smiled lightly wishing there was someone to talk to.

Just as if her wish had summoned someone "Your in here everyday but this is the first time I've seen you alone" a deep gravely semi familiar voice greeted her ears and the pinkette's eyes flew to meet the red heads who was sitting across from her.

She blinked for a second at him surprised before answering his question when he gave her an expectant look "Yeah their training got extended through lunch today" she shrugged lightly not having much more energy than that.

He lifted a red brow pale green eyes narrowed as he shifted his gaze out the window "Not getting enough sleep" he inquired noting the black bags beneath her eyes and the way she seemed to be about to pass out right where she sat.

"No and nothing I do seems to dispel the nightmares" she glowered at the table top before she found that she didn't even have much energy for that either, her glare wilted and Sakura heaved a depressed sigh as her order finally came.

Her hand snapped up the cup and she took a sip before hesitantly digging into her food and feeling nauseous all at the same time when Sakura had eaten less than five bites and one stick of dango her stomach rebelled at the thought of more food and lowered her spoon to the booth table.

The boy seated across from her seem amused "Why nightmares and if you got that much food why aren't you eating it all" Gaara chuckled darkly and Sakura blinked slowly at him for a moment before responding once more.

"Well I can't really say its Kankuro-san's fault but he did spark the nightmares of a recent traumatic event that happened to me and I don't have much appetite, I try though but it's not good enough" she felt like she was about to break down in tears.

Gaara was prevented from saying anymore as a woman stopped at the table "Sakura-san correct" this female had raven hair and red eyes, not exactly happy that his conversation had been interrupted the red head left with no one the wiser.

Sakura looked up before nodded "Yes a..are you Kurenai-sensei" she asked not sure because she'd never met any of the other genin sensei's before besides her own sensei and she felt horrible because she hadn't seen Ino for a few days and that made her more guilty than before.

Kurenai slid into the empty booth "I am, your mother Mebuki-san asked that I come talk with you and perhaps have a cup of tea, what would you suggest" she smiled kindly at the young girl seeing first hand the effect nightmares were having on the pinkette.

At the mention of having tea with another person a small spark of light lit up in those emerald eyes "Well chamomile is good and I can say its one of my favorites, there's also citrus tea here and the standard green tea but and this is just my personal opinion but blackberry tea is delicious" she rattled off.

Getting a smile for her efforts "Then I'll take some blackberry tea if that's alright" Kurenai looked at the waiter standing off to the side and he hurried away to get the requested tea "Now Sakura-san what seems to be the problem, I'm all ears" she admitted.

The young girl fidgeted "Nightmares of him and the other one while in Mist I never had them and no matter what I do, I can't force them down and now I feel sick all the time and I can barely eat and I hate seeing Chojuro and those boys upset because they try and I'm not making it easy on them" spilled from her pale pink lips.

Before the beautiful woman across from her spoke again, her tea came and Kurenai took a sip enjoying the new flavor "First Sakura-san your worrying about to much at the same time, take a breather, relax" she suggested softly.

Sakura took a deep breath and allowed the tension to drain out of her and she felt just a tiny bit better now that she wasn't focusing on those horrid dreams and everything else in between at the same time and for the first time in six days felt just a tiny bit hungrier.

"I didn't realize that I was letting those dreams affect everything else, I still feel sick though" the pinkette admitted picking her spoon up and shoveling a few more bites of her curry into her mouth before grabbing up another stick of dango to eat.

Relieved that her words had helped somewhat and Sakura was now eating just a little more "Well that could be morning sickness rearing it's head, your about six weeks along right" Kurenai asked and Sakura nodded her head.

A small look of understanding in her eyes now that she was getting answers to some of her problems "What am I gonna do about those boys though, they kind of turn into mother hens fussing over a baby chick and they walk on eggshells around me" she huffed.

Kurenai giggled lightly "Because Sakura-san they are worried about you and you have to let them know you don't want to be treated like a fragile doll, normalcy is what you need and only they can give it to you" she smiled lightly.

Glad that she had a solution in hand, Sakura polished the rest of her lunch off before looking down at her plate in surprise it was then she realized "I miss having tea with Me..Mizukage-sama" she blurted out suddenly "I mean I'm not ungrateful or anything it's just I didn't know I was missing talking to another girl" Sakura twisted her hands into her skirt nervously.

"It is alright Sakura-san, if you need more tea time, this is where I live and I'll be glad to lend an ear anytime you want to talk" Kurenai stood placing some yen down to pay for her tea, while Sakura payed for her meal.

Now that the offer had been made "Then I'll be sure to take you up on that offer soon Kurenai-sensei" Sakura grabbed up the directions to the woman's house, and with a smile on her lips and a skip to her step she headed back to work at the hospital.

Once the pinkette was gone "I do believe you made a friend with Sakura-san using her favorite thing against her" Asuma appeared at Kurenai's side having known his secret girlfriend was going to do this once Mebuki had asked the woman over.

The busty raven haired woman leveled a look at her man "I didn't use it against her, I merely offered to let her come have tea with me anytime she so chooses" Kurenai rolled her red eyes and headed from the tea shop, feeling accomplished.

Not to mention Sakura had eaten all of her meal "Do you really think just this once will help her get over the roadblock that has been placed in her way" Asuma mused as they headed in the general direction of the Haruno's house to let the girls parents know Sakura was okay for now.

Kurenai snorted "Good heavens no Asuma but it's a start and so long as we continue nudging her gently in the right direction Sakura-san will be fine, she will get over this and she'll come out stronger than before" she stated knocking on the door.

When it opened they were invited in by Kizashi and they told the two Haruno's all that had happened during lunch before going their separate ways, two more hours passed and finally Sakura herself got off of work for the day.

Feeling slightly better the pinkette headed home alone, halfway there she passed the Flower Shop and making a decision Sakura entered the Yamanaka's store "Sakura what are you doing in here" Ino looked up hearing the bell on the door ding.

"I um I was, is Aiko-san here Ino and maybe we can hang up in your room when you are free for a bit" Sakura smiled sheepishly trying to bridge the gap she'd created and get over all this so that she could be normal again.

Ino looked confused before shrugging then hopped from her stool and headed into the back "Mom, Sakura is here and she wants to see you" she called then returned to the front and took up her post behind the counter again.

Just a few minutes later Aiko ambled out of the back "Sakura-chan how nice to see you, Ino said you wanted to talk to me, come dear and we'll talk for however long you like" she ushered the pinkette into the back with her to the front room of their house.

"Ye..yes lately I've been feeling nauseous and I didn't think of it before even though I read about it, but Kurenai-sensei said that it could be morning sickness, my mom never had it with me so she wouldn't know and Inoichi-san said that you had a remedy and…" Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth.

Skin going pale Aiko's eyes widened as the young pregnant girl bolted for the bathroom barely making it in time to toss her cookies in the toilet, several minutes later the pinkette returned holding her stomach and a grimace on her lips.

"Here Sakura-chan sit down and try not to get so excited" she smiled knowing how the girl currently felt "Now as for the remedy yes, I'm surprised you didn't come for it sooner" Aiko nodded heading into the kitchen.

Sakura felt incredibly childish putting things off until it's to late "I didn't start feeling it until today and that's the first time I've you know" she trailed off trying not to talk about the gross thing that had just happened.

Aiko laughed softly "It's quite alright dear" she rummaged about in her cabinet for a moment then pulled the recipe out before returning to where she'd left her daughters best friend "Here you are Sakura-chan, that will help for the most part" Aiko stated.

The pinkette took the recipe reading it with her jade eyes "Ginger tea and crackers thanks Aiko-san" Sakura felt her eyes water and she threw herself at the older woman wrapping her arms around Aiko's waist and crying lightly.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan your practically another daughter to me after all, now you should hurry home before your mother gets worried" Aiko shooed the girl off, Sakura nodded going home with the sole intention of returning after a bit.

Like warned Mebuki nearly bit her head off "Where the devil have you been Sakura, kami don't do that to me" she pulled her daughter into a hug having been worried out of her mind and the pinkette just let her mother hug her all she wanted.

Before answering "I went to Ino's and Aiko-san gave me a remedy for the morning sickness I have, some morning sickness but whatever" Sakura huffed not liking that the ailment didn't just happen in the morning but at any time of the day.

Mebuki let out a sigh of relief "Just tell me please for the love of kami Sakura if your going to go off and visit someone" she reiterated for what felt like the millionth time as she released her daughter from the vice like grip.

Sakura nodded "I will oh I asked Ino if we could hang out for a bit so I'm gonna go back over in a little while, has Chojuro not come back yet" she looked around for her friend and not spotting him anywhere in the house.

"No not yet, he said that training might run a little late today and so long as your careful have fun at Ino-chan's" Mebuki patted the pinkette on the shoulder before turning and heading into the kitchen to resume cooking dinner.

Glad that not to much fuss was being made, Sakura exited her house once more, her silent anbu guards trailing her not to her knowledge and she returned to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, where Ino was waiting for her out front.

When Sakura moved to go back into the shop, the blonde girl placed her hand lightly on the pinkette's arm "I thought we could possibly find Hinata and sit at the park or go to some stores and look at you know…baby stuff" Ino lowered her voice on the last two words.

The mention of anything baby was always enough to spark a fire in Sakura's soul "Yes lets and we can invite Hinata to, perhaps go to a store and find some ginger tea as well" she mused eager to spend a while with her friend and the Hyuga Heiress.

So long as she wasn't upsetting her friend Ino was all to happy to let Sakura do whatever she damn well pleased "Well then lets go find Hinata" she grabbed the pinkette's hand and they walked through the Leaf Village, taking care not to go overboard.

Until they finally found the pale eyed heiress just finishing up a late lunch with her teammates "Sak..Sakura-san, I..Ino-san wh..what are you two doing h..here" Hinata looked surprised at the sight of the two girls and sent a look at her teammates.

Thankfully they didn't make her wait to long as Sakura burst out "We're going to some stores to see what they have and maybe afterwards go sit at the park and we thought to invite you along Hinata" the pinkette exclaimed.

Kiba was all to happy to nudge his female teammate off "You go on Hinata, have fun with them, we'll handle the bill today" he assured when she gave him a wide eyed look, plus there was no way he was going to upset Sakura not after the warning he'd gotten from his Ma.

"Yes we've got it Hinata, why because you need to spend time with other people outside of our team" Shino nodded remembering what Kurenai had told them, that under no circumstances was his classmate to be upset in anyway.

Ino who'd stood off to the side didn't let Hinata continue her indecision "Come on Hinata, besides it will be good for fore..Sakura" she smiled shooting a quick glance at the oblivious pinkette, who looked as if she would run off to the stores without them to look at baby stuff.

"W..well o..okay I..Ino-san, I'…I'll come Sa..Sakura-san th..thank you for in..inviting me to c..come with you t..two" Hinata gave a shy smile and once again Sakura was reminded horribly of Chojuro, who acted the same way.

But she didn't dwell on the thought for the time being "To the market first to find some ginger tea and crackers" Sakura clapped her hands, reminding herself not to go overboard with her excitement unless she wanted to toss her cookies again so to speak.

With that both girls followed after the pinkette as they walked wherever Sakura wanted to go "Hey Sakura what did you need to talk to my mom about anyway" Ino suddenly remembered when they had stopped for a quick break.

"Oh that, well morning sickness I don't even know why it's called morning sickness cause it can happen at anytime of the day started up and your mom said she had a remedy for that cause my mom is clueless since she never had morning sickness with me" Sakura chattered.

Hinata smiled lightly "I..is th..that why yo..your going to bu..buy gin..ginger tea an..and crackers" she inquired gently and Sakura bobbed her head up in down as they resumed their trek until they finally reached the market to begin their search for said items.

"Yep apparently ginger tea and crackers will settle my stomach and I won't feel so nauseous, I tell you it's a pain though cause I feel like, well so far all day today, that I'm gonna have to make a mad dash for a trash bin or something" Sakura said with a soft sigh.

Ino shook her head "Only you forehead" the word slipped out and the blonde slapped a hand over her mouth in horror "Kami Sakura I didn't mean it you know, its just I'm sorry" Ino hastily apologized and Hinata stood off to the side looking nervous.

But the pinkette simply raised a hand "P..please do..don't be mad S..Sakura-san, I..I don't thi..think I..Ino-san s..said it wi..with bad intent..intentions" the Hyuga Heiress quickly tried to stop Sakura from becoming upset.

When both girls heard a little laugh they looked at Sakura "Relax Ino, I'm not mad in fact so long as you don't ever call me pinky, we're good, you know I kind of missed hearing that atrocious nickname" the pinkette mused with mirth in her emerald eyes.

The blonde let out a relieved sigh "Good to know forehead girl" her pupilless blue eyes twinkled with her own amusement "Maybe we should come up with a nickname for Hinata here" Ino turned her attention on the other girl in their group.

Hinata held up her hands in an effort to stay any sort of nicknames "I..I th..think I'm go..good" she stuttered, her efforts were in vein it seemed to her at least as the two girls shared a look with each other before nodding and Sakura stepped up to her.

Pressing her hands to the slightly taller girls shoulders "Hinata-chan that's what we'll call you, now you have to promise to do the same for us caused we're all friends here" the pinkette smiled widely and Hinata looked shocked.

"Yeah Sakura is right no more of that I..Ino-san or S..Sakura-san stuff okay" Ino scolded wagging her finger in the Hyuga Heiress's face who quickly nodded in acquiesce a smile curving her lips upwards into a gentle smile.

And nodding her head in acceptance "O..of course Sa..Sakura-chan, I..Ino-chan" she was still stuttering but neither girl were trying to change how Hinata talked as they resumed their search of the market and finally found what it was Sakura wanted which was quickly bought.

Several cases of each before Sakura declared "Time for the shops" she said leading the way to a store her mom had often took her to when she was still a child herself with Ino and Hinata followed along behind her.

Once they were in the store the three girls looked around in awe "Wow so hey do you even know what gender your kid is gonna be" Ino asked once they started going down the aisles picking up items oohing and awing over them before the items were put back.

" ..doubtful I..Ino-chan, I..I heard that i..it takes around f..four months t..to find out ri..right Saku..Sakura-chan" Hinata stated smiling at the baby shoes and thinking they were very adorable as they continued their search through the store.

In response to Hinata's answer Sakura nodded "Hinata-chan is right, of course it all depends on the development of the baby while in the womb but most don't find out until around four months" the pinkette said reciting what she'd read from one of her books.

"Well how far along are you" Ino jumped in after a moment eyeing her friends stomach it hadn't grown any bigger and she wondered if the medics weren't making a mistake, because she couldn't discern any changes so far.

That was something the Hyuga Heiress didn't know either "D..do yo..you kn..know when y..your supposed to s..start sh..showing Sakura-chan" Hinata inquired gently taking away the harshness from Ino's question.

Sakura paused in lifting a dress that would fit a two year old girl "Six weeks today, so two and a half months left before I can find out if I'm gonna have a boy or a girl" she hummed content to talk as much as she wanted with her two female friends.

The three girls continued looking around the store and in the end left with Sakura only buying one item "Want to go to the park and soak up some sun for awhile your about as pale as a ghost Sakura" Ino took over putting a hand on her hip casually.

"O..or w..we co..could u..um g..go an..anywhere you S..Sakura-chan" Hinata announced and the blonde nodded eagerly not wanting to make it seem like she was bossing the pinkette around which could possibly upset her.

Though it seemed Sakura was already set on the park "I think the park sounds nice, I don't get out much cause I work five hours a day at the hospital and the rest of the time I'm at home making sure to not get in trouble, or most recently just to tired" she exclaimed.

So that's where they went sitting on the benches and chatting away the rest of the afternoon, while they were all hanging out, Chojuro had made it back to the Haruno House "Is Sak..Sakura-chan n..not back" he asked looking as if he was about to faint.

"Oh she's spending some time with one of her friends don't worry Chojuro-kun" Kizashi heard the question eyeing the pale blue haired boy in a small amount of concern "One of the sensei's talked to Sakura-chan today, so be prepared for a bubbly Sakura" he warned going back to the living room.

Kizashi didn't know how his words had relieved Chojuro as the boy nearly slumped to his knee's that someone had helped Sakura when he couldn't as much as he tried there was somethings he knew he couldn't do and that was be a girl.

Behind him the door opened up "Ah Chojuro-kun welcome back, I assume Sakura-chan is still out with Ino-chan" Mebuki blinked her green eyes at Chojuro feeling a small amount of amusement fill her at the relieved expression he bore.

"I'..I'm su..sure i..is she real…really going to be okay now" he asked hoping that it was the truth, the blonde woman patted him on the shoulder nodding before heading into the kitchen Chojuro smiled softly to himself then went up the stairs to the guest bathroom to take a shower.

Not more than thirty minutes later the door opened again to admit Sakura into the house, two bags in her hand "I'm home" she called while taking off her sandals, she frowned when she saw how worn they were getting before deciding that maybe tomorrow she could buy some new ones.

Or more comfortable foot wear at the very least, her mind became distracted so when a hand was settled on her shoulder, Sakura jumped a foot in the air a scream of fright falling from her lips "Sakura calm down it's me your mother" arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

The commotion brought Kizashi from the front room blue eyes narrowed on his daughter in concern and three minutes after Chojuro flew down the steps eyes wide in fright at the thought that something had happened "Everything okay" Kizashi asked.

"What happe..happened a..are you okay Sakura-chan" Chojuro hardly stuttered as he looked the pinkette over trying to find anything that could have caused her to scream bloody murder like that feeling faint that he hadn't been there to prevent her from getting harmed.

It took a couple of minutes for Sakura to slow her erratically beating heart and trying to push down the urge to deposit her late snack in the upstairs bathroom "I was lost in thought, didn't hear mom coming up behind me and it startled me, I didn't mean to cause alarm" she mumbled tiredly.

All three people standing around let out the breath they'd been holding "I'm sorry for not warning you that I was behind you first dearie, welcome home Sakura, did you enjoy your time at Ino-chan's" Mebuki asked finally letting the pinkette go.

Seeing as the moment was over, Kizashi gave his daughter a quick smile and returned to the living room "Just try not to get lost in thought to much Sakura-chan" being tossed over his shoulder causing the pinkette to turn red in embarrassment.

Chojuro didn't let her dwell to long on her fathers words though "I..I'm gl..glad t..to se..see th..that yo..your do..doing a little better" he stuttered with that shy smile on his lips while drawing her into a hug.

He didn't see it but her cheeks became even redder than before as she returned his hug "Me to Chojuro and I even managed to eat all of my lunch today" Sakura exclaimed before she looked her friend over "Your clothes are on inside out" she pointed out.

And she didn't think she'd ever seen anyone turn as red as Chojuro did in that moment as he disappeared up the steps two at a time, her lips quivered and little giggles slipped through as she grabbed up her bags and went into the kitchen.

Just as Mebuki was stepping away from the oven "DINNER'S READY" she called before looking over her shoulder "Oh Sakura-dear" the blonde smiled before realizing that her daughter had some things "What are those" Mebuki inquired.

She was prevented from speaking Kizashi meandered slowly into the kitchen "Smells good Mebuki" he sniffed the air looking ridiculous as he sat in the chair he always sat in before also noticing the bags.

That moment Chojuro came back down the stairs, cheeks still slightly red and clothes on in proper order "Ho..how w..was In..Ino-san, di..did you have fu..fun Sak..Sakura-chan" he asked hoping that she'd had a good time.

Sakura nodded "Oh yes, we went to the market and I got some things to help with the morning sickness that started up and I got this for the baby" her jade eyes sparkled as she pulled out a music box that used an old mothers lullaby for its song.

Mebuki smiled glad that her daughter hadn't stayed cooped up in a house the rest of the afternoon "That's good dear do you intend on going out again with your friend tomorrow to" she asked lightly watching as Sakura passed the trinket she'd bought over to her father.

Kizashi listening to the music with a proud smile "I'm sure my little grandson will love it" he chuckled proclaiming that the child his daughter was going to have was a boy and she gave him an odd look that he ignored.

While Chojuro took his turn to see the music box in all variety of colors "I..it's v..very pretty Sa..Sakura-chan y..you ha..have g..good ta..tastes" he complimented it before placing it down in front of her very gently.

And listened as Sakura spoke to her mother "I believe so, Hinata-chan will be there to, I might get new sandals and then we'll probably go to the park" she exclaimed and three sitting or standing in the kitchen were relieved that things were going back to normal.

Once dinner had been eaten, Sakura finding it easy to eat all of her food again, they all went to bed early that night, despite having found solutions for her problems, she was still tired and after taking a shower Sakura was the first one to fall asleep.

The next morning came rapidly the nightmares fading away into the recesses of her mind allowing her and everyone else in the house to get a good night's sleep, Sakura woke with a pep in her step and ready to face the day.

After equipping herself with a bag that had a couple of packages of saltine crackers and five flasks of ginger tea, to help her through the day and any morning sickness that cropped up, she headed off for work while Chojuro wrote another letter to Mei.

When lunch rolled around Kakashi let his students and temporary student have an hour off of training and without wasting any time, Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro dashed down the streets to the hospital "Sakura-chan" Naruto shouted when he spotted her just exiting the hospital.

She looked up surprised before a smile curved her lips upwards "Kakashi-sensei gave us this hour off to have lunch with you" Sasuke explained when they all came to a stop before the pinkette who was dressed in an off white shirt and a green skirt with black tights and blue sandals.

Her short pink hair pinned back by a headband "Ye..yeah c..cause we did..didn't g..get to yesterday" Chojuro nodded standing between the two boys, each of them sporting a few scratches from the harsh teamwork training they'd been putting themselves through.

It was enough for them that Sakura graced them with a very happy smile and her emerald eyes lit up "Then lets not waste our lunch hour" she said leading the way to the tea shop, glad that she wouldn't have to sit alone that day.

Once their meals had been ordered Naruto jumped in "You should have seen it Sakura-chan, Chojuro used that sword of his and sliced right through one of Kakashi-sensei's clones like it was nothing but water, all that chakra it was Huge" his eyes were rounded in awe.

"At least he's more useful than you Dope, I for one will feel safe with Chojuro watching our backs during the Chunin Exams" Sasuke grunted accepting the Mist Nin's presence on his team no matter how temporary the arrangement was.

Chojuro for his part simply gave that shy smile he was prone to giving because he wasn't use to being around as many people as he had been for the last several weeks "I..It's the l..least I cou..could do" he said lightly.

Their conversation was partially interrupted for a moment as their orders were brought and they all dug in before they resumed talking "Oh Kurenai-sensei came by yesterday and we talked, and I found out why I've been feeling sick" Sakura clapped her hands.

Her morning sickness was at bay for the moment as Naruto eyed her in a great amount of concern "Why Sakura-chan was it cause of your nightmares" he asked watching her eat a lot more than she had all week and it was a relief to his very soul.

Even Sasuke was glad that she was eating properly again "At least your back to your normal appetite" he nodded and the pinkette gave him a sheepish smile, it proved to him at least that she felt guilty about it.

But was way to happy at the moment to rebuke him for commenting on it "I..I'm just gl..glad yo..your spe..spending time with y..your other fr..friends In..Ino-san and H..Hinata-san right" Chojuro fiddled with his squared glasses as he spoke.

Sakura nodded "Mhm and not exactly Naruto, there's this thing called morning sickness that doesn't necessarily specify it happens in the morning it's a pregnancy thing and me to Sasuke and yeah Chojuro" she grinned grabbing up her third stick of dango.

None of them while they were absorbed in conversation noticed the pale green eyes that watched their every move from a corner of the tea shop as they talked and ate and then went their separate ways the three boys back to training and the girl to the hospital.

Gaara didn't know what he found so curious about the pinkette that even Shukaku didn't even keep up with his usual chants of death to all and love only himself, it was confusing and he wanted to get to the bottom of this unusual feeling.

Two hours later Sakura was released from her part time medic duties and she was all prepared to head off and find Hinata with Ino and enjoy the rest of the afternoon, when she once again ran into someone making it the third time she'd done so since she'd come back to the village.

Her emerald eyes widened and the pinkette took several large steps back placing herself before the hospital doors ready to bolt should the situation take a turn for the worse as she noticed it was she'd bumped into for the second time.

Kankuro, his hands were clenched at his sides and there was a sneer arranged on his face, obviously he'd been waiting for her "I've been watching you girl, and your going to tell me why you stay in the hospital five hours every single day" he barked.

Sakura flinched but stood her ground this time "Not that its any of your business Kankuro-san, I work here as a medic in training" she crossed her arms not letting herself be cowed again, not after that first time and she wasn't going to let it happen.

He took a threatening step forward "Your lying and you better tell me the truth or so help me no one will be able to recognize you after I'm finished" Kankuro seethed seeing red as this girl refused to back down before him.

Unfortunately for him, Gaara decided to intervene having been watching and used his sand to restrict his older brothers movements "I suggest Kankuro, you watch your tongue where this girl is concerned, you wouldn't want her guards to find out now would you" he narrowed his eyes.

"For your information Kankuro-san I'm not lying here's my i.d" Sakura showed off a little card after rummaging about in her pink purse, before returning it to it's spot so she wouldn't loose it, when she was going to turn away she paused "Thank you" she flashed Gaara a little smile, then was gone.

Kankuro grimaced "Why are you playing goody two shoes" he grouched out clearly not happy as his baby brothers sand deposited him harshly on the ground "You never listen to anything anyone says so why are you doing it now" he snapped.

Gaara leveled his brother a look "You are an embarrassment to our village Kankuro, did you not sense them, if you had tried to touch that girl we would have all been disqualified from the exams" he sneered not letting on that it wasn't quite the truth before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

Leaving his brother to pick himself up and find Temari "What did you do now to piss Gaara off" the blonde was less sympathetic when she noticed the bruises on her brothers arms and nearly strangled him when he told her what he'd done.

As for Sakura she put the whole confrontation out of mind, found her two female friends and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon with Hinata and Ino, picking out a new pair of shoes that were comfortable and sitting in the park soaking up some sunlight before going home.

To eat dinner with her family and Chojuro and then head to bed after taking a shower, unafraid to relax completely as her room was so warded against anyone and her dreams were peaceful once more like they had been in the beginning.

The last two days before the Chunin Exams passed by in a blur and on the morning off, Sakura was like a blubbering mess "An..and Promise me y..you'll be careful out there a..and not l..let anything happen" she cried squeezing Chojuro in a bone crushing hug.

Ignoring the flush that turned his whole face red, he patted the pinkette on the back "I pro..promise Saku..Sakura-chan, s..so long as y..you take care of y..yourself un..until the first ro..rounds are over" Chojuro smiled gently.

After a moment Sakura pulled away and dried her eyes "Thank you Chojuro" she smiled "And don't let Naruto or Sasuke get in to much trouble" she called as the boy headed off to the building the written exams had been set up in.

Chojuro waved then disappeared around a corner and Sakura took a deep breath before heading off for work, focusing a lot more to keep herself distracted from what was going to happen and feeling a pit form in her stomach as it twisted in knots.

'Please Kami-sama don't let anything happen to them' she prayed throughout the entire day almost skipping lunch but reminding herself it wasn't a good idea, as the time ticked down and she found herself heading back to the house and reading for the rest of the day until dinner before going to bed early.

She could have never known that her two teammates and Chojuro had faced down Orochimaru or that they had been beaten soundly but no one dared interrupt the pinkette as she was sleeping, choosing to let her rest and keeping an eye on the situation.


	12. Forest of Death

~Forest of Death Team 7~

They were now on their second day after getting beaten up by Orochimaru "Why does the bad stuff always happen to us" Naruto whined and the blonde was sulking as they hurried through the forest to get to the tower.

Both boys were relieved that Chojuro was there with them though, because things could be worse and Sasuke did not bare the curse mark upon his neck after Chojuro had stopped Orochimaru, however that didn't mean he wasn't in a foul mood.

"Dope would you be quiet for once and stop alerting any enemy that we're nearby" Sasuke grouched out using his sharingan to scout out the area for any chakra signatures before deactivated his dojutsu so as not to waste all of his chakra.

Chojuro was a nervous wreck though "S..Sasu..Sasuke i..is right N..Naru..Naruto, we ha…have to be care..careful" he stuttered keeping his voice at a very quiet volume and gripping his great sword Hiramekarei tightly in his hand in case someone else tried to come over them.

He would be ready "I know okay geez Teme but seriously it's like only the bad stuff does happen to our team" Naruto frowned forcing himself to talk in a normal voice that was lowered several decibels and looking around warily.

Sasuke letting out an aggravated sigh as they searched for anyone that they might be able to beat and take their Earth Scroll if they had one "I don't know Dope, but lets talk about it later" he leveled a look at the blonde who pouted but he did stop talking as they tried to beat this test.

"Per..perhaps w..we co..could g..go in direction" Chojuro said suddenly sensing something ahead of them and not wanting to face it, he'd made a promise after all to keep Naruto and Sasuke out of trouble.

And so far he'd been doing a bang up job what with Naruto being impersonated twice and then all of them being swept off their feet and facing down Orochimaru one of the legendary sannin, they'd barely gotten out of that one.

Neither boy complained and turned in the opposite direction they'd been going in the new direction which would lead them directly to the tower in the middle of the forest, where all three of them were to get a surprise.

~In The Tower~

Sakura was there waiting for them the head medic had given her a break for the remaining time off the second round and when she left the hospital to return home Kakashi had showed up "Hey Sakura-chan" he'd greeted with his signature eye crinkle smile.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here" her eyes had lit up at the sight of him, wearing a blue dress that day and the patted boots she'd bought that were simultaneously airy and very comfortable to walk around in all day long.

He chuckled at her happiness "Well Hokage-sama thought it would be a great experience for you to get out of the house for these next few days and I've already told your parents, so you'll be going to the tower with me to greet the boys when they make it there" Kakashi had said.

That was enough for her and the pinkette was sold on the idea of getting to be one of the ones to greet those three boys "Really Kakashi-sensei I get to be there" Sakura clapped her hands together giddily wearing a hopeful smile.

"Yes, yes Sakura-chan, Mebuki-san already packed a bag for you and the tower serves your favorite food and tea, so we're all set" the silver haired nin had held up a bag and she'd latched onto his arm, in a puff of smoke, they were in the tower.

Immediately she'd been assigned a room near the jonin and anbu milling about and showed to the cafeteria for lunch and told that there was a library, so that's where she was sitting right now reading a book.

While munching on dango smothered in blackberry sauce, Sakura took care to clean her fingers off though each time she flipped a page thoroughly enjoying herself and the quiet unlike how she usually wanted someone to talk to.

Though what the pinkette didn't know was that she wasn't quite alone, the sand genin had made it to the tower on the first night and Gaara had found her sitting there in the vast library, his curiosity had bubbled within him again and so he'd sat to watch her throughout the day.

He knew for a fact she wasn't one of the genin participating in the exams, so it didn't make sense to him that she was there in the tower, Gaara frowned before deciding to approach her, when his shadow was covering the table the girl looked up.

"Oh hello" Sakura pressed a hand to her heart "You startled me" she smiled lightly before blinking her jade eyes at the red head she had talked to once before in the tea shop, he always seemed to find her alone somehow.

Gaara didn't speak at first instead choosing to sit down, perching his chin on his hand and looking her over with an apathetic gaze "You aren't an exam taker and yet you are here, why?" he finally asked after several minutes.

Causing the girl to lower her book and close it "No I'm not, but my team is and right now I'm incapable of being on their team, but I was given permission to be one of the ones to greet them if they made it here, so that's why" Sakura explained carefully.

His pale green eyes narrowed in suspicion "What makes you so special that not one but two Kage's are concerning themselves with you and that you have an anbu guard" he asked in that gravely tone of his, he was going to get his answers now come hell or high water.

The pinkette fidgeted nervously before him "I can't really tell you, you know because of the seal" she gestured to her bare arm "But it's something really bad and the danger hasn't passed yet" Sakura twisted her fingers into her knee length blue dress as she spoke.

"Do I frighten you girl, make you nervous" Gaara asked suddenly and Sakura looked at him in confusion "Do you really not feel my chakra" he tilted his head to the side much like a curious puppy would.

Sakura shook her head "No you haven't harmed me and you've been nice" she smiled softly "So I'm not nervous and nope, my chakra's been blocked until the danger passes" Sakura explained carefully so as not to cause suspicion.

He really didn't know what to think of this girl at all calling him nice what a joke, though perhaps he might be able to use this to his advantage "I realize now that you don't know my name, it's Gaara" he introduced himself.

Just like he thought her eyes lit up "I'll be sure to remember it Gaara-san, I'm Sakura Haruno the on…" she trailed off quite abruptly slapping her hand over her mouth and made a mad dash to the nearest trash bin that was around the corner.

Retching noises reached his ears and Gaara curled his lip up in silent disgust when Sakura returned her skin was as white as a ghosts and he shoved down his revulsion sticking with his plan "Are you ill" the red head inquired.

Waiting to ask until she was seated once more, the pinkette paused in rummaging about in her little bag "You could say that Gaara-san but this illness won't last long, I'm sorry you had to hear that, I don't like you know in front of people, it's disgusting" she apologized.

Making him more curious especially when she pulled out a flask of something and some crackers "Still not eating and sleeping" he looked her over before realizing that the black bags were gone and she didn't seem as tired.

"Ah no that's not it, my nightmares they went away and after that I was able to eat, this is ginger tea and crackers to settle my stomach so I don't toss my cookies again" Sakura explained taking a sip of her tea and nibbling on a few crackers.

Gaara lifted a red brow before snorting "Out of all the words you can use, toss your cookies is the best you can come up with" he asked and the pinkette across from him turned bright red in the face becoming embarrassed.

"I figured it would be better than saying puke or vomit" she huffed lightly flipping a page in her book reading just a little as she waited for him to respond, this was weird but strangely comfortable and at least she wasn't alone.

He shook his head before feeling his siblings chakra headed in their direction "Perhaps try not to be alone from now on" Gaara warned standing from her table and exiting the library to direct Temari and Kankuro elsewhere.

Sakura blinked in confusion and decided to take the warning at face value as she grabbed up the book she'd been reading and left the massive room as well, going back to the room she'd been assigned to read there, with an anbu standing guard.

It wasn't until dinner time did others realize she was there as well but thankfully someone had agreed to sit with her while they ate, one of her anbu guards to sway anyone from approaching and causing her trouble "You know this is so weird" Sakura murmured.

The male seated at her side didn't so much as turn his head but she could feel the side look he directed at her "How is that Haruno-san" there wasn't much emotion in his voice it sounded plain and lifeless but so long as he was talking she was fine.

"Well being here for one thing, I know technically this doesn't happen" she gestured between the two of them and then all around indicating the building "Plus their bound to start asking questions to" Sakura lowered her voice, feeling eyes on her.

At her statement the anbu finally tilted his head down to peer at her through the slits of his mask "Just remember Haruno-san that no one is to know except for those of us that know" he reminded and the pinkette sighed.

Eating her dango smothered in blackberry sauce and taking random sips of her blackberry tea "You sound depressed Sakura-chan" a familiar voice filled her ears and Sakura raised her head to look into the lone onyx of her sensei.

Here she sent the anbu sitting next to her an exasperated look before answering "Well Anbu-san isn't much conversation Kakashi-sensei and besides reading all day there's not much else to do" she slumped her shoulders.

Kakashi looked over his friend and then his student before rolling his eyes "I know Sakura-chan, perhaps you can start knitting something" he suggested and Sakura eyed him for a moment giving him a weird look before mulling his words over.

"Okay I'm sure I could find some books on knitting in the library, I don't have any materials though" she frowned lightly only to get her hair ruffled by the silver haired nin as she finished off her dinner.

When Sakura stood the anbu rose to his feet as well "Not to worry, not to worry Sakura-chan let me handle that you just get some rest" Kakashi ushered the pinkette off while simultaneously giving the anbu guarding his student a look.

That basically said he better take care of the pinkette Tenzo nodded subtly before leading Sakura from the cafeteria after the girl had returned her dishes and thanked the cook profusely for putting up with her strange request of blackberry sauce on her dango.

Once the duo was gone, Kakashi vanished in a plume of smoke and though he wasn't use to doing this but wanting to play his part in interacting with Sakura and hopefully the baby when he/she was born, bought plenty of knitting material after asking some old woman for help.

So upon his return to the tower, he got plenty of odd looks feeling rather humiliated as he carried that big bag of two knitting needles, two books on knitting designs and a bountiful sack of all colors of yarn to make some of those designs.

The bag was hastily dropped off in the room his student had been assigned and he disappeared for awhile, the next morning and still no sign of Sasuke, Naruto or Chojuro, Sakura was all to happy to drag her anbu guard to the library.

Digging through the bag that had been brought and flipping through one of the books before settling on a design and after finding a book in the library with simple instructions to get start, Sakura pulled the yarn from the bag and set off to begin knitting.

Nearly an hour later the pinkette found that it wasn't as easy as she'd thought it would be and it didn't help that her anbu guard had chuckled more than once at her frustration, with a small glare at the man, Sakura undid her hack job work and started over again.

"You know Haruno-san your doing it wrong" the brunette finally spoke keeping his eyes peeled for any suspicious activity, but for the most part no one dared approach Sakura while he was there and that was the he was going to keep it.

Sakura lowered her knitting needles and raised a slender pink brow "Have you ever knitted before anbu-san" she asked and Tenzo shook his head "Then how do you know I'm doing it wrong" she crossed her arms sulkily.

Causing him to chuckle again, it was nice to know he did know how to laugh even if it was at her expense "For starters your movement isn't even like shown in the book" he pointed out and Sakura snapped her eyes to said page.

Before sighing "Well I know that anbu-san, I have to practice first before I get it right" Sakura gave him a strange look before starting on her project again, it was nice even if just a tiny bit frustrating but she was determined to do it and keep herself occupied.

Fifteen minutes later the brunette stood "I'll be back in a few minutes" he said and vanished down the hall, at his departure the pinkette sat up a little straighter before clenching her hands together in a white knuckled grip.

Remembering the warning, Sakura hastily started putting her things away and grabbed up the book with instructions as she started rising a shadow fell over her and she nearly let out a scream until she saw who it was "Kakashi-sensei" she breathed.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan" he looked her over in concern thinking that maybe something had happened "Where did anbu-san go" Kakashi asked glancing around for his friend and not finding Tenzo where he was supposed to be.

Lowering herself back into the chair, Sakura let out a relieved sigh "He said he had to do something and that he'd be back in a few minutes, I just panicked is all, I don't really like being alone and it kind of freaked me out" she explained feeling her stomach rolling.

Morning sickness was the current bane of her existence right now as she made another mad dash for the trash bin when she got back Kakashi was seated at the table "It's okay Sakura-chan, any who hows knitting coming along for you" he asked with a chuckle.

This caused his student to roll her emerald eyes at him "Not as well as you think, I can't get the needles to go in the right direction, but I'm not gonna stop until I've actually gotten the hang of it" Sakura chattered sitting back down having calmed massively at her sensei's appearance.

"You'll get it Sakura-chan just believe that you can do it and you will" Kakashi soothed over the frustration and got a smile for his efforts no matter what had happened to her, Sakura was still going strong and for that he was immensely grateful.

Her lips curved upwards "I know Kakashi-sensei, hey do you know how those three are doing" she asked suddenly knowing that there were surveillance camera's situated throughout the forest to monitor the genin.

Kakashi shook his head and the pinkette sighed softly before shaking her head and dug into the bag full of yarn and grabbed the knitting needles, while pulling out a flask of ginger tea and a package of crackers to help with her upset stomach.

Nearly a full eight minutes later Tenzo returned and Sakura spent the rest of the afternoon in her room trying and failing to knit something out of one of her books, before going to dinner and heading to bed much earlier than usual.

~Team Seven~

If anything in the day and a half that had passed since the start of the exam, things had gotten worse for the three boys, after being attacked by Orochimaru, a trio of genin the ones who'd caused trouble on the first day.

Had approached them while they were resting and had attacked the sound genin were menaces in disguise and Naruto had, had his fill of this freaking forest, "This really stinks you know" the blonde grumbled wincing every step he took.

Sasuke shot him a glare "Yes we know already Dope, would you I don't know be quiet" the Uchiha hissed clearly just as irritated as his teammate, while Chojuro stood off the side mentally beating himself up for once again failing to protect the two boys.

They were thankful that Team Ten, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji had showed up along with a couple members of another team he didn't know to ward off the sound genin "W..we should…shouldn't fight" he mumbled suddenly.

And got aggravated looks "I can't wait to be out of this god forsaken forest it's creepy and full of bugs and all around bites" Naruto huffed keeping on the lookout for anymore attacks because they would for certain fail.

"Not to mention we still have to get an earth scroll, those sound genin left before we could snag theirs" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest not sure how much longer he'd be able to go on in this horrible forest.

Chojuro waved his arms "W..wh..what if w..we set up a t..trap n..near the tow..tower" he suggested also wanting to get out of this dangerous forest and find out how his friend was doing now that all of her friends were doing the exams.

At his suggested Naruto and Sasuke looked over at him before glancing at each other "I do believe that's the best idea I've heard in two days, let's not waste anytime Teme, Chojuro" the blonde exclaimed eager to put this new plan into action.

Even Sasuke nodded in acceptance "Agreed we should go now and make haste if I'm right we're close but we'll have to travel throughout the night, eat a chakra restoration pill then no more" he took the lead and soon the three of them were on their way.

It was early next morning that they reached their goal and set up individual traps that they each thought would work to ensnare any team coming through "I..I real..really ho..hope this wo..works" Chojuro said almost an hour later.

"Don't worry Chojuro, your idea was a good one and it proves how much in sync you are with Sakura-chan cause that was something she'd suggest to" Naruto said giving the pale blue haired teen that was on his team temporarily a whiskered grin.

The Uchiha grunted his agreement "Correct not to mention with how close we are to the tower, we'll be able to snag a scroll and then just head in" Sasuke explained prodding the fire that had been started up, though it would be put out at a moments notice.

Glad that he was able to contribute a little bit the three boys settled in for a long wait until a team did come meandering along sporting various bruises and looking just as beat up as they all felt, but Team Seven and their temporary member jumped the trio and snagged an earth scroll.

Knocking their opponents out with great difficulty due to how tired they all were themselves and hurried into the door that had their team number on it "I ca..can't belie..believe we d..did it" Chojuro breathed once the door had shut behind them.

"Yeah no kidding I seriously thought those guys were gonna kick our butts and then we would have failed at the exams and Sakura-chan would have been upset" Naruto rambled still fearing that they would fail despite being inside the tower with both scrolls they needed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "We have bigger things to worry about now, such as that riddle" he pointed out drawing Chojuro's and Naruto's eyes onto the chalkboard and so with extra time to spare the three of them sat down to figure out what it was.

~With Sakura~

She'd only just sat down to enjoy breakfast, oh so subtly avoiding eggs because the smell of them made her morning sickness rear up, when someone who wasn't her anbu guard or Kakashi, sat down at her table in the cafeteria.

Her eyes snapped upwards to meet onyx "Ah you must be the famed Sakura Haruno I've been hearing about" he had silver hair much like her sensei, but this guy was a teenager wearing glasses on his face unlike Kakashi.

At her name and knowing she'd never met this person before even though he bore the Leaf Village headband Sakura was wary "Can't say that I know you, but whatever you've been hearing is probably exaggerated" she stated simply looking around for anyone that might help her.

"Kabuto Yakushi at your service Haruno-san and doubtful is it true that you were kidnapped, who was it by, what happened how did you come back without looking worse for wear" there was a pleasant smile on his lips, but his questions were invasive.

And Sakura didn't like them or his stare upon her person at all, the pinkette stood abruptly "Kabuto-san that is none of your business" she said, grabbed up her tray and bags and moved to another table in the corner that only had one chair, so no one could sit with her again.

If the silver haired teen was surprised at her actions and hasty retreat, Kabuto didn't show it as he stood as well and left the cafeteria, upon his departure and seeing his chance since she'd really taken to heart his warning to not be alone.

Gaara approached "Don't trust him or me for that matter" he spoke upon reaching her table, standing with his arms crossed before her, Sakura eyed him warily "You're a smart girl" the red head chuckled before vanishing like he usually did.

It was at this moment that Kakashi entered the cafeteria himself lone eye searching for her and when he did finally spot her, he looked confused "Sakura-chan what on earth are you doing all the way over here" he frowned.

So the pinkette explained "Some guy named Kabuto Yakushi, I assume he's part of the exams, he was asking me a bunch of questions that were invasive and I didn't like them, not to mention he really creeped me out" came the reason for sitting in the corner.

Kakashi creased his brow before giving his signature eye crinkle smile "Never mind that Sakura-chan are you done with lunch" he asked and she nodded grabbing up her empty tray and returning the dishes to the cook.

When she was standing next to him again, he grabbed her by the shoulders and directed her to a room "What's going on Kakashi-sensei has something happened" Sakura inquired once she was stood on this weird design with her sensei.

He raised a finger "Just give it a moment and if you get tired don't be afraid to lean on me Sakura-chan" Kakashi stated not exactly giving away or telling his sole female student that those boys had reached and were within the tower.

~Team 7 again~

Speaking of Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro, they were having a hell of a time trying to figure out the riddle on the chalkboard "I wish Sakura-chan was here, she would have gotten this already" the blonde threw his hands in the air flopping backwards tiredly.

This caused Sasuke to roll his eyes "Perhaps, but she's not here and so we have to figure this out by ourselves, read it again Chojuro" he turned onyx eyes onto the honorary member of their team who was stood by the chalkboard.

"I..if qua..qualities of are your desire, ac..acquire wisdom take your mi..mind higher, if ear..earthen qua..qualities a..are what you lack your bod..body and p..prepare to at..attack" Chojuro read off taking a deep breath.

Before continue "Wh..when Heave..Heaven and Ea..Earth are open..opened to..together the peril..perilous path will be..become righteous for..forever, this…som..something is the sec..secret way th..that guides us fr..from this place to..today" he finished.

All three boys mulled the riddle over several times going through each part "I think…" Naruto started his brows creasing together as he thought "That the riddle speaks about the scrolls, since we had to get a heaven and an earth scroll" he said after a few minutes.

In which Sasuke had to agree "Correct because Heaven stands for mind and Earth for the body and when both come together it means you've become an excellent ninja and missions are easy" the Uchiha nodded.

Chojuro stared at the riddle again before the blonde spoke for a second time "Maybe Teme we're supposed to open the scrolls now" Naruto frowned staring at the two scrolls in his grasp and feeling a little wary especially after the warning they'd all gotten.

"You might be right Dope, but we'll open them at the same time, perhaps that's the riddle" Sasuke crossed his arms "What do you think Chojuro" he looked over his shoulder as the pale blue haired teen came over to them.

He was quiet for a moment "I think Naruto might be right to Sasuke, both scrolls will have to be opened together" Chojuro said after a couple of minutes and he stood back as both boys grabbed a scroll each and unrolled them together.

Until Heaven and Earth were laid out across each other completing the seal that had been drawn on them in preparation of this moment, an explosion of smoke filled the room they were gathered in and Chojuro pulled Hiramekarei from his back standing in front of Naruto in Sasuke.

While the two boys grabbed a weapon and all of them settled into defensive positions, their wariness was for naught because when the smoke dissipated their eyes alighted on a familiar person just before she leaped at them "Naruto, Sasuke, Chojuro" Sakura laughed.

Dragging all three boys into a hug being mindful of their injuries "Yo I'm here to" Kakashi gave the trio a two fingered salute "Good job making it through the forest" he looked his male students and his temporary student over before nodding.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing here we thought for sure we wouldn't get to see you until day after tomorrow" Naruto chattered like no tomorrow returning the pinkette's bone crushing hug with one of his own and glad to see her doing so well.

The Uchiha on the team stood off to the side relieved to see his female teammate "Yes what are you doing here and with Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke eyed the silver haired male giving Sakura a quick hug when Naruto released her.

"Ha..have you bee…been getting enough to ea..eat Sakura-chan" Chojuro inquired allowing his eyes to take the girl in that he'd come to the Leaf Village for, just to make sure she wasn't alone and actually made it through the very difficult process of being pregnant.

Sakura waved her hands "Hokage-sama thought it would be a great experience so I've been here since day before yesterday and Kakashi-sensei wouldn't tell me what those seals were for so I don't really know what happened or why I'm in this room and yes I'm eating very well" she smiled while giving Kakashi an exasperated look.

She was just relieved that now she wouldn't have to sit with her anbu guard all day long and have very little conversation even if he did like to laugh at her sometimes "Summoning seals Sakura-chan, anyway you all look like you need some rest" Kakashi interjected after a moment.

"No kidding that forest was horrible with all those huge bugs" Naruto shuddered "I could go for a shower and several bowls of ramen" he was practically salivating at the thought of eating his favorite food after not having been able to for a couple of days.

This caused his pink haired teammate to giggle and Sasuke to roll his eyes "Does this mean we can go through that door now" he asked his silver haired sensei, who nodded "Come on Dope, Chojuro" Sasuke ordered leading the way.

"W..we'll see y..you fo..for di..dinner in a bit Sak..Sakura-chan" Chojuro waved when he realized Sakura wasn't following them, instead she stayed standing right next to her sensei until the door closed behind them and they were assigned rooms.

Glad that those three boys had made it through despite their injuries, Sakura turned to Kakashi "Okay I'm ready to go back, can this seal be done in reverse" she asked looking at the scrolls she and her sensei were standing on.

Kakashi chuckled softly "Nope we have to go back ourselves Sakura-chan" he quipped placing his hand on her shoulder and using the teleportation jutsu to take them back to the area they'd been summoned from "I'll show them to the cafeteria go on" he nudged the pinkette off.

And Sakura skipped back to her room, grabbing up her bags and then headed for the cafeteria, nearly bumping into Gaara along the way there "Oh sorry Gaara-san" she blinked her peridot eyes at the red head, who stood frozen in the hallway.

Clearly he wasn't use to nearly being bumped into and was in shock at how close she was to him the ever present voice of Shukaku practically disappearing "You should be more careful, not everyone will appreciate nearly being run into" Gaara spoke in a disgruntled tone moving around the pinkette.

"Right I really am sorry Gaara-san" Sakura gave him a quick apologetic smile then continued on her way to the cafeteria where those three boys were already waiting for her, her eyes lit up and she slid into the booth right next to Chojuro.

Naruto was already on his second bowl of ramen "Shay Shakra-chan whut ook you sho wong" he spoke through his random bites and Sakura giggled at him obviously amused by his lack of manners, he swallowed his food and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Dope your still a Dope go get your dinner then we can talk" Sasuke gave the blonde an annoyed glance while simultaneously eating his own second bowl of tomato soup with green tea, Sakura stood and hurried away to request her meal.

When she sat down again even Chojuro was surprised "Wh..what's th..that Sakura-chan" he asked pointing at the new food item situated on her plate, Sakura grabbed it up and poured the container over her dango before speaking.

With a wide smile "Blackberry sauce of course and I was just getting my stuff" she explained motioning to the bag at her side "Kakashi-sensei suggested that I start knitting and after two days I think I've finally got the hang of it" Sakura exclaimed happily.

Pulling out the not even halfway done scarf, this time Naruto swallowed his bite of ramen before talking "Who are you gonna give that to when your done" he asked before dipping his chopsticks back into the bowl.

Sasuke looked the bright green square patch of knitted material over "I'm sure whoever gets it Dope, will appreciate it" he nodded not really expecting much and he just had this little suspicion he knew who she was making it for.

It seemed Chojuro did to because he faced the pinkette with a smile "A..are yo..you go..going to give th..that to yo..your baby" he lowered his voice and looked around warily just in case someone was walking by or trying to overhear.

Her eyes sparkled and she nodded at Chojuro "Of course, though I also intend on knitting something for everyone" Sakura said becoming downright giddy before managing to quell her excitement and eat her dinner.

"That's awesome Sakura-chan, anything you make will be awesome I just know it" Naruto shouted with glee drawing amused smiles from most situated around the room and those seated at the table with him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes trying to act like he was annoyed "Hn it will be an acceptable gift" he nodded feeling warm inside, this whole incident had made him realize how easy it was for them to lose each other.

A team was supposed to be like a family "Y..yes Sak..Sakura-chan an..and maybe Mi..Mizukage-sama and Ao-san w..would like to h..have so..something ha..hand knit..knitted" Chojuro suggested.

The pinkette paused in the middle of finishing off her third stick of dango and blinked at him looking as if the thought he'd just said had never even crossed her mind "I'll be sure to do that Chojuro" Sakura said after a moment of contemplation.

Eager to make something for all of her friends and of course the baby growing in her womb, which reminded her, Sakura frowned lightly and poked her belly lightly feeling the small very, very small bump, it was hardly noticeable of course.

But it proved to her that her body was already changing plus her breasts were uncomfortable all the time now to, the frown she wore drew worried looks "Sakura-chan is everything okay, did something happen" Naruto frowned himself watching his friend.

When she didn't respond proving she was deep in thought the blonde reached out to pat her shoulder only to be stopped by Sasuke "You do that you'll scare her, let Chojuro bring her back from where ever her thoughts have taken her" the Uchiha stated and Naruto sat back with a pout.

Chojuro sighed "Sak..Sakura-chan" he called lightly reaching up to rub her back "I..is so..something the matter" he asked gently and Sakura blinked at him before a blush spread across her face as she realized she'd blanked her friends.

"Oh um yes everything's okay just thinking is all nothing happened Naruto, it's just I think I might be showing" the pinkette lowered her voice on the last word, pressing her hand to her stomach feeling the tiny bump.

All three boys seated at the table looked surprised before Naruto and reigning in his excitement to the best of his abilities "Really Sakura-chan" his blue eyes were wide before he became the most hesitant he'd ever been "D..do you think w..we could try to feel" he asked shyly.

Even Sasuke seemed curious "As long as it was alright with you Sakura, because having a bunch of guys touch you would seem weird" he looked around noticing the looks they were receiving and knowing that Sakura would be uncomfortable doing such a thing in the cafeteria.

"Yo..you re..really think yo..your showing Sak..Sakura-chan" Chojuro inquired gently looking her over for any differences that he might be able to see and not seeing anything and being mindful not to talk to loud which was easy.

Sakura nodded decisively "Yeah and later not here k Naruto, perhaps in my room after we get done eating" she said her two teammates and Chojuro nodded in acceptance and they hurriedly finished off their dinners.

Before heading to the room the pinkette had been assigned, the three boys stood around awkwardly once the door shut behind them until Sakura huffed in exasperation "Well come here Naruto" she gestured in front of her.

Not wanting to make her wait, Naruto leaped forward until he was stood right in front of Sakura "Okay now what Sakura-chan" he asked curiously he was as bubbly as ever but he was reigning most of his exuberance in.

She took his hand and pressed it to the very tiny bump, she knew when he felt it because his eyes went wide in awe not to mention his hand stayed right over the tiny bump that signaled her baby was growing within.

Tears sprung into his blue eyes "This little guy is going to be the most protected baby in the entire world" he murmured taking care to be gentle before he was nudged out the way by Sasuke after several more minutes passed.

Sakura did the same thing she did to Naruto for Sasuke, helping him find the spot "I think I can agree with the Dope on this one, my little niece" here the Uchiha gave the blonde a look daring Naruto to argue with him "Is going to have a real family" he stated moving back after a moment.

Chojuro was the last one to feel the small bump "Wh..whatever y..you have Sakura-chan wi..will have pl..plenty at..attention from a lo..lot of people and lo..loved like n..never before" he smiled that shy smile and Sakura gave him a wide smile.

Then the three boys were ushered off by Kakashi who appeared to show them to their own assigned rooms so that they could shower and then go to bed "I'm sure your tired go on Sakura-chan get some rest" was thrown over his shoulder before he disappeared as well.

And so Sakura dressed in a loose night gown with green tights that were stretchy, climbed into the bed and after working on her knitting project for a bit, flipped the lights off and curled up beneath the covers to get some sleep as suggested.


	13. New Interests

The next morning Sakura was eager to get out of the tower as much as she liked the library and having something to occupy her time with, she was becoming just a tiny bit restless and Kakashi was the first one to notice this when they all had breakfast together.

"Sakura-chan is something the matter you look like a bundle of nerves" he asked gently hoping it wasn't something that was nearly impossible for him to fix or find a solution for, Kakashi gave her his signature eye crinkle smile when her emerald eyes bounced and locked with his lone onyx.

Her foot was tapping relentlessly on the floor of the cafeteria "Nothing to bad, just feeling restless is all" Sakura sighed barely able to eat because she'd gotten a huge aversion to breakfast foods, eggs, pancakes that had eggs in them and plenty of other items.

Which really only left sausage, bacon and a few other things to eat in the morning "Well we'll all be getting out of here later today if you want to go back home Sakura-chan, I don't mind" Naruto burst out around a mouthful of ramen.

"Precisely and you won't have to wait very long" Sasuke nodded being sure not to let his teammate see him eat eggs, after having been told that just the sight of them made her sick and the smell was enough to make her run to the bathroom across the hall.

Chojuro wrung his hands "I..if th..that's wh..what you want -chan" he offered knowing that it was never a good idea to coop someone up even for a few days and despite them being there she was no doubt ready to walk about the village again.

Kakashi swung his gaze around to look the pinkette in the eyes again "Do you want to go back and wait to find out who will be going to the final round later or stay, it's up to you Sakura-chan" the silver haired jonin stated.

It didn't take her very long to make a decision "I want to see my mom and dad and sleep in my real bed that doesn't hurt my back" Sakura rubbed her back as she spoke and clutched at her bags hoping that the boys wouldn't be to disappointed.

"Then we'll see you later Sakura-chan just wish us good luck now" Naruto gave her a whiskered grin not minding it horribly that the pinkette was going home, she'd greeted them and made sure they were alright and that was more than enough for them.

Sasuke grunted his agreement "We'll be sure to see you first thing tomorrow during lunch should this go on for the rest of the day" he said with ease, despite his initial reluctance his team had become family and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt them again.

"I'…I'll see you i..in the morning i..if you go to bed ear..early tonight" Chojuro stuttered polishing off his breakfast and rising with Sakura and pulling her into a quick hug before Naruto and Sasuke did the same.

Then his temporary sensei placed his hand on her shoulder "I'll return try not to get in trouble" Kakashi warned before a plume of smoke enveloped the silver haired male and the pinkette returning to the outside world.

Sakura waved and headed down the streets enjoying the sun on her skin and walking leisurely, of course she'd loved being in that tower for a couple of days and the library was awesome, but being able to breathe in the fresh air and feel sunlight on her pale flesh.

Was like heaven, she paused for a moment, eyes closed wishing she could spread out her chakra senses before carrying on her way, halfway there Sakura felt as if she was being watched "Anbu-san" she called wondering if the two anbu knew she wasn't in the tower anymore.

The feeling went away and a moment later that brunette appeared before her "Haruno-san it is just us" he assured before vanishing from view, Sakura let out a relieved sigh and she continued the rest of the way to her house.

Mebuki was surprised to see her daughter so soon "I thought you were going to stay until those boys came back" she asked watching Sakura remove her padded boots before standing and grabbing up the two bags she carried.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro made it to the tower and I felt restless, might go out for a bit and get some books from the library on fuinjutsu learn about that kind of stuff so I'm not entirely useless, perhaps find a book that says I can exercise a little" the pinkette shrugged.

Her blonde brows rose high into her hairline "Are those boys done already Sakura-chan" Kizashi blinked at his pregnant thirteen year old daughter, before spotting a knitting needle "What's that Sakura-chan" he asked.

At the mention of her project Sakura gestured to the living room "Since when did you take up knitting" Mebuki looked thoroughly amused as they all sat down on some piece of furniture and her interest was peaked.

"Few days ago, Kakashi-sensei suggested it and he went and bought me all this stuff, of course I payed him back for it and I'm knitting a little scarf for the baby and they made it through the second round, though there's supposed to be some preliminary round" she chattered.

Showing off the partially done dark green scarf "Well that's oddly adorable and good that you found something new to put effort in" Kizashi nodded, not wanting to discourage his daughter from doing anything different.

The pinkette's jade colored eyes lit up like a thousand fireworks had went off "And I'm sure whatever gender your baby is Sakura-dear they will love the scarf because you knitted it with love, that's what being a mom is all about" Mebuki nodded.

Reminding Sakura and she shot up off the couch "You have to see this, I know it's still a little to early to tell, but I think I've got a tiny little bump starting to form" she chattered a mile a minute pressing her hand to the spot she could feel finding it easily.

Kizashi smiled his blue eyes showing his pride for how strong his daughter was "Do you think we can feel Sakura-chan" he asked and she hurriedly nodded her head in acceptance, so he stood from the couch allowing Sakura to direct his hand to the teeny bump.

Indeed there was a small bump whether it was from the baby was yet to be decided and then Mebuki took her turn "I'm/We're so proud of you our precious little girl" the blonde pulled her daughter into a hug wishing that this hadn't happened to Sakura but thanking kami for returning the pinkette to them alive.

Sakura returned the hug before sitting down a moment later she stood again "So I think I'm gonna go out and whatnot" the pinkette grabbed up her bags, intending on working on her knitting skills and put her shoes back on again before leaving the house, leaving her parents behind.

The first place she visited was the library and she disappeared in the aisles of book in the ninja section looking for anything on fuinjutsu and grabbed a couple of books for beginners, then she found a book relating to keeping in shape while being pregnant.

Before heading to the check out counter, the librarian gave her an odd look while checking out the pregnancy book and Sakura smiled awkwardly feeling as if she was being judged, then silently grabbed up the three books and left the library.

Next and because she wanted this the pinkette went to the market meandering along the cobbled streets slowly completely content to waste away the rest of the day in the park, and bought some blackberry jam to dip her crackers in for a snack and some more ginger tea.

After drinking the stuff for a week straight she'd become extremely partial to ginger tea and it was now her second favorite tea, the crackers though she hated because they made her mouth dry and it was a hassle just to create saliva again afterwards.

Then with all of her stuff in arms Sakura went straight to the park and settled on the grass beneath a large tree and stretched out leaning against the bark of the tree before opening the book on fitness for pregnant people.

Nearly fifteen minutes later and already into the third chapter, stopping occasionally to nibble on some blackberry jam covered crackers liking the combo and sipping on her ginger tea, Sakura was interrupted as a shadow fell over her.

Looking up Sakura found herself staring into amused light brown eyes "I'm Anko Mitarashi and your the Pink haired girl I've been hearing about, so Pink…" Anko trailed off when the pinkette cringed "Haruno tell me what's it like being pregnant at thirteen" she finished flopping down.

Sakura eyed the purple haired woman warily for a moment "It sucks all the changes happening and the unexpected ailments that crop up such as not being able to see or even smell eggs and being obsessed with certain flavors or food combinations" she ticked off her fingers.

Anko tipped her head back and let out a loud laugh "I'd really hate to be you then kid anyway a little birdie told me you like dango so want to get some with me" she offered really wanting to befriend the girl that had been dealt a horrible blow and was still recovering from it.

"Sure Anko-san can it be during lunch though I'm still a little full from breakfast" she lowered her head not wanting to make the woman mad, Anko shrugged not the least bit put out, all that mattered is that they had dango together she hadn't specified when they had to have it.

Just a couple minutes later the purple haired woman snapped up a book "So whatcha reading there Haruno anything interested" Anko asked flipping through the book she held in her hands and noticing that it was fuinjutsu for beginners.

Eager to chat with someone new "Well this book says that there are ways to stay fit while being pregnant and I plan to implement some of them, do a couple of push ups, some sits up and maybe a lap or two so I don't have to struggle to get all the baby weight off when I do give birth" Sakura explained.

Pleased that conversation was flowing between them easily Anko nodded "Not bad Haruno what about this and what do you have in that bag" she gestured to the book she held and then to the bag that was stuffed full to the brim with yarn and knitting needles.

"Fuinjutsu I thought it would be interesting to learn and Kakashi-sensei suggested I try knitting and after a couple of days I think it's pretty fun when it's not being utterly frustrating" Sakura bounced lightly in her spot almost knocking over her blackberry jam.

Hurried she screwed the lid back onto the jar and placed it in her bag with her crackers and flask of ginger tea, she didn't feel nauseous at the moment anyway "Hmm but you have to have chakra to learn fuinjutsu don't you" Anko mused.

Causing the pinkette to let out a depressed sigh before her mood bounced right back "There's no harm in practicing writing seals or coming up newer interesting seals" Sakura explained closing her book and grabbing up the almost half done scarf.

The purple haired woman at her side watching with slight interest "You making that for the kid" she motioned to Sakura's stomach and the girl nodded fiddling with the needles for a second concentrating on her project "It's interesting" Anko finally said.

In truth there was holes in the scarf and it overall looked horrible "It sucks" came the response "But this is just a practice one and I still have months to go" Sakura lifted her head and flashed Anko a quick smile.

"Is it true that you put blackberry sauce on your dango, is that some kind of symptom from your pregnancy" Anko asked after several minutes had passed and she'd sat there watching Sakura work on the hack job scarf.

Sakura raised her head pausing in her project for a moment and nodded "Pregnancy cravings, at first it was just blackberry and I only had it while having tea with Mizukage-sama, then it was all the time and now it's moved on to putting it on my dango and now this" she pulled the jar out of her bag.

Blackberry Jam written on the label before she put it away again "Will you always be obsessed with that" Anko lifted a purple brow curious to know if the teenage girl had done her research on all that she needed to know.

At the question Sakura twisted her hands into the material of her pink dress "Mm depends really, one of the books I read said that the cravings could change trimester to trimester and I'm only in my first one being seven weeks along at the moment" she shrugged.

It appeared the pinkette really had done the necessary amount of research "Hey Haruno do you have baby stuff yet or is that something you have yet to do" Anko questioned again just to keep the girl talking.

"Oh ah yes that's done my parents did that and got all gender neutral stuff, though I did buy a music box I haven't done much cause I don't know what I'm gonna have yet" Sakura explained lightly resuming her task of knitting.

Anko snorted "What would you like to have Haruno, a boy or a girl, personally a little boy sounds like trouble and a little girl wouldn't be much easier" she stated leaning back against the tree content to sit there for awhile and shirk her duties until Ibiki came storming.

Then she could use pinky as an excuse and that old scar face wouldn't be able to complain lest he upset the girl "If I'm being honest I'd like a little girl, but my dad wants it to be a boy and my teammate Sasuke wants it to be a girl to" Sakura mused after a moment.

"Whoa you mean Uchiha is interested in the kid growing in your stomach Haruno, well technically it is going to be his niece or nephew, so I suppose its not much of a stretch" the purple haired woman tapped her lip in thought when the pinkette nodded at her question.

For nearly fifteen minutes it was quiet as the two females sat side by side until Sakura got to frustrated with her knitting project and put it back in her bag "I think I'm gonna do some exercises now" she said rising to her feet.

Hopefully afterwards she'd be hungry and maybe it would be lunch time to "Well let's go then Haruno, I know the perfect training grounds to use" Anko jumped to her feet leading the way to the smaller lesser used training grounds and threw her arms open "Here ya go" she smirked.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes "Thank you Anko-san" she smiled gently, then placed her things down and moved over to the small track and got started at a light jog, after a moment the pinkette realized she wasn't alone.

"Exercise is good no matter how much you do" the woman shrugged avoiding those emerald orbs, so what she wanted to interact with the girl, sue her and screw everyone else, Anko snickered when Sakura giggled under her breath.

In the end she only managed one and a half laps before wearing out "Guess I really need to get in the habit of this or I'm gonna be useless for a lot longer after I do give birth" Sakura frowned her sides burned and her lungs were heaving from exertion.

"Don't worry about it Pin…Haruno it's all about time" Anko flopped back onto the ground, forcing herself to not call the girl that nickname pinky, having heard from Inoichi, who'd heard from his brat that Sakura didn't want to ever be called that nickname.

Sakura nodded lightly "Suppose, though I'm still gonna try" she said sitting down carefully and starting her sit ups, just a few and she flopped back much like Anko feeling sore already and exhausted, but she flipped over and did a few push ups.

Anko watched from her spot "You did fine, so long as you keep that up, your stamina will increase and you'll shift that baby weight off easily when you do give birth" she clapped the pinkette gently on the back.

Getting another smile for her efforts, the two females sat there on the small training grounds for a short while before Sakura stood and brushed off her clothes and looked at the sky "After that exercise I'm a little hungry ready for that dango Anko-san" the pinkette asked.

Not wasting a second the purple haired woman jumped to her feet "You're on Haruno I can eat dango any time of the day and as much of it as I want" Anko stated smugly following behind the younger kunoichi as she picked up her bags and they headed in the direction of the tea shop.

When they got there Anko was surprised because the minute the two of them sat down a waiter appeared "Haruno-san" he greeted kindly "I take it you'd like the usual sweet potato-vegetable and rice curry with five sticks of plain dango, blackberry sauce and blackberry tea" he spoke.

"Yes please" Sakura nodded settling more comfortably in the booth ready to enjoy her afternoon meal "What would you like other than dango Anko-san" she turned her attention on the older kunoichi who was seated across from her.

This was definitely new and she was use to waiting "Mm give me twenty sticks of plain dango with that blackberry sauce and the same tea she got" Anko shrugged deciding that there was no harm in trying the odd flavor.

At the order Sakura giggled "Your gonna love the blackberry tea even Kurenai-sensei liked it, maybe next time you can join us when we have tea time together and we'll even have dango" she extended the offer to the purple haired special jonin.

"Bless my heart Haruno, you know I think we are gonna get along just great" Anko smirked leaning her head on her hand and waiting for her order, apparently being pregnant and underage got you special privileges.

Like having nearly everyone at your beck and call "Yeah hey um Anko-san do you think I could ask something, Kakashi-sensei won't tell me and I feel like you won't divert my question and give it to me straight" the pinkette across from her suddenly fidgeted.

And she wondered what the hell was going through the girls mind and was genuinely surprised the younger kunoichi could tell she was blunt "Sure go ahead Haruno ask anything you want" Anko shrugged her curiosity peaked.

Sakura straightened her spine and looked the woman straight in her soft brown eyes "Has there been any sightings you know of Uchiha Itachi in the area" she asked hoping that she would be given the truth.

Clearly there was going to be no beating around the bush "I'm not gonna lie to ya Haruno and say I'm gonna tell ya either, even if there had been everyone from anbu to jonin have been forbidden from saying anything" Anko announced.

The young girl slumped in her chair "Thanks though at least I got some kind of an answer instead of an oh look at the time gotta go Sakura-chan speech Kakashi-sensei always gives me" Sakura snorted relaxing in the booth.

"Sounds like Hatake did you know that all of us in anbu and those that are jonin thought he was gonna suck as a sensei to a bunch of newly graduated genin brats" Anko snorted suddenly and the pinkette shook her head looking curious.

"No I didn't, I remember our first meeting with him though, he said he hated us all and then ordered us up to the roof and then when he told us to introduce ourselves we asked him to give an example and all he gave us was his name" Sakura chattered.

Anko snickered before thinking of another question "How much do you actually know about your sensei Haruno" she inquired waiting semi patiently when their orders came and they both took a few bites before the pinkette answered.

She looked thoughtful for several minutes "Well I know he has the sharingan and that he doesn't like it when his comrades die, he told us that saying and showed us the memorial stone with all the names on it the people that had been KIA or MIA" Sakura said after taking a sip of her tea.

"This stuff isn't half bad" Anko gestured to her dango smothered in blackberry sauce and the tea and Sakura flashed her a dazzling smile "What else do you know about Hatake, surely that's not it" she motioned for the girl to continue.

And she did "He has lightning and earth style jutsu and a pack of ninja hounds and that his whole team died, but not much else" Sakura sighed, she was a horrible student and it made her depressed that she really didn't know much about her sensei.

Just now realizing that maybe it wasn't the best idea Anko tried to think of something to direct their discussion onto a new topic "Uchiha you like Uchiha right" she thumped the booth table causing the pinkette to jump.

Before shaking her head "I did until you know all that happened" Sakura admitted glad for a change in conversation, even if it was one she'd been avoiding "However we do I believe can call each other a friend now" her eyes brightened at the thought.

"Well that's good Haruno, because your team is like a family right, how are your parents handling everything and isn't there a boy from mist staying with you, how's that turning out for you and them" Anko rattled off enjoying her dango and tea.

Sakura smiled brightly "Definitely and their very supportive and yes his name is Chojuro, he offered to take my place in the Chunin Exams so that Naruto and Sasuke could advance their rank and we've all settled into a very good routine" she explained.

For several minutes their conversation stalled as they ate their food and drank their tea "Right thought I heard those names, their probably all doing the preliminary rounds right now, which should end in a few hours, depends on how many made it through the forest" Anko mused.

Picking at her teeth with a toothpick and polishing off the rest of her dango and tea "What exactly happens during the exams, cause Kakashi-sensei didn't really explain them either" Sakura spoke after a moment pouring the blackberry sauce over her last dango.

Having already finished with her curry and rice, with just a little bit of tea left "Ah right first round is a written exam, basically you have to cheat without getting caught, second round is survival and getting two scrolls heaven and earth and third is basically spars" Anko shrugged.

"I see" the pinkette hummed placing the empty stick down in her plate and digging through her purse for her wallet and placing down some ryo to pay for her meal "Thank you Anko-san" Sakura smiled standing from the booth.

Anko doing the same "Hey no problem Haruno, we'll have to do this again sometime when I'm not busy, right make sure you get home safe later" the purple haired woman grinned before vanishing out the tea shop.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes before a smile of amusement formed on her lips and she hurried home with her bags in hand, when she did get home she found her parents moving about the house and the pinkette wondered what was going on.

"Mom, Dad something wrong" Sakura called out softly putting her shoes away and heading into the living room where the duo were packing their belongings, her jade eyes narrowed in confusion feeling horribly lost.

The two Haruno's jolted not having expected their daughter back so soon not while they were packing at least and Kizashi smiled "Sakura-chan nothings wrong" he rose from his spot shoving things out of his way as he came over to her.

"It's just well you know that time of month" Mebuki winced as she said those words, there was no getting out of their duties and if they failed to deliver or sell their merchandise that would mean no more income for the house.

Her eyes widened "What about the danger, you guys are only chunin an…" Sakura trailed off having gotten to worked up, dropped her things on the couch and made a dash for the bathroom, a few minutes later she returned looking pale.

Kizashi frowned and rubbed her back "Don't worry Sakura-chan, Hokage-sama deemed it safe and those two are less likely to come after us because of you and the baby you carry" he soothed helping his daughter calm down.

"Yes that's right plus we'll only be gone for a week this time, just to visit Mist and we'll be safe there Sakura-dear" Mebuki nodded adding to the relief that was becoming visibly on Sakura's face and the pinkette sat down looking much calmer.

Never let it be said she didn't love her parents because she did "I just don't want anything happening to you, I'm probably being irrational cause of the hormones running rampant and I love you both so much that the thought of anything happening to you two hurts" Sakura explained.

"And we both love you very much Sakura, that's what being a parent is all about worrying about your children and watching them grow up and get lives of their own" Kizashi murmured drawing the pinkette into a hug.

Mebuki smiled "And everything else in between, helping them take their first steps, teaching them right from wrong" she added to the conversation and joined her daughter and husband in the family hug filling the home with warmth.

Sakura's expression lightened considerably and she finally separated from her parents grabbing up her bags and heading up the stairs to her room, while Mebuki and Kizashi resumed packing their merchandise in scrolls to take with them on the road to Mist.

By the time Sakura came back down they were done and they enjoyed a little family time before the two adults bid their daughter farewell for the week and left the house, hoping that nothing would happen and this trip would be quick and easy.

The minute her parents were gone Sakura took a shuddering breath feeling undeniably alone even if she knew Anbu were watching the house, within was empty except for her and glancing at the time that's how she would be for a couple more hours yet.

Definitely not wanting to sit idle, she entered the kitchen a mothers domain and started prepping food for dinner it would keep her busy until Chojuro returned at least, Sakura worked hard tenderizing the meat for country fried steak.

Peeling several potatoes and setting them in a pot to boil for mash potatoes, making gravy from scratch and even seasoning some green beans and popped them into the oven while also heating up water for tea choosing to go with ginger tea for that evenings meal.

Once 4 o'clock hit and Chojuro still wasn't back, the food staying warm on the oven Sakura couldn't take the silence any longer and headed for the door once it was open "Anbu-san" she called not wanting to be along anymore.

He appeared before her like usual peering through the slits in the mask he wore "Yes Haruno-san what is it" he asked reminding himself not to sound so lifeless or he'd get another scolding from his silver haired friend.

"Would you like to sit with me until Chojuro comes back, my parents they left and I don't like being alone" Sakura fidgeted trying to keep her trembles to a minimum, Tenzo sighed softly before taking a step forward.

Glad that he wasn't going to let her suffer in silence she moved out the way letting him into the near empty house "Just remember this is only until that fellow comes back" the anbu reminded her lightly and the pinkette nodded.

"Of course I know that Anbu-san" Sakura said sitting down on the couch feeling a little better, there wasn't much chatter and by the time 6 hit, a knock came on the door, she jumped up and rushed to the door to the brunette's inward amusement.

Chojuro was stood outside the door and he obviously wasn't expecting it to be thrown open and for Sakura to leap at him pulling him into a bone crushing hug "S..Sakura-chan i..is so..something wrong" he asked with a frown.

She shook her head pulling back after a moment "No but remember how I told you that my parents were merchants" Sakura asked and Chojuro nodded slowly "Well they couldn't put it off any longer so it will be just us in the house, how was the preliminary rounds" she prodded.

Moving aside to let the boy into the house and the anbu left the door shutting behind him now that she wasn't alone, "A..ah w..well I ti..tied wi..with Ino-san b..but Naru..Naruto and Sa..Sasuke ma..made it through the fin..final rounds" Chojuro stuttered.

Not sure what to think about being alone in this big house with only Sakura, "I'm sorry, you tried though and that's good" Sakura led the pale blue haired teen into the kitchen "So I made dinner way to early" she smiled sheepishly.

And Chojuro eyed the various dishes in surprise "T..that's o..okay Sak..Sakura-chan per..perhaps we c..can in..invite tho..those three over" he suggested just to see her smile and it worked like a charm because Sakura clapped her hands together giddily.

Already pulling out extra plates and cups "Would you go find them Chojuro, I'll warm the food up and set the table up while your gone" the pinkette asked lightly eager to have another meal with her team and sensei and fill the house with noise.

Knowing that it was probably for the best Chojuro nodded in acceptance to the request and after putting his sandals on again, left to find Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke, each one were found and invited and when he returned all three males were trailing behind him to the Haruno house.

The table was set up much more elaborately than usual with five plates piled high with delicious home cooked food and a cup of ginger tea at each plate where the four males and one female crowded in to enjoy the meal.

Naruto paused in digging into his food remembering for once to mind his manners "Thank you for the food Sakura-chan, looks delicious" he flashed her a beaming smile whisker cheek marks stretched out to the max.

"Quite I suppose Chojuro told you about how me and Dope made it through to the Final Round" Sasuke eyed the green beans and tried one finding it perfectly salted before digging into the other items that littered his plate.

Kakashi sat off to the side "We could call this a celebration meal, even if Chojuro-kun didn't win his fight, you all three tried your hardest and that's all I can ever ask for" he nodded taking continual sips of his tea, while keeping his face hidden from sight.

"R..right a..and at lea…least I pl..played my p..part in he..helping you g..guys re..reach that l..last stag..stage of the Chu..Chunin Exams" Chojuro smiled glad that he'd been able to help no matter how little he'd done so long as Naruto and Sasuke made it, that was all that mattered to him and to Sakura.

As she flashed them all bright smiles "So long as you enjoy the food" Sakura nodded cutting into her country fried steak and eating every last bite of it, clearing her plate until all the food had been eaten and there was nothing left not even leftovers.

That night Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro did the dishes before the three males of team seven left leaving the house to the pale blue haired teen and pinkette "G..goodnight Sakura-chan" Chojuro murmured once they'd taken their showers.

"Yeah night Chojuro" Sakura smiled lightly giving him a quick hug then headed for her room, relieved to sleep in her own bed once again and curled up beneath the covers, never knowing that tragedy was soon to strike her once again.


	14. Tragedy Strikes Once More

When Mei Terumi, 5th Mizukage of the Hidden Mist Village showed up at the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village with Ao in tow, a week later on the day Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno were supposed to return bearing grim expressions.

Everyone knew that something terrible had happened, they didn't know how right they were as the Mizukage and her escort were led to the Hokage Tower by an anbu who'd been alerted of their presence almost immediately after their arrival.

Once the duo were stood before the Hokage, Hiruzen sighed "What brings you here Mei-san to the Leaf Village" he asked just to get this over with, for he knew now how foolhardy he'd been in letting the two Haruno's leave without an escort.

Ao grimaced and Mei pressed her lips together looking furious and exhausted all in one go "Sakura's parents their dead, a rogue from the grass village did it and we were to late to stop it" the auburn haired woman spoke.

Hiruzen rubbed his face tiredly before turning to the man standing behind him "Go get Sakura Haruno and Chojuro, she needs to know" he ordered and the male disappeared in a plume of smoke "Let us hope that Sakura-san will be able to get over this new tragedy" he sighed.

"Indeed for she really is a gentle child who didn't deserve any of what has happened to her" Ao nodded wondering how the pinkette would react and if it was the wisest idea to tell her right now, there was the risk of her losing the child after all.

Fifteen minutes later Sakura and Chojuro entered the office wearing small smiles, of course the minute the young kunoichi saw the grim expressions her heart dropped into her stomach "Hokage-sama" Sakura directed her green eyes to the wizened old man.

While Chojuro peered at his own Kage a suspicion taking root deep in his heart "Sakura-san I regret to inform you that your parents are dead" the third Hokage spoke in a gentle tone knowing it would do little good.

Chojuro's expression shifted to one of horror "A..are you su..sure Ho..Hokage-sama" he asked stepping up to the pinkette's side as she stood frozen and rubbed her back, agony written all over her face and it worried him because she wasn't crying.

"Yes we're sure Chojuro-kun, it was a rogue from the Hidden Grass Village, we were to late to help them" Mei admitted feeling her heart break for the young girl all over again and she was extremely concerned as Sakura continued to stare blankly ahead of her.

Even Ao was eyeing her in obvious concern "We did bring them back so that they could have proper burials" he said carefully keeping his eyes on the pinkette this was not good, Sakura had never reacted like this before.

The Hokage nodded "Sakura-san when would you like to hold the funerals" he turned his attention on the young girl just as she swayed on her feet "Sakura-san" Hiruzen called as her face drained of all color then she fell over in a dead faint.

"S..SAKURA-CHAN" Chojuro shouted panicking because as close to her as he was, he was dragged down with his friend and he lay there on the floor in the office with the pinkette passed out on top of him.

Mei and Ao jolted in shock before the Hunter Nin kneeled at Sakura's side, checking her over with his limited knowledge of medical jutsu "She's bleeding internally, I think we could have handled this a little better" he stood lifting the girl into his arms.

"Precisely Chojuro do you know the way to the hospital" Mei looked to her own shinobi and the teenager nodded "Lead Ao there and let the medics check her and the baby over" she ordered, Chojuro's onyx eyes widened and the duo left the office, pinkette in arms.

While the Hokage looked tired "I do regret that she is obviously not handling this well" Hiruzen grimaced having no idea how he was supposed to handle this new development in the situation, and he still didn't know what Itachi had been thinking when he'd done this to a child no less.

Deep within the safety of his mind, Ao found fury growing with in himself for the situation and that the girl in his arms never seemed to be able to find any sort of happiness, of course one would never be able to tell just by looking at him, that he cared.

But this time people had gone to far and this new problem could have been handled much more delicately, as they ran down the streets of the Leaf Village to the Hospital, Chojuro kept shooting Sakura concerned looks.

Until they slammed through the doors "We Need a Medic Now, Sakura Haruno fainted and she's bleeding internally" surely the entire hospital knew the pinkette was pregnant so they would know the implications of his statement as Ao practically shouted for help.

A woman Chojuro recognized as the Head Medic came tearing around the corner "S..Sakura-chan n..needs help Ma'am" he explained fear filling him now as he realized that Sakura could really lose the baby growing within her womb.

Sakura was taken away on a stretcher and the two males were made to wait in the waiting room, Ao chose to stand Chojuro paced back and forth "You've become stronger" the older male commented suddenly face blank of any telling emotions.

" Sak..Sakura-chan I h..have to be, I j..just 't how she's to over this losing Mebuki-san a..and Kizashi-san" Chojuro sighed rubbing his eyes and cleaning his glasses every few seconds as he paced restlessly.

Meanwhile the Head Medic along with her assistant were checking every bodies favorite pinkette over and it was declared that she was alright and would alright along with the child growing in her womb, as for the bleeding it wasn't life threatening.

But the girl was still passed out "What should we do" the assistant frowned eyeing Sakura with veiled disgust, despite working with the girl for weeks on end and knowing how good the girl was at her job, most thought it was disgusting for a thirteen year old to be pregnant.

"Let her rest that is all we can do" the head medic said leading her assistant away "Go get those two fellows, perhaps it would do her good when she wakes" she ordered once the door was shut and her assistant headed off.

Several minutes later the slightly younger woman returned with Ao and Chojuro in tow "How is she is there any damage to the child, what was the bleeding was it life threatening" Ao launched into a round of very important questions.

And Chojuro stood off to the side wringing his hands nervously and looking at the door that he knew Sakura was behind, when it came to the pinkette it was like he had this sixth sense "I..is she go..going to be alright" he asked his own question.

The Head Medic held up her hand "No damage to the child, she will be sore though, the cause of the bleeding was subchorionic hemorrhaging, we've dealt with the issue and it is not life threatening for the moment" she answered the taller males questions first.

Before turning her attention on the sweet boy who was always around when one of her most dedicated medics in training needed him "That is up to you and her, I don't know what happened, but she will need a lot of care to help her out of the depression she'll be in" she said.

Finally moving out of the way allowing the two males into the room, Chojuro was the first one to the door nudging Ao over to open it himself and slipped inside the hospital room first, Ao blinked his gray eye at the younger boy in surprise before shrugging and hurrying in himself.

Sakura was laying on the bed still asleep and Chojuro was already seated at her side holding her hand "Eve..Everything wi..will be o..okay -chan you'll see, I p..promise" he whispered soothing staring at unmoving form upset for her and the loss she'd been dealt.

"Things aren't going to be easy Chojuro, this is a lot different than before forced into becoming pregnant" Ao stated and the younger shinobi slumped his shoulders looking defeated "But so long as we don't give up, she won't either" he said after a moment.

It wasn't much hope to go by they both knew that and together the two Mist Shinobi kept up their watch over the sleeping pinkette, until four hours later she shifted and her eyes cracked open "S..Sakura-chan" Chojuro jumped up.

Causing Sakura to blink at him eyes dulling in remembrance "Th..their really dead aren't they" her voice was lifeless as if all the happiness had been sucked out of her, it sure felt like it after all, her lip trembled just as the first tears splashed onto her cheeks.

Trickling to the crisp white sheets of the hospital bed while silent sobs racked her sore body "Sakura-san I know this is a tragedy for you, but if your not careful you could lose your child" Ao spoke reminding himself to be much more gentle than usually was.

His words had the opposite effect he'd hoped for as Sakura cried all the harder and her arms came up to wrap around her stomach "P..Please Saku..Sakura-chan d..don't cry" Chojuro could see the devastation on her face as he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Bu..but they promised they lied to me, they s..said they'd come b..ba..back" Sakura let out a heart wrenching sob clinging to her friend unable to do much more than that as she cried her heart out wishing that none of this had happened.

And for the first time she felt the first tendrils of hatred reach her heart and she tore herself away from Chojuro to Ao and Chojuro's horror, Sakura raised her hand and with the sole intention of ridding herself of the baby growing in her womb brought her hand down forming a fist as she did so.

"Sakura-san" Ao said in warning capturing the girls wrist and she struggled against him "Do not take your anger out on yourself, I can understand you are stressed and upset, but the child had nothing to do with your parents deaths" he leaned over her speaking in a calm voice.

Until she finally relaxed and her wrist went lax in his grip, her face was blank of any emotion and not even Chojuro could tell what she was thinking "I'..I'm h..here Sakura-chan" he sat next to her when Ao stood back and pulled her into another hug.

Comforting her to the best of his abilities, Sakura was quiet as she leaned against him and for a long while both males in the room with her thought she had gone back to sleep "It's not fair" the words were whispered in the otherwise silent hospital room.

"No it's not and we do understand that Sakura-san, it is our jobs as the adults to ensure nothing happens to children and we've failed several times, but your life isn't your own anymore and that little one growing in your womb depends solely on you right now" Ao explained.

Taking care not to be to harsh with his words "Ye..yeah Saku..Sakura-chan an..and you aren't a..alone, have me and all o..of friends help you get through this" Chojuro waved his arms not liking that expression on the pinkette's face.

Her eyes watered and once again Sakura was crying rivers of tears, they dripped onto the hospital bed as she bore her heartache to the two Mist Shinobi "How am I supposed to pay for the house and get groceries when I only work part time at the hospital" she frowned.

Ao grimaced well that was a valid reason for worry, thankfully he was prevented from trying to find an answer as the door opened admitting Mei and Hiruzen into the room "You'll become a ward of the village, like Naruto-san and Sasuke-san" the third Hokage explained.

"Receive an increase of pay for the house and groceries to get whatever you need until you give birth and start taking on missions again" he continued staring the pinkette over, who looked as if it was going to take a long time to get over this blow she'd been dealt.

He felt pity well up in him for the young girl, the third child to lose all of her family and become an orphan "We'll also be here Sakura-chan" Mei said in a gentle voice, nudging Chojuro out of the way to clasp the pinkette's hands in her own.

Despite the assurances Sakura could barely muster up the energy to smile and it came out as a grimace as more tears slid down her pale cheeks and she rubbed hastily at her eyes irritating them and feeling exhausted.

"You should get some more rest Sakura-san" Ao noticed the tired look in her eyes and she gave him a very tiny smile, nothing at all like her usual beaming smiles and he had to bite the inside of his cheek, if only they'd been fifteen minutes quicker, Mebuki and Kizashi would still be alive.

To Mei's surprised, Chojuro fussed over Sakura like a mother hen would a chick and helped the girl lay back in the uncomfortable hospital bed before tucking the blanket around her shoulders "G..go on -chan I'..I'll be here if you need me" he soothed.

Her eyes fluttered shut and five minutes later her breathing evened out, ever few minutes though tears would slip from her eyes and splash onto the pillow her head was resting on, short pink hair fanned out like a halo as she rested.

Relieved for the moment, Hiruzen nodded at the Mist Shinobi and the Mizukage and left deciding that it would be better if he dealt with the others himself and so he informed his jonin, chunin and let the jonin sensei's tell their genin to be careful once again.

Of course as he was coming to expect nothing was easy when it came to Team 7 or it's sensei, Naruto and Sasuke were furious that someone would kill innocent people and Kakashi was concerned for his sole female student.

But they were sent home with warnings not to upset Sakura even more than she already was because anymore and she would surely lose her child, it was a horrible situation all around and he really began contemplating passing on the title of Hokage to someone younger once again.

For two days Sakura stayed sequestered away in the hospital with only the Mist Shinobi as her visitors because she refused everyone else, until Chojuro managed to coax her out "C..Come on -chan sun be good for you" he gave her that shy smile.

That always had her blushing, there was no redness to her cheeks this time though as she rose from the hospital bed slowly, Mei and Ao stood off to the side feeling a little useless "I'd like the sun" Sakura spoke in a very small voice.

Lost and feeling much like her world had been ripped away from underneath her feet "And the sun you shall have it's okay Sakura-chan" Mei smiled kindly helping the pinkette into a dress and stretchy tights so that they could all go outside.

"Yes staying in this stuffy building all the time isn't good for your health" Ao commented carefully and got a tiny smile for his efforts, it wasn't much and things were progressing slowly as they tried to help Sakura out of her current depression.

Once she was all dressed, Chojuro clasped her hand in his own, smiling at her kindly as she was use to "We'..We'll to the gar..garden" he declared leading Sakura through the winding halls of the hospital carefully making sure not to push her to far so fast.

Baby steps he reminded himself "Garden" Sakura perked up just a little bit, more than any of them had seen in two days of course "I didn't know there was a garden here" she sighed letting herself be dragged along, feeling undeniably exhausted and sore.

The Head Medic had told her it was a side affect of the bleeding she'd endured and that if it happened again she could miscarriage "A garden sounds nice, all those lovely flowers and their sweet smells" Mei said softly.

While Ao nodded "I'm not one for much girly things, but there are some flowers that deserve my appreciation, such as cherry blossoms" he spoke in a smooth way and Sakura sent him a small wide eyed look.

"A..absolutely cherry b..blossoms are strong n..no matter wh..what happens to them, th..they always bounce right back" Chojuro caught on instantly to what Ao was saying and continued the rest of the implied sentence.

There it was the blush that had been missing from her face, her cheeks grew warm and there was a very small sparkle of adoration in her jade eyes for the Mist Shinobi "Perhaps we could take you to see one, I'm sure there's a cherry blossom tree around here somewhere" Mei offered.

Sakura looked at the auburn haired woman who held the title of 5th Mizukage "You'd take me" she asked in a hopeful tone, this being the first time she'd been interested in something other than sitting in a hospital room leaking depression.

Ao quickly nodded "I'll go talk to some people, for now go ahead to the garden" he said, then turned on his heel and hurried off, while Chojuro and Mei led the pinkette the rest of the way to the garden that was surrounded by all manners of flowers.

Task in mind, the Hunter Nin searched high and low talking to many people but none of them had the answers he wanted until Ao ran across one of Sakura's teammates "Uchiha" he was quick to draw the boys attention.

Sasuke turned from where he was returning home for the day after an intense training session "What is it" his expression darkened as he remembered that Sakura had been cooped up in the hospital for the last day with this man and two others.

"Don't get snappy boy, I'm looking for anyone that might know where I can find a cherry blossom tree, the youth these days" Ao grumbled in a very agitated tone, but Sasuke ignored that for the most part as he took in what the Mist Shinobi had asked.

It made him confused "Why are you looking for that specific tree" Sasuke asked trying not to let on that he was curious, but acting like his usual brooding self, it had been hard these last couple of days not seeing his teammate and Naruto was driving him crazy.

His shoulders were tense as he grit through his teeth "Sakura-san, she has expressed an interest in seeing a cherry blossom tree and we'll do anything to bring her out of that state she's in" Ao stated hands clenched into fists.

Causing the Uchiha to take several wary steps back and hold up his hands in surrender "Alright I understand as for your inquiry I know where one is, the Uchiha Compound in my old back yard" Sasuke spoke and the tension drained out of the older male.

Obviously Ao was relieved that it was in fact possible "We don't know the way, you'll have to lead us" he spoke again after a moment, Sasuke nodded hastily anything to find out how his female teammate was doing and hurried after the tall male as they rushed back to the hospital.

Where Sakura was still sitting in the garden surrounded by flowers, at their appearance she turned her head away trying to make herself invisible of course it didn't really work out as Sasuke came to a stop before her, breathing heavily after his little run.

"I know where a cherry blossom tree is, do you want to see it Sakura" he offered looking her over subtly, anything to help her, and make sure she was able to laugh and smile again, at his words, Sakura lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

Letting him see the effect her parents deaths have had on her "I..I do more than anything" she spoke not in her usual tone and Sasuke felt terrible, but he held out his hand and Sakura took it and he pulled her to her feet carefully.

"Th..then are we wait..waiting for go Sakura-chan" Chojuro jumped to her side unwilling to let her go alone, because she needed them even if she didn't realize it right yet and surely she'd appreciate their efforts down the road.

Mei nodded "You did good Ao, now let us hope this is what she needs to get her out of the empty shell she's become" she whispered to her advisor as they followed behind the trio of teens, both boys on either side of the pinkette holding her hands as they walked.

"Quite and begin the mending process for her heart" Ao nodded quietly, keeping his eyes peeled for any suspicious activity as they walked down the streets after signing Sakura out of the hospital, glad to get out of the building and breathe in the fresh air.

By the time they reached the Uchiha Compound, Sakura looked much better, her eyes which had been dull and regained a little of their previous light, her pink hair gleamed in the sunlight and there was now a small smile situation on her lips.

It had been there for all of the walk to the compound and once she spotted the cherry blossom tree in which she'd been named after, tears once again began sliding down her cheeks, splashing to the ground "W..why are you Sakura-chan" Chojuro frowned not liking this.

"I thought you wanted to see this tree" Sasuke stood off to the side worry filling him once more as she continued staring at the tree in what had once been his backyard, just crying her heart out, after several minutes Sakura turned and faced them.

A very distraught expression on her face "I miss them and it hurts" her hand came up and pressed to the spot her heart lay "And I'm scared I don't know anything about being a mom, what if I'm horrible and I mess up and my baby hates me when they grow up" her fears came spilling out at last.

Clearly neither young boy knew how to sooth those particular thoughts and Mei intervened "Oh Sakura-chan" she pulled the pinkette into a gentle and tender hug "No matter what happens you have all of us, your not alone and that's the most important thing" she murmured.

Holding the girl close knowing that it was going to take awhile, but Sakura was sure to become much stronger than she was now "Exactly Sakura-san and I'm sure there are plenty of women who have had children and know what their doing" Ao joined the conversation.

Her tears tugged at all of their heart strings no matter how stoic or as emotionless as one might seem something like this kind of situation would get even the most heart hardened people to feel for Sakura and the terrible things that keep happening to her one right after another.

"A..and Sa..Sakura-chan the..there is n..no way yo..your co..could ever hate you" Chojuro burst out when her sobs picked up in volume it was one of the things he hated hearing the most come from his friend.

At his words her tears began slowing and she raised her head from where she'd buried it in Mei's stomach "Precisely, you'll be so good at being a mom you'll out mom all the others" Sasuke blurted out randomly.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes at him before "Pfffftttt Sasuke that is the most ridiculous thing you've ever said, it's not possible to out mom someone else" she gave him this odd look and more snickers fell from her lips along with a few more tears.

The Uchiha turned red in the face and he averted his gaze to the ground scuffing his shoe like a little boy would if he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar "As ridiculous as it was Sakura-chan, it got you to laugh" Mei pointed out.

And the pinkette realized that the Mizukage was right, she had laughed for the first time in two days "Do you feel up to anything else, there's no reason to go back to the hospital right" Ao jumped in eyeing the girl with a small manner of fondness in his one gray eye.

Chojuro faced his friend "I..I'm su..sure is worried about you -chan" he offered when she shifted her gaze in his direction, indecision plain on her face and he gave her his signature shy smile.

"Dope is being a Dope and Kakashi-sensei is being really weird, if you want to see them, I can go find them and bring them to your place" Sasuke suggested hoping to get her interacting with others again and start the process of integrating her back into society all over again.

She bit her lip before nodding hesitantly "I think I want to see Kakashi-sensei and Naruto would you really bring them by Sasuke" Sakura fidgeted twisting her hands into the dark green dress she wore acting so much like her old self that Sasuke winced before nodding and headed off.

With all of them following "See so long as she has her team, and all of her friends, then Sakura-chan will be alright" Mei whispered once again trailing behind Chojuro and Sakura as they headed to the empty Haruno House.

Ao nodded to what his Kage was saying "I wonder about something though, isn't there anything else that can be done such as give her classes so she knows what to expect, have her sit down with other pregnant women" he shrugged lightly.

He didn't really understand his suggestions made Mei really think as they continued on their way to where Sakura lived and Chojuro had been staying until this new tragedy had struck and finally after fifteen minutes they reached the two story house in the civilian part of the village.

When Sakura paused in reaching for the doorknob, Chojuro placed his hand on top of hers "I..it's okay I..I'm here" he soothed helping her open the door and step inside the house, this being the first time in over two days that they'd been within.

The pinkette took a deep shuddering breath as tears sprung into her eyes once more and she nearly broke down right there in the foyer, but she sat down and took off her sandals the others doing the same and then Chojuro led her into the living room.

Empty like all the life had been sucked out of it and replaced with bleakness, Sakura clenched Chojuro's hand a little tighter and took two more steps forward before stopping "D..did you bring their stuff" she turned to face Mei and Ao.

Surprising them because they hadn't thought she'd ask so soon "We did Sakura-chan along with their bodies, if you'd like we'll help you plan the funerals Sakura-chan" Mei nodded gently knowing that there was still a long ways to go on the road of healing for the pinkette.

Who pressed her hands to her face and tears trickled down her cheeks, with as much crying as the girl had done, they all had to wonder how she could still have enough tears to let out "But as for their merchandise it's here all of it in this scroll" Ao placed it down on a table.

And Sakura nodded quietly unable to look at it right yet, she was prevent from speaking again for just a brief moment as a knock came on the door signaling that Sasuke had returned and hopefully with Naruto and Kakashi in tow.

Being a good guest, Chojuro moved off and answered the door, making sure the trio took off their sandals before leading the three males into the living room "I'm so sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto was the first one to her and he pulled her into the longest hug she'd ever allowed him.

"Do you need any help going through their belongings Sakura-chan" Kakashi stood off to the side, kami every time he turned around something happened to his students, he was a piss poor sensei and he was going to change that starting now.

Sasuke crossed his arms before nudging the blonde out of the way "Just know we are all here for you Sakura, you aren't alone in this" he murmured knowing how she felt because he'd lost his family to, all three members of team sevens were orphans now and their sensei had no one himself as well.

It was Mei who made the suggestion "Why not share the house, rearrange things, your team is your family now Sakura-chan plus they'd be able to give you the help you need on this" she waved her hand earning a curious look.

Ao caught on instantly "It would make your relationship as a team become stronger" he looked the pinkette straight in her jade colored eyes and he could see she was really mulling their words over in her head.

"Y..yeah w..we could all the stuff your room and clear out th..the st..storage room" Chojuro jumped aboard the new idea before eyeing Sakura teammates and sensei not sure they were going to react.

Clearly he wasn't the only one who had that thought as well, because Sakura had turned to face her two teammates and sensei "Is that what you want Sakura-chan, to have all of us living with you" Kakashi pressed his hands to her shoulders "Because we'll do it" he said softly.

Pulling her into the first hug he'd ever given her, Naruto and Sasuke shared a meaningful glance with each other and nodded "This sounds like the best idea ever and I've been wanting to get out of that little apartment anyway you know" the blonde bounced.

"My place isn't much better, bare essentials and most of the time I'm out training" Sasuke grunted in agreement seeing the hope shining brighter and brighter in her eyes, besides it's not like he had anyone to welcome him home at his apartment.

Sakura swallowed thickly feeling overwhelmed "I thi..think I'd like that" she spoke in a soft voice staring at all she had left of her family, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei and they were giving her the greatest gift of all to not be alone.

Everyone sighed in relief that despite the work they still had to go, Sakura was going to come back stronger than ever, and so it went Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Chojuro and Ao, because Mei had ordered him to, the Haruno House was completely rearranged.

Sasuke took Sakura's old room, while what had been formerly the baby room was transformed into a room for Naruto, the pinkette herself and all the baby stuff was moved into her parents room, the window staring out over the garden her mother had loved to tend.

Chojuro stayed in the guest room, while the bathroom that had been formerly Sakura's was shared between the Uzumaki and Uchiha and Sakura took the bathroom over that had been attached to her parents room.

And Kakashi cleared out a storage room downstairs, taking over the spare bathroom, leaving one open on the first floor for guests, the living room was rearranged and more furniture was brought over to accommodate everyone.

Finally the kitchen was updated a new stove, fridge, table and more chairs were added until the whole house looked completely different, the memories Sakura had created in each room were filled with sadness, but the new memories were full of life and happiness.

This took two more days and while the healing process was slow, for the first time Sakura braved venturing outside by herself while the boys were busy training and Chojuro was showing Mei and Ao around the Leaf Village.

So with bags in hand, one filled with flasks of ginger tea, saltine crackers and blackberry jam, and the other filled with books and her knitting materials, Sakura dressed in a white sundress and white sandals exited her shared house.

Breathing in the fresh air and loving the feel of the sun on her alabaster skin then set off down the streets to the park, her anbu guard tailing her like usual, Tenzo and Yugao were pleased to see her returning to who she had been before her parents deaths.

Once she reached the park, Sakura pulled out a blanket she'd bought on a whim and sat down, already pulling out a book while grabbing an edge of the blanket and threw it over her knee's delving into her fuinjutsu for beginners book.

It wasn't even ten minutes that had passed before a shadow fell over her blocking the sun from view and she felt irritated, her eyes snapped upwards and the words died on her lips "Ga..Gaara-san" the pinkette blinked.

Before her was the red head and he was eyeing her with a blank expression "You disappeared for several days" Gaara spoke in that same gravely voice, pale green eyes narrowing on her in suspicion "Why is that" he inquired not liking that she'd just vanished for days on end.

"My parents died, I was grieving, I still am" Sakura lowered her eyes to the ground and picked at the frayed edges of the blanket she was sitting on, it was still hard to talk about and her heart was still hurting very very much.

Gaara frowned deeply arms crossed over his chest and thinking up ways to get her chatting like usual, so he could figure out why it was Shukaku was calm in her presence "Come" he spoke turning on his heel suddenly.

Though she was wary, Sakura stood and stowed her blanket and book away, before following after the red head "Where are you leading me Gaara-san, weren't you the one that told me not to trust you" she asked after a moment.

And he rolled his eyes "Don't ask questions girl" Gaara grumbled he didn't like disobedience and he didn't like wasting effort on people who didn't deserve it, eventually they reached the destination he was taking her to and he stopped lifting a pale red brow.

Sakura blinked at him, then at the tea shop before a smile broke out across her lips "Di..did you want me to eat, or you hungry Gaara-san" she felt rather confused and amused all in one go, this boy was strange and his mannerisms even more so.

"You, I'm not hungry and something about this shop makes you talk" his pale green eyes bore deep within her emerald ones and the pinkette creased her brows together before shrugging lightly and headed in.

"Well I suppose it won't hurt anything to have a sn..excuse me for once second" she gave him an odd look, then vanished into the bathroom, along with an increase of morning sickness, she'd also had to go to the toilet more often as well.

Three minutes later once she was done relieving herself, Sakura washed her hands and left the bathroom, jade eyes searching the shop and found the red head sitting in the same booth she always sat in.

He lifted his brow at her again "If anything you've gotten stranger" he snorted and her cheeks turned a soft red color in embarrassment, great even the guy from sand thought she was weird, if that wasn't bad enough, with all the looks she got from the medics.

"Probably" there was no denying it though and just as she sat down a waiter appeared "I'll just have blackberry tea with three sticks of plain dango and container of blackberry sauce, do you want anything Gaara-san" Sakura turned her attention on her late afternoon companion.

Gaara rested his chin in the palm of his hand mulling over the offer "Give me the same that she's having" he finally requested and the waiter moved off "And yet there's still no constant chatter, somethings different about you" he frowned still not able to figure her out.

Sakura twisted her hands in the material of her sundress, it was something she'd gotten from one of the shops when she'd went clothes shopping to update her wardrobe "Maybe your right and as much as I try, everything is different now" she sighed.

"You said that you lost your parents" the red head stated moments afterwards Gaara knew he wouldn't get any conversation on that specific topic as the pinkette across from him cringed and wrapped her arms around her small body.

If anything she was smaller than before, having lost a little weight "Not eating or sleeping well again" he tried wondering if she'd talk about a familiar subject such as her lack of appetite and lack of sleep during the night.

She took a deep breath "Just a little, no nightmares thank kami for that, but it's hard to eat when most of the food I smell makes me sick and it's a hassle trying to find the right kind that I can" Sakura admitted hoping that she wasn't making it easy for everyone to figure out.

The one thing the Hokage had told her was to never hint because it was the only way around the seals Jiraiya had placed on her and several others to prevent her pregnancy from being revealed "But it seems dango is still on your list" Gaara drew her out of her thoughts.

And she nodded lightly "Mhm, along with curry and rice and a few others" Sakura smiled at the waiter as he returned and she went to take a sip of her tea before sighing "Excuse me" she jumped up dashing for the bathroom again.

Not only was the constant need to go to the bathroom a pain, she could no longer wear her breasts wraps having to put on a training bra so her breasts wouldn't become to uncomfortable, they'd even gotten bigger to and that was the worst thing in her mind.

Four minutes later Sakura returned to a highly amused Gaara "Is that going to be a reoccurring thing" he gave her a weird look and she sat down feeling horribly embarrassed all over again, even as she picked up her tea and took a sip.

Before answering "I'm afraid so Gaara-san, I can't help it anymore than the next person" she said lowering her clay cup to the table and pouring the blackberry sauce over her dango biting into the first stick relaxing for a moment in the booth.

Her conversation with Gaara went well for nearly twenty more minutes, until a couple of civilians that had once lived next door to her entered the tea shop and immediately began whispering back and forth to each other, her sensitive ears picking up on the conversation.

" _That's the Haruno girl isn't it, poor Mebuki and Kizashi having to put up with her and her stupid dream of becoming a shinobi, I bet they were glad that they went and don't have to deal with her whiny self anymore_ " they snickered.

It was enough though to get her blood boiling and even Gaara managed a surprised look as the pinkette stood from their booth and stormed over to them a fire taking root in her soul as she glared like never before "Don't You DARE TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT" Sakura snarled.

Pulling her fist back and punching the first girl in the face "My parents, MY PARENTS LOVED ME THEY SUPPORTED MY DREAM IT WASN'T STUPID" she screamed feeling her rage bubble over.

Not sure what had really made her snap and she hadn't realized she could get this angry at anyone until now, the tea shop was quiet as Sakura grabbed the two civilian girls hair and tugged harshly "Apologize" she ordered, when they were silent to long for her tastes "NOW" Sakura snapped.

"We're sorry, we didn't think you could hear us" they hastily apologized to the very angry thirteen year old before dashing out of the tea shop once they were gone, the anger drained out of her and Sakura realized what she'd done.

Feeling horribly guilty she gave Gaara an apologetic look, threw down some ryo grabbed up her bags and made a mad dash for the tea shop entrance, disappearing outside and running for home because she hadn't meant to get that angry.

When she got home, Sakura slammed the door shut startling Mei "Sakura-chan where have you been all this time" the auburn haired woman emerged from the living room, a frown forming on her lips at the pinkette's haggard state.

Her short pink hair was windswept and her skin was pale "I snapped" Sakura slid down the door burying her head in her arms "Two civilians were badmouthing my mom and dad and I snapped, I might not be welcome in the tea shop ever again" she cried softly.

Mei sighed 'And just when we thought things were going to get better' she thought inwardly before leaning down at the girls side "Come on Sakura-chan, they deserved it and the owner of the tea shop loves you, I'm sure he'll understand that you were defending your parents" she said.

"You really think so Mei-chan" Sakura raised her head allowing the woman to wipe away her tears and pull her up from the floor after taking off her shoes and lead her into the living room to sit on the couch with her.

The auburn haired woman nodded "Of course Sakura-chan now why don't you work on your knitting project for a bit, get your mind off of things" Mei soothed, the actions coming easier than she'd ever expected.

Taking the suggestion to heart, Sakura grabbed up her knitting needles and began knitting until it was all she could think about, hours later Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Chojuro and Ao returned to the house and they all sat down for dinner, showered and then finally went to bed early that night.


	15. End of the Chunin Exams

~Random Akatsuki Base~

He'd been gone for days on a solo mission without his partner and was just now returning after hearing some very interesting news, so once he'd given his report to the leader, Kisame hurried down the halls of the base.

Ignoring the others milling about even when they called out to him and slid into his shared room, the raven haired male was seated on the bed reading "Kisame" Itachi lowered his book upon seeing his partner.

At his name Kisame smiled showing off the rows of shark like sharp teeth "Itachi-kun, you'll never guess what I heard from one of the spies in Konoha Hospital" he rubbed his hands together much like a giddy little school girl.

The Uchiha lifted his brow "What did you hear Kisame" Itachi inquired setting his book to the side and waiting patiently for his partner to tell him whatever it was the ex-mist nin wanted to tell him and so he could get back to ready.

Kisame grinned "Pinky lost her parents and almost lost the brat you put in her to" he burst out gaining the desired reaction as Itachi went straight as a board and fury filled his ebony eyes "I was thinking we could go visit her" he chuckled.

Making his partner think "Perhaps after the Chunin Exams" the Uchiha nodded and picked up his book again to read while the Kisame put his things away and flopped down on his own bed allowing silence to settle around them.

~Leaf Village~

It had been two weeks since she'd, lost her parents and had her entire team move into the house, now it was no longer called the Haruno House, but Team 7 House and while the healing process was slow Sakura was definitely looking and feeling much better.

Even as she set off her teammates "Good luck on your training Naruto, Sasuke and make sure you don't push him to hard Kakashi-sensei, here's lunch if you don't make it back in time" the pinkette waved before shutting the door.

Leaving her with Chojuro, Mei and Ao, of course the minute she reached the living room "I think we're going to go talk to your Hokage, Sakura-chan" the auburn haired woman rose to her feet and with her Ao stood as well.

"Okay" Sakura smiled gently smoothing out her dark green knee length skirt complete with regular green tights and a light purple kimono top with a cinched waist, to make it harder for people to tell that she was pregnant.

Because now she was definitely showing, though it wasn't much, anyone could tell now, the two adults moved off and Sakura sighed "I..I'm go..going to go get some practice in" Chojuro jumped up and she gave him a quick hug.

Watching as he grabbed his great blade Hiramekarei and dashed through the door, deciding there was no point staying alone the pinkette picked up her bags making sure she had everything before leaving the house as well.

Going straight for the park, it sucked that because of that little incident the Head Medic thought she should just wait until after the birth to start work again where she could really learn things and after arguing about it, finally had given in.

Sakura sat down beneath her usual tree and began working on her scarf, like usual whenever she wanted to be alone "Haruno" Anko popped out of nowhere, it was either the purple haired special jonin or Gaara and both of them were a little strange.

But the younger kunoichi did grace the older with a sweet smile "Anko-san not to busy this morning" Sakura asked, undoing the latest stitch and redoing it, in the last week her knitting skills had gotten slightly better.

"Nah and Ibiki won't argue with me cause once I tell him we're friends and all, he just gives me this dirty look and goes all quiet" Anko snickered plopping down at the girls side an extremely large platter of dango in her hands.

Covered in the regular mitarashi sauce "Your using our friendship to get out of your duties" Sakura gave the purple haired woman a look, before they both erupted in soft laughter, it was nice and she still had tea with Kurenai to, whenever the raven haired woman had time to spare.

Anko shook her head "Not exactly it's just Ibiki doesn't want you upset, you know when Yamanaka rammed into you and you got a concussion, it was Ibiki who carried you to the hospital that day" she explained.

The pinkette looked surprised "I didn't know that, Ino-chan never told me and Chojuro didn't know the persons name, though I never really asked the Head Medic either" Sakura mused while focusing completely on her knitting project.

"Yep, you'll have to thank him sometime, so how is it, living with your team, is Hatake a secret slob or what about that Uzumaki or Uchiha, come on Haruno give me details" Anko begged just to get the girl talking.

Sakura smiled in amusement pausing in her work for a moment "It's nice, the house is full and everyone does their part in making sure the house is clean, Kakashi-sensei isn't a secret slob, Naruto however is, but once you tell him he cleans up after himself, and Sasuke he's quiet" she said.

The woman at her side snorted "Seriously and here I thought I'd get some super juicy secrets" Anko pouted, it made her look a lot crazier than usual "Any way how you doing with everything that's been happening" she asked after several minutes.

And the girl at her side lowered her hands "It's not easy losing my parents, but Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, Chojuro, Ao-san and Mizukage-sama have been there for me, and of course my friends to, Ino-chan and even Hinata is supportive though she's in the hospital still" Sakura exclaimed lightly.

"Good, good and I know I only pop up at random places but I'm here for ya to Haruno, Ibiki and plenty of other people are to, so long as you don't forget it" Anko smirked before panicking as tears formed in the pinkette's emerald eyes "Oh kami don't cry" she freaked out.

But to late as a couple tears slid down her cheeks and Sakura hastily wiped them away "I..I'm not sad Anko-san, I'm happy thank you it means a lot" she explained her tears feeling like an idiot, "Damn hormones they do this to me all the time" Sakura sniffled.

Relieved that she hadn't upset the girl, Anko relaxed "Warn me next time Haruno, kami that's scary and Ibiki would be all over my case" she teased causing the girl to laugh, never would she admit it but that had been scary.

"I don't even know when it's going to happen myself, one minute I could be happy and one of the boys will say something stupid and the next second I'm bawling my eyes out" the pinkette huffed taking up her knitting needles again.

So focused as she was Sakura missed the purple haired woman's grimace but the two of them sat there talking for an hour longer before Anko jumped up "See you another time Haruno" she waved and then was gone.

Sakura lifted her head to stare at the sky and realizing it was almost lunch time grabbed up her belongings and headed to the tea shop, Mei had, had to forcibly drag her in there and the owner had assured her that she was still welcome.

Only after that had she been in there every day since, this day was different because the Sand Siblings and their sensei were within enjoying lunch themselves, so when Sakura sat down, Gaara stood "Gaara where are you going" Kankuro frowned watching his little brother.

When he saw who the red head was going towards, he let out an aggravated sigh and rolled his eyes "Might as well, who knows maybe that stupid brat has calmed down" Kankuro shoved his chair in and stood.

"I don't think it's a good idea Kankuro right Baki-sensei, you know how Gaara is" Temari hastily tried to put a stop to her slightly younger brothers stupidity but as usual Kankuro didn't listen to her and followed after their youngest sibling.

Baki rubbed a hand down his face "We can be there for damage control" he shrugged, not liking this one little bit, they had the mission to think about and if Orochimaru caught wind they were fraternizing with the enemy all bets were off.

Just as the waiter appeared so did the red head she always somehow ended up talking to "Do you mind" Gaara gestured to the booth and the pinkette shook her head turning to the waiter emerald eyes bright for the moment.

She was prevented from speaking when not only did Gaara show up at her booth but so did Kankuro, Temari and who she assumed was their sensei, apparently the red head was just as irritated as he leveled a glare at the trio.

Who stood before the booth shifting awkwardly under his pale green eyed glare, 'If looks could kill' Sakura thought inwardly feeling nervous, much like the poor waiter, who was stood off to the side looking as if he was about to bolt.

"You think we could sit here to" Kankuro turned his gaze on her and she felt trapped not wanting his eyes on her, Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably and Gaara's glare deepened and threats were mumbled under his breath.

Temari sighed "I'll sit next to Sakura-san, you three on that side of the booth" the blonde interjected sliding into the booth blocking the pinkette in, who immediately panicked leaping out of the booth in one smooth jump rushing to the bathroom.

Those she left behind were shocked "I don't think she appreciates our presence very much" Baki glared at Temari and Kankuro who easily ignored him, he grit his teeth "We have the mission to think about" he turned his attention on Gaara.

But the red head remained as silent as usual, waiting patiently arms crossed over his chest until she returned, Temari made to stand but Sakura shook her head "I'd rather be on the outside" the pinkette stated simply.

The blonde moved over with a sigh, not liking the inside booth either and Sakura sat down facing the waiter who was trying and failing to smile at her, she understood his fear very well "I'll just have the usual" she smiled gently.

And he rushed off after taking the others orders for a second time, since their other food had been taken and the dishes cleaned up, Sakura tried her hardest to relax but it was hard and she twisted her hands nervously while trying to think of something other than those crowded around her booth.

"Pardon our intrusion into your lunch, I'm Baki, these three's sensei" Baki introduced himself after nearly four minutes of very awkward silence, sensing the girl didn't really want them there, but she'd been all to happy to let Gaara join.

It was odd considering "You already know who I am Pin….Ow" Kankuro trailed off when someone kicked him harshly in the shin and his onyx eyes look around the tables occupants and met glaring pale green, of course it was Gaara.

"And me to, so how have you been Sakura-san" Temari jumped in trying to get the pinkette talking, kami she hated weak girls and the girl sitting at her side was the worst one of them all it seemed as Sakura stared at the booth table looking frightened.

Gaara rolled his eyes "The last time I was in here you punched someone in the face" he offered and Sakura raised her head to look at him, remembering that he'd been with her and her cheeks colored in embarrassment.

"U..um yeah I didn't really like what those two girls said about my parents, it's rude to badmouth the dead" Sakura coughed sheepishly, glad that the proverbial ice had been broken even if she didn't want the others around, Gaara was there and she could count him as a friend right.

Though she was unsure if that was even the proper term considering how strange he was, "Wait you punched someone" Temari turned in her seat eyeing Sakura strangely "I thought you were this meek little girl that hid behind her teammates" she frowned.

Only to get the same treatment from Gaara and the blonde grimaced as her shin throbbed "Clearly the brats not Temari, if she can throw a punch" Kankuro snorted derisively, obviously not believing it anymore than his sister had.

Baki and Gaara were the only ones who saw the glare being directed at the eldest sand siblings from Sakura "Are you saying your parents are dead" the sand jonin caught on and the girl nodded lightly "My condolences" Baki said for lack of anything else.

"Quite it was a sight to see and then you pulled their hair and screamed at them, I'm pretty sure they'll never mess with you again" Gaara said in his usual tone and Sakura flashed him a grateful smile that told him she still didn't want to talk about her parents.

She went to nod "I haven't seen them around either but I've been busy trying to clean up the house and all" Sakura explained grabbing up her blackberry tea and taking a sip, of course mere seconds later she was jumping up "Excuse me" being thrown over her shoulder as she went to the bathroom.

Three minutes later the pinkette returned and Gaara still didn't know what to think about the girl, it was odd and he was about to say something again when someone else approached their table "Well what do we have here" all eyes turned to see Kabuto Yakushi standing off to the side.

Sakura's eyes widened and she could feel his eyes on her, even if he wasn't looking directly at her, she wasn't the only one not appreciating his presence but to keep up appearances "Why don't you scoot over brat let a fellow leaf nin join us" Kankuro barked.

It was enough for her as the pinkette abruptly stood "Sakura-san" Temari frowned watching her gather her belongings and food and flee "What the devil was that about" she blinked keeping her teal eyes on the girl as she had her food and tea boxed up to take with her and left the shop.

"Well done Kankuro you probably pissed her off by trying to order her around" Baki glared at the brunette feeling like he was taking care of a bunch of three year old's instead of teenagers which were much worse.

Gaara grunted in agreement, "Indeed" he stood doing the same as the pinkette had, though it was doubtful he'd find her again, the red head left the tea shop, his siblings, sensei and Kabuto behind, the silver haired male confused.

At his departure, the others scattered as well, not wanting to be objected to questions they wouldn't be able to answer and Gaara searched the Leaf Village for the intriguing pinkette, who couldn't even inspire Shukaku's usual rants of death and blood.

On her part Sakura had merely gone back to the park and found a more secluded area to sit in, so she wouldn't be bothered and opened her lunch, digging into the rice and curry, with a book open on her lap so she could read.

When she was done, her trash was thrown away and Sakura found the public bathrooms before sitting once more and grabbing up her fuinjutsu for beginners book that she'd had to recheck out so as to keep reading it.

Nearly twenty minutes of silence is what she got before Gaara appeared before her and Sakura lowered her book "Sorry you know about running off like that, I just don't like him that guy with the silver hair" she apologized.

"Stay away from him" and the red head didn't help with her suspicions either as he sat down next to her, but five feet away so they weren't to close together "You seem to do an awful lot of running away from difficult situations" Gaara spoke after a moment.

And there was nothing she could say to defend herself "It's a habit that's starting to form, plus I can't use my chakra so it's better to get out and away from those kinds of situations" Sakura shrugged lightly flipping a page in her book.

Gaara gave her a sideways look "Did you finish your meal" he asked searching for the boxes she'd taken with her and not finding them, at his question the pinkette nodded pointing to one of the trash cans dotted around the park.

"I did awhile ago now I'm reading" Sakura lifted her book partially allowing the red head to see what kind of book she was interested in, and finished the latest chapter before closing her book after book marking the page.

He frowned "Sealing Jutsu, utterly useless" Gaara scoffed after a moment and it was Sakura's turn to give him a weird look "Never works" he said by way of explanation, not caring he was being a little blunt, it was his way.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders in acceptance "Everyone has their own opinion I suppose" she smiled lightly "I'd still like to learn though" she stated gently leaning back against the tree and feeling the light breeze blow by ruffling her short pink hair.

Well it was supposed to be short until she actually saw how long it was getting and her green eyes narrowed as she lifted a strand, frowning deeply in confusion "Do you not like your hair" Gaara's voice drew her out of her staring session with her hair.

"Ah no that's not it, I just don't like it long anymore and well it's growing to fast for my tastes" Sakura creased her brow glaring at her hair for a second longer before relenting "Guess I'll just have to get it cut again" she sighed.

The red head snorted "Leave it that length suits you" he averted his gaze, not sure why he was saying all these things it was so unlike himself, Gaara only looked in her direction again when she didn't say anything for several minutes.

She was staring at him as if he'd grown a second head "Well okay, I suppose it's not to horribly, having it brush the tops of my shoulder blades, and I could always pull it up in a short ponytail" Sakura said completely surprised.

Not sure why he was feeling relieved Gaara stood "I have to go" he stated simply and then was gone in a swirl of sand, Sakura blinked opened her book back up and read while going to the bathroom every ten minutes or so.

When it was nearing three in the afternoon, she put her belongings away and headed back to the house finding Chojuro, Mei and Ao there "Sa..Sakura-chan wh..where have you been" the younger blue haired male asked looking at her in concern.

"You kind of vanished for the entire afternoon" Ao explained when she gave them odd looks, her expression quickly morphed into an apologetic one and he grimaced "Don't worry about it so long as you weren't in any sort of trouble" he patted her shoulder.

Mei threw him a dirty look "Of course Sakura-chan wasn't in any sort of trouble, her anbu guards would have come and gotten us if something had happened right Sakura-chan" she asked hugging the pinkette once she stood after taking her shoes off.

Sakura nodded "Mhm, besides all I did was go to the park and then get lunch from the tea shop" she announced lightly heading into the living room and putting her things away in their places, each person had a designated spot for their belongings after all.

Before going straight for the kitchen pulling out ingredients for dinner, an hour and a half later, Naruto burst through the door "Sakura-chan I'm Home" he hollered hastily removing his shoes and putting them away.

Then bounded into the kitchen where the others were sitting, thirty minutes later "We're back" Sasuke's voice called from the foyer and the sound of the door shutting was all that could be heard for a couple of minutes until the Uchiha.

And Kakashi entered the kitchen as well "Did you have a good day Sakura-chan" the silver haired nin asked as they all sat at the table, Chojuro jumping up to help the pinkette plate up their food before passing it around along with tea.

"I did, spent it at the park reading and knitting, I'm halfway done with the scarf I started for the baby" Sakura chattered sitting in her moms usual spot, and digging into her meal, thoroughly enjoying the full house.

This reminded them "Say Sakura-chan have you thought about any names you'd like to name your baby if it was a boy or a girl" Mei asked suddenly and the pinkette blinked as if the thought had never even crossed her mind yet.

"Now might be the best time to figure it out so when you do give birth you won't have to wait to name your child" Ao nodded agreeing with the Mizukage, and Sakura turned her attention on the others waiting to hear their thoughts.

Of course Chojuro was the first one to jump to her side "I thi..think i..it's a great idea Sak..Sakura-chan" the pale blue haired teen gave her his signature shy smile and her cheeks turned a light shade of red at the sight of it.

Naruto was the second one to board the choose a name for the baby band wagon "Yeah wouldn't it be awesome if he was named after me" the blonde sniggered and Sasuke rolled his eyes scuffing the boy over the back of the head with less annoyance than usual.

Because Sakura had giggled at his antics "The Dope might be onto something though Sakura, it's up to you though" the Uchiha shrugged lightly, though he was very curious to hear what his female teammate came up with.

Even Kakashi nodded "Absolutely Sakura-chan, think of it as another team bonding experience for all of us and you and your baby" he pointed out and Sakura pressed her hand to the small bump that was starting to show on her stomach.

As she thought and they all ate, it wasn't until they were nearly done "I..if it's a boy I'm going to name him Ganko Haruno because of the stubbornness I've displayed since the very beginning, if it's a girl Tsuyoi Haruno because she'll represent the strength I have" Sakura said softly.

Causing everyone to smile and agree that the two names were appropriate before they sat in the living room just chatting about their day, before going to bed after taking showers, that night Sakura sat staring out her window working on her babies scarf.

Never again would she be weak, never again would she let this happen to herself and she would be strong "Just you wait baby, you'll see how strong your mom can be" Sakura vowed humming softly as she knitted before eventually climbing into bed to get some sleep.

Then before they all knew it, the last week for the training period before the last round of the Chunin Exams had passed them all by "You are gonna be there right Sakura-chan" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke were getting ready to head out the door.

"Right you just want to show off" Sasuke nudged the blonde in the side with another eye roll but despite his words he was also staring at the pinkette with an expectant look on his face, causing Sakura to smile at their antics.

Just moments before she answered "Of course she's gonna be there, cause Sakura is gonna sit with me and Hinata-chan, and Chojuro to" Ino's voice cut through as she made her way towards the steps of her friends house.

Said Hyuga Heiress walking slowly behind her "He..Hello Sakura-chan" the lavender eyed girl waved shyly, still very sore but she hadn't wanted to stay in the hospital for the entire last round, she owed it to Naruto after all to cheer him on.

"Th..that's ri..right 're all go..going to sit in the crowd sec..section" Chojuro nodded and Sakura crossed her arms waiting semi impatiently for her turn to talk, though she knew she couldn't be to mad after all.

Ao raised a brow at her, smirking slightly and she gave him a little huff "Mizukage-sama and myself will be in the booth with Hokage-sama and Kazekage-sama" he explained while the auburn haired woman at his side nodded.

Mei smiled at Sakura pulling her into a quick hug "Just make sure you be careful and don't let the crowd jostle you to much while trying to find a seat, we'll be safe up in the Kage Booth" she said releasing the pinkette, then with Ao on her heels, they hurried off to the arena.

"I'll see you there Naruto, Sasuke" Sakura waved finally speaking and the two boys sped off racing each other to get to the arena "Those two honestly" she huffed in slight amusement before Chojuro clasped her hand in his own and with Ino and Hinata, they started walking.

The blonde girl looked her pink haired friend over "Hey weren't you showing yesterday" she pointed to Sakura's stomach, and the girl nodded "Then how come you aren't today" Ino prodded wanting to get an answer.

"It'..It's a gen..genjutsu tha..that Kaka..Kakashi-san th..thought up fo..for protection s..so as n..not to cause suspicion" Chojuro answered for Sakura, and she sent him a small smile in thanks, over the last three weeks she'd started smiling and laughing more.

Hinata nodded "Th..that's a go..good idea" she exclaimed relieved that her friend wouldn't have to suffer through stares should some people find out that the pinkette was pregnant and then there would go the secret to the entire village.

Sakura smiled "Yeah but the plus side is I can still feel the bump while everyone else just see's a normal stomach" she explained pressing her hands to the small swell of her stomach, it was little still but soon her baby would start growing.

Ino and Hinata stared at the pinkette before hurrying as quick as they dared to the arena that had been designated for the final round of the chunin exams, of course the moment they all sat down, it wasn't more than two minutes later.

That Sakura jumped up making a dash for a bathroom when she was returning she bumped into someone and she cringed "I'm so sorry please forgive my un-youthfulness" a young voice said from in front of her and the pinkette opened her eyes.

To see the oddest looking guy yet, dressed in green spandex, thick eyebrows and a bowl hair cut "Oh no it's okay, no harm done" Sakura waved her hands standing up slowly feeling no pain, then carefully helped the injured boy to his feet.

"Are you okay youthful flower of the Leaf Village my name is Rock Lee" he introduced himself doing a weird little pose even with the restriction of his crutches and Sakura felt a little out of place as they started walking towards where she'd left the others.

While introducing herself "I'm okay Lee-san, I'm Sakura Haruno" Sakura smiled kindly upon saying her name, Lee froze and she knew that he knew, so before he could ask "Yes, I'm that Sakura" she sighed.

Lee frowned "Youthful cherry blossom please forgive me for knocking you over, I should punish myself for injuring you especially when you are e…" she placed her hand over his mouth and shook her head looking around warily.

"Really Lee-san I'm okay" she stressed "It's just we're not supposed to talk about that while in the presence of so many people" Sakura pulled away after several minutes and he kept his mouth shut while nodding in understanding.

Finally after a couple more minutes they reached the area where the others were sitting to find that Choji, Kiba and Tenten had joined them "I wondered where you'd run off to Lee" the brunette girl jumped up almost knocking the pinkette over.

If Kiba hadn't hastily moved her out of the way "You should be more careful Sakura" the Inuzuka warned making sure she was sat between Ino and Chojuro before sitting next to Hinata, who was on the blonde girls other side, with Chojuro on his and the two older genin in the two end seats.

"Especially with whats going on with you" the Akimichi spoke as cryptically as he could while rapidly munching on a bag of chips, moments later he offered the bag to the pinkette knowing that she needed to eat.

Sakura blinked while Ino stared at her teammate in shock "Are you sure Choji" Sakura asked and he nodded, so being mindful she took only a small handful and nibbled on them while waiting for the first match to start, her eyes trailing over each of the genin gathered in the field.

"I'm kind of excited to see Sasuke-kun fight what about you Sakura" Ino nudged her friend gently in the side jolting the girl out of her perusal of the final round contestants, not realizing that there was one missing.

The next words spoken made Hinata blush "You know I'm sort of interested in how Naruto's fight will go" Sakura mused having heard of the vow her blonde teammate had made for the Hyuga Heiress and still very upset with Hinata's cousin, who'd harmed her with the intention of killing the girl.

"Neji is gonna whip that blonde kids butt" Tenten cheered from her seat and got a dirty look from the pinkette while Lee looked between his female teammate and Sakura warily, remembering that it wasn't wise to make the girl upset.

This look was missed by the brunette but like Lee, it wasn't by Chojuro "I..I wou..wouldn't cou..count Naruto o..out s..so easily, h..he's be..been training hard all mo..month wi..with o..one of the sa..sannin" he pointed out.

And Sakura squeezed his hand in thanks "Exactly Naruto is capable of pulling off impossible feats" she commented and Tenten harrumphed at her, clearly not liking that her own teammate wasn't getting the praise he deserved.

For a few minutes they waited and finally Sakura couldn't sit idly anymore so pulled out her knitting project to work on, Kiba snorted "Didn't know you knew how to knit Sakura" he smirked trying not to sound insulting.

"My mom is pretty good at knitting and if you'd like some pointers Sakura, I'm sure after this is over we can go talk to her" Choji offered to take away the harshness of the Inuzuka's statement and both boys got a beaming smile directed at them.

Even Hinata said something "K..Kurenai-sensei men..mentioned so..something about te..teatime w..with you to..tomorrow" the lavender eyed girl spoke and the pinkette perked up in interest, it had been at least four days since the last time after all.

At her name though Tenten who was on Chojuro's other side paled "Wait a second your that Sakura, you know the one who got pr…" Lee did the honors of putting his hand over her mouth and shook his head.

"We aren't supposed to talk about the youthful cherry blossoms condition" he warned looking around just as warily as Sakura had earlier to make sure no one had over heard the almost exclamation or were trying to eavesdrop.

Tenten pushed his hand away and sulked, Ino rolled her eyes "Yes this is that Sakura, now keep it down" the blonde huffed leaning forward in her chair "I think the fight is starting" she pointed at the ground causing Sakura to hastily look up.

Indeed the match had begun against Naruto and Neji, every eye was on them as it seemed the Hyuga had the upper hand over the blonde at first, most of it was jabs and insults at each other until Naruto got hit with the gentle fist that was known to all Hyuga's.

It was tense and the match progressed and Sakura was on the edge of her seat as Neji seemingly disabled all of the blondes chakra points, pity swelled up in her and then like she'd said, Naruto pulled out a win, by jumping out of the ground.

A shadow clone in his place revealing a hole and punched Neji right in the chin, knocking the older genin flat on his back, Naruto ranting and raving about how the Hyuga's words were nothing and that you could change your destiny.

The crowds were silent for the most part until Sakura jumped out of her seat clapping, causing the others that had been classmates with the blonde to do the same and Naruto blew them all kisses and jumped around glad that he'd won and avenged Hinata essentially.

Eventually the blonde was thrown off the field not literally and the next match began between Temari and Shikamaru, this was where Ino stood "YOU BETTER NOT LOSE AGAINST THAT WOMAN YOU LAZY ASS" and screamed at the top of her lungs at her lazy teammate.

Shikamaru sighed and he blamed Naruto for knocking him from the balcony as he trudged towards the blonde female and stood before her a slouch to his back and looking completely uninterested in the match.

As it progressed everyone was sitting on pins and needles and at the last second when he had Temari in his shadow possession jutsu, Shikamaru gave up giving the win to the blonde "That idiot" Kiba scoffed under his breath.

"Well its not as if Shikamaru didn't do something predictable" Choji mumbled around a handful of chips, his third bag to be precise and continuously sharing with the pinkette, even if she only took very small handfuls.

When the next fight was called Hinata and Kiba perked up "It's Shino's turn and I've seen how he's been training" the Inuzuka rubbed his hands together but was extremely disappointed when his teammates opponent forfeited the match.

" Shino-kun, I b..bet he's angry" Hinata stuttered eyeing her teammate from his spot in the stands that had been designated for the final round contestants but it was hard to tell or figure out the Aburame's expression due to the angle in which Shino was stood.

Sakura snorted "I would be to, that Kankuro guy is the worst, he's shoved me, tried to hit me, threatened to beat me up if I didn't tell him something and has tried to order me around like I'm some sort of animal" she ticked off her fingers.

"Wait how many encounters have you had with this guy from sand, the whole lot of them are no good and rotten" Tenten interjected stopping anyone else from speaking as she looked at the pinkette, who clearly didn't like the middle Sabaku child.

Chojuro scowled honestly surprising everyone because of how mild mannered he usually was "Th..three ti..times, th..the first ti..time we got in time, th..the second wa..was outside the ho..hospital and th..the last the tea shop ri..right Sakura-chan" he asked and she nodded.

"He probably would have hit me the second time to, if Gaara-san hadn't stopped him with his sand" the pinkette said, fiddling with her knitting needles while they all waited for Sasuke to show up, which was weird because both Naruto and the Uchiha had left together that morning.

Tenten's skin paled and Lee looked frightened "You should stay very far away from that one Sakura-san, that redhead is one crazy maniac, he's the one who did this to me" the spandex wearing boy spoke gesturing to himself.

Causing the girl to freeze and look him over and Sakura shared a concerned look with Chojuro "I don't understand it though, if he's so bad then how come he's never hurt me when he so obviously could, if he's as unhinged as you say he is" she frowned.

Their conversation was interrupted from going any further as Sasuke and Kakashi finally appeared in the arena and the fight between Gaara and the Uchiha got underway and Shikamaru joined them in the crowd section "Hey Sakura" he waved with a yawn as he passed her.

On his way to the seat on the other side of Choji "Good job Shikamaru, even if you did give up in the end" the pinkette praised, just a couple minutes later and she was gone rushing for the bathroom again.

In the five minutes that it had taken for her to go and then wash her hands, things had become downright chaotic outside so when Sakura started her trek back, her eyes widened as someone jumped in front of her, intending to end her life.

"Sakura-chan" a thud sounded and that familiar voice came, Sakura peeked open her eyes upon seeing her silver haired sensei in front of her, tears welled up and over and she clung to Kakashi frightened beyond belief "It's okay Sakura-chan, but you have to get out of here" he soothed.

She nodded and arming herself with a kunai, ran straight through the chaos pulling people out of the way of danger while trying to leave the arena, she'd be safe at the hospital right, Sakura jumped back avoiding a falling wall.

Part of it broke and a scream fell from her lips as she turned and tried to get out of the way suddenly she felt like she was in somebodies arms "Are you alright Haruno-san" an unfamiliar voice and Sakura opened her eyes for the second time.

"Ne..Neji-san" she choked out and he nodded wincing from the pain he felt "Oh kami thank you" Sakura breathed grateful of the brunette and that he'd spared a moment to help her, "I'm okay, what about you" she frowned knowing he was injured.

He held up his hand "I'm fine, I have to get to Hinata-sama, keep going in that direction, go with the civilians to the shelters" Neji called running away from her and Sakura bit her lip, then took a deep breath and followed after the civilians as suggested.

Once there she was told to wait with the children, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, they clung to her as they all flinched at every crash or scream or explosion they heard outside, none of them knowing what was going on or if everything was going to be alright.

It seemed like hours had passed before all the noise outside the shelter died down and they were allowed outside to see part of their beautiful village destroyed "Come on you three, to the hospital" Sakura directed the seven year old's with her.

Seeing as they refused to let go Moegi and Udon were crying softly while Konohamaru managed a small whimper of fear as they walked not going more than two feet from the pinkette who'd sat with them from the moment they'd all been crowded in the shelter.

When the quartet got to the hospital, Sakura found out that the Hokage had died, and that Naruto, and Sasuke had been assigned a room to rest and heal their injuries sustained in the fight against Gaara Sabaku, Chojuro who'd been with them was limping towards her.

Holding her bags that he'd retrieved from the arena while the academy students were ushered off "S..Sakura-chan I..I'm glad your okay" the pale blue haired boy pulled her into a bone crushing hug, relieved that she hadn't been injured.

"I'm sorry Chojuro for not thinking about anyone else" Sakura frowned feeling guilty as she returned his hug and they walked towards the house she shared with her team and the mist shinobi, to find it unharmed surprisingly.

Mei and Ao were within and they quickly assured themselves that the pinkette was alright before dinner was made, with only Kakashi joining them to tell them that the Hokage's funeral would be held in a week, before they all went to bed after taking baths.


	16. Of Funerals, Ultrasounds and Fear

A week later the entire village gathered for the Third Hokage's funeral it was a depressing scene as he'd been loved and he'd loved everyone just as equally, they came up one by one placing flowers on Hiruzen's casket.

While speeches were made and finally the funeral came to an end, it was decided that once this funeral was over, Mebuki and Kizashi were to have their own funerals, there was only a small gathering for this one.

Since Sakura had requested it just be kept to the Mizukage and Ao, who'd be leaving the next day, Chojuro, herself and the rest of Team 7, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke, because she didn't want to have strangers come up to her and express their condolences for her losses.

Especially when she knew they didn't care about her at all, once the two Haruno's had been buried, the small party broke up looking up at the dark gray sky, full of rain clouds, the sun no where in sight Sakura let out of a soft sigh.

Before remembering something else that she was supposed to do that day as well, her emerald eyes widened and Sasuke caught her actions "Sakura what is it" he called out to the pinkette, from his spot on the other side of Kakashi.

"Oh um I need to stop by the hospital for a bit, get a check up done by the head medic, something about checking the baby's heartbeat see if we can hear it now, since I'm now three months along" Sakura explained.

Causing the Uchiha to relax "That sounds so cool Sakura-chan, do you think we can all come along" Naruto burst out in excitement wanting to hear the sound as well, Sakura being the only girl he'd ever been around that was pregnant after all.

Her lips curved upwards into a fond smile at his child-like exuberance "I don't mind Naruto, if you all want to join me, your family anyway" she directed her gaze to Sasuke and Kakashi to, before looking to Chojuro, Mei and Ao.

"As thankful as we are Sakura-chan, Ao and I have to start packing our belongings" Mei pulled the young girl into the tenderest of hugs, Sakura was like the child she'd never had and it made her wish she could make the pinkette her daughter.

It was a dream though for the future as Ao nodded and patted Sakura on the shoulder in his usual manner "Good luck we'll see you back at the house later and in the morning we'll set off" he said then he and Mei were hurrying down the streets.

Knowing how fond his student was of the Mizukage, "Right let's go Sakura-chan to see if we can hear your baby's heartbeat" Kakashi grabbed her by the shoulders and directed her down the streets of the Leaf Village to Leaf's General Hospital.

"Y..Yeah I th..the baby's heartbeat is to sou..sound beautiful" Chojuro stuttered his way through one of his usual exclamations and Sakura leveled him a kind smile that kept up all the rest of the way to the hospital and into the hospital itself.

Where they encountered the Sand Shinobi, Naruto and Sasuke jumped in front of their female teammate eyeing the red head warily plus it had only been a week since their battle with their sister nation.

Sakura rolled her eyes "I don't think they'll hurt us Naruto, Sasuke, after all they were manipulated to" she commented nudging the overprotective duo out of the way, emerald eyes taking in Gaara, he seemed calmer somehow.

Temari and Kankuro lowered their heads, they hadn't exactly been kind to this girl after all "What are you doing here Sakura-san" the blonde asked wondering if she had been injured in the attack as well and it worried her.

The pinkette glanced up to her sensei, who shook his head "We still can't say" Sasuke spoke standing at his teammates side, wanting nothing more than to make sure nothing ever happened to her again.

"Maybe someday though" Naruto answered cryptically getting odd looks from Kankuro and Baki, while Kankuro shifted his gaze to the ground not talking and Gaara kept his eyes locked with Sakura's jade orbs.

Finally after a couple of minutes he spoke "I hope that day does come, where we can trust each other" he said in his usual gravely tone, then Gaara and his siblings and Baki left the hospital, Chojuro relaxing once the youngest Sabaku Sibling was gone.

Things for tense for a second, until the Head Medic came to lead them to a room "Right ultrasound to check for heartbeat" she mumbled under her breath pulling a large machine along behind her before motioning at Sakura to get on the table.

Sakura did so with no hesitation, after scooting her shorts down a little to show off the baby bump and pulling her dress up to her teammates embarrassment and Chojuro even turned away flushing a bright red and she giggled at them in amusement.

While simultaneously rolling her eyes "Really guys it's not like I'm getting undressed, there just can't be any obstructions during the ultrasound or Kotei-san won't be able to get a good reading from the baby" she announced.

Kakashi lifted his onyx eye from the floor "Good to know Sakura-chan, though next time warn us what is to happen" he asked with a pout in his voice, patting the boys on the back as they sent their teammate sheepish smiles.

And Chojuro, he just kept smiling that shy little smile, face as red as a cherry "Yeah Sakura-chan, we live with you and your like our sister, we don't want to see our little sister like that ever" Naruto shuddered everyone giving him odd looks as he did so.

"Dope you realize Sakura is older than both myself and you right, maybe even Chojuro" Sasuke pointed out, the tips of his ears red "And really warn us next time" he huffed and she snickered at him, he was just glad that she was able to laugh like before.

"I was born in January, so I'm the oldest out of the four of us" Chojuro exclaimed, complete with no stuttering and Sakura gave him a proud look, until Kotei got a glob of ultrasonic gel and rubbed it on her stomach.

Then her expression morphed into disgust "That's so gross, why is it so cold to" she grimaced itching to rub the sticky goo from her belly and squirming uncomfortably, before glaring at Kakashi as he dared chuckle at her discomfort.

"You try being pregnant and have this stuff rubbed on you, Hey Kotei-san, do you think we could make them try it since their laughing at me" Sakura mumbled rather testily before a mischievous look entered her emerald eyes.

Kotei snickered at the put out expressions of the males in the room "Well, I do have a bit of spare gel" she said slowly and their eyes widened in horror, even Chojuro's because he couldn't tell that his friend was just teasing them.

After a couple of minutes of letting the guys suffer for laughing at her, Sakura grinned "That's what you get for laughing at me Kakashi-sensei, and no I wouldn't have made you endure that Chojuro" the pinkette quipped.

Causing them all to breathe audible sighs of relief as Kotei started up the ultrasound fiddling with it and pressing buttons here and there for several minutes and Naruto started tapping his foot "How long does this usually take" he whined a moment later.

Sasuke scuffed him over the back of the head "If you'd been paying attention to Sakura, just a couple days ago, this is gonna take almost an hour to complete, so long as we don't make to much noise" he scolded.

Sufficiently chastised Naruto sat down on an abandoned chair "J..just be patient " Chojuro nodded in acceptance, this was his first time to, but like the others he was excited to hear the baby's heartbeat.

It was clear Sakura was the most excited out of all of them, because she was growing the little one in her womb and got the most bonding experience, nearly fifteen minutes later, the transducer probe was placed against the pinkette's flesh.

Making her shiver at the coldness, more fiddling around commenced as Kotei pressed buttons again trying to find the right frequency and at nearly thirty-five minutes an image began forming on the display, Sakura's eyes lit up in delight "That's my baby" she exclaimed.

Seeing her child for the first time "Indeed it is Sakura-san, are you ready to hear his/her heartbeat" Kotei asked seeing the pinkette's adoring gaze at the monitor display that showed off her child, it was really was tragic what had happened to the girl.

But Sakura was pulling through and becoming stronger because of it, Sakura clapped her hands and nodded giddily and Kotei turned on the volume, a sound much like a humming bird flapping it's wings filled the room.

Love was clear on Sakura's face, while the guys had matching expressions of awe on theirs "Wow Sakura-chan he sounds great, your baby is going to grow up big and strong" Naruto blurted unable to think of anything better.

The Uchiha standing on his left tossed him a look "My niece is going to be the Heiress of the Uchiha and Sakura's daughter, of course she's going to be strong" Sasuke crossed his arms making a prediction on the gender of the baby for a second time.

Kakashi did the honors of scuffing the both of them over the back of their heads "Whatever Sakura-chan has will be strong in their own right when it comes time to take over his or her's parents legacy" the silver haired nin commented.

With Chojuro nodding along "E..exactly Sa..Sakura-chan 'll be proud of you n..no matter what" he commented, knowing that she needed this moment to ascertain herself that everything really would be okay in the end, for her and her child.

It was an emotionally charged moment between Team Seven and the boy they'd taken on as an honorary member to their rather odd family "Thank so mu..much" Sakura cried managing to tear her gaze away from the display, sobbing with tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks.

That was the only reason none of them panicked at the sight of the thick tears "Alright Sakura-san, lets get you cleaned up and I'll print you off a sonogram to take home and possibly make a scrapbook with baby's first's" Kotei interrupted the moment drawing attention onto herself.

Sakura wiped her eyes dry and nodded before being handed a damp towel to wipe the ultrasonic gel from her stomach and her hands clean, then was handed an envelope that had two pictures of her first ultrasound to which was crushed gently to her chest.

As she, her sensei and teammates, along with Chojuro left the hospital, after setting up another ultrasound when she hit sixteen weeks and another at twenty weeks, halfway to the house, Sakura stopped in front of a shop and Kakashi chuckled.

"Go on Sakura-chan, buy whatever you need" the silver haired copy nin ushered her in "We'll wait out here" he offered when she looked back at them, having an idea of what she was going to get, considering they were outside a store that sold baby items.

The pinkette dashed into the store straight to a section that sold scrapbooks, searching for the perfect one until her jade eyes settled on it, in all colors of blue, orange, silver and pink, cementing the fact that her team was with her during this pregnancy and bought it.

Before heading back outside "What did you get Sakura-chan" Naruto was the first one to ask, unable to keep his curiosity to himself upon seeing the bag in her hands and the way she was staring at it told him that it was important.

Upon asking his question, Sakura pulled the scrapbook out "You intend on making one like the Head Medic said" Sasuke pointed out and she nodded holding the book to her chest with the envelope that held her first sonogram pictures.

Emerald eyes sparkling in pure happiness "I..it's Sakura-chan" Chojuro commented on the colors, noting that it was a mixture of Team Seven's various colors and thinking it suited the situation considering.

"When I saw it, I knew I couldn't leave the store without buying it" Sakura smiled brightly as they walked down the streets together towards her house, no it wasn't just hers anymore, it was Team Sevens and Chojuro's until after she'd given birth.

Once they were inside, and their shoes were taken off, Mei greeted them when they all came into the living room "Welcome back, how did the ultrasound go" she inquired knowing that the pinkette was itching to chatter all about it.

"Quite and what do you have there" Ao turned his head from where he was situated on the couch reading a book, but he closed it putting it away as they waited patiently for Sakura to speak and tell them what she'd gotten from her first ultrasound.

Sakura skipped to Mei's side and sat down placing her scrapbook down and opening the envelope "The ultrasound was great, my baby is growing properly and their heartbeat is very strong, I even got a sonogram picture" she pulled the black and white picture from the envelope.

Proudly showing it off to the auburn haired woman, before handing it over to Ao, who nodded at it and gave her his usual half smile "And Kotei-san suggested I make a scrapbook of baby's first's so I bought one on the way back with the full intention of doing so" she burst out excitedly.

Mei smiled and Ao chuckled quietly, before they all moved off to make dinner a joint effort as usual, then once they'd all eaten, everyone went to bed after taking a shower or bath as was the case for Sakura.

The next morning the mood was a little solemn as they waved off Mei and Ao as the duo left to return to the Mist Village and ensure everything was running smoothly since they'd been absent for a month "Promise to write" the auburn haired woman called.

Ao grunting his agreement as Sakura waved enthusiastically at them "I WILL" she hollered after the woman who'd become something like a second mother to her, even with talking to Kurenai, there was something about Mei that drew her in like a moth to a flame.

It wasn't more than two days later that something else decided to happen as Itachi and Kisame slipped into the Leaf Village undetected for the second time, in search of the pinkette, catching whispers here and there, before deciding to wait for her in the tea shop.

Sakura for the most part was living her life to the fullest, finishing up the scarf for her baby and placing it in the closet in her room and enjoying the fact that the house she lived in was full with people that cared about her.

Though on that particular day she was out and about, having finally persuaded Kakashi to unseal a little of her chakra for storage scrolls and was buying groceries for the house when she ran into Gaara, not literally of course.

"Gaara-san" Sakura froze at the sight of him, glancing hastily down at her stomach and sighed inwardly in relief that it was covered up by the illusion her sensei had devised, when he gave her a blank stare, she frowned "Is something the matter" she inquired gently.

He shook his head thoughtfully "No, I was wondering why you eat those crackers and that jam, are they simply good that you like to eat them all the time" Gaara blinked moving aside to let her see the items in question.

She blinked much like Gaara had and her lip trembled with barely restrained laughter "Oh Gaara-san, I simply like them" Sakura sighed softly instead, so wishing she could tell the redhead the truth but that was still to be decided if the Sand Shinobi could be trusted.

"That's not it though, you go to the bathroom much more than you should, and that other thing as well, knit and read and barely exercise" he continued the most he'd ever spoken and Sakura eyed him curiously, she didn't think he'd figured it out yet but he was interested.

There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that Gaara Sabaku would find out what was going on with her soon enough and she bit her lip "Can you keep a secret then" she finally made a decision, Gaara lifted a pale red brow at her.

Before snorting derisively "I'm not like my bumbling idiot of a brother, or loudmouth sister, any secret you tell me will never pass through my lips to anyone else, not even to those idiots you call teammates" Gaara smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes tempted to smack him on the nose instead "Meet me at the tea shop in twenty minutes then, I have to finish shopping for groceries" she hummed moving down the aisle away from the red head and putting more things in her cart.

Until she had a sizable amount that would last for the rest of that week and two more after that, once it was all bought, Sakura used just a tiny bit of her chakra to seal the groceries in her homemade storage scrolls, those fuinjutsu for beginners books having come in handy.

Done with her shopping, Sakura hurried down the streets of the village weaving in and out of crowds to avoid being spotted by her teammates or sensei if they were milling about and not on a mission like they said they'd be, with Chojuro helping them out as an honorary member.

Finally after five minutes, she reached her favorite tea shop and entered, unaware of the encounter that was about to happen, her eyes lit up and Sakura slid into the booth that already occupied her rather strange friend.

After ordering a very light snack of dango covered in her blackberry sauce and blackberry tea, the pinkette turned her gaze onto the red head "You said you'd tell me your secret, but it occurs to me that you still have a seal on you" Gaara pointed out suddenly.

"Mhm" Sakura nodded taking a sip of her tea once it had been placed down along with her snack of two dango, Gaara getting the same thing "However there are ways around it, I can hint, you'll just have to guess" she replied easily after biting into the doughy ball of sweet goodness.

Gaara leaned back on his side of the booth crossing his arms over his chest "Very well, I shall tell you now though I am no good at guessing things and I am easily frustrated" he warned and the pinkette nodded in understanding.

Before she began the first round of hints "Right so you mentioned those things keep them in mind, do you know anyone else that does the same things I do" Sakura asked hoping to spark some sort of memory where the red head had encountered another pregnant person.

He thought for a time allowing silence to settle around them as he did so, before shaking his head "No, and I don't believe I have ever" he said after nearly five minutes had passed in which they'd drank their tea or eaten their dango.

The girl sighed softly "Okay my mom gave me a lot of attention when I was small because I needed it do you know why" Sakura tried, tapping her fingers on the table, never noticing the two people in the back of the tea shop staring at her intently.

She'd find out soon though as Gaara creased his forehead in confusion, then shook his head "I told you I'm not good at this, and how would I know why your mom gave you a lot of attention, mine died while giving birth to me" he clearly didn't like this and wish she could just tell him outright.

Her lips twisted downwards into a frown "Sorry Gaara-san, my mom had to carry me around for nearly nine months at first before I came into this world" she offered wording her sentence very carefully and making sure she wasn't speaking to loudly.

Of course it was this new hint that sparked it all off as Gaara eyed her, shock in his pale green eyes "Your with child" fury was growing in his heart as he spoke in a calm voice with his usual gravely timber.

Sakura nodded fidgeting with her dress "I am not by choice mind you" she stated simply relieved that he'd finally figured it out why she was so weird and did those odd things, his expression shifted to one of anger as he caught on to her hidden meaning.

"Who ever forced themselves on you is the scum of this earth" Gaara grunted severely upset that his first friend, if he could even count her as that or if Naruto was his first friend he wasn't sure, had been forced into this situation.

The pinkette gave him a small smile as it was though they were both about to encounter the person who'd done this to her as Itachi and Kisame chose that time to subtly flare their chakra so only she would sense them.

And Sakura immediately went as white as a ghost, her eyes snapping to the back of the tea shop, blood rushing to her ears as her heart pounded and fear became visible in her eyes "Gaara use your sand just get me out of here, I don't care" she locked eyes with the red head.

Even he looked rather confused as to why she was behaving so oddly, but Gaara stood after she slapped down some ryo, that was way to much for their bill and stepped closer to the pinkette, using his sand to deliver them elsewhere outside the tea shop.

To the park he often met her at "Want to tell me why you had to leave so suddenly" Gaara raised his brow at her as she stood frozen, shoulders trembling and looking frightened as if whoever she'd seen was going to come after her again.

"Kami it was them, the ones who did this to me, they were there in the shop, they wanted me to know they were there, how easy it was to infiltrate the village" Sakura ranted and raved working herself into a fit and he had know idea how to calm her down.

He watched her pace back and forth "Sakura calm down, think of your child, do you want to hurt yourself" Gaara ordered suddenly and the pinkette paused then swung around to face him, wearing the most heartbreaking expression.

Now he understood the irrational fears that she'd had when Kankuro had raised his hand at her, threatened to strike her it was whoever had done this to her that was at fault "I..I can't Gaara, they held me captive for a week" Sakura leaned heavily against a tree.

Gaara frowned deeply "You should go find your sensei" he crossed his arms, she took a deep shuddering breath then took off, making sure not to push herself to hard all the while he was following behind her.

~Meanwhile~

"Did you see her expression Itachi-kun" Kisame chuckled quietly sipping on his tea "And the way she left boy that was hilarious" he smirked glancing sideways at his brooding companion waiting for the Uchiha's reaction.

Itachi frowned "Perhaps we shouldn't antagonize her, that is my child she's carrying" he grunted after a moment, obviously he hadn't expected the girl to be doing so well, and for the first time Itachi realized he might have made a mistake.

He couldn't exactly tell anyone his reasoning for doing this to a child, once the initial act had been completed and they'd left the pinkette behind, he hadn't really thought on her much and the all consuming guilt flared up.

Kisame lifted a brow at his partner "Whatever you say Itachi-kun, we should go before this place is swarmed with anbu" he stood slapping down a couple of ryo for their tea and dango, Itachi following him as they left, though they did stick around in the general area.

~With Sakura~

She did eventually find Kakashi, who was letting the boys handle themselves for the afternoon, but the moment he spotted her "What's wrong Sakura-chan" the silver haired jonin asked as the pinkette skidded to a stop before him.

Breathing heavily as if she'd run all this way and he narrowed his lone onyx eye on her in concern "It's them Kakashi-sensei, their here Itachi and Kisame" Sakura blurted after a couple minutes of trying to catch her breath.

And he cursed under his breath "Where Sakura-chan, tell me" Kakashi grabbed her by the shoulders gently looking around for any telling sign that the duo, who'd once again gotten into the Leaf Village had followed his student.

"Tea shop, I was having a small snack and they flared their chakra, they wanted me to know they were there" she clung to her sensei frightened beyond belief, even knowing she was before him, and she still couldn't get over the fact of how close she had just been to them.

Kakashi grit his teeth "Come on Sakura-chan, I'm going to escort you somewhere safe, then I'm going to gather a handful of jonin and go after those two, no matter what stay where I leave you am I understood" he asked gently.

Sakura nodded her head not daring to argue with her sensei "I promise sensei" she swore wholeheartedly as he directed her down the streets to wherever he was going to leave her until they were in T&I HQ.

Anko was milling about inside "Yo Hatake, and Haruno what brings you two here" the purple haired special jonin turned to greet the duo, before taking in their expression and she frowned wondering what was going on.

"My student had a run-in with you know who, watch after her Mitarashi while I find them and deal with them" Kakashi was giving his usual eye crinkle smile but the words were filled with his anger and Sakura eyed him warily.

Neither kunoichi had a chance to respond as he simply disappeared in a swirl of leaves "Kakashi-sensei is scary when he's angry" the pinkette shuddered not liking this at all, letting Anko wrap her arm around her shoulders and lead her further into the building.

Her statement caused Anko to snort "That's an understatement Haruno, did they hurt you any" the woman looked her young friend over and besides the pale skin and fear that was slowly ebbing away didn't spot any injuries.

She shook her head "No, but they flared their chakra to let me know they were there and I panicked big time" Sakura wrapped her arms around her stomach and the small baby bump, it was scary to think that at any moment they could have gotten close to her.

They were halfway through the building at this point when they were finally stopped "What the hell is a genin brat doing in here" someone came literally out of the shadows and the pinkette who was with his superior office jumped in fright.

Before the confrontation could degenerate into a fight, Ibiki slammed his office door open, which they were so coincidentally standing next to "Keep it down" he snapped in a thunderous tone, before taking notice that there was indeed a genin in T&I HQ.

He blinked his eyes at her and Sakura from where she was pressed against Anko's side gave him a small wave "Hatake asked me to watch over her, something about you know who being here and Haruno encountered them somewhat" the purple haired woman explained.

Ibiki frowned "Then Haruno-san you would be safest in here, perhaps you can organize something since you didn't have any chance to bring along your usual pastimes" he offered, her eyes brightened and she nodded hesitantly before looking up at Anko.

"That what you want Haruno" Anko inquired peering down at the small girl, Sakura bit her lip before nodding again "You need me Morino, you know where I'll be" she turned her attention to Ibiki, then stepped away from Sakura heading down the hall.

Sakura followed Ibiki into his office and sat down "I'm sorry I'm probably an inconvenience right" she grimaced, Ibiki gave her an odd look and she fidgeted nervously not sure how to really react in someone else's presence.

"No" he said curtly trying his hardest not to be such a hard ass as he was known as "If I thought that I wouldn't have offered" Ibiki pulling out old documents that didn't have much value and placing the folders down on the edge of his desk for her.

Relieved Sakura bit her lip and flipped open the folders, not really looking at the documents themselves much, but the dates and putting them in order, while she was doing this Ibiki was doing his own work.

And outside Kakashi had gathered Tsume, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and a few other well known jonin such as Shikaku and Inoichi, on a hunt for Itachi and Kisame, they searched for two hours "I think they fled" Asuma exhaled some smoke from his cigarette.

Kurenai sent him a dirty look "Do you think they might be here to put an end to what they started" she asked, the thought sent a chill down her spine, if Itachi so much as put his hands on that girl again, he was going to be facing down a very angry woman.

"I doubt it that bastard wouldn't endanger the life of his child" Tsume snorted scenting the area they were in again but not finding the target scents, how she'd love to get her hands on those two and give them a dressing down worthy of the Matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan.

Shikaku and Inoichi frowned "Maybe they just wanted to check up on her, or they have another goal" the two males pointed out turning their attention on Kakashi, who had yet to say anything other than gathering them to search, he'd been quiet.

Even Gai was being uncharacteristically silent "Perhaps my youthful rival we should stake out the Tea Shop in case they return it is a familiar haunt of the youthful cherry blossom's is it not" the taijutsu master of the Leaf proclaimed.

For once it was actually a decent idea that came from Gai and Kakashi breathed out "Sounds good, we'll have to keep a close eye on Sakura-chan, because telling her not to go there is like trying to tell a mule no" he chuckled, though his heart wasn't in it.

The group of jonin broke up decided and Kakashi hurried to T&I HQ to gather his sole female pregnant student, when he got there, she was chattering away to Ibiki of all people, organizing old folders of documents of times gone past.

He watched her for a moment, then flared his chakra lightly to announce his presence "Kakashi-sensei" Sakura turned in her chair, then flung herself at her sensei "Morino-san was just telling me something interesting" she laughed.

And the silver haired nin was grateful that the pinkette was in such high spirits "Oh such as what" though he sincerely hoped it wasn't torture stories Ibiki was telling Sakura, Kakashi eyed the Anbu Commander and Ibiki chuckled darkly.

"Just that her knucklehead teammate during the written part of the Chunin Exams, didn't write down a single answer on his test" Ibiki smirked and the girl broke down in infectious giggles and Kakashi scratched his chin.

While eyeing her strangely "That does sound like something that knucklehead would do" Kakashi mused "Makes you wonder how he made it all the way to the final round" he chuckled softly and Sakura grinned up at him.

Laughter clear in her emerald eyes "Naruto's always been capable of pulling off seemingly impossible feats, doesn't surprise me" she quipped the danger of earlier tucked away into a crevice of her mind to be forgotten.

Kakashi nodded "Well thank you Morino-san for keeping Sakura-chan entertained, but now it is time to go home" he finally said after letting the pinkette giggle for five minutes straight, at his words her amusement faded and she nodded.

"It was no trouble, Haruno-san is good with her hands" Ibiki shrugged watching as the girl closed the last folder, even if it wasn't fully organized and placed it neatly atop the others, just as she was to go out the door, Sakura turned.

And bowed at him "Thank you Morino-san, for allowing me in here and for that other time when Ino rammed into me" she flashed him an effortless smile, then flounced out his office door after her silver haired sensei.

Ibiki snorted knowing who to blame for the pinkette gaining knowledge of what he'd done and set to work, putting away the folders full of old documents, most organized a few not then finished up his own work signing documents trying to keep up with the amount of work he'd gotten lately.

Sakura followed after Kakashi as they walked down the streets to their house, the boys probably already back and lounging about the front room, when they did get home, their suspicions were correct, but neither the pinkette or silver haired jonin told them what had happened.

Choosing to keep it secret so as not to cause alarm as dinner was made and conversation flowed freely at the table between the members of Team Seven and Chojuro, a couple of games were played between Naruto and Sasuke.

While Sakura, Chojuro and Kakashi read books brushing up on knowledge or regular literature for fun, they all washed up and then finally went to bed, Sakura working on a new knitting project in her room, gloves this time.

Two days later, the elders had decided on who was to be the new Hokage, Jiraiya with Naruto in tow, to learn something new, headed off from the Leaf Village to find Tsunade Senju one of the legendary sannin.

Not even a day after that, Itachi and Kisame showed up in the village again, but were caught by Kakashi, and the duo was confronted by Asuma and Kurenai, ending with the silver haired jonin becoming injured.

Then of course a day after that, Sasuke caught wind of what had happened and raced off after his older brother, when he did confront Itachi, all he could see was red, fury swelling within him for all the elder Uchiha had put him and Sakura through.

In the end no matter how much hate he held for Itachi, Sasuke ended up in the hospital, and Sakura alone at the house with Chojuro "Th..they'll be okay Sakura-chan" he soothed not sure what to do to help the pinkette.

"What if their not, this Tsunade person is the only one who can heal them" she spun on the boy who'd been with her since the very beginning, not angry just horribly upset that her loved ones kept getting hurt and it was all her fault.

Chojuro wrung his hands nervously before pulling her into a kind and gentle hug "Believe Naruto, Sakura-chan, h..he and Master J..Jiraiya will bring Tsunade-san back" he assured holding her close in the empty house, except for him and her.

Sakura broke down crying at his words but she knew they were the truth, Naruto always pulled through when they needed him "I'm glad your here Chojuro" they pulled apart several minutes later and he gave her his shy smile.

" I'll be h..here for as long as you need me" Chojuro said gently, her eyes widened and she pulled him into another hug, it was this moment that made him realize that he liked her, as much more than a friend, because he couldn't see himself anywhere but at her side.

He wasn't the only one who had revelations as the two thirteen year old's hugged like no tomorrow, Sakura knew she had the smallest of crushes on her friend and it had only grown over the months "I'll always need you" she murmured softly once they pulled apart again.

Chojuro's cheeks turned red but he didn't comment on her words, they chatted softly to each other as dinner was made and they each went to bed, to tired to do much more than that, choosing to bathe in the morning instead of before bed.


	17. Of Threats and Differences

Another week preceded Naruto and Jiraiya's absence from the village and the morning they were due to arrive with Tsunade and Shizune in tow, Sakura woke feeling straight, it was only after she started getting dressed for the morning.

That she realized that the front of her nightgown had two wet spots on it and because of her hormones freaked out badly, and Chojuro charged into her room, her scream cut off and the two stared at each other.

Before the young teenager turned bright red and fell over in a faint, Sakura blinked feeling as if she was about to pass out herself due to her extreme embarrassment and hurriedly dressed before kneeling at his side "Chojuro are you okay" she asked nudging him gently.

It took a couple minutes of shaking his shoulder to rouse him from his unconscious state "O..oh" he groaned holding his head lightly before noticing she was kneeling over him, his onyx eyes widened "I..I'm sorry" Chojuro squeaked turning red all over again.

Sakura couldn't help it and she started giggling "It's okay Chojuro, no harm done it was bound to happen sometime" she waved his profuse apologies off "Plus if I hadn't of freaked out this wouldn't have happened" she smiled sheepishly.

Chojuro breathed a sigh of relief glad she wasn't angry with him for seeing her in her undressed state "R..right I'll just go downstairs and put out ingredients for breakfast" he stood with her help and scrambled from her room.

The pinkette watched him go before leaning against her door to calm herself down, then grabbed up her nightgown resolved to find out why it had wet spots on it later, tossed it in the dirty laundry basket before leaving her room.

It hadn't really helped that she'd finally figured out she liked Chojuro as more than just a friend so there was bound to be a lot more embarrassment than usual as Sakura headed down the steps and entered the kitchen to see Chojuro already started on breakfast.

With that she hurriedly helped him complete their first meal of the day "Y..your in your second trimester of pregnancy aren't you Sak..Sakura-chan" Chojuro asked once they'd sat down to eat their food.

She nodded grabbing up her cup of blackberry tea "Mhm things are going to be different" she hummed going to take a sip, the moment the flavor of the tea touched her tongue, Sakura spat it right back into her cup.

"Are you okay" Chojuro blinked at her in confusion, never having seen her refuse blackberry tea before, it seemed she was similarly confused until Sakura stood and retrieved one of her pregnancy books from the living room.

Before re-seating herself at the table and flipping the book open "I'm fine and I should have remembered this, since I'm now in the second trimester, my tastes will change and I may no longer like what I did in the first trimester" Sakura sulked eyeing her tea ruefully.

Chojuro patted her gently on the back "Which means no more blackberry anything" he murmured soothingly, knowing how much the pinkette adored the flavor and to not be able to drink it much least eat it now was sure to make her pout for awhile.

"Yep sometimes I really hate this, having to go to the bathroom every five minutes, even if the morning sickness has calmed down, and being irrational about things and over emotional, it sucks and all those other things" Sakura huffed.

Behaving much like a petulant child, "Come to think of it, wh..why did you f..freak out this morning" Chojuro frowned in remembrance, now that he could ask without fear of turning red or fainting like he did earlier.

Sakura frowned herself before remembering "Oh yeah there was wet spots on my nightgown and well I suppose I went a little overboard about freaking out, like I said irrational" she stated digging hesitantly into her food.

Wondering what else would change "Per..perhaps w..we can go visit Kotei-san and ask later if you can't find an ans..answer in book" the pale blue haired teen across from her suggested as they finished up their breakfast.

Liking that idea Sakura nodded "Sounds good to me" she sighed softly washing the dishes with Chojuro's help, then poured her a glass of ginger tea taking a hesitant sip of that and feeling immensely relieved that she could still drink it "Ginger tea is still on my list" Sakura grinned.

"That's good have you been craving anything else, I could go out and get it and maybe stop by the hospital and set up an appointment later with Kotei-san" Chojuro offered and Sakura smiled brightly pulling him into a hug.

Mulling over his question "Dark Chocolate and maybe some oranges and apples and banana's, some whip cream" she blurted before realizing that she was indeed craving something else "And a couple jugs of orange juice" Sakura continued.

Not surprised Chojuro merely nodded accepting the money that the pinkette pushed into his hands before he put it in his wallet, strapped his sandals onto his feet and left the house, heading straight for the hospital first.

It wasn't even twenty minutes after he left that Naruto burst into the house, startling Sakura "Oops sorry Sakura-chan" the blonde apologized quickly while throwing off his shoes and putting them in the spot that had been designated as his "I'm home" he said after a moment.

"Welcome home Naruto did you get Tsunade-sama to agree and come back with you and Jiraiya-sama" Sakura asked appearing in the living room doorway, book in hand that detailed pregnancies trying to find out why there would be wet spots on her shirt or nightgown.

The blonde breathed in deep "We got the granny to come with us, but it wasn't easy and we had an encounter with that bastard Orochimaru and traitor Kabuto, you were right about him Sakura-chan, no good" there was fury in his blue irises.

Sakura pulled her teammate and unofficial brother into a hug "I'm sorry you had to face them like that and those two, coming after you I ought to hunt them down myself" she frowned Team 7 were danger magnets it seemed.

All three of them had lost their parents, their entire family and were orphans together along with their oddball sensei "You don't have to do that Sakura-chan, me and Sasuke-teme will be there with you to take down Itachi and that fishface" Naruto pouted.

Causing her to giggle "That is an apt name for that guy" Sakura grinned "Oh by the way I can't drink blackberry tea or eat any of the jam or sauces anything, the cravings have changed to other fruits and chocolate" she said.

Naruto blinked his blue eyes at her "Means no more buying that stuff when we go to the stores right Sakura-chan..hey where's Chojuro?" he asked upon realizing the other member of their ragtag group was missing.

"He went to the store for me and set up an appointment later with Kotei-san, I have a couple of questions to ask her about what happens when I'm fourteen weeks along" she explained lightly "And yep no more blackberry anything" Sakura pouted herself.

It was difficult not to laugh at her but he managed it "I see, well let me know if you need anything, how's Sasuke-teme and Kakashi-sensei doing" Naruto inquired after a couple of minutes, not liking that he didn't know how his other teammate/brother, or sensei were doing.

Her expression darkened "Kakashi-sensei is awake, though his nervous system was shot to hell because of Itachi's Tsukuyomi sharingan and Sasuke is still in a coma, unresponsive and having nightmares it's horrible watching him" she sighed in aggravation.

'Poor Chojuro, having to put up with Sakura-chan's mood swings for two weeks' Naruto shuddered inwardly "Well Granny will heal them right up, she saved my life and I got this cool necklace out of it" he showed off the sealing crystal.

Sakura's eyes widened "Naruto do you even know what that is" she gasped racing for one of the books on her shelf that she caught Sasuke reading all the time, even if he didn't want to admit that he read sometimes, he did and she always saw him sneaking the book back on the shelf later.

The blonde shook his head "No, Shizune-san told me it was something the first Hokage made but I didn't really understand it" he explained scratching the back of his head in confusion, still not really getting why his teammate was so excited.

"Your right about it being something Lord First made, but it's a sealing crystal you know for jinchuuriki, like you Naruto, it will help keep the nine tails in check should he ever get lose" Sakura explained flipping open the book.

Pointing out the page it was on, Naruto looked down taking in the picture of his necklace and the information that came with it "Geez Sakura-chan this is kind of cool you know" he held up the crystal eyeing it warily as he realized exactly what it was now.

She nodded slowly "Definitely it's something I would treasure for all time cause Tsunade-sama was Lord First's granddaughter and it had to be very important to her" Sakura warned and Naruto held it just a tiny bit closer.

"I promise Sakura-chan, hey do you think we could make a box for me to put it in later should I ever not want to wear it for a little bit if the mission is to dangerous" the blonde asked sheepishly eyeing his teammate who was his unofficial sister closely.

Her smile widened and her emerald eyes brightened to a painful degree "Sure Naruto it'll be fun, maybe later though, we'll go out together and get the stuff to make it" Sakura suggested as she returned to the living room and sat down.

Naruto on her heels "Why not now Sakura-chan" it wasn't that he was complaining, just curious and the pinkette noticed that as she opened the book she had been reading before Naruto had returned announcing his presence.

"If I don't figure out what's going on with me, I'm going to go talk to Kotei-san, Chojuro said he'd set up an appointment for later" the young girl explained simply and the blonde flopped down in his arm chair looking bored a moment later.

Sakura snickered quietly at him waiting for it to click "Wait what do you mean wrong with you, did something happen" he jumped up in a panic looking her over and she collapsed in a fit of giggles causing him to pout at her.

A moment later she answered "Nothing horrible, just woke up with wet spots on my nightgown this morning, I know it means something but I can't figure it out" Sakura said carefully, not wanting to cause any more alarm.

"Oh" Naruto calmed down a second later "I guess I can wait until later then" he nodded relaxing in his chair again, before deciding that he would read, it didn't happen often, but he stood and grabbed an interesting book from the shelf, flipped it open and read.

It seemed like hours later, but was really only half an hour later that Chojuro returned bearing the fruits, chocolate, whipped cream and orange juice that Sakura had requested and quickly made herself a snack melting the dark chocolate and cutting up an orange, apple and banana.

Dipping the fruits into her chocolate before adding a dollop of whip cream and grabbed a cup of orange juice before returning to the living room "Ah Kotei-san said around three is good to come in" Chojuro remembered pulling out a little card and giving it to Sakura.

The appointment time on it "Thanks Chojuro, we'll also be going to the hardware store to get materials to craft a small box for Naruto" Sakura said knowing Chojuro would be the least likely of them to forget after the appointment.

He nodded "Yeah cause I got this cool sealing crystal from Granny Tsunade" Naruto held out his trinket for Chojuro to see "And I don't want anything to happen to it cause Sakura-chan told me how important it is you know" he smiled sheepishly.

"That's good you want to take very good care of it" Chojuro returned the smile with one of his own, settling into a comfortable silence with Sakura and Naruto as they read, only fifteen minutes after his return, the pinkette shut her book with an aggravated sigh.

Both Naruto and Chojuro didn't comment on her irritation they didn't want to risk getting their heads bit off after all "Damn it, why can't I find the information I want" Sakura grumbled under her breath as she stood and left the living room, to wash her dishes and start making lunch.

When the smell of cooking rice filled the kitchen, Sakura made a dash for the bathroom to toss her cookies and relieve herself "Are you okay Sakura-chan" Naruto asked concerned for his sole female teammate once she returned to the kitchen.

And hastily removed the rice from the cooker dumping it in the trash and covering the bin with a lid to prevent the smell from reaching her nose again "Is it the change in cravings again" Chojuro guessed and she nodded looking more pouty than earlier.

"Yep and my guess sweet potato-vegetable curry is out to, so I'll have to find something else to eat" Sakura sighed looking upset that she couldn't have her favorite things, this whole second trimester thing wasn't working out so well.

Of course she'd fumbled her way through the first one "What about fish with herb paste" Naruto blurted before he flushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment "I.I heard it's good for pregnant lady's" he mumbled.

Sakura eyed him with a large amount of amusement and Chojuro looked surprised "Was that the book you were reading" he inquired gently, not wanting to make fun of the blonde because he was trying his hardest to help the pinkette find a new dish to eat.

Naruto nodded and Sakura flashed him a beaming smile "I think I'll try it" she announced just to make him feel as if he'd made this awesome suggestion and it probably was, so fish was unfrozen and cooked and herbs were ground up and slathered onto the fish.

Along with BLT sandwiches, the three of them sat down to eat once it was all done "How is it Sakura-chan" Naruto prodded after several minutes in which they all stuffed their faces with manners that he was quickly learning to use.

Chojuro directed his gaze onto the pinkette as well "Will fish with herb paste work f..for you Sakura-chan" he inquired lightly, hoping that it was to her tastes and that they wouldn't have to figure out something else.

Sakura chewed for a few minutes, obviously mulling their questions over, before nodding "I like it, thanks Naruto" she smiled wide and then proceeded to demolish the rest of her lunch and drink the rest of her orange juice.

The dishes were washed afterwards and until three, their time was spent doing their own thing "Hey Sakura-chan it's almost three shouldn't you go see that medic lady" Naruto pointed out suddenly at 2:30 in the afternoon.

She sat up hastily, almost knocking over the table " Sakura-chan we should hurry" Chojuro helped the pinkette up from the couch she'd been laying on for the better part of almost three hours.

"Yeah, come on Naruto, Chojuro, plus I want to check on Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke" Sakura exclaimed sitting down in the foyer to put on her shoes and waiting patiently for the two boys to do the same before they all rushed down the streets.

Kotei was waiting for them in the lobby of the hospital "Alright you I suppose you've got some questions" she turned on her heel, leading the way to a regular room so that her charge would be comfortable and so that she could prepare the pinkette for whatever differences she was about to encounter.

"I do lots of them Kotei-san" Sakura settled in a comfortable chair practically bursting with energy, it was odd considering how tired she usually felt after running like that and she didn't feel as uncomfortable as before.

Naruto and Chojuro stood off to the side eagerly listening in "Okay Sakura-san, tell me your questions and I'll answer them" Kotei smiled kindly, it really did amaze her how well the girl got on with this tragedy.

Sakura took a deep breath "This morning there was two wet spots on my nightgown, what does that mean, how much weight am I supposed to gain now, do you think I'll ever be able to eat or drink blackberry stuff again" her eyes were wide "And what's with all the energy" she asked.

Before holding her breath staring at Kotei expectantly "Well Sakura-san for your first question, that's because you are now producing milk in your breasts and you'll leak a yellow fluid called colostrum" the Head Medic explained.

And the girl relaxed "By now you should have gained almost 6 pounds am I correct" Sakura nodded "For the rest of this trimester you should try to gain at least one pound every week" Kotei continued after a moment.

"Yes Sakura-san, you'll be able to eat blackberry jam and sauce again and drink your blackberry tea, the cravings while they have changed, doesn't mean you have to shun the food you ate while pregnant after you give birth" Kotei laughed kindly.

"For the energy, it just means that you have a lot of extra energy now, and we can get you set up on a proper exercise routine, mind you only fifteen minutes out of the day and you may experience some other embarrassing aspects" she explained glancing at the two boys.

Sakura creased her brow in concern "We c..can leave the room if you'd like" Chojuro offered and she nodded not sure if she wanted them to know what kind of embarrassing aspects Kotei was hinting at.

Naruto pouted for a split second "Call us when we can come back in" he finally sighed and then left the room to wait across the hall giving the two females privacy so that Sakura could get all the answers she needed.

"What do you mean Kotei-san and why did you look at Naruto and Chojuro" she blurted in confusion, not sure what to think "And why will it be so embarrassing" Sakura asked looking unsure if she really liked the new changes.

Kotei sighed softly "It means you'll experience more than just moodiness you're libido will increased you'll find guys very attractive even if you only consider them friends" she explained and Sakura turned bright red.

Squeaking in embarrassment covering her face "Wh..what" the girl choked out in shock "You mean I can't hug Naruto or Sasuke or Kakashi-sensei anymore for fear of wanting to..to..to do THAT with them" Sakura spluttered clearly not handling this very well.

"Well it really depends it might not happen and there are other ways to satisfy that unique craving" Kotei winced "I can give you a book to help you, other than that is there any more questions you'd like to ask" she inquired.

Clearly there was no more questions the pinkette could think off as she sat there in shock "What all can I do for exercise, I like walking is that acceptable" Sakura finally exhaled pushing the thoughts swirling in her head from her mind for the moment.

Kotei nodded "Of course Sakura-san, fifteen minutes in the morning after breakfast will go a long way for you in keeping you fit" she said standing with Sakura before the girl left, she gave Sakura a book that was quickly hidden from sight.

"Can we go visit Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-teme now" Naruto asked when the door opened to reveal his teammate, her face flushed a dark red color and he wondered what had been talking about when he and Chojuro had left.

Her emerald eyes lit up "T..that sounds nice to" Chojuro nodded in acceptance, eager to find out how the two were doing himself and see if Sasuke was now awake and possibly able to go home with them, like he was no doubt itching to do.

"Absolutely Naruto, Chojuro, then afterwards to the hardware store" Sakura exclaimed keeping her book out of sight and intending on hiding it in her room when they got back "I hope Tsunade-san has healed them already" she bit her lip.

It was Kotei who answered as they started down the hall "I wouldn't worry Hatake-san is being as stubborn as a mule and Uchiha-san is awake and eating, though I would suggest one more day, they probably won't listen and will go home with you when you leave here" she said.

Sakura smiled leading the way down the halls to the shared hospital room of her sensei and teammate, upon entering the room, Sasuke sat up, and hurriedly turned his head away only to get something thrown at him "Don't act like that Sasuke-kun" Kakashi scolded.

Looking unhappy as he rested on the hospital bed "I went after Itachi like an idiot and got put in a coma for two weeks, she should hate me" Sasuke grumbled still not looking in his female teammates direction.

Until she was stood before him hands on her hips and a glare in her emerald eyes "Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura began gearing up for a good ole fashioned chewing out "Do you know how worried I've been, of course you were an idiot, but that doesn't mean I hate you" she scolded.

His head snapped up and finally their eyes met "Yeah Teme I was worried to, especially when Bushier Brow Sensei took you away" Naruto jumped in scolding his teammate as well waving his arms madly and Kakashi looked at the scene with fondness.

Chojuro stood back keeping quiet allowing the team their bonding moment "I'm just glad nothing else happened to either of you" Sakura breathed relaxing after a moment and Sasuke slumped his shoulders, he hadn't intended to make her upset.

Kakashi grimaced beneath his mask "Just be happy that we're all still together as a team and a family" he spoke sliding from the bed already dressed prompting Sasuke to do the same "We're going to the house with you, tired of staying in this depressing place" he smiled.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the silver haired nin's predictability "You guys should really rest Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme" Naruto huffed but even he knew there was no getting them to listen as they all left the room together heading to the lobby.

Signing Kakashi and Sasuke out of the hospital "Are you still gonna get supplies to make a box" Chojuro spoke up suddenly reminding the pinkette and blonde of their self assigned project, Naruto skipped ahead of them leaving everyone in his dust.

"Hey wait up" Sakura ran after him being careful as usual and watching out for any incoming civilians or ninja that could pop up suddenly and knock into her, he slowed allowing her to catch up as they reached the hardware store.

For fifteen minutes they disappeared within, searching out materials to craft a small box for Naruto's necklace, and once they had everything returned to Sasuke, Chojuro and Kakashi's side as they hurried back to the house.

By the time it was 5:30, part of the project had been completed and it was dinner time, Sasuke and Kakashi were surprised that Sakura was no longer drinking blackberry tea, and had switched to orange juice, but they didn't comment on the lack of tea.

Instead enjoying being home after two weeks, allowing the chatter of the others to fill their ears and adding to the conversation themselves before they all split up to go to bed or shower if they were fond of doing so.

It wasn't until a couple days later that Tsunade decided to seek out the girl she'd been hearing all about from her own teammate and Jiraiya led her straight to the house the pinkette lived in, it was exactly 11:00 in the morning and she wanted to meet the girl.

So without wasting another moment knocked on the door, where she was immediately met with "He..hello a..are you lost" a mist shinobi, he was young, with pale blue hair and onyx eyes, squared glasses perched on his nose and eyeing her warily.

Tsunade bristled with anger "No I'm not lost you mist brat, I'm looking for the girl that's supposed to live here" she barked and the boy flinched back, before shutting the door in her face, a few minutes later it was opened again, by the pinkette.

Sakura blinked at her "Ah Tsunade-sama, Chojuro said you were looking for me" she asked feeling very uncomfortable as the busty blonde pinned her honey brown eyes on her and Sakura fidgeted not liking the stare.

Looking the pinkette over, Tsunade frowned "Thought you were supposed to be you know pregnant I sincerely hope you haven't been lying to everyone" she snapped and got a glare in returned before the illusion was removed.

Revealing a rounded stomach "I'm not lying to anyone, you can ask Kakashi-sensei, cause he's the one who made up this jutsu to hide it from prying eyes" Sakura huffed crossing her arms, this woman was not at all how she'd imagined.

"Got a backbone do you brat, that's good you'll last a long time in this world" Tsunade laughed suddenly and got a wary glare clearly the girl didn't do well with new people and got very defensive "Though I'm going to warn you now" she sighed.

"Warn me about what Tsunade-sama" the pinkette asked placing the illusion back over her stomach and keeping her emerald orbs pinned to the blonde that was now going to be her Hokage after the third had died.

Tsunade frowned "When you give birth, the elders intend on taking that child away from you and I won't argue with them, that will be the first born Uchiha in six years, not to mention that Mist boy will also be sent home" she stated hand on her hip.

However what she didn't expect was for the girl to snap "Just you try it, just anyone try to steal my baby away from me or evict Chojuro from this village before I give birth" Sakura was like a fire breathing dragon as she glared like never before.

"I have lost my innocence and my parents because of this, gained a new family and made friends with the unlikeliest of people, if anyone so much as touched my child, no one will stop me from getting him or her back" she vowed ferociously.

Breasts heaving from exertion and lungs burning from lack of air, arms coiled around the swell of her stomach and shoulder blade length hair standing on edge as her chakra leaked out of her filled with her rage at the implied threat.

Even Tsunade took a couple of steps back, not having expected a reaction of this degree or that the girl was attached to the child growing in her womb "I gave you the warning, just be prepared when it happens" she repeated, then turned on her heel and left.

Sakura returned inside trembling with fury "S..Sakura-chan is everything okay" Chojuro caught sight of her and he was immediately concerned as he took in her appearance, she smiled though her heart pounded.

"Don't worry Chojuro" Sakura assured, she dared anyone to come here and try to remove her friend from the village, she'd knock them flat on their backs without the use of chakra and enjoy every second of it.

Chojuro frowned but didn't ask anymore as they settled on the couch in the living room, her knitting furiously and him reading a book and pointing out something to Sakura every so often until Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke returned.

The blonde looking a little pale "We just had an encounter with Granny Tsunade kami I didn't know she was going to do that I swear Sakura-chan" Naruto rushed over to his teammate and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

Before the pale blue haired teen could ask "That woman told us that the minute Sakura gives birth, the elders of the village intend on taking her child away to be raised as a true Uchiha, bring back old customs and put him/her in an arranged marriage to ensure more Uchiha Children" Sasuke spat.

Kakashi sighed "And that they plan on evicting you from the village Chojuro-kun" he finished knowing there was nothing they could do since they were all just genin, and the house was filled with a depressed atmosphere.

"W..what about the t..treaty, I did..didn't just come here be with Sakura-chan" Chojuro burst out but the silver haired nin shook his head, obviously that wasn't going to be credited and he'd still be thrust out of the village.

It was Sakura who suggested it "What if we made a petition and got backing from the major clans it would then overrule the elders wouldn't it Kakashi-sensei" the pinkette looked her sensei straight in the eye.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded "Yeah you have the backing of the Uchiha Clan, since your like my sister" the Uchiha on the team stated bluntly letting Sakura know what he thought of her for the first time and her heart swelled with affection.

"And the Uzumaki Clan" the blonde burst out knowing somewhat that his last name wasn't just for show, and that there had once been many Uzumaki though they were all scattered now, it was still enough.

Chojuro looked to Kakashi who had yet to say anything despite his students outbursts "Will it work K..Kakashi-san" he inquired softly, he didn't want to leave of course, but if this didn't work, then he would have no choice.

The adult in the house mulled over the idea "I do believe it would, however the Uchiha and Uzumaki Clans are out because you have to have at least five members from each clan to sign the petition to keep Chojuro-kun in the village and let Sakura-chan keep her baby" he explained.

Sakura felt as if her heart was about to explode "Can you draw up the petition Kakashi-sensei" she asked looking up at her sensei, the man she now saw as a father, with a hopeful look in her bright emerald orbs.

He knew he would never be able to refuse her as Kakashi sat and pulled out a scroll and started writing on it "How many clans do we need to get to agree to sign the petition" Sasuke was the one to ask, after several minutes.

"That's right, those stinkin elders wouldn't relent unless there was a whole lot of signatures on it right Kakashi-sensei" Naruto exclaimed glancing furtively at his female teammate, it just wasn't fair that all of this kept happening to her.

They weren't the only ones wanting to know as Chojuro sat back out of the way "I..I'm glad t..that you guys d..don't want me to go" he smiled and Sakura sat down next to him, squeezing his hand as they waited for an answer.

It was another question that was difficult to answer "Hmm I would say the Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Hyuga and Sarutobi Clans should be enough to overrule the elders and their ridiculous claims on Sakura-chan's baby and evicting Chojuro" Kakashi began.

"Do you really think all of them will sign" Sakura bit her lip harshly worrying it between her teeth until it was raw and nearly bleeding from how much she was gnawing on it, Kakashi softened his gaze on her before nodding.

Soon enough the petition had been drawn up "Well what does it say Kakashi-sensei" Naruto wanted to know as he checked his work over, it being a long time since he'd done this sort of thing after all, before placing the brush he'd used down.

"Earth to Kakashi" Sasuke prodded impatiently "We don't have all day" he reminded crossing his arms and almost beginning to pace before the silver haired jonin turned in his seat looking at Chojuro causing the boy sit up a little straighter.

Wondering why he was getting such a look "Y..you don't th..think it's possible do you Kakashi-san" Chojuro asked and Sakura felt her heart breaking, was it true, was it really impossible, it just wasn't fair.

Not realizing he was making it seem that way Kakashi cleared his throat "No, I was actually wondering if you'd write Mizukage-sama and tell her what's going on, as for what the petition says" he turned his attention on his students.

"It says Help Sakura Keep Her Child and Chojuro In the Leaf Village Petition, this is a job only Sakura can do however, she'll have to go to each of the clans and clan heads and ask for them to sign" Kakashi pointed out.

Her skin paled because some of them were scary but Sakura did nod while Chojuro was writing his letter to Mei to inform her of the new happenings in the Leaf Village "I understand Kakashi-sensei" the pinkette said after several minutes.

And rose to her feet taking the petition and after putting her sandals on left the house "Hey she didn't even ask if we wanted to go with her" Naruto pouted, looking lost and upset because he wanted to be apart of this as well.

"Dope didn't you hear Kakashi-sensei, we'd just be in the way for Sakura anyway" Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch that he'd brought from his old apartment to the house, which had been turned into Team 7 central HQ and living quarters for the entire team.

Chojuro fidgeted "I'm going to go send this off to Mi..Mizukage-sama" despite how well he'd been doing in gaining his confidence, he still stuttered but it was something that Sakura adored about him and then he to was gone, leaving the males of team 7 behind.

~With Sakura~

She decided that the first people she'd go to would be the Yamanaka's, Sakura knew they would back her on anything being like another daughter to the Clan Head's wife after all, so when she reached the Yamanaka Flower Shop, the pinkette took a deep breath before going in.

Inoichi and Ino were manning the shop that day "Sakura-chan" the older blonde greeted upon spotting her standing in the doorway "What brings you here" Inoichi asked politely wondering what was going on when she walked right up to them.

"Yeah usually you stay in that house almost all day long" Ino sulked, but it was also her fault because of how much training she'd been doing with her own team the last several weeks, and she knew she couldn't put all the blame on her friends shoulders.

Sakura let out a sigh "Just a little while ago I got wind of something, apparently the Elders are intending on taking my child away when he/she is born and evicting Chojuro from the village, Kakashi-sensei helped me make this petition and I'm going around to get signatures" she admitted.

Aiko who had come out upon hearing Sakura's name gasped in horror "You've got our support Sakura-chan, how many names do you need on this petition from us" she charged forward, not happy that the elders would do something like this and that the Hokage wasn't stopping it.

The woman was legendary, but to actively avoid intervening in a situation that was unfair was not right "Five from as many clans as I can have sign" Sakura stated holding up the petition looking hopelessly lost.

"Well you have us three Sakura-chan and I can get a couple of others to sign as well" Inoichi soothed already signing his name, "Ino go get…" he rattled off a couple of names and the younger blonde dashed off to coerce whoever it was to the shop.

Eight minutes later, Ino returned with a brunette and another blonde, Aiko had signed in that time and she quickly added her name to the petition "I have to back you cause your my best friend" Ino chattered handing the petition over to her clansmen.

That had taken an instant liking to the pinkette and they also signed their names "We wish you luck on this Haruno-san" they waved as she was heading out the Yamanaka Flower Shop door and got bright happy smiles for their efforts.

Now it was time for a different clan and Sakura was lost on who to go to next, so she chose a random direction and found herself before the Nara Compound, Shikamaru was returning to his house at this particular time and spotted her "Hey Sakura what are you doing here" he asked.

Upon reaching her side and she turned to face him before holding out the petition "The elders want to take my child and evict Chojuro from the Village" Sakura explained not sure if the Nara's would be really keen on this.

His brows raised high "That's wrong of them come on my old man and mom will probably sign, how many you need" Shikamaru asked knowing that it was better not to argue as he led his classmate down the path to his place at his question Sakura held up five fingers and he nodded.

Yoshino looked shocked at their appearance before her heart melted upon meeting Sakura for the first time "Oh you poor, poor girl" she grabbed the pinkette in a bone crushing hug and she stood there looking confused.

The commotion brought Shikaku from the man cave as he liked to call it "Ah Sakura-san how are you" he gave her a lazy wave before it occurred to him to ask what she was doing in his home "Is there something you need" Shikaku raised a brow at the girl.

Once Yoshino finally released her, Sakura straightened out her clothes "I'm making a petition to overrule anything the Elders of the Village are trying to throw at me" she explained holding up said petition and hoping for the best.

"But I thought Lord Third had already done this it was agreed upon that after your parents deaths that you'd be allowed to keep your child" Yoshino burst out looking disturbed someone was trying to steal another female's child away from her.

Sakura frowned in confusion "It's true and Chojuro also has the necessary permission from Lord Third himself, anything a former Hokage has put in place cannot be uprooted by anyone, not even the village elders, he must have foresaw this conclusion" Shikaku nodded.

"I'll walk with you to Lady Hokage's office what should we ask for Dad" Shikamaru was also visibly disgusted that someone would try this especially when things were going so well and Sakura was managing.

For a second Shikaku disappeared to a side room before coming back and tossing something at his son "Ask for the original of that, all clan leaders have one, but those are just copies, the original is in Lord Third's desk, second drawer" he stated before returning to the living room.

"Good luck Sakura-chan" Yoshino gave the pinkette another hug before letting her son and the girl leave the house together heading straight for the Hokage Tower that Tsunade had inherited from her sensei.

The entire way there Sakura held her hands together "You think this is gonna work Shikamaru" she asked just before they reached the steps, in fact they were just a few feet away from said Tower steps and she couldn't keep her questions at bay any longer.

He gave her a lazy smirk "I do plus I was there when this was done" Shikamaru drawled before nudging her gently towards the steps and they went up together before getting permission to speak with their new Hokage.

Tsunade was within the office and at their entrance she narrowed her eyes "Come to give up I suppose" she laughed knowing it was futile to fight against the Village Elders, unless a person was her, then they were screwed.

She got a shock though "No I'm not, no one is going to steal my child, the one I grew inside of me and no one can evict Chojuro from the village either, because Lady Tsunade of this something Lord Third did overrides anything the Elders say" Sakura spoke.

Shikamaru hastily handing her the scroll "We'd like to see the original of that, if you haven't already cleaned out the desk it should be in the second drawer" he shrugged, Tsunade scoffed not believing it.

But when the blonde pulled open the second drawer of her desk, which had previously belonged to Hiruzen, Tsunade did find the original document of which she'd just been showed "Well looks like Sarutobi-sensei has your future all set in stone" she slammed the drawer shut.

Instead of the girl becoming smug like Tsunade thought Sakura would be, the pinkette let out a sigh of relief and slumped to the floor on her knee's "Oh thank kami" she wrapped her arms around her stomach "And Chojuro gets to stay to" she smiled kindly.

"Come on Sakura, I think you've done enough exercise for today" Shikamaru chuckled before thinking of something "Do you think that could be made into another copy, for her" he asked suddenly handing over the scroll again.

The blonde let out an aggravated sigh before doing as requested "Now scram you freaking brats" Tsunade snapped at them sending the two thirteen year old's scrambling from her office, Shikamaru helping Sakura through the door before it shut behind them.

Outside the tower the duo split up "Tell your parents thank you for me Shikamaru" Sakura waved clutching her copy of the official document that overruled anything the Elders might do, her eyes sparkling with her relief.

"Yeah I'll be sure to d…ah do that" Shikamaru yawned trudging slowly down the streets back to his place glad that he'd been able to at least help the pinkette and now no one could take those which were precious to her.

Glad that this whole ordeal was over, Sakura skipped happily back to Team 7's house and burst through the front door "I'm home" she called tugging off her sandals and putting them in their proper place before rushing into the living room.

Kakashi greeted her "How did meeting the clans go Sakura-chan, did you get all the signatures you needed" he asked spotting the scroll in her hand and seeing how close she was holding it to her chest as they sat down.

Her next to Chojuro with Naruto and Sasuke in their arm chairs "Did all the clans sign, I swear if that freaking dog boy didn't sign I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind you know" Naruto grumbled not letting his teammate get a word in edgewise.

Sasuke jumped in next "My guess it was the Hyuga's, while Hinata is decent the others have a long way to go and they don't like this sort of thing" he snorted and got an exasperated glare that he missed.

But Chojuro didn't "G..go on -chan t..tell us w..what happened" he offered knowing how impatient she was getting and deciding that it was better to just get this over with so he could get to packing.

She took a deep breath "I was at the Nara's and Shikaku-san told me something, what I got is so much better, this will overrule anything the Elders do or say and they can't influence my life or evict Chojuro from the village" Sakura smirked showing off the official document.

Once the document had been passed around every one breathed a sigh of relief "Thank kami I would have done anything if that petition hadn't of worked" Kakashi admitted relaxing in his chair feeling extremely tired.

"Your not the only one Kakashi-sensei, me and Teme would have done anything as well you know" Naruto stated uncrossing his arms as his anger flowed out of him to be replaced with peace, his family would still be whole, that's all that mattered.

At his words Sasuke nodded "I would have even gone so far as to induct Sakura into the Uchiha Clan, with that name at her back it would make three members" he said feeling his ears burn as he did so and got an extremely fond smile from his female teammate.

Chojuro's eyes widened "T..that's n..nice of you Sasuke, I sho..should w..write another letter to Mizukage-sama l..let her know th..that everything's been taken care of" he disappeared up the stairs to do the very thing he'd spoken of.

Sakura flopped onto her back on the couch resting "I doubt it will stop her from coming to visit again though, that first letter will probably be enough to get Mizukage-sama in a tizzy" she pointed out causing chuckles to fill the room.

Later on after Chojuro had sent the second letter off, the rest of the day was peaceful for Team 7 and the pale blue haired teen as chatted and had fun or spent time doing their individual hobbies before it was bed time, everyone telling each other goodnight then going to sleep with no disturbances occurring.


	18. Of Adoptions and Baby Gender

In the five days it took Mei to settle her affairs and find a stand in for herself to run off to the Leaf Village again, Sakura had started a proper fitness routine and swiftly dealt with the Elders when the three of them had come around.

It had gone a little like this, the boys had been sent off on another mission in the village, Tsunade having warmed up to the pinkette and she was at home knitting on her baby's gloves when there was a horrible noise and Sakura had realized that it was someone pounding on her door.

Her eye had twitched in aggravation and being almost four months pregnant had really made her mood swings become prominent that even Naruto watched what he said around her, though the sound of someone trying to literally beat down her door had made her irritation.

Sky rocket and working herself into a fit, Sakura rose from the couch and stomped her way to the foyer, flinging open the door emerald eyes flashing with the Haruno temper "Is there a problem" she snapped at the three standing outside the house.

Of course she hadn't realized that it was *The Stinkin Elders* as Sasuke had dubbed them at first so when the elderly woman had given her a look and with contempt in her voice "You better watch your tone brat, we could make your life very difficult" Koharu threatened.

"Now be a good girl and invite us in Haruno-san" Homura ordered in the next moment, the last one covered in bandages standing back watching with a lone onyx eye, but Sakura wasn't focused on him as she glared a little more forcefully at the duo before her.

Emerald eyes narrowed, the pinkette crossed her arms over her growing chest "Excuse me but who the hell do you think you two are coming here and ordering me around like I'm some sort of dog or threatening me" she had spoke in a thunderous tone.

Barely raising her voice "We are the Elders of the Leaf Village, now Haruno-san won't you invite us in" the last one, Danzo finally spoke in a low voice feeling that they were attracting attention and that was the last thing they all needed.

Glad that at least one of the old people had manners, even if she didn't like the tone in which he'd used on her, Sakura stepped aside and let the trio into her shared house with Team 7 and Chojuro, already knowing what they wanted from her.

And she wasn't going to give them anything once they were all seated and she'd played the good host making the Elders some of her blackberry tea and getting a cup of orange juice for herself Sakura sat down across from them waiting.

The old woman started in on her immediately "Listen here brat and listen good, when you give birth you will sign a consent form that will allow us to do whatever we wish with that child growing in your womb" Koharu began.

But Sakura sat there stony faced "And you will tell that Mist brat to get the hell out of our village, treaty or not, he has to go and we have dealt with the complaints long enough" Homura went next not letting the girl get a word in edge wise.

Danzo sat off to the side quiet eyeing her with contemplation, he to wanted to get his hands on the girls brat, to have the sharingan under his command and use the brat in root "We only do what is best for the village's interests and most find you unfit to raise a child" he said.

Trying to appeal to her maternal side if she even had one "No to everything" Sakura stated simply after taking a sip of her orange juice "I won't be cowed either, I've been through hell and I won't let anyone touch the two things that matter to me ever again" she looked down her nose at them.

Then stood and retrieved the scroll "Besides you have no authority over me Lord Third did this long before he died against Orochimaru and this overrules anything you say or try against me, if you want to see the original ask Tsunade-sama" Sakura placed it down before them.

Koharu snapped it up eyes flying over the document before throwing it at her teammate "Where the hell did you get that and don't lie" she was clearly desperate now that the things she wanted were far out of her reach.

Homura's skin paled "It's real" he muttered under his breath frustrated beyond belief, "You knew we'd be coming" he glared at her and Sakura gave him this smug little smile that made him really want to slap the brat.

"Girl you better watch it or you'll find life very difficult" Danzo warned suddenly, but anything he said bounced right off the pinkette as she snickered softly obviously not worried, and she wouldn't be especially with that document.

It took a couple minutes of her laughing before she spoke again "Shikaku-san told me about it and Tsunade-sama made a copy of it for me to keep and yes I knew you'd come here to try to order me around" Sakura said in a straight laced tone.

A moment later "Sakura-chan" Kakashi poofed into the house before eyeing the guests "Something going on that I should know about" he asked feeling fury boil in his veins as he realized his sole female pregnant student had been alone with the elders.

They tried to speak but Sakura cut them off "Nope just taking care of some business and they were just leaving weren't you Koharu-sama, Homura-sama, Danzo-sama" the girl flashed them all dazzling smiles before gesturing with her cold jade eyes to the door.

Since the reason they'd come there had been thwarted, the trio left, Kakashi escorting them to the door like a good host "Did they hurt you or threaten you" the silver haired jonin whirled on the pinkette looking her over with his lone ebony orb.

"Oh they threatened alright, I just didn't let them cow me into submission" Sakura quipped happily collecting the empty cups that had been used and going into the kitchen to wash them with Kakashi following along behind her.

He let out a sigh watching her put away the dishes "You seem a little more irritated than usual" he made a comment hoping that she wouldn't snap at him, the pregnant girl gave him a smile before scowling down the hall.

"I swear to kami they tried to beat down the door, I'm pretty sure what they did was not classified as knocking" her viridian orbs darkened "And the next person who treats my door like that is going to face my wrath" Sakura huffed.

Kakashi blinked and let out a wary chuckle "Now, now Sakura-chan" he held up his hands before ruffling her shoulder blade length hair "Did you show them the document" he asked after a moment and Sakura let out a bunch of giggles.

It was only a couple hours later that Tsunade arrived knocking on Team 7's house with much more manners than the so called elders of the village had displayed "I can't believe you did that, you freaking gutsy brat" the blonde nearly shouted at her when she'd opened the door.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "Well they thought they were going to cow me and I was done letting people walk all over me" she shrugged, Tsunade rolled her honey brown eyes, clapped her on the back before returning to her office at the tower.

Not sure what to think of the strange encounter the pinkette had shut her door and the whole ordeal was quickly forgotten, that had been two days before and Sakura was as happy as could be, of course she was even happier.

When Mei and Ao showed up at the gates when she turned fifteen weeks pregnant and the pinkette was all to happy to fling herself into the beautiful auburn haired woman's arms "Mei-chan" Sakura exclaimed emerald orbs sparkling and filled with a bright light.

"Sakura-chan" Mei hugged the girl back "Heard from Chojuro-kun that you've been having a couple of troubles" she pulled away a moment later, looking Sakura over for anything that might tell her the girl was being stressed out when she didn't need it.

Sakura did nod but didn't answer right away until the hunter nin got impatient "Well are you going to tell us" Ao grouched out, though he didn't really mind the second trip to the Leaf Village and he was relieved to see her doing well.

"I was, but the elders have been taken care of, they can't touch my baby or evict Chojuro from the village, the Clan Heads got together with Lord Third and made an official document to overrule anything the Elders try to do or say" she cackled.

A satisfied smile stretching across her lips, Mei pressed a hand over her mouth and her amusement bubbled over causing her to let out her own giggles "My, my someone can be a little vindictive can't they" she smiled tenderly.

Even Ao was eyeing her warily "What exactly did they do to make you hate them so much" he inquired lightly, wanting to know and wishing he could do something that would make them never try something like this again.

The pinkette clapped her hands together "Mood swings are the devil in disguise and I get irritated over some very small things, when they visited they tried to beat down my door, threaten me and also tried to order me around like a dog, so yes I can be very vindictive towards them" Sakura stated.

Mei's eyes widened "I'm proud of you Sakura-chan and you'll be the best mother in the world to your little one" her features softened making her look years younger and plenty more beautiful and Sakura stared up at her in awe.

On her other side Ao chuckled inwardly "How is Chojuro holding up" he inquired and the young expecting mother to be shook her head clearing it from the cobwebs before turning her attention on him, it took a moment.

But she did eventually respond "He's doing great, always helping me and the others, no one in the house does more than the other though and I had some revelations a week ago" her cheeks flared up in a familiar blush and Mei gave her a knowing look.

"Found out you liked him don't you Sakura-chan, we all knew it was going to happen, the people back in mist were taking bets on when you would" Mei asked softly her green eyes sparkling with happiness for the young teenager.

Sakura fidgeted and turned a darker red color in response "Have you two gotten together, I suspect the attraction goes both ways" Ao said with as straight a face as he could muster and the girl turned redder than ever.

And she made a noise of denial in the back of her throat "It's doubtful, I mean no guy has ever been interested in me that way anyway" the pinkette said walking along a little slower than before a little cloud of depression hanging over her head now.

Mei and Ao shared a concerned look but no more was said as they followed Sakura to the Hokage Tower and got a meeting with Tsunade to announce their presence in the village, the blonde narrowed her eyes in exasperation.

"Do you have everyone wrapped around your fingers brat" she threw her hands in the air in frustration and Sakura smiled innocently "Alright how do you two know her" Tsunade directed her honey eyes onto the duo.

The auburn haired woman pranced forward "Pardon our intrusion into your village Lady Hokage, I am Mei Terumi, 5th Mizukage of the Mist Village and my advisor/guard Ao at your service" Mei held out her hand waiting until Tsunade shook it as customs dictated.

Ao nodded "And I was the one who found Sakura-san when she was kidnapped and essentially became with child" he crossed his arms remembering to be polite and that this new Hokage was nothing like how the other one had been.

Tsunade sighed "What is the reason for your visit and how long will you be staying" she said in a resigned tone, why did everything have to be so complicated and what idiot thought up the idea where she had to be Hokage again 'Right Jiraiya' she grumbled inwardly.

Mei smiled pleasantly "Sakura-chan of course that's the reason for our visit, Chojuro-kun sends us updates every other day and a couple weeks, there is no way we are going to miss out on Sakura-chan's ultrasound where she finds out her babies gender" she exclaimed.

Sakura flashed the woman a sweet smile "Mizukage-sama don't forget the other thing" Ao reminded suddenly confusing the pinkette as she looked at him, forehead creased into a frown but otherwise happy.

The Mizukage's green eyes widened "What other thing" Sakura interjected and it was clear the blonde seated behind the desk wanted to know as well because she raised a pale brow in the woman's direction with an expectant look on her face.

"Right mm" Mei cleared her throat "I'd like to ask you something very personal Sakura-chan" she turned her attention on the girl, who looked rather baffled but nodded in acceptance to the question and giving permission to ask whatever personal question it was.

She took a deep breath "How do you feel about me, and please Sakura-chan don't hold back" Mei offered suddenly and Sakura shifted awkwardly and bit her lip unsure if she could really tell the woman how she saw her.

But since Mei had asked "Like a mother ever since my own and well you know yeah" she lowered her head missing the looks she was receiving for her words, she still wasn't sure why Mei had asked but at least the truth was out there.

Mei took a deep breath "Good to know, now I know you'll have no objections when I ask if you'd like me to adopt you and become your mother" she exhaled, Sakura's head snapped up, shoulder blade pink hair flying and emerald eyes widening in shock.

Even Tsunade was staring at the Mizukage, mouth agape and not entirely sure what to think of this bizarre situation "Of course it's up to you Sakura" Ao spoke sensing that the girl was extremely shocked by this new revelation.

"You can't take her from this village, Sakura Haruno is a genin of this village and I don't think she wants to be one anywhere else" Tsunade jumped in, she had this feeling the pinkette would be very efficient in the future.

"I wasn't asking her to move to the Mist Village, of course there is such a thing as dual citizenship, that will come at a later time if she'd like, I was asking if Sakura-chan would like me to adopt her" Mei frowned slightly.

Sakura's mouth opened and closed several times and she stared between the two female Kage's "I.." her mouth was dry and she could barely focus, Ao gave her an encouraging nod "I'd like that" her voice was barely above a whisper but the occupants in the office heard her loud and clear.

Mei and Tsunade directed their gazes onto the pinkette "You realize right brat that if you allow her to adopt you, directly or indirectly you'll be related to a Kage and it will put your life and your child's life in more jeopardy" the blonde asked.

"We are aware of this ourselves Lady Hokage, however we have a plan ready to put in place once the adoption goes through" Ao interjected seeing the temper simmering just beneath the surface in his Kage, it was never a good idea.

Relieved that he'd spoken Mei nodded "Yes I intend on asking Chojuro to become Sakura-chan's personal guard plus in the public eye she will keep the last name Haruno, she will tell only who she wishes to tell" she explained.

The pinkette's emerald eyes lit up before tears sprung into them and she was full on crying from her overwhelming happiness, Sakura covered her mouth "I'm sorry I'm being a little…sniff…emotional and everything" she wailed softly.

Until Mei pulled her in for a tender hug and her tears finally slowed "No worries Sakura-chan, you have every right to be happy" she smiled pushing the pink hair away from Sakura's face, taking in the young girl behind the facade she put on to seem strong.

If everyone was being honest they knew Sakura struggled day in and day out with what had been thrust on her and they all tried their best to be accommodating and not put anymore stress on her already burdened shoulders.

"Of course the offer of adoption extends to those teammates of yours, because your team is your family and we won't take that away from either" Ao threw out there, reigning in his smugness as Tsunade literally guffawed and spluttered red in the face.

Not even the blonde could find it in her to outright reject such a thing as Sakura jumped away from the Mizukage, squealing her heart out and clapping her hands "Then we'll really be siblings" it was apparent the knowledge that Sasuke and Naruto were to become her siblings for real was the best thing she could ever ask for.

Tsunade sighed though there was a reluctant smile playing at the corners of her lips "Now if this meeting is done, if you'd excuse yourself, I'm sure you brought adoption papers, so you don't need me" she cleared her throat after a moment.

And the trio quickly nodded before leaving her office, Sakura chattering all the way from the tower to the house looking carefree and unburdened of the difficulties in life she'd faced recently and totally happy.

Mei and Ao were only to happy to let her talk their ears off essentially until they reached Team 7's house and Sakura burst into the house ready to share the news, hastily tugging her sandals off and putting them away "Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, Chojuro, I'm home and I brought guests" she hollered.

Drawing the four aforementioned males from the living room where they'd been sat waiting for what seemed like forever "Indeed you do seem to have some guests" Kakashi eyed Mei with an appraising look in his lone onyx orb and she blushed ever so subtly.

"You seem happy Sakura-chan, are you happy that the pretty lady and grumpy is here" Naruto sniggered softly, trying not to be to insulting with some of his unofficial sister's important people, while she gave him an enthusiastic hug in which he returned.

Sasuke's brows climbed high into his hair line, Sakura's happiness while coming from Mei and Ao's appearance in the village was high, there was something else that was causing her to act so bubbly and look as if she was about to start squealing at the top of her lungs.

Especially when she turned her attention on him and gave him a just as exuberant hug that their blonde teammate had been subjected to "Welcome home Sakura, and it's good to see you Mizukage-sama, Ao-san" Sasuke greeted.

Even Kakashi noticed his female students unusual eagerness "Did something good happen Sakura-chan" he inquired giving Sakura his eye crinkle smile as she greeted him as well, before turning to Chojuro.

Once they'd all been hugged "I..it's nice to see you again Mizukage-sama, Ao-san" Chojuro bowed at his Kage before they all congregated into the living room so Sakura could share whatever news she had with them.

After sitting and getting cups of tea to warm their slightly cold fingers, the weather was cool out that day, Sakura directed her gaze on Mei and Ao, who nodded "Mei-chan wants to adopt me, and you Naruto and Sasuke to" she burst out unable to wait anymore.

Complete and utter silence until Mei cleared her throat delicately "That is correct, you three appeal to my maternal side, of course only if that's what you choose, what say you Hatake-san" she settled her green eyes on the silver haired jonin.

It was barely visible of course, the small flush rising to his face as those eyes perused his seated form with apparent interest and Kakashi coughed into his hand "I believe it's a great idea, of course Mizukage-sama isn't the only one who's thought about adopting you kids" he stated a little flippantly.

But the trio of orphans quickly caught on to what their sensei was saying "Y..you couldn't for anyone e..else more loving than Mizukage-sama" Chojuro had to add his two cents into the conversation, hardly stuttering anymore.

For several minutes Naruto and Sasuke mulled over the offer, but it was Ao who made the next suggestion "If you'd already intended on doing so, why not the both of you sign" he gazed at the jonin in the room.

Kakashi fell silent himself, while Sakura sat between Chojuro and Mei, jade eyes bouncing between her two teammates and sensei and tapping her foot on the floor until the pale blue haired teen at her side captured her hand and squeezed in in assurance.

Nearly twenty minutes later Sasuke was the first one to respond to the very selfless offer "Okay say I do accept this, will my last name change, I'm proud to be an Uchiha and having to go by something else just isn't my style" he looked directly at the auburn haired woman.

"Heavens no Sasuke, only in private should you wish to use to use a different last name, I'm not asking you to give up your name, just give you something you all desperately need" Mei smiled kindly and the Uchiha looked relieved.

Six minutes after him, Naruto nodded "This might be cool and we'll be official brothers and Sakura-chan would be our sister you know" he rambled sheepishly and Ao chuckled quietly as the two boys gave their assent to the adoption.

The silver haired male was the last one to speak "Do you three want me to sign the adoption papers as well, I see you as my kids already, even though I'm not much of a responsible adult half the time, I'll never raise my hand to you or treat any of you unfairly" Kakashi asked.

None of them even hesitated, Sakura being the first one to nod, with Sasuke and Naruto following her lead "Of course Kakashi-sensei, your like our unofficial dad anyway" the pinkette flashed him an extremely cheeky smile.

"Yeah your not bad for an older guy" Naruto grinned his usual whiskered grin, so what if it was just a little bit wider than usual, he was getting totally awesome parents and it was really only thanks to his female teammate, that he'd found himself with a family for the first time.

Sasuke grunted in agreement "Dope is right, besides it's not like much will change" he said/asked looking at Mei, who nodded at his question "Wait how will this work exactly anyways" Sasuke inquired after a moment.

Glad that things were moving along, Mei sat up a little straighter "Well I have my duties as Mizukage, however I can get off a week in the middle of each month to come visit, until you are all adults in your own right and can go the dual citizenship route" she began.

"In the public eye you will still have your original last names, to protect you and so long as you make sure any of your friends that you tell know this is a secret until any and all dangers have passed, because I haven't been in office long" she continued.

Mei took a deep breath "You'll all be indirectly my children which means indirect relations to a Kage and higher risk to your lives, which is why I'm stressing the importance of being careful with how free you are with you tell" came some more.

"Finally Chojuro will become your full time body guard and closest confidant/friend to each of you, which means he will continue to stay here long after Sakura-chan gives birth, however I ask that the letters continue and you make a trip to Mist every other month" Mei finished.

The three teenagers that were orphans shared a look with each other to make sure they all understood the implications of the offer they'd been given "I..I'm in Mizukage-sama, I wouldn't be able to leave Sakura-chan afterwards an..anyway" Chojuro blurted suddenly.

And Mei narrowed her eyes on him in fondness "You've grown strong Chojuro, perhaps this village has it's perks after all" Ao snorted without the usual negativity he used when the Leaf Village topic was brought up.

"We're in as well, and it's not as if we hadn't already begun to see each other as family you know" Naruto went all in as well, "Plus it will be nice to be able to call someone my mom or my dad for the first time in my entire life" he looked to his feet.

Sakura and Sasuke, who were seated on either side of the blonde patted him on the back supporting him in their own way, because despite losing their parents they'd had them for a good long while, unlike Naruto, who'd never met his.

But they to nodded in agreement to Naruto "Exactly and at least now my little niece will have grandparents" Sasuke shrugged lightly, though even he couldn't hide the excited spark in his ebony eyes.

"Of course Sasuke and yes you won't get any objections from us, what about you Kakashi-sensei, still gonna take all of us on as your official kids" Sakura snickered at the silver haired nin who rolled his eye at her.

Though Kakashi did nod "I'll sign do you have the adoption papers on hand Mizukage-sama" he turned his attention on the still seated woman, Mei nodded and glanced to Ao, before two blank copies were produced from a scroll he had on hand.

"Before you ask, we brought two, one for here in the village and the other in Mist" he explained when Kakashi lifted a silver brow, but he signed both alongside Mei, then Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura did the same filling in the important bits.

Until it was all done and they were an official family, no longer were they orphans "Chojuro, come with Ao, Kakashi and I to Lady Hokage's office to explain the details" Mei stood abruptly flashing a kind smile at the three teenagers that were now her children.

Kami she had children now it was a little mind blowing "Sasuke, Naruto and I are going out to celebrate, we'll be at the Tea Shop if you want to join us later" Sakura hopped up practically bouncing in place as she pulled the two boys up from their seats as well.

"Good grief Sakura-chan don't hurt yourself you know, think about my little nephew" Naruto scolded very gently but he didn't complain much as she dragged him along by the hand to the foyer after the adults and Chojuro to put their shoes on.

Sasuke shook his head "Niece you mean Naruto-baka" he teased thoroughly enjoying the new bonding moment as they grabbed their wallets and went in the opposite direction, Mei, Ao, Kakashi and Chojuro went.

"Behave you two" Sakura snorted though the smile on her face told them she wasn't at all to put out with their familiar antics and practically twittering with excitement over this new development in her and their lives.

~Hokage Tower~

Tsunade was ready to hit someone "Please tell me you didn't Hatake" she groaned rubbing her temples as official adoption papers, already filled out and signed were slapped down on her desk and she noticed the filled in space of father figure.

"I did, those three became more than just students to me, a family and my kids" Kakashi shrugged shoving his hands deep into his pockets, while giving his signature eye crinkle and inwardly chuckling as he realized the elders were going to be very frustrated once they caught wind of this.

The blonde Hokage let out an aggravated sigh "Don't worry Lady Hokage, we only came to give you a copy so it could be put in the records department" Mei held up her hands then with Ao, Chojuro and Kakashi in tow left the office and Hokage Tower behind.

Once outside "I..I think I'll go join Sakura-chan, Naruto and Sasuke" Chojuro veered off to the right, Mei shot Ao a look, who shrugged and followed after the young swordsman of the mist, leaving her and Kakashi alone.

"So" Kakashi started slowly realizing he was now alone, with a woman, a very beautiful woman at that, who was a powerful political figure, he swallowed "I never thought I'd be a parental figure to anyone" he continued as they walked down the darkening streets of the Leaf Village.

Mei pressed a hand over her mouth "Am I that intimidating Kakashi-san, that you can't even look me in the eye" she teased a mischievous glint forming in her green eyes, the silver haired nin turned his head in her direction inhaling deeply.

Feeling entirely out of his league for the first time "Not intimidating, but you are a very lovely woman Mizukage-san" Kakashi gave her a sideways glance that told her nothing and everything at the same time, on how this man saw her.

"I never thought I'd adopt any children myself either, for the first part of my life I was focused on surviving and then I started up the rebellion and Lord Yandaime died and I was inaugurated as fifth Mizukage afterwards and then I had to focus on rebuilding the Mist Village" Mei sighed.

Kakashi raised his head to the sky "My life wasn't easy either, living in the shadow of Leafs White Fang, my own father and then that mission which ended with him committing suicide" he said carefully, never having revealed his past to anyone.

The auburn haired woman at his side stared at him in horror "I have two kekkeigenkai's, I only revealed this secret to my most trusted friends, which was basically Ao" she admitted letting Kakashi lead her as they walked aimlessly.

Until they came to a stop before the memorial stone that had all the names of those KIA or MIA engraved on it "When I was promoted jonin one of my teammates died and then the second died by my hand and even my sensei perished" the silver haired male continued.

He didn't really know why he was so inclined to tell Mei his hidden past "Your Sharingan Kakashi then, the man who copied over a thousand jutsu and defeated Zabuza here not to long ago" Mei commented.

At his nickname and the demon of the Hidden Mist Village's name, Kakashi nodded "Yes, it regrets me that I haven't been able to tell them any of this, for surely they would ask questions and I feel as if I'm not ready, not to mention I have many secrets, take Naruto for instance" he started.

Mei tilted her head to the side curiously "Do you know something about his past, it truly is awful how he's never been given a mothers love and never had the chance to call someone his parents before" she frowned, it was awful how all three of them had lost their entire family.

Kakashi grimaced "I was the student of Naruto's father and I guarded his mother while she was pregnant with him, they died in the nine tails attack" he explained carefully and Mei felt pity swell in her heart for the boy.

"There all of them children Kakashi-san and now it's up to us, you and I, to make sure they get the care they need, cherish them as they should have been and love them with all our hearts" Mei spoke softly her gaze softening.

As he nodded "Of course because above all they are my/our kids and not just my students any longer" Kakashi chuckled, then a face flashed into his mind and he clenched his hands into fists, Mei noticed and she wondered what was going on.

"Is something the matter" her voice dragged him from his suddenly dark thoughts and Kakashi looked her over, Mei blinked and a soft blush rose to her cheeks, especially when she saw the interest in the silver haired males eye.

For a second he forgot she asked something until she cleared her throat "Just thinking about my encounter with Itachi not to long ago" it was clear Kakashi was very disturbed "He didn't even seem to care" his frown became visible.

Mei creased her forehead in confusion "What was said between you two when you fought and you ended up in the hospital, oh don't give me that look, Chojuro-kun writes me everything that happens" she huffed putting a hand on her hip.

Knowing he wouldn't get out of answering, Kakashi sighed "He told me he was after the Fourth Hokage's Legacy, which is Naruto who houses the nine tails, but when I mentioned Sakura, Itachi gave me this blank look as if he didn't even know who I was talking about" he said.

Not really knowing how to explain the encounter "After all that trouble he went through to do this to her and he's not even interested" Mei practically shrieked as fury gripped her and took her by the storm, this was beyond outrageous.

If she ever got her hands on Itachi Uchiha, he would rue the day he ever messed with a little girl in the first place "Now, now Mizukage-sama, it's not that, just I don't think Itachi knows how to react, he probably thought Sakura-chan would be broken and unable to go on with life" Kakashi held up his hands.

Mei calmed down massively "Then he seriously underestimated her and her strength and the love people have for her" she spoke and Kakashi nodded as they meandered along slowly to the Tea Shop having wasted enough time.

They found their (Kids) throwing a private celebration in the back of the Tea Shop, sweets and food littered their table each one enjoying life to the fullest and glad that despite the worlds cruelty some things were good and that it had happened to them.

Kakashi and Mei joined them, along with Chojuro and Ao, soon enough though they all had to go home where they all went to bed, their bellies full of good food and exhausted from having fun, so after bidding each other good night and the extra guest rooms were set up, sleep came quickly.

By the time Sakura turned four months pregnant, a slow but very apparent attraction had begun between Mei and Kakashi and everyone foresaw the end conclusion, though they were all equally as excited to finally found out what the pinkette would be having.

That morning Sakura was the first one to wake and after dressing in dark blue shorts and a knee length light orange dress, pinning her bangs back with a silver headband, she padded barefoot down the stairs to start on breakfast.

Eggs which she found she could eat again, were scrambled, potatoes were peeled and shredded for hash-browns, sausage patties and waffles from scratch were made along with strawberry sauce, by the time she was almost done.

Ao, who was an early riser, Mei and Kakashi who were seated awfully close to one another, were sat around the table, the only ones missing were Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro "Good Morning" Sakura chirped in a very chipper mood.

Who wouldn't be excited especially when they got to finally find out the baby's gender after waiting four painstakingly slow freaking months "Good Morning to you to Sakura-chan" Mei quipped giving the girl a quick hug then settled back in her spot next to Kakashi.

His hand immediately found it's way to her back and she shot him an exasperated look, which was ignored and then returned with a cheeky wink "Yes very good morning isn't it Sakura-chan" Kakashi chuckled.

Sakura's eyes sparkled with her excitement and she seemed to exude energy that morning "I do believe your excited to finally find out what your having" Ao guessed and she flashed him the widest grin she could manage.

Before finishing up breakfast "Wh..ah..What's for breakfast Sakura-chan" Naruto appeared, blonde locks in disarray and rubbing his eyes a yawn interrupting him mid-sentence as he trudged tiredly into the kitchen and took his usual seat.

"Naruto-baka if you'd look instead of falling asleep at the table, you wouldn't have to ask" Sasuke snorted appearing in the doorway looking much more awake than his adopted brother, hair combed and dressed in his ninja gear.

Naruto jerked his head up and peered around blearily before flashing a whiskered grin at the pinkette "G..good morning everyone" Chojuro called softly making his way into the kitchen where everyone was gathered for breakfast.

Once everyone was seated and Sakura had her plate already made with juice in hand, she nodded her head and the others grabbed and made their own plates or got their preferred drinks "I still can't believe I'm four months along already" she said after everyone was seated again.

"Well we're proud of you nonetheless Sakura-chan for pushing through despite the hardships this pregnancy have brought you" Mei pointed out very gently, wanting the pinkette to know how proud she was of her.

Kakashi to as he nodded "Exactly Sakura-chan, now eat up and then you can tell us all about that new project your working on since you finished up the scarf and the gloves already for my grandkid" he chuckled.

He and Mei had gotten unbelievably close throwing their hearts into this new and intriguing situation and giving Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura the love and care they deserved, at his words her emerald eyes lit up.

And she began eating just a tiny bit quicker "I hope it's a boy, that way we can teach him all sorts of cool things when he grows up" Naruto blurted not even eight minutes later as he and Sasuke were doing the dishes and Chojuro was putting them away.

"It's going to be a girl, the first Heiress of the Uchiha Clan in a long time" Sasuke snorted in a surefire voice, Sakura rolled her eyes behind them and their usual exclamations of what her baby would be.

Until Chojuro cut into the conversation " Sakura-chan has whet..whether it be a boy or a girl, her baby will still be loved by his/her uncles and gr..grandparents" he stated easily, pushing his sliding glasses up his nose and stacking the plates to be put away in the cabinet.

Sakura felt her heart jolt with affection for the pale blue haired teen swordsman of the Mist, her cheeks were on fire and she turned to calm her racing pulse down 'This is worse than what I felt for Sasuke' she thought trying to busy herself with something.

Such as cleaning the table from any remaining crumbs that had been left behind "Chojuro-kun is right, no matter what gender the baby is Sakura-chan, we'll love him or her" Mei smiled in that kind way standing and allowing everyone to see Kakashi's hand plastered to her back.

Ao narrowed his gray eye on the silver haired nin "Thank you for making sure Mizukage-sama was stable on her feet Hatake-san" he commented and Kakashi hastily withdrew his hand, causing Naruto and Sasuke to snigger.

Kakashi whirled on them "I may have promised not to hit you, however I am still your sensei and there are other creative punishments I can give" he said giving the two boys his signature eye crinkle and letting a little KI leak into the air.

Both boys shuddered and fled from the kitchen to the living room "Honestly Kakashi-san" Mei slapped his arm fighting down her giggles "Must you traumatize them" she asked a glint in her eyes and it was Kakashi's turn to gulp audibly.

Satisfied that the man wouldn't do much more than make empty threats, Mei pranced ahead of him to the living room and found Sakura chattering away to her adopted (Brothers) and Chojuro, showing off the new knitting project she'd started.

Which turned out to be baby booties though they were off to a very rocky start as the pinkette focused all her concentration on knitting, while the others found their own thing to do, until it was lunch time and after they were done eating.

They all realized what time it was "Well guess it's time to find out" Sakura bit her lip now that it was time, she found herself extremely nervous, because she didn't really know what she wanted to have and if she'd really be able to raise her baby half as well as everyone thought she'd be able to.

"Good luck Sakura-chan, Mizukage-sama, I and Hatake-san are staying here, take those three with you, tell us when you get back" Ao waved them off and she sent him a grateful look, the hunter nin had really opened up in the last week.

Especially now that she was Mei's daughter "Right remember no matter the gender, we'll love him or her" Mei reminded staring at Sakura with affection her apple green eyes and the pinkette flung herself at the auburn haired woman giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Yep, just be careful" Kakashi chuckled and he to received a hug, before Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro headed down the hall out of sight and then left the house "I have a feeling things are going to become more hectic when they return" he sighed.

Mei and Ao nodded and turned their attention on doing something productive such as cleaning the living room, while Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro rushed down the streets to Leaf's General Hospital for the pinkette's second ultrasound.

Eagerness and nervousness were clashing within her and just as before they stopped at the hospital, Sakura veered off to the right going for the park bathroom "S..Sakura-chan are you okay" Chojuro called as she disappeared within.

Retching reached his ears and he frowned in concern "I'm okay Chojuro, just feeling a little conflicted" her voice said from the other side of the door, before she appeared looking a little pale from tossing her cookies.

"I suppose this could be kind of scary for first time mothers" Sasuke nodded taking his place on her right, while Naruto did the same on her left and Chojuro walked behind them, it was a formation they'd quickly gotten use to.

The blonde in the group nodded "Yeah if I were a girl I'd be nervous out of my mind you know" Naruto blurted looking up at the looming building as they approached, then entered the hospital lobby going for the desk, the boys stood back while Sakura walked up to it.

Before clearing her throat softly "Ex..Excuse me, I have an appointment with Kotei-san" Sakura explained holding out the card that had the checkup date and time on it and the secretary behind the desk took it, reading it over before returning it.

"Just have a seat, I'll send someone to let Kotei-sama know you are here Haruno-san" she said in a bored tone, clearly finding her job as a secretary a little lackluster, the pinkette gave her a look but sat down in one of the plastic chairs with the boys.

It wasn't more than fifteen minutes later that Kotei came tearing down the halls looking a little flustered "I am terribly sorry for making you wait so long Sakura-san" she breathed coming to a stop before Sakura.

Who easily waved the apologies off "Nonsense Kotei-san, I've only been waiting for fifteen minutes" Sakura smiled kindly letting Chojuro help her to her feet since he'd held out his hand for her and then they were following Kotei down the hall to whatever room the ultrasound would be done in.

Sasuke noticed it first "Did you realize Sakura that your wearing orange, silver and blue" he blinked looking his adopted sister over liking the many different colors, like a sunset and he realized she was a very colorful person.

At his statement Naruto shot the pinkette a look before grinning widely "You look good Sakura-chan" he flashed her two thumbs up and Sakura thanked him by sending him the widest smile she could manage.

"S..Sakura-chan al..always looks p..pretty n..no matter what she wears" Chojuro complimented, face bright red and look as if he was about to pass out from embarrassment, and Sakura turned equally as red as they finally reached the room.

Before they went in "T..thank you Chojuro" Sakura flashed him a smile looking quite charming with that blush on her cheeks and wearing all the colors of her team/family, then hurried in after Naruto, who moved out of the way in time to avoid being knocked over.

Then the small moment was over as Kotei made Sakura sit up on the table "Have you gained the two pounds needed so far" she checked the girls charts over, while fiddling with buttons on the ultrasound machine.

Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro settled in for an hour wait, choosing to keep quiet so they wouldn't miss the announcing of the baby's gender "I have, I've also been keeping up with fifteen minute exercises for the past two weeks" Sakura chattered.

"Good, good your vitals are as well as can be, you seem to be doing well this trimester hows the morning sickness has it calmed down or increased" Kotei rattled off some information before asking another question.

Sakura smiled "Calmed down massively, though I still have to go to the bathroom every ten freaking minutes and it feels like my bladder is being squished" she sulked for a second "Though I've felt this small fluttering lately is that supposed to happen" she asked.

Kotei laughed gently "Well that's good, we were worried at first, and that's normal Sakura-san, and you're one of the lucky mothers to be, that's your baby moving around for the first time, soon enough you'll feel him or her moving around much more" she explained.

"Really" Sakura pressed her hands to her swollen stomach, looking much further along than she should be, but that was probably because of her being only thirteen years old, everything else was progressing normal "Oh I'm still leaking colostrum as well" she said.

"Yes Sakura-san in the next two weeks your baby will move around much more and later on you'll wish they'd stop, trust me and that's good, means you won't have any trouble breast feeding your little one, now are you ready to find out the gender" Kotei inquired.

And got a very eager nod "Oh yes very much so Kotei-san" her emerald eyes were wide and Sakura was looking as if she was about to receive the entire world on a silver platter, Sasuke chuckled softly and she smiled sheepishly.

The Head Medic shook her head fondly "Very well scoot down your shorts a little and lift up your dress, then lay back and we'll get started with the ultrasonic gel on your stomach" Kotei reminded and said for the sake of the boys.

Sakura grimaced not really wanting that cold goop on her again, but she grinned and bore with it as it was smeared onto her stomach after she'd done as the woman had requested lifting her dress and scooting down her shorts to bare her swollen belly.

Just a couple minutes later the transducer probe was placed against her flesh and she shivered at the chill it gave her, more fiddling with the ultrasound machine commenced and like before it took nearly thirty five minutes before a picture appeared on the display.

And that familiar sound like a humming bird flapping it's wings filled the room, Sakura was downright ecstatic at hearing how strong her baby's heartbeat was "D..do you think I can get a recording of that sound Kotei-san" she asked suddenly.

It was obvious that not many women were as nearly as enraptured with their child's heartbeat as she was, because Kotei shot her an odd look, before shrugging "Give me a moment, I have to take some measurements and then I'll tell you what you're having" she nodded.

Sakura settled back on the table uncomfortably, but she'd do anything, ten minutes later a small recording device was pressed into her hands and the pinkette instantly started recording her baby's heartbeat to play back to him or her years down the road.

"Th..thank you Kotei-san" she sniffled lightly feeling overwhelmed with how much was happening at this exact moment and the head medic gave her a tissue to wipe her eyes and a quick smile, while sending a look to the boys as they shifted against the wall in the room.

A moment later she stood back facing the ultrasound machine again "Now are you ready Sakura-san, to find out the gender of your baby" Kotei asked keeping her eyes pinned to the pinkette, who nodded.

Chojuro, Naruto and Sasuke straightened against the wall as the woman began scrutinizing the display looking it over very carefully before turning to Sakura once more, her heart was pounding and blood was rushing through her ears so loudly.

That when Kotei announced what she was having, the word was drowned out by the loud whoop from Naruto and Sasuke was actually smiling, free, without hate and Sakura blinked, Kotei told her again and this time she heard the word and she smiled blissfully as if her life was now complete.


	19. It's A Girl

She was in a deliriously happy daze as they began their trek home after Kotei had given her another sonogram to take home along with the recording of her baby's heartbeat, though halfway their the boys gave into her request to stop at the hardware store.

And she bought some materials to make a box for the recording "I can't believe it Sakura-chan you're having a baby girl" Naruto chattered in her ear adding to her bliss and Sakura flashed him an extremely happy smile.

"Me either Naruto, but I am and that's all that matters isn't that right Tsuyoi-chan" she rubbed her baby bump so gently and tenderly that it left no doubts in either Naruto, Sasuke or Chojuro's mind that the pinkette would be a very good mother to her child.

Chojuro stood back watching her carefully "Y..yes t..that's all that matters Sakura-chan" he finally said and bright emerald met his onyx eyes, so long as she was happy that's all that mattered to him to as they continued forward to the house.

"Well at least I was right all this time about having a niece" Sasuke snorted softly not trying to be smug just stating a fact and Naruto rolled his blue eyes at him and nudged him in the side, behaving like brothers as they scuffled back and forth for a short ways.

Until Sakura pinned her jade eyes on the two of them with an exasperated huff "We're sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned not looking sorry at all and the pinkette shook her head clutching the envelope with her baby's sonogram and heartbeat recording just a tiny bit closer to her heart.

It was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes "Really Naruto-baka at least try to attempt to sound sorry" he sniggered and got a pout from the blonde, "Isn't that right Chojuro" the Uchiha turned his attention on the pale blue haired teen.

Who instantly nodded " 's right Sasuke, y..you should al..always s..sound apologetic" Chojuro pointed out and Sakura broke down in helpless giggles and all three boys eyed her in concern.

"Honestly you boys are ridiculous sometimes but I love you nonetheless" she wiped her eyes dragged the trio of males into a bone crushing hug then skipped ahead of them so that they could all resume their trek home.

After a couple of mishaps in which Naruto had tripped, Sasuke would never own up to being the one who had done it which caused the boys to scuffle again and for Chojuro to be brought into it when he tried to make them stop.

The four of them finally reached the house, Sakura the only who didn't look dirty nor were her clothes ruffled "We're home" she called bending down with Chojuro's help to take off her sandals the rising from her sitting position with Sasuke's help.

Naruto's hand found it's way to her back as he walked her into the living room where, Kakashi, Mei and Ao were still sitting, though the front room looked freshly cleaned "Yeah and we got awesome news you know" the blonde blurted.

Eluding for the moment on the baby's gender "It's Sakura's right to tell the gender of the baby" Sasuke reminded once they were all crowded in the living room and seated in their own piece of furniture or still standing.

"P..precisely, so go ahead Sakura-chan" Chojuro nodded knowing that Sakura was becoming impatient, the others saw it to and kept their questions to a minimum for the moment to allow the pinkette to speak.

She was quiet all of three seconds wanting to make sure no one would interrupt "It's a girl, I'm going to have a little girl" Sakura clapped her hands together as she announced her baby's gender, never mind that she was supposed to have some kind of baby shower.

Having had to wait four months to find out had been agonizing and she didn't want to wait any longer "That is wonderful news Sakura-chan, I just knew it" Mei clasped Sakura's hands in her own and drew the girl into a congratulatory hug.

"Congratulations Sakura-san do you have any plans to tell your other friends" Ao questioned and she flashed him a smile and a nod, but she didn't elaborate for the moment as Kakashi gave her his own version of congratulations.

It was funny Kotei had told her at fourteen weeks that she might find guys attractive, but it had never happened to any of the males in the house "We're proud of you Sakura-chan and now I have a little granddaughter to spoil" he chuckled.

This caused her to laugh "I bet you've just been waiting to say that and yes, I'm gonna go have tea with Kurenai-sensei and Anko first, then I'm going to start finding a place to hold a baby shower and invite all the girls" Sakura nodded.

"And visit Choji-san's mom for help with knitting you..your ba..baby booties" Chojuro reminded as the pinkette headed down the hall to the foyer, a bag with her knitting materials in it, she made a nonverbal sound of agreement before disappearing out the door.

Everyone left in the house let smiles form on their lips as they moved off to do their own thing, which basically consisted of taking the boys out, leaving Ao and Mei in the house on their own and they settled in comfortable silence.

On a straight path to Kurenai's house, Sakura hummed softly walking along slowly as she enjoyed the sun on her skin, perhaps after finding a place to hold the baby shower, she'd buy some things for her little girl, it was a thought.

With her eyes sparkling with her happiness she knocked on the door "Sakura-san welcome" it was opened moments later by the beautiful raven haired red eyed woman "We have a lot to talk about don't we" Kurenai smiled kindly leading the pinkette into her house.

"Haruno you made it, did you get the results what are you having" Anko was already within and upon seeing Sakura grabbed the girl by her shoulders, soft brown eyes boring in the girls emerald until Kurenai extracted the younger kunoichi from the older kunoichi's grip.

Surprised that the two women seemed excited, even if Anko was complaining about not getting to eat dango anymore at these little get together's, Sakura took the offered plate of fruits dipped in dark chocolate with a side of whip cream and orange juice before sitting down.

She made them wait a couple more moments as she sipped at her drink and selected a couple pieces of apple to munch on "I got the results about an hour ago" her eyes twinkled "It's official I'm having a baby girl" Sakura stated.

"Oh how wonderful Sakura-san, now you can start buying stuff for baby girls from the store" Kurenai nodded enjoying her own drink, which was blackberry tea, it was odd but good, "Do you have any plans to announce the news to the others" she inquired.

"Yeah Haruno, simply telling us won't do that kid any justice you have to make it dramatic" Anko burst out, around an orange of all things, this one thankfully chocolate free, while she had customary green tea.

Sakura nodded "Well I don't think it will be dramatic, but I plan on finding a place to hold a baby shower and invite all the girls to it and then they can tell the boys" she snickered feeling a little mischievous in that moment.

Anko threw her head back and let out a loud laugh "Have you already decided on a name for your baby Sakura-san" Kurenai was the one to ask, looking the heavily pregnant thirteen year old over trying to think of any names that might be good if the girl hadn't.

The purple haired woman at her side choked on a piece of apple "That's right and you've never mentioned it before, so do you have a name picked out" Anko settled her soft brown eyes on the pinkette wanting to hear.

"For weeks now actually, if it had been a boy his name would have been Ganko, but since I'm having a girl, it's Tsuyoi" Sakura smiled rubbing her belly, it was something that encouraged Tsuyoi to move.

Just a moment later she felt that familiar fluttering happen and a euphoric expression appeared on her face "Oh what's this now" Kurenai spotted the look and wondering what had caused it to form so suddenly.

Even Anko was curious "What's happening Haruno, you look downright beside yourself" she let out a bark of laughter drawing the girl from where ever her thoughts had gone and after waiting a couple of minutes in which she'd drank some of her juice and ate more fruit from her plate.

The girl finally answered "During my ultrasound I told Kotei-san that I'd been feeling a sort of fluttering happen and she told me that was my baby moving around, and that I'm one of the lucky mothers to be, because I only just turned sixteen weeks and that's not suppose to happen so soon" she explained.

"Do you know where your going to hold your baby shower" Kurenai inquired after a minute sipping on her tea and waiting patiently, her team was a bad influence and Sakura had gotten a rather mischievous streak.

It was apparent Anko realized this to as she eyed the young pregnant kunoichi warily "Who all do you plan on inviting" it would be their luck after all to not get to go, cause Sakura was a very strange person.

Sakura caught on to her concern easily "Mm not sure where I want to have it, but it's girls only and of course I intend on inviting you two to it" she mused lightly pausing to finish off her dark chocolate coated fruit and orange juice.

Both women were visibly relieved "So I've been hearing a rumor care to confirm or deny Sakura-san" Kurenai straightened after a moment and Anko shot her look and Sakura gestured for her to go ahead.

"Depends on the question Kurenai-sensei" Sakura smiled sweetly, she doubted it would be all that bad, there were many rumors pertaining her and she'd gotten use to the looks everywhere she went for being pregnant in the first place.

Off to the side, Anko looked between the two females "How come I haven't heard of any rumor about Haruno" she frowned in confusion, Kurenai cleared her throat in a signal to be quiet, Anko sulked but nodded in acquiesce.

A second later "Is it true your sensei adopted you, Naruto and Sasuke" Kurenai blurted out, it was all over the village and she really didn't know how Anko hadn't caught wind of this sooner, of course it could also be just a rumor.

Sakura's eyes widened "That Kakashi-sensei is a blabber mouth sometimes, but yes it's true Kurenai-sensei, he adopted all three of us" she nodded choosing not to reveal the other part of that news just yet.

"Geez Haruno you lucky girl getting to call that your old man" Anko teased and the three of them collapsed in giggles "How the hell did you find out anyway Kurenai" she narrowed her eyes on the ravenette.

Kurenai smirked softly "A little birdie told me and someone else told them and well it's all over the village" she snickered and Anko gave her a very put out expression, then she looked at the time "Well I have some things to do" she said.

Anko and Sakura stood to leave at the same time "Yep, see ya next week Kurenai, Haruno" the purple haired special jonin waved and went out the door ahead of the pinkette, who grabbed up her bag of knitting supplies and needles, strapped her sandals onto her feet and with a wave left.

Her next stop was the Akimichi Compound, Choji knew she was coming over and so he was waiting outside munching on a bag of chips as usual "Welcome to the Akimichi House" he greeted her as the Heir should.

"Thanks for inviting me Choji" Sakura flashed him a gentle smile adjusting the strap of her bag as Choji led her down the streets to his house, it was about as large as all the Main Family houses were and so it no longer surprised her.

He gave her a small smile "No problem Sakura, besides my parents will like you especially my mom" Choji shrugged lightly holding out the bag and like usual she merely took a small handful "I'm not trying to sound mean, but shouldn't you eat more" he asked.

Sakura blinked "Ah um I do eat plenty, I ate a snack just a little earlier though, so I'm not terribly hungry" she explained carefully not taking offense and so long as no one was calling her fat, now she knew how Choji felt, all was good.

"Oh I see, well here we are let's go in" he grinned opening the door waiting patiently as the pinkette took off her shoes before leading her the rest of the way into the house, to a very large sitting room, where his parents were waiting.

"He..hello Akimichi-sama" Sakura nodded her head politely at Choza, not really sure how to act Inoichi treated her like another daughter and Shikaku was nice enough, if not lazy like his son, though now she knew where he got it, but Choza was a whole other person.

Choza chuckled "You don't have to worry Sakura-san, Choji and I are going out for clan training you two have fun" then he was gone with the Akimichi Heir in tow, leaving her alone with Choji's mother who was eyeing her calmly.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Sakura-san, I'm Chitsu Akimichi, Choza's wife and Choji's mother, now my boy mentioned something about knitting problems" Chitsu didn't allow for the awkward silence to go on much longer and began chatting up a storm.

This relieved her massively and Sakura allowed herself to relax "Yes th..that's true, though I've already started on my third project which is a lot harder than the other two, I'm making little booties" her cheeks warmed.

And Chitsu laughed gently "For your child" she inquired and Sakura's eyes lit up "Well lets see them Sakura-san, and I'll give you pointers on how to make the knitting a little easier" Chitsu gestured for the girl to follow her.

She moved them to a smaller room and then motioned to the couch, they sat down and Sakura pulled out the hack job she'd created "I know they look horribly, this is my fifth attempt, but they always turn out awful looking" she rambled.

"That's alright dear, no one expects perfection on the first or fifth try, all we can do is try again" Chitsu said lightly, eyeing the knitting creation critically "What's your technique" she asked carefully wanting to see the pinkette in action.

Sakura immediately began knitting in the way she'd learned "Not sure if this is the proper way to do it, but no one else I know knits and this was just something I took up to keep myself occupied" she chattered.

"You've got it right Sakura-san, though when you make the stitches pull the yarn taut and that will make things much easier" Chitsu pointed out before deciding that she might as well make use of this time alone with the girl and get some questions answered "So how far along are you" she prodded.

Lowering her knitting needles "Four months today actually, I found out what I'm having" Sakura smiled softly resting her hands on her stomach surprising Chitsu, most women who had this happen to them rejected their child.

It made her wonder "I admit you have everyone intrigued about you Sakura-san, many women that end up in your position being forced into this, usually end up rejecting their child, the product of the man who'd done this, so why haven't you" Chitsu spoke carefully.

Knowing it was just innocent curiosity "I probably would but I swore that I would never break and that's what he, they wanted to see me weak and drowning in depression, plus this little one is all I have left of my birth family" Sakura explained.

Chitsu nodded feeling for the young girl "Should you ever need help, know the Akimichi's are here for you Sakura-san" she patted the pinkette's hand tenderly and Sakura's emerald eyes softened and brimmed with tears.

"Th..thank you Chitsu-san and do..don't wo..worry this happens eve..every single time" she sniffled grabbing a tissue from her bag and wiping her eyes and then nose dry, feeling absolutely ridiculous about crying like this.

"Don't worry about it dear, mood swings hit at the most unexpected time, so tell me about yourself, what do you like to do, how are you doing after you lost your parents" Chitsu chattered as Sakura returned to knitting.

They had plenty of time to themselves after all "I love cooking, knitting and reading, I love going on walks with my friends and having tea, though right now I really like orange juice and fruits, with Kurenai-sensei and Anko-san" Sakura began.

"I'm doing alright, managing for the most part, I probably wouldn't be doing half as well if I didn't have this little one and my team and everyone else supporting me" she sighed softly pulling the yarn taut as suggested.

Not surprised because she hadn't thought the girl would just sit idly "You mentioned earlier you found out what your having" Chitsu questioned in the next moment seeing a chance to get more information.

"Mhm a little girl, I'm going to name her Tsuyoi to represent the strength I've had and received throughout this entire pregnancy" the young girl stated easily, the name rolling off her tongue as if there was no better suggestion.

"Goodness that means you'll have to buy all kinds of things, if you'd like any suggestions on what kind of things you need, just ask dear, do you plan on having a party to announce the gender to your friends" Chitsu hopped right in taking a very small liberty.

And not getting rebuked for it, for she knew some women or females didn't appreciate people doing that "Well my parents got the mass majority of what I need, in gender neutral colors, though now I can start throwing bits of pink or purple and red in to the room" Sakura grinned.

Taking a moment and setting down her knitting project "Of course I don't plan on raising my little one on just those colors, hence the dark green of the booties, the scarf and mittens are the same and yes I do actually, though I don't know where I'm holding it yet" she continued.

Seeing another chance to give a subtle pointer "What about the park, Choji-kun heard from Shikamaru-kun, who got it from Ino-chan that you love the park, it's perfect for such a large gathering, all you have to do is make the invites, set the day and time and have them show up" Chitsu threw out there.

It was if the idea hadn't even crossed her mind as the pinkette blinked and mulled the suggestion over "You know I think that might just do it" her jade eyes sparkled in excitement and Chitsu saw the charm the girl had for the first time.

Her smile nearly wavered but she managed just in time as Sakura turned her attention back on the knitting project "Should you find yourself lost or in need of help with your little one, I'm here Sakura-san and I'm sure plenty of others will be to" Chitsu offered.

Sakura's eyes widened before softening "I appreciate the thought Chitsu-san it means a lot to me" she gave Chitsu a sweet smile, then glanced up at the clock "Erm anyway I'm thankful you took time out of your day to talk to me and give me a few pointers and let me talk your ear off, I should get going through" she pointed out lightly.

Chitsu looked at the clock herself "Oh dear where did the time go" she fretted lightly escorting Sakura to the door "Come around any time dearie" Chitsu called as the girl exited the house after putting her sandals on and making sure she had everything in her bag.

"Thank you very much Chitsu-san" she waved, heading down the streets of the village, breathing in the fresh air and enjoying the feel of the sun on her skin, Sakura was as happy as could, before she reached the house, she stopped at a store and bought invites, along with some other materials.

Kakashi was just arriving at the house himself when his student/daughter appeared behind him "Ah Sakura-chan did you have a good time at the Akimichi's" he asked allowing her to precede him into the house.

She nodded looking more content than before as she took off her sandals and put them away "Did you find a place to hold your baby shower Sakura-chan" Mei popped out of the kitchen just as a long trail of steam blew into the hall signaling that the woman had been cooking.

"I did on both questions, the park is where I'm going to hold the baby shower, now is just making up the invites for the girls and sending them out, though I'm unsure of when or what time I should hold it now" Sakura mused out loud.

Mei and Kakashi shared a smile of amusement with each other "I'm sure you'll figure something out Sakura-chan, even though it sucks we guys can't go you know" Naruto pouted at her as she entered the living room to put away her bag of knitting material and project.

"We already know the baby's gender Naruto-baka, it's girls only for a reason, besides we can always get her gifts anyway like this" Sasuke tossed the pouting blonde a smirk as he produced a scroll from his pocket and handed it over.

Chojuro eyed the Uchiha "W..when did you get Saku..Sakura-chan a gift" he inquired trying to remember if he'd seen Sasuke going off on his own recently, but not being able to as Sakura took the scroll.

Even Ao seemed pretty interested especially when Sakura opened the scroll and tears brimmed her eyes "Sakura-san" he asked in concern wondering what it was himself because he'd never seen her react like this even with her mood swings.

The remaining two adults shared looks of concern at the pinkette just before she threw herself at Sasuke "Th..this means so much to me Sasuke, accepting me and giving me the clan summons contract" Sakura sniffled.

Satisfied that he'd gotten the reaction he'd wanted "Of course your family now after all, even if you'll never bear the last name Uchiha, your my sister, plus I haven't used it so I know that they'll be in better hands with you as their summoner" Sasuke shrugged.

It was obvious this was a monumental moment because by giving Sakura the Uchiha Clan Cat Summons Contract, it meant that he was accepting her as true family, a sister, and claiming her as an official Uchiha in not so many words.

Naruto choked on air as even he caught on to what had happened "Really Teme you have to be a show off" he huffed, though it didn't come out half as how he usually sounded, because he knew that Sakura had needed this sort of thing.

"Just you wait Sakura-chan, I'll find something awesome to give you to" he nodded and gave her one of his signature whiskered grins knowing it would do no good to tell him that she didn't really need gifts because just him and the others being there was good enough, Sakura smiled.

"I'..I'm sure whatever you f..find Naruto will be good, I think I'll do the same" Chojuro even joined in and got an exasperated smile, though she wasn't to horribly put out as she gave him and Naruto a hug in response.

Ao sat back "Have you decided on who all your inviting to your shower party" he inquired to take the attention away from the declarations of other gifts, even if he was going to do the same as the others, though on a much smaller scale.

Sakura's eyes lit up "Dinner will be ready soon" Mei interjected before the girl could speak and headed back into the kitchen, with everyone following, Kakashi trailing behind the auburn haired woman interest gleaming in his onyx eye.

"And what a wonderful dinner it will be" he chuckled eyeing the spread and Sakura pressed a hand over her mouth fighting down her giggles, even she could figure out her sensei/father was very intrigued by the mizukage.

Then she remembered the question "Ah yes, Ino, Hinata, Anko-san, Kurenai-san, Aiko-san, maybe Chitsu-san though she seems pretty busy plus I don't even know when I'm going to have it yet and Mom if I choose a date where she's still here of course" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

Sasuke chose his chair right next to her "What about four days from now at eleven" he offered knowing that she would wait until the last possible moment, Sakura gave him a pleased smile "Are you going to sign it, or is it not a good idea yet" he asked before looking to Kakashi.

"Well Sakura-chan does have the best chakra control even considering her young age, so long as she uses it in consideration of the summoning jutsu, then there will be no harm to Tsuyoi-chan" the silver haired male admitted.

Naruto plopped down in the other chair on the pinkette's other side and Chojuro sat next to him "You think the cats will accept her Teme, those creatures are kind of.." he grimaced remembering the multiple times they'd had to chase after Tora and take him back to his owner.

"Of co..course they'll accept Sakura-chan especially when they see how kind and loving she is" Chojuro blurted, his cheeks and hers turning red at the same time, Ao coughed to dispel a chuckle that formed in his throat.

While Mei turned her back hiding her smile, those two really were adorable "I for one think Chojuro-kun is right, not even cats will be able to refuse Sakura-chan" she quipped fanning the green beans to cool them off just a little bit.

"Plus these creatures would be extremely useful, such as sending messages or companions should you ever find yourself alone" Ao stated arms crossed over his chest and the pinkette eyed him curiously before staring at the scroll.

Only eight names were written on it so far, it only took a couple of minutes before her eyes narrowed in determination and Sakura bit her thumb with a little wince, signed her name and then printed her prints on the scroll in blood as was necessary to complete the contract.

Then after standing and moving away from the table and finding an empty spot she took a deep breath, making sure she had a good handle over her chakra and ran through the short list of hand signs needed for the summoning jutsu "Ninja Art: Cat Summoning Jutsu" she called.

A plume of smoke filled the counter space before her and Sakura eyed it warily until out of the smoke came a gray cat with orange eyes "Hello Meow I am Hokori Meow at your service" he introduced himself.

Sakura took a deep breath "And Sakura Haruno at yours Hokori-sama, I was wondering if you'd like to be my summons" she asked politely knowing the general rules and that it was always up to the summons themselves if they wanted someone to be their summoner.

"I can vouch for her Hokori-san, with Sakura as your summoner you'll all be in good hands and she'll treat you all fairly and kindly" Sasuke piped in not wanting to leave Sakura to the cats piercing stare any longer.

Hokori listened to the advice, took the pinkette in, in all of her entirety, noting the enlarged stomach "Very well meow, I, Hokori accept you as our Mistress, Sakura-sama" he nodded and then a moment later he dispelled in a puff of smoke going back to where he'd been summoned from.

Glad that everything had worked out, Sakura was all to happy to skip back to the table and start working on her invites, even throwing one in there for Tenten, even though they hadn't really talked all that much.

By the time she was done, dinner was finished and being plated up, she got her customary orange juice "Thank you for the meal" Sakura prayed quietly before digging in relieved that things were going so well for her at this moment in time.

Murmurs sounded all around the table as the food was devoured and then everyone headed into the living room for a few odd hours to do whatever it was they did before bed time "Goodnight Sakura-chan" Chojuro called softly from his doorway as she passed him.

"Oh ah yes goodnight Chojuro" she faced him and they gave each other a quick goodnight hug before she headed the rest of the way down the hall to her room and vanished within, that night Sakura made good on her promise.

And one of her new summons was summoned after careful consideration and being extremely careful with how much chakra she used in the jutsu "Sakura-sama I am Kashi meow at your service" this time a white and black mottled cat appeared with green eyes.

"Hello Kashi-chan, I was wondering if you'd like to cuddle with me tonight" Sakura made the offer and those green eyes of Kashi's lit up obviously it had been a long time since these cats had been summoned by anyone.

Because Kashi leaped straight into her arms "Would I ever meow no one ever wants to cuddle with Kashi anymore meow" she purred loudly rubbing her head on the pinkette's arm as Sakura climbed into bed curling underneath the covers.

It made her sad to hear that and Sakura was resolved to use the summons as many times a day as she could handle being careful at the forefront of her mind each time though "Well you can come cuddle with me every single night from now on Kashi-chan, and anyone else to" she smiled.

Holding the very large purring cat close to her chest as she got comfortable "I'm sure there will be plenty of us meow that will want to come and cuddle Sakura-sama" Kashi pointed out, though she didn't think her young mistress really minded that fact.

Sakura yawned tiredly "That's fine Kashi-chan my home is yours and the others home now to" she stated resting her head on the pillow and allowing her eyes to flutter close, in a matter of moments Sakura was knocked out snoring softly a cat purring away in her arms.

The next four days were very interesting as Sakura made good on her promise of summoning her cats to the house though it seemed no matter what, Kashi always ended up staying curled around her slender shoulders as she went about her day.

Of course it was the day of the baby shower and even then the large white and black mottled green eyed cat refused to remove herself from her person "Kashi-chan I have to take a shower you know" Sakura pointed out as she woke at seven in the morning.

Kashi immediately leaped to the pillow she'd claimed after the first night of cuddling "I'll wait here meow Sakura-chan" no longer was it Sakura-sama this or Sakura-sama that, the cats had all learned that their mistress preferred a much more relaxed suffix.

So they were making good use of that small liberty "Course you will Kashi-chan" Sakura grinned patting the cat before grabbing up whatever outfit she'd chosen for that day, which consisted of a blue sundress with orange shorts, the silver headband and later on her sandals.

After showering, Kashi curled around her shoulders as usual and they headed down the stairs together "Good morning Sakura-chan" Mei greeted eyeing the ninneko perched on the pinkette's person and thinking that it had been a good idea after all.

The others were already out and about for the day, it having been deigned a D rank mission day, so Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro who was still an honorary member had left early that morning to get an early start, leaving Ao and Mei.

"Yes good morning, see you still have those cats hanging about" Ao turned his head just barely and spotted the large cat, it honestly surprised him at how relaxed they were around the pinkette, though he had no doubts if Sakura was ever threatened, they would retaliate in the way they knew how.

Sakura giggled and Kashi harrumphed in displeasure while giving the blue haired male a very tiny glare "Good morning Mom, Ao-san and yes Kashi-chan is still here" her hand reached up to sooth the cats ruffled fur and a high pitched purring filled the kitchen.

It was clear Kashi enjoyed the pampering her young mistress gave her, though that could be said for the others that were constantly summoned as well "What time is your shower meow Sakura-chan" Kashi asked after a moment.

"Eleven and yes Kashi-chan you can come" Sakura said with a knowing look in her eyes as she sat down at the table, the large cat unwound herself from her shoulders and leaped to the floor just as a neatly wrapped gift was slid across the table to her from Ao.

Though small in size, it was the fact he'd gotten her something that made him all the more cherished in her heart as an important person, so as not to make him wait, Sakura untied the twine and pulled the brown paper from the gift to reveal.

Her heart swelled in affection "I took the liberty of making a small medic kit for your kid, medicine is for children only, plus child bandages and whatnot" Ao explained and Sakura's eyes lit up, because she really enjoyed homemade gifts, they made them so much more special.

"Aww and here we thought you were still mister tough guy" Mei snickered and Ao carefully avoided her knowing smile "Either way I'm sure Sakura-chan appreciates it nonetheless" she said turning back to finish up breakfast.

Sakura nodded "Of course, absolutely Ao-san, this is something I'll cherish until Tsuyoi-chan grows up" she exclaimed happily pleased with the gift as Kashi perched herself on her shoulders again just as Mei deemed breakfast ready.

"Did you ever get all the responses to the girls you invited" Kashi purred out a moment later in remembrance it had been her brother a black cat with blue eyes named Sanmi who'd been given the task of delivering the invites.

He'd bragged about it to everyone after all "Mhm, Tenten can't make it something about a mission outside the village and Chitsu-san is busy, so it will just be Ino, Hinata, Anko-san, Kurenai-sensei, Aiko-san, myself and Mom" Sakura listed easily.

"To bad you couldn't get more girls to come along" Mei frowned, honestly Sakura needed more female friends or the pinkette's daughter was going to grow up girlfriend-less, though it didn't seem the girl was to worried about it.

As she shrugged lightly "That's okay I'm not big on near complete strangers showing up randomly bearing fake happiness" Sakura stated sipping on her orange juice and eating her eggs, hash browns and sausage that morning's breakfast.

"Your probably right Sakura-san" Ao pointed out finishing off his breakfast then stood "I have some errands to run" he said, then left the kitchen after rinsing off his dishes and setting them to the side to dry.

Mei and Sakura giggled at his hasty departure as they moved into the living room to wait out the time until the baby shower, Sakura knitting and Mei reading until Ao returned handing his kage a few sealed scrolls that Sakura didn't ask about.

Until it was nearly 11 in the morning, after making some BLT sandwiches and a couple pitchers of orange juice or regular tea for the entire gathering of girls, and plenty of fruits covered in chocolate and a bowl of cool whip, Mei and Sakura left for the park.

Leaving Ao behind, Kashi wrapped around her mistress's shoulders once more "I'm kind of nervous" Sakura admitted once they were little more than halfway to the park and the spot she'd chosen to hold the party at.

"Don't be Sakura-chan, everything will turn out you'll see" Mei soothed having grown use to doing so as she carried the storage scroll filled with all the food they'd made, easy things to eat or drink while they chatted.

When the two females did reach the park, they found Ino, Aiko, Kurenai and Anko already there, and they were just waiting on Hinata, ten minutes later at exactly 11 o'clock the Hyuga Heiress arrived and Sakura greeted them "Thank you all for coming" she smiled sheepishly.

Ino rolled her eyes "Come on forehead you must be starving, tell us after we've eaten and then we can give you our baby shower gifts" she grinned "Me and Mom got something awesome for you" the blonde smirked.

Sakura giggled hugging her best friend in the entire world "H..hello Sakura-chan i..it's good to see you doing well" Hinata was next as they hugged each other gently "I h..hope you'll li..like the gift" she smiled shyly as usual.

Aiko was after the only two thirteen year old's had greeted the pinkette "You are glowing my dear" she hugged the girl who was like a second daughter to her "And we are very certain you will love the gift we made you" Aiko smiled.

Kurenai and Anko came last "Seriously Haruno you need to get more female friends" the purple haired special jonin snorted clapping the younger kunoichi on the back gently of course, because Mei chose that moment to narrow her green eyes on the older woman.

"We are grateful that you invited us though Sakura-san and though you didn't ask any of us I'm sure we still brought gifts for you" Kurenai smiled gently at Sakura, who smiled sheepishly while reaching up to pet the purring Kashi.

Sakura clapped her hands and the sandwiches and drinks were unsealed "So Haruno what's up with the cat wrapped around your shoulders" Anko was the one to ask about Kashi who leveled a green eyed look at the woman.

The pinkette grinned "Sasuke gave me the cat summons contract from the Uchiha Clan, this is Kashi-chan, one of the many that I can summon, but she likes to stick around all the time, that's alright though" Sakura chattered.

"Lucky girl you forehead, to bad you don't like Sasuke anymore" Ino snickered and Hinata subtly nudged the blonde "I'm not saying he did it to get you to like him again" Ino hastily explained but Sakura had understood and wasn't upset.

Pleased that Ino was going to at least behave "How did N..Naruto-kun and S..Sasuke-san react to the n..news of wh..what gender your having" Hinata took her chance to inquire while watching Sakura nibble on one of the BLT sandwiches and sip at her orange juice.

"Ah, well Naruto let out this loud whoop and Sasuke smiled, a carefree unburdened smile" Sakura stated grabbing another sandwich thoroughly enjoying this little get together, Ino coughed in surprise but didn't comment on it.

Aiko shook her head gently "I'm glad she has someone like you to be there for her Mizukage-sama" she whispered to the auburn haired woman and Mei turned her head to face the Yamanaka Matriarch.

"Indeed, I'm rather lucky I suppose that she didn't object to this in the first place" Mei nodded narrowing her green eyes on the pinkette a fond gleam in their depths watching her have fun and talk all the while being surrounded by people who cared for her.

Nearly an hour and a half later, after all the drinks and sandwiches had been eaten "Do you mind if we start handing out the gifts now Sakura-san" Kurenai asked gently, though she wasn't trying to rush the girl either.

Sakura lifted her head to the sky before nodding "Go ahead Kurenai-sensei, everyone" she exclaimed waiting until there was a small pile of gifts before her the announced the gender "I'm having a girl by the way" she grinned.

Ino's eyes bulged almost out of the sockets "Kami forehead girls galore in the Haruno family huh" she laughed "Open mine and my mom's first, and don't let me forget, this came from Choji's mom" Ino slid an extra gift over.

Not having expected that Chitsu would give her something as well, she eyed the gift before doing as her best friend suggested and opened Ino's and Aiko's gift first "I love them" Sakura smiled at the hand sewn baby blankets.

"We worked on them together isn't that right Ino-chan" Aiko smiled kindly at the young girl, who held the blankets close before setting them to the side carefully, already taking very good care of them and she knew it had been the right gift.

They were covered in the colors of the sunset, not really eluding to any specific gender color "Open mine next Haruno, Morino even helped on this one" Anko snickered shoving a box towards the pinkette, who eyed her strangely.

Before hesitantly opening the gift then collapsed in a fit of giggles once she saw it "Really Anko-san leather trench coats" her jade eyes sparkled in amusement, though despite thinking it was very odd gifts, Sakura pulled on the one that was to be hers and relaxed.

Finding it extremely comfortable, the next one opened was from Chitsu, more knitting materials and a new design book "Here Sakura-san" Kurenai nudged the scroll she had over when it was clear she was undecided.

The scroll was to revealed to be different genjutsu's "You can set them up with little to no chakra" Kurenai explained and Sakura's eyes lit up, because having to use very little chakra was a pain, though she tried.

"Thank you very much Kurenai-sensei" she thanked the woman placing the genjutsu scroll on top of the blankets "Why don't you go next Hinata" Sakura turned her attention on the Hyuga Heiress and Mei nodded not minding going last.

Hinata placed a box down "Ki..Kiba and S..Shino helped as well because they wanted to know the baby's gender after this" she explained watching Sakura closely as she unraveled the twine and removed the paper.

Revealing a whistle, a small bag of honey that attracted specific bugs and a book of how to relax aching muscles "The whistle is for if something happens you can just blow it and any Inuzuka will be able to hear it, the bag is to attract Kikaichu beetles and the book is from me" Hinata said.

"I love them and tell Shino and Kiba thank you from me as well Hinata-chan" Sakura pulled the Hyuga Heiress into an almost bone crushing hug, and finally once she pulled away Mei placed down her own gift.

It was more than anything she could have ever asked for, a necklace to announce to all Mist Shinobi, not that any Leaf Shinobi unless she told them would understand, that she was Mei Terumi the 5th Mizukage's daughter and was to be treated with respect.

Sakura threw herself at the woman and cried up a storm, her hormones and mood swings kicking in full force until she managed to calm herself down, Kashi reattaching herself to the pinkette's shoulders afterwards.

For two more hours the women or younger girls in the group chatted until they all went their separate ways, Mei sealing the other gifts, besides the leather trench coat Sakura wore into a scroll as they walked home the sound of Kashi purring the only noise between them.

Until they got home, had dinner which consisted of Kakashi, Naruto and Chojuro giving her their own gifts, from Naruto she got a book of advanced fuinjutsu, after searching the vaults for something that Uzumaki were good at, accepting her as part of his family as well.

Kakashi did the same, giving her a tantou and planning on teaching her later on down the road "Something of a tradition in the Hatake family" he said while Chojuro gave her the greatest gift of all in her mind.

He said it was his acceptance of her as Mei's daughter and his first friend, eluding to the fact still that he liked her, he swore to her on his blade "On the great blade H..Hiramekarei, my li..life is f..forfeit should anything happen to you or Naruto and Sasuke" Chojuro had hardly stuttered.

Sakura cried once again, before she managed to quell her tears and give him a hug, her cheeks burning and his as well, before they all went to bed after taking showers, three days later, Mei and Ao had to return to the Mist Village, she saw them off and wished them safe travel before going home and spending time with her summons while the boys were busy with missions.


	20. Suspicions Arise Part 1

It was three weeks later, when Sakura turned five months pregnant that Team Seven, with Chojuro were sent out on their first outside village C Ranked Mission to the Land of Wind and the Hidden Sand Village for two weeks.

The first three days were to be spent traveling, a week helping the Interim Kazekage, a day to pack their belongings and the last escorting whoever had been chosen and his or her escorts back to the Leaf Village to finish up a treaty between the two village.

"We're sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto wrapped his pink haired sister into a careful hug "If there were any other teams that could do this Granny would have sent them, but everyone's still busy" he frowned not liking that she would be alone.

Sasuke scuffed the blonde over the back of the head "That Mitarashi woman is going to be spending these next two weeks with Sakura, it's not as if she'll be completely alone, especially with her summons" he reminded giving the pinkette his own hug.

Lastly Kakashi patted her head and gave her a quick hug "Just promise me you won't do anything reckless Sakura-chan, Mei-sama will have me strung up by very important body parts if anything happens to you" he said giving her his signature eye crinkle smile.

Her viridian orbs sparkled with amusement "And I..I'll be sure to drink lots of water Sakura-chan, so d..don't worry about us to much" Chojuro stated as they were heading out of the house, he like Naruto thought this was the worst idea ever, but he couldn't complain.

"I promise to be careful Dad, and I know Naruto, thank you Sasuke, and that's a relief Chojuro, just promise me that you'll all be alert and careful" Sakura waved from her spot on the couch, until she heard the front door shut behind them.

Not one to sit idle she jumped up only fifteen minutes later a determined gleam in her jade irises as she rolled up her sleeves though before Sakura got started on whatever it was she had in mind, Kashi, Sanmi and another cat named Sukina was summoned.

Sukina was a squash faced dark brown cat with brown eyes "Thank you meow for summoning us meow Sakura-chan" Sukina purred stretching her large body and shaking her fur out before leaping to the back of the couch.

While Kashi curled around the pinkette's shoulders and Sanmi roamed the house at his own leisure "Where are those boys meow Sakura-chan" Kashi inquired upon realizing the house was empty except for her mistress and those that had been summoned.

"Mission Kashi-chan, though Anko-san is going to be staying these next couple of weeks with me until they return" Sakura responded heading straight for the storage closet, Inuzuka whistle around her neck and the scent bag that attracted Kikaichu beetles hanging off a bracelet.

A couple moments later Sanmi popped back into the living room rubbing against her legs, make no mistake though every single one of the cats that had been summoned so far would fight to the death for their pink haired mistress.

"Do you have any of those treats Sakura-chan meow" he asked looking up at her with his blue eyes and looking positively adorable, no one could resist him after all and Sakura giggled and nodded pointing to the kitchen.

"Counter Sanmi-kun" she said pulling out two pillows for comfort and a large neatly folded blanket, even if Anko had told her she wouldn't have to do this, being a good host was essential and Sakura felt obligated to make the purple haired woman feel comfortable.

Not even twenty minutes later of setting up the couch, pulling it out using just a little chakra to make the process easier, a knock came on her door, Sakura popped up eyes sparkling with an inner light and practically skipped to the foyer.

Opening it before blinking in shock "Morino-san" the pinkette eyed the tall intimidating man in confusion once the shock wore off "Not that I don't appreciate you coming by or anything" her brows creased wondering what was going on.

Ibiki lifted a brow at the tiny heavily pregnant pinkette, who seemed much further along than she was supposed to be according to some of his anbu who'd had children themselves "Mitarashi is still coming, though leaving your protection up to just her is not a good idea" he began.

Sakura caught on instantly "You mean your going to be staying to Morino-san" she coughed in surprise, Ibiki nodded "Okay" there was no point in arguing after all, unnecessary stress as Mei would say and really she didn't have a problem.

"Really and here I thought I would get some of that stubbornness you showed those elders" Ibiki chuckled, this earned him a very light eye roll, and he ruffled her pink hair, which was getting just a little bit to long for her tastes.

As she stepped aside to allow him into her home, she shrugged "No point in arguing, besides even if I had said no, you wouldn't have simply left when I asked now would you have Morino-san" it was her turn to raise a slender brow at the older man.

Causing him to throw his head back and laugh in the same crazy way Anko seemed fond of "To right you are Haruno" Ibiki said looking around the house and finding it apt "How's the trench coat" he asked eyeing the pinkette and realizing she was wearing it.

Her eyes lit up "Very comfortable, even if Naruto thinks it's kind of creepy, and I'm sure that was part of the idea, but I wear it all the time and sometimes when I sleep, Tsuyoi-chan loves it to" Sakura chattered the mans ears off.

And Ibiki let her "Right so Mitarashi has warned me no extra guest rooms, so we'll be using the couches" he asked once they were stood in the large living room,filled with all sorts of knickknacks or belongings from the other occupants of the house.

"Right, I promise the couches are very comfortable though, plus you'll have access to the storage closet should you need extra pillows or blankets" Sakura explained gesturing to the still open door and walking towards the closet.

To grab even more blankets and pillows "Good to know, and I have to warn you, we won't be here throughout an entire day, just mornings if we can spare them and nights only, can you handle that" Ibiki stated.

Sakura nodded "Oh I'll be fine no worries" she waved him off gently not to upset about being alone during the day, "I can go visit my friends any time not to mention I'll have my summons for companions should I need someone to talk to" she said lightly.

Glad that she understood well enough what to expect with himself and Anko basically staying for what will seem like weeks on end in her house, Ibiki nodded "Good, we'll be by later tonight" he said then after she'd walked him to the door, he left returning to T&I.

Even though she hadn't expected more than Anko, she felt relieved that more than one person was going to be staying, "Kashi-chan want to come with me to the store, I do have to get some groceries after all" Sakura faced her summons.

The ninneko's green eyes lit up and Kashi leaped to her shoulders as shoulders "Of course meow" she purred loudly in her mistress's ears rubbing her nose against the pink locks in affection as her tail curled around the pinkette's neck.

A small laugh bubbled between her lips "Hold down the fort Sanmi-kun, Sukina-chan, we'll be back after a bit" Sakura called to the other summons hanging about, while grabbing up a storage scroll and making sure the illusion genjutsu was in place.

Before heading to the foyer and putting on her sandals, exiting the house mere moments later "How long did you meow say they'd be gone again Sakura-chan" Kashi asked when they were little more than halfway to the market.

"Two weeks Kashi-chan, we'll find something interesting to do I'm sure" Sakura smiled happily as she walked along paying great attention to her surroundings at the same time, because she'd run into people way to many times.

Kashi purred ever louder and the pinkette was content to walk in silence listening to that noise "Hey Sakura" Kiba popped up at her side suddenly breaking the peace that had settled over her and she flashed the Inuzuka a quick smile.

"Hey Kiba what's up or dare I ask in case your planning a prank on someone" Sakura teased ruffing the boys feathers and he huffed at her in exasperation with a little roll of his eyes as they walked into the town market.

He answered a second later "No, no pranks I promise just checking up on you and all heard from Ma and Sis that those guys are going to be gone the next two weeks and came to offer you a place at mine" Kiba shrugged lightly.

Sakura's eyes widened "Um ah thanks Kiba and yeah it's true, and I do appreciate the offer, Anko-san and Morino-san have offered to stay at mine until those guys return" she explained gently not wanting to sound ungrateful.

Relieved that she had everything figured out for the most part Kiba let let his arms hang loosely at his side "That's good now you won't be alone in that house, anyway how is everything going" he nodded subtly at her stomach.

"All good Kiba, though I'll be glad when I don't have to go to the bathroom every ten minutes and the cravings are gone to and plenty of other things" she grumbled softly, not wanting Kiba to think she was angry at him, because she wasn't.

There was a couple minutes as they paused at a food stall and Sakura started selecting food to buy before Kiba spoke again "This is probably gonna sound weird but your scent of cherry blossoms smells two times stronger than usual" he pointed out.

The pinkette straightened and tilted her head to the side in confusion "I'd take it as a compliment if I thought it was one, but somehow I get the feeling that's not what you meant" Sakura half asked half inquired.

Kiba nodded slowly "Can't really explain it, your scent is a little overpowering I'm not saying it's a bad thing though, just really two times stronger than what is usual with a pregnant person" he frowned only confusing himself.

"I have no idea what that means and I'm guessing you don't either" Sakura sighed not to put out still a little lost but fine for the most part as they walked along to a different food stall and she bought even more groceries which were then sealed in her scroll.

When she was turning one time, Kiba spotted it "Wearing the whistle huh, I'm glad you liked it, anyway I can do some research and tell you in four days if you like once I find out what you having a two times stronger scent means" he offered.

Her emerald eyes lit up "Sure Kiba and yeah, I also have this on a bracelet" she showed of the Kikaichu scent bag and Kiba chuckled but inwardly happy that she had accepted his and Shino's gifts because they were very important.

"Right then see you around Sakura, next time we talk, I'll tell you why your scent is like that" Kiba nodded, then with Akamaru on his heels, the pup having been silently padding along after his companion, took off like a crazy person.

Causing Sakura to crack up laughing, holding her stomach as she giggled until she managed to calm down "That boy is an odd one huh Kashi-chan" the pinkette looked to where her summons was still wrapped around her shoulders.

Only to see her ninneko wearing a very disgruntled expression "He had a dog with him meow" Kashi said a pout hearable in her voice and Sakura reached up to scratch the feline behind the ears, making her purr start up again.

"True, but Akamaru is a good boy, he didn't bother you did he Kashi-chan…" Sakura trailed off and the ninneko shook her head "Then don't worry so much" she finished after a moment and Kashi rubbed her head against hers.

It was impossible to argue with her mistress "Very well meow Sakura-chan, what else do you have to get before we go home meow" Kashi was still pouting just a tiny little bit and Sakura felt her lips quirk upwards in slight amusement.

"Not to much Kashi-chan, that's the last stall we have to visit" she assured buying the necessary items before sealing them in her storage scroll 'Thank kami for chakra' Sakura thought inwardly, glad that she could use it again.

Then they were on their way home to put away the food, once she was done, the pinkette sat on the couch "You aren't just going to sit there meow the rest of the day are you meow Sakura-chan" Sanmi leaped into her lap.

Her jade eyes sparkled "Mm I don't know, after that work and stuff I feel like being a little lazy, maybe just work on my new project" Sakura said reaching for her bag and pulling out her knitting needles that already had half a dress made for Tsuyoi.

Before setting to work, Sukina settled on the back of the couch, Kashi at her side and Sanmi in her lap hours later she was nearly done and Sakura stretched heading into the kitchen to make lunch for herself and make a snack for her summons.

Once she was done eating she sat back down with a cup of orange juice and continued working on her knitting project until it was dinner time and Sakura was interrupted by a knock on the door, eyes wide, she was all to happy to put her things away and skip to the foyer.

To open the door for her guests "Morino-san, Anko-san" she greeted feeling a little silly in that moment, Ibiki gave her an odd look while the purple haired woman snorted in amusement before the pinkette moved out of the way letting them into the house.

"What's for dinner Haruno" Anko sniffed at the air but didn't smell anything cooking, Sakura grinned and Ibiki shot her a reprimanding look which was quickly ignored "Seriously have you even started cooking yet" the older kunoichi asked.

Ibiki rolled his eyes "Mitarashi don't make her do unnecessary work, we already ate before coming here so don't worry about us, cook for yourself that understood Haruno" he turned his attention on the girl who nodded.

And flounced into the kitchen, they naturally followed "Just make yourselves comfortable" Sakura called over her shoulder not even paying attention as she started making dinner for herself as Ibiki had suggested.

The duo did and they sat at the kitchen table just watching her work "Say Haruno how are those cat summons working out for ya" Anko asked after flaring her chakra to make sure the girl knew she was there.

In just a matter of seconds it became apparent that Ibiki didn't know what she was talking about "What cat summons" he narrowed his eyes as the pinkette craned her neck around to meet their gazes, then her green eyes flitted to the kitchen doorway.

"Sasuke gave me the Uchiha Clan summoning contract and they are doing well" Sakura smiled just as Kashi popped into the kitchen, winding her large body around everything until she came to a stop at her mistress's side.

Her matching green eyes peering up at Sakura "You think we can have more of those treats, Sanmi ate them all" Kashi asked tail swishing back and forth on the tiled kitchen floor and looking down right adorable.

Sakura smiled softly "Just wait a few minutes Kashi-chan" she pet the feline on the head, while stirring whatever it was she had in the bowl that was on the counter, fifteen minutes later, she was making something else.

All the while Ibiki and Anko sitting at the table watching on in amusement, until Sakura had finished making her dinner and set out more treats for her summons, before sitting down at the table to eat.

"You know you're pretty weird right Haruno" Anko stated suddenly and got a small smile "Makes me wonder what you'd be like if none of this had happened to you" she mused, though it wasn't until Ibiki glared at her harshly that she realized how her words had sounded.

Ibiki coughed "What Mitarashi meant is to ask your opinion on how you'd be if you weren't pregnant" he said with far more tact than Anko had and Sakura blinked pausing in chewing her food then swallowed and answered.

With the most serious expression she could muster "Weak, pathetic, still clinging to the hope that someday Sasuke would return my love, a sham of a kunoichi" Sakura responded "None of which I am today or tomorrow or any day after this" she finished.

Her words made them realize just how much had changed for her "Good Haruno, don't back down and beat down anyone else who tries to put you down" Anko clapped the girl gently on the back, making sure she wasn't chewing or swallowing something.

"Precisely and you'll come out stronger than anyone believed you could" Ibiki nodded and Sakura gave them both kind smiles before finishing off her dinner, washing and drying all the dishes she'd used to make dinner.

Then with Ibiki and Anko in tow headed into the living room "Thanks, anyway here's the couches and whatnot" Sakura said then covered her mouth as a yawn cracked her jaw, making her realize how tired she actually was.

Anko snorted softly "Go on to bed Haruno, Morino and I can handle ourselves for the rest of the night" the purple haired woman nudged the pinkette from the living room and to the stairs, Sakura eyed her in concern.

"Really Haruno, we'll be fine" Ibiki's voice floated from the front room, seeing as she had no choice or any way to argue, Sakura bid them both good night and headed up the stairs with her three summons following behind her, and after taking a bath, climbed into her bed.

As much as she tried to get comfortable she couldn't, this was the first time, even with Anko and Ibiki being there, that she hadn't had Chojuro there with her as he had been from the beginning and after twenty minutes of tossing and turning.

Sakura threw her covers off of her body gently grabbed Kashi in her arms, and with Sanmi and Sukina on her heels, left her room and entered Chojuro's room, it was only there that she finally got the much needed peace of mind and eventually drifted off to sleep.

The next three days, making it four that Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro had been gone, proved to be difficult for the pinkette, it also didn't help that she was getting odd looks every where she went in the village.

A blow up was only expected "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT" Sakura screamed one afternoon when the looks proved to be to much for the bundle of nerves that she'd become, usually she was able to handle these sorts of looks.

But with everyone that was very close to her heart not being there, things were much, much harder than anticipated, people skirted around her warily and she was on the verge of a massive breakdown "Sakura-san" Shikaku happened to walk by her at that particular moment.

He saw the purple bags beneath her eyes, the tears swelling up and threatening to spill over and pink hair in disarray before grabbing the girl gently by the shoulders "Come along, looks like you need a good walk to take your mind off things" Shikaku ushered her from the crowded streets.

"What I need is Chojuro, Dad and everyone else to be here" Sakura sniffled missing the males in her life so much more than usual, Shikaku grimaced inwardly "But they still have a week and three days left to go on their mission" she cried.

The tears making their way down her cheeks "Come now Sakura-san, they'll be back sooner than you think" Shikaku assured not sure if anything he was saying was going to make an impact on the girl as they meandered along slowly through the back streets of the village.

Sakura wiped her eyes irritating them "I'm just being irrational, it's the mood swings, everything bugs me and I get like this" she explained waving her hands madly at herself and Shikaku chuckled softly.

Not sure if this would help any, he suggested in anyway "Well I know Shikamaru's been looking for a good shogi partner, it might take your mind off of their absence, I could send him over say around lunch if you'd like" Shikaku offered.

Interest appeared in her viridian eyes "That sounds nice, so long as he wasn't busy, I'd hate to take him away from anything he might be doing" fear constricted her heart and Shikaku patted her gently on the head as they passed by the gates.

Just as four unannounced and very unexpected guests blew into the village, kicking up a cloud of dust as they skidded to a halt, Shikaku was prevented from answering the pinkette as he turned, making sure to keep Sakura to his back as he eyed them warily.

"Yo say ho, we come to see your new Hokage Yo WEE" the one in front rapped dancing and jumping around, Sakura peered around the Nara Clan Head curiously and almost broke down giggling finding this new person very amusing.

The only blonde in the group glared around and the tall male at his side kept his hands shoved deep in his pocket "You know who we are right if not this is gonna be so drab" he asked looking at the person before them.

Shikaku scratched his chin "Raikage-sama what brings you all the way to our Leaf Village" he inquired carefully trying to keep this situation from escalating, because for whatever reason they'd come here for, couldn't be good.

Ay glared harshly "The elders of the Cloud Village demanded we come here and make a treaty with your new Hokage, so take us to them now" he ordered before his jet black eyes strayed to the side and he spotted pink hair and one emerald eye peeking around the male curiously.

Obviously he wasn't the only one who'd noticed her, because his blonde escort settled his eyes on the girl as well "Make the brat go away, we only need one escort through this village" he demanded.

Sakura harrumphed clearly not liking the tone the older male had just used on her or that he'd called her a brat "I can walk with Shikaku-san if I'd like" she huffed under her breath in defiance not letting herself be cowed.

Even though he knew it was a bad idea, Shikaku shook his head in amusement, while the one standing at the blondes side actually chuckled "Sakura-san it might be best if you let me handle these guys, I'll send Shikamaru to you later" he said gently.

Uncrossing her arms, she nodded, then turned and walked away, looking a lot better than when he'd found her "Cute kid gutsy though my name is Darui" the four Cloud Shinobi and the Raikage signed in at the gates and Darui stood on one side of Shikaku after introducing himself.

"Gutsy try insane, seriously no one ever defies me, you can call me Cee" the blonde grumbled, not liking that a little pink haired brat had disregarded his orders to leave and it had taken the Nara to make her go away like a good little genin.

Ay rolled his eyes "She liked my raps yo say ho, I'm the Rappin Killer Bee" especially when his brother burst out in another annoying rap, though at the first part of it, he raised a white brow at the younger male.

Before snorting in disgust "I doubt anyone could enjoy your raps Bee" Ay said as they followed behind Shikaku, who led them through the village to the Hokage Tower, they had to wait twenty minutes before they were admitted into Tsunade's office, where a treaty meeting was soon underway.

At her departure Sakura had wandered the village aimlessly not willing to go back to the empty house or summon her summons yet and not paying attention like usual, so when she turned a corner, she had a head on collision with the Inuzuka Heir.

Thank kami he had quick reflexes or she'd be sprawled out on the ground, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and made sure she was steady on her feet "Sakura I found out why your scent is two times stronger" Kiba exclaimed.

Her interested was immediately peeked "What! Really? Come on don't make me wait Kiba, I want to know" Sakura pouted looking rather adorable and he chuckled softly after releasing her from his hold.

"It's something that happens when a female is pregnant, their scent changes or enhances, but in the case it becomes stronger that's a sign to any Inuzuka that a female has more than one in their womb" Kiba stated.

Sakura's eyes widened before rolling back in her head, he barely caught her in time, perhaps he could have told her with a lot more tact as he stood there holding the passed out Sakura in his arms and panicking like never before.

Four minutes went by and just as he was contemplating trying to carry the girl to the hospital a soft groan filled the air and Sakura slowly woke "Please tell me this is some kind of joke, cause I can't take it anymore" she frowned deeply.

Kiba grimaced "Your scent is still two times stronger Sakura, I think I'm right on this one" he said carefully after helping the pinkette to her feet, since he'd sat down unable to do much more than sit with Sakura while she was unconscious.

"B..bu..but I just had my third ultrasound four days ago and it's never picked up on the presence of a second baby" she wrung her hands nervously, kami why couldn't anything ever be easy for her it was unfair.

Not sure what to tell her "What about Hokage-sama, isn't she the worlds best medical ninja, she'd be able to tell you right" Kiba blurted scrambling for a solution to this puzzle that he'd created especially as he saw the pinkette have the beginnings of a meltdown.

This news wasn't being received very well "You've been around me before, how come you never noticed the other times, like the end of the Chunin Exams, you got me out of the way and was very close" she was grasping at straws and he knew it.

"I didn't scent you then, and with all the other scents around, it was kind of muddled" the Inuzuka Heir explained carefully watching Sakura pull on her pink hair that was growing out to it's former length before all this happened.

His skin paled as she let out a half shriek/sob kind of sound and flopped to the ground pregnancy hormones in full swing "It's not fair" Sakura glared at the dirt and kicked her legs on it childishly, all the while Kiba watched on.

Until her energy waned and she leaned against the fence tiredly "Come on Sakura, we should go see Hokage-sama" he bent and carefully pulled her to her feet again, making sure she didn't exert herself much more than she already had as they walked.

Her quiet and him eyeing her warily afraid that she was going to burst out in tears, obviously this day hadn't been the best day to unload this new problem on her shoulders and he felt like the worlds biggest jerk.

Then they were at the Hokage Tower and climbing the steps, "Sorry Hokage-sama is in a very important meeting, come back in three hours" though upon entering the building the two genin were immediately turned away.

So Kiba walked Sakura to her empty house just as Shikamaru turned up, shogi board tucked under his arm "Right come on Sakura, you look like you need a good game" he nudged her in gently, then set up the board.

Eight minutes later, after getting a cup of orange juice and a plate of dark chocolate covered fruit with whipped cream, their game was underway "Want to talk about it Sakura" Shikamaru asked three minutes into the game.

"Kiba thinks I'm pregnant with twins, I'm five months along, had three ultrasounds and none of them have ever picked up on the presence of a second child" Sakura said in a closed off tone of voice, Shikamaru winced.

"You also miss Kakashi-sensei, Mizukage-sama, Ao-san, Chojuro, Naruto and Sasuke as well" he pointed out, that first topic was something he wouldn't be able to help her on and it was a new thing that had cropped up recently, probably after his old man had told her to go home.

Sakura nodded silently pushing a piece forward "I thought I'd be able to handle their absence you know for two weeks, it doesn't sound to hard, but what with being pregnant and now with the possibility of it being twins and all those horrible looks and not being able to sleep, it's impossible" she ranted suddenly.

The Nara Heir blinked and let out a soft sigh "My mom would love to have you come over for tea or whatever" he said suddenly, watching as her emerald eyes widened and a smile spread across her lips at his offer 'Troublesome' Shikamaru thought inwardly in amusement.

Clearly this idea appealed to her "That would be nice, tell her thank you for me Shikamaru" Sakura grinned slowly relaxing as their game progressed, perhaps Shikaku had been right and she had really needed this to unwind.

He chuckled softly and nodded, not letting on that it was actually his idea, or that it would be a drag to tell his mom but oh well "Also come by any time at the Compound, I train late in the day with Asuma-sensei, Ino and Choji, so if you need to go another round I'm free" he stated.

Her eyes brightened to an almost painful degree "Of course thanks Shikamaru, looks like I lost huh" Sakura smiled as she pushed her last piece forward and not finding any other possible moves, Shikamaru looked at the board.

"Yeah but consider this it's a tie, neither of us won, a regular ole stalemate and usually I'd say it's a drag, I'm not cause you're actually a pretty decent shogi player, even if you are a troublesome woman" Shikamaru gave her a small smile.

And Sakura let out peels of laughter clearing finding his usual exclamations hilarious "I like playing games like this to challenge my mind, Naruto won't play with me cause he doesn't understand, Sasuke gets frustrated so yeah" she smiled so wide her cheeks hurt.

They spent a couple more hours chatting and going a few more rounds of shogi until Shikamaru had to leave, he reminded her about coming round to see his mom and just talk, before vanishing outside the house.

Once he was gone, Sakura felt unbelievably tired and after summoning Kashi and making a quick dinner, in which Anko and Ibiki still hadn't made it back, Sakura climbed the stairs and flopped down in Chojuro's bed, the only place she actually got semi decent sleep.

That night the pinkette slept through the entire night, her nerves settled for the moment and the next morning after Sakura took a shower, she felt refreshed, however when she got down the stairs what she didn't expect was to be attacked.

"GOD DAMNIT IT HARUNO YOU HAD US WORRIED OUT OF OUR MINDS, First we come home and your not down here as usual, already gone to bed and second we hear from Nara you had a breakdown in the market" Anko grabbed the pregnant pinkette up.

Ibiki stood off to the side eyeing his subordinate warily "Mitarashi let her go before you give her whiplash or worse make her vomit" he warned catching sight of the girl turning green and looking very dazed at the moment.

Anko promptly released Sakura, who held her stomach "Thank you Morino-san, and I'm sorry, just had a little problem with the staring people were doing yesterday, I'm good now" she apologized/explained what had happened.

Oh so subtly leaving out the other little bit where she might actually be pregnant with twins, assured for the moment, Anko and Ibiki made sure she ate before leaving the house that day and fifteen minutes after they were gone, Sakura left the house herself.

Ramming straight into Kiba "This is gonna be a habit isn't it, you jumping out at me" Sakura huffed in amusement after he'd helped her stay standing for the second time, two days in a row and the Inuzuka Heir chuckled sheepishly.

"I was actually coming to see if you'd like me to go with you to Hokage-sama's to find out if you really are you know with two" Kiba looked around warily, knowing that they weren't exactly alone and trying to be discrete to the best of his abilities.

Surprised that he would offer, Sakura flashed him a brilliant smile "I think I'd like that Kiba, shall we go now, it's still early and I doubt Hokage-sama would be in a meeting so early in the morning" the pinkette suggested.

Kiba nodded and together they walked carefully down the streets of their village, bypassing anyone who'd want to stop them and chat for a while, until they once again reached the Hokage Tower and managed to get a meeting with their blonde Hokage.

The waiting time was exactly eighteen minutes before Tsunade called them into her office, "Great what happened now" the honey eyed sannin groaned hoping that it wasn't something she couldn't fix or deal with.

Her words caused Sakura to wince, so Kiba decided to get it over with for her "How much do you know about Inuzuka's Hokage-sama" he inquired and Sakura gave him a look, Tsunade snorted before shrugging.

"Okay so whenever females are pregnant sometimes their scent will change or enhance, or even become stronger where it's nearly overpowering, five days ago I noticed this in Sakura and after gathering information I came to a conclusion" he said instead.

Sakura sat down, it was going to be a shock "What conclusion did you come to spit it out already" Tsunade barked getting quite tired of the seeming flare of dramatics the boy was exuding right then and eyeing the pinkette.

He took a deep breath "That Sakura might be pregnant with twins, her scent is two times stronger than usual" spilled from his lips, Tsunade blinked, her gaze shifted to the thirteen year old girl, who'd already removed the illusion, and looked her over critically.

In just a matter of seconds even Tsunade was beginning to believe the Inuzuka Heir "Come over here Sakura" she ordered pulling a chair from in front of her desk and sitting it next to her chair making the pinkette sit down in it.

A moment later her hand was pressed to the swell of Sakura's stomach searching for that second heartbeat "Can you hear two heartbeats Kiba" the blonde asked suddenly turning her eyes to the other person in the office.

Kiba perked up his ears, concentrating solely on Sakura's stomach "Nope, I'm not experienced in this sort of thing, or their heartbeats are in sync, or it's possible she's not, I could be wrong after all and think her scent is two times stronger, when really this is normal" he shrugged.

Sakura bit her lip wanting to fidget but not daring to do so, three minutes later, Tsunade pulled away, blue glow fading from her hands "Well am I" she grew impatient as the honey eyed blonde continued to stare at her.

"It's impossible to tell at this point in time, even as accomplished as I am, make an appointment for twenty eight weeks and see if the kid pops up, if not then you still only have the one" she shrugged turning back to face her desk properly.

Hearing the clear dismissal Sakura and Kiba left "You know I could always bring you round to my Sis, I bet she'd be able to pick up on the differences cause she's around pregnant women all the time" the Inuzuka said carefully.

Though she was grateful, she didn't really want to walk all the way to the Inuzuka Compound at exactly that moment in time "I think I'd rather wait if you know what I mean Kiba" Sakura gave him an off smile.

"Ah I understand, well see ya around Sakura" he waved having this feeling she'd like to be alone for a while, then took off to wherever, alone, the pinkette carried on her way making sure her illusion was in place.

Going straight for the hospital, unaware that she was being watched until he was practically on top of her "It's pinky from yesterday yo say ho, want to hear some more raps" Killer Bee thought he'd found someone who would willingly listen to his raps.

What he didn't count for was for the girl to cringe and practically scramble backwards away from him so suddenly looking as if he'd just given her a heart attack "I'm sorry I just don't like that nickname" she hastily said trying to calm her racing heart.

Bee frowned "What did you do now Bee-sama" Cee appeared beside the dark skinned male, with Darui and Ay trailing behind him, until they realized who was with him and all eyes turned to the pinkette who really didn't like being alone with four strange males.

"Hey kid, don't mind Bee, he's a little crazy, but he wouldn't hurt ya" Darui tried to put the girl at ease and got a half grimace/smile for his efforts, while Cee glared at her until he none to subtly nudged his friend in the side.

And Ay stood back looking young genin over, until he spotted it, it being the necklace Mei had given her "Where did you get that brat" he stormed forward and it took a lot of effort not to flinch as he reached out and grasped the necklace around her neck.

When she realized what it was he'd spotted Sakura let out a deep breath "From the Mist Village Sir" at least she had the decency to be polite in this mans presence, and she was sorely missing Mei in that moment as the necklace was drawn to attention.

He narrowed his eyes "Yes I know that brat, but you can't just buy that trinket in any stinkin store" Ay snapped and the pinkette shook ever so lightly, wishing someone would come to her rescue like usual.

Inwardly she shook her head, this was something she had to get out of herself "I know that Sir, though I cannot tell you at this exact moment in time Raikage-sama" Sakura looked him straight in the eyes and hoped he didn't hit her.

Shock filtered into his system and he actually found himself becoming very amused by this slip of a girl "And why is that little girl" Ay asked digging for a little more information and keeping a firm hold on her, so she couldn't run.

"Because that is business between Leaf and Mist and I'm not allowed to talk about it, Sir" she nodded her head politely though at the same time not revealing much if any information to the Raikage at all.

Ay stood back after letting her go, before throwing his head back and laughing deeply "Amusing little thing aren't you, perhaps you'd be a good companion to have around until we leave if a few weeks time" he squished her to her side.

Sakura looked up at him in surprise "Raikage-sama please that girl looks like she's an attention seeker and only said that to get you to let her go" Cee burst out not wanting the Leaf Dog to be anywhere near him or those he'd come with.

His words were met with another harsh elbow to his ribs "Enough Cee, that's no way to talk to our hosts after all" Darui gave his friend a warning glance and the blonde settled into an adult sized sulk, clearing not liking this.

"So what's up with not liking my nickname for you little girl, and do you find my raps awesomely amazing" Bee blurted rapping lightly this time as he waited for her to answer and it made her realize they didn't know her name or at the very least didn't remember.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, and uh bad memories is all, something else I can't go into detail on, sorry, and yeah I thought they were pretty cool yesterday" Sakura smiled, 'Though I'm sure that's only because I'm pregnant' she finished inwardly.

Darui frowned thoughtfully "You know any good place to eat around here" he asked instead of commenting on her secretive ways, those emerald orbs of hers lit up and Sakura nodded a smile spreading across her lips as she relaxed in their presence.

Perhaps those of Hidden Cloud weren't to bad "Well lead the way Sakura yo, cause the rappin Killer Bee is hungry WEE" Bee burst out in another rap and the pinkette eyed him in great amusement as she directed the group to the tea shop.

Even Cee nodded grudgingly "I suppose this won't be to bad a place to eat the occasional lunch or dinner at" he shrugged as they all crowded into a booth, Sakura sitting next to Bee surprisingly on the outside so she wasn't trapped within.

This was one of the larger booths in a circular pattern so everyone fit in quite comfortably, and just moments after they'd all sat, the usual waiter that Sakura was use to appeared "Sakura-san how lovely to see you again" he smiled kindly at the young girl.

"Thank you Yoi-san, anyway may I get the usual please" Sakura gave him a sweet smile, her order was written down, before he turned to the others and did the same before heading off to have the orders made.

It was after Yoi had been gone not even a whole minute "Just what is this usual order" Ay narrowed his eyes on the girl who was seated across from him, next to his brother, listening to Bee rap and looking very content.

"Yeah and I don't think I've ever seen a waiter come to a table so quickly, the wait time is always so drab" Darui stated eyeing the pinkette curiously and wondering what made her so different or perhaps it was them that had warranted the speedy order.

Sakura smiled softly "My usual order is fish pasted with herbs, a side order of chocolate covered fruit with a small bowl of whipped cream and a cup of orange juice, and Yoi-san knows what I like so he always comes by as soon as he can" she explained gently.

Fifteen minutes later their orders had arrived and Sakura dug in and just as she took a sip of her juice that annoying pregnancy symptom flared up and she jumped from the booth "Excuse me" and made a hasty dash towards the bathroom.

Only five minutes later after washing her hands of course she was sitting down once more to enjoy her lunch, Sakura cut into her fish again taking small polite bites and making sure not to talk with her mouth full.

The males she was eating with were surprised at her manners "You know I thought all Leaf Shinobi hated Cloud Shinobi" Cee commented several moments later and her jaw dropped in horror as if the thought had never even crossed her mind to do so.

"I'm not like those who do" she made sure she didn't have any food left in her mouth before speaking "Plus I've learned a valuable lesson recently" Sakura's gaze strayed to her half eaten fish feeling tired all of a sudden.

Darui lifted a brow "What kind of lesson Sakura-san" he inquired wanting to know if it was something she could speak about, for being a genin the girl seemed to have quite a few secrets that were very important.

She bit her lip softly and went to speak when she was smoothly cut off "Oh look it's that girl again, you know the one that went missing and came back preggers, I bet she asked for it like the little slut she is" her jaw snapped shut.

And Sakura turned her attention on the woman who'd said that, fury radiating off of her in waves, her hands clenched into fists, the occupants at the booth she was sitting at watched warily as she stood and approached.

Though it was difficult she gave the woman a complete dressing down "You have No Idea What I've been through, kidnapped by two fully grown men and forced, beaten and R.A.P.E.D, lost my parents to a crazy rogue from Grass" Sakura inhaled.

"Carrying that bastards C.H.I.L.D, so don't talk about what you don't know, I'm not a slut, I didn't ask for any of which happened to me and I don't need people like you running your fucking mouth" she ended her rant breathing heavily.

Obviously no longer caring about hiding the secret, a couple minutes later her skin paled and she swayed dizzily on her feet "Sakura-chan" the owner came flying out of the back and caught her just as she passed out.

Ay, his brother and two escorts leaped out of the booth they'd been sitting at and rushed over "Was the brat telling the truth, is she really" Ay grimaced, now it made sense everything they'd witnessed so far the secrecy.

The owner, Mitsukeru Komakai, nodded his head "Yes, please don't hound her about it though, Sakura doesn't need stress and you Ma'am, please don't come back unless you learn not to harass or insult special guests" he warned the woman.

Who stomped out of the tea shop "Here Owner Dude, I'll take little Sakura and carry her yo say ho" Bee offered surprising Ay, who eyed him in confusion, but Mitsukeru had no problem passing the young pinkette over to him.

"Right here's the payment for our meal, you wouldn't happen to know where Sakura-san lives would you" Darui placed down 300 ryo making sure it was enough to pay the bill, and Sakura's even though she'd ordered separately from them.

Mitsukeru sighed softly and quickly drew a map "These are the directions to her place, I make regular deliveries and thank you Sir" he nodded, gave Sakura one last concerned look, hoping this wouldn't have repercussions on the girl, before returning to the back.

Ay, Darui, Cee with Bee in tow, who was carrying Sakura carefully in his arms, left the Tea Shop, following the directions they'd been given to the girls house, upon reaching it, Ay found a spare care and unlocked the door, letting themselves in.

Only after taking their shoes off and the still unconscious Sakura's, did they fully enter the house and go straight to the living room, making themselves comfortable on the couches or other pieces of furniture to wait for the girl to wake.

It was nearly twenty minutes after they'd been sitting there that a soft sigh came from the pinkette, her hand rose and she rubbed at her temples feeling a headache "Oh" she held her head as the ache increased and it felt like someone was taking a sledgehammer to her skull.

Cee, who couldn't really find fault in the girl any longer, especially after hearing everything she'd been through, kneeled down and healed her headache "Thank you…" her eyes popped open after a moment and she frowned "Cee-san" her brows creased in confusion and he nodded.

"Exactly good to know your memory wasn't addled in that little spell you took" he teased, before grimacing at how his words sounded, though it didn't seem like Sakura minded his blunt way of talking to much.

He stood back and she sat up on the couch looking exhausted "Are you really pregnant like that woman said" Ay had to make sure it wasn't some elaborate lie and hoping the girl really wasn't an attention seeker as Cee had said earlier.

The illusion Kakashi had devised was removed, revealing her swollen belly, Darui turned away feeling sick "I can't tell you who did it, because of this seal" she showed off the seal "But I didn't ask for them to kidnap me and force this on me" Sakura sighed.

"Why though, what would possess such a person to do that" Darui snapped his head in her direction sharply, this was a little girl, hardly out of her preteen years, she flinched and he calmed himself down, not wanting to scare her.

Sakura shook her head "I think he thought I would break easily, but in the end I only became stronger" her emerald orbs lit up with a fire they hadn't seen yet "And once I give birth, I'll become what kunoichi should embody" she smiled.

"Along with becoming a medic nin, I have the aptitude and chakra control for it anyway" the pinkette finished leaning back on the couch, the Cloud Shinobi sitting in her house shared a look with each other and Ay shook his head.

Before a question came to him "What are you going to do with the little babe little Sakura, you gonna give it away to someone who can take care of him" Bee rapped and the pinkette stared at him in horror once again.

Then hurriedly shook her head "Absolutely not, I'll be raising my daughter myself, with the help of my adopted family and friends who have been here for me since the very beginning" Sakura breathed wrapping her arms around her stomach.

More questions came after that and soon Ay, Bee, Cee and Darui left her to her own devices for the rest of the night, Sakura summoned her ninneko, Hokori being a prominent presence that time around along with Sanmi, Kashi, Sukina and two other twin russet red cats with yellow eyes.

Named, Chui and Mubo, Anko and Ibiki showed up halfway through her rather late dinner and after bidding each other goodnight, Sakura went up to bed, all six of her cat summons following her waiting on Chojuro's bed as she took a shower before she pulled Kashi into her arms and fell asleep.

The next two days were interesting marking the first full week that Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro had been gone, it also marked the arrival of Mei and Ao, and on the morning of, Sakura was raring to go, waiting at the gates.

When those two came into sight, and with little preamble, the pinkette threw herself at Mei, her mother "I'm glad to see you again" Sakura exclaimed greeting Ao as well, who gave her a now much more open smile, and she was because she had so much to tell the duo as they followed her through the village to the Tower to announce their presence before going home to talk.


	21. Returns, Confessions & Suspicions Part 2

Once they were fully behind the shut door of the house, Mei crushed Sakura to her chest giving the pinkette a much more bone crushing hug "Kami Sakura-chan I love you" the auburn haired woman breathed not liking that she was separated from the girl for nearly a month.

"It's good to see you again as well Sakura-san" Ao nodded taking in the familiar surroundings of the house they'd once again be staying in for only a week this time, it was such a pity the girl couldn't go the dual citizenship route yet.

Would make things ten times easier and Mei wouldn't go crazy during the near month long wait to see her adopted children again "I love you to Mom and yeah nice to see you both" Sakura made no move to escape from Mei's crushing hold as she greeted them in a much more relaxed way.

Mei noticed the absence immediately "How come those boys didn't greet us, and where's Kakashi-san" she looked around for the silver haired male that she was beginning to like very, very much.

"Ah well they're all out on a mission to Sand, Tsunade-sama had no choice but to send them and since Chojuro is technically my replacement until I give birth, he had to go with them" Sakura sulked suddenly before sighing.

Both Ao and Mei frowned "How much longer will they be gone and I really hope you haven't been alone all this time" Ao didn't like that someone who'd become important had been left unprotected in a house that she'd been kidnapped from before.

Quickly, she shook her head "No, Anko-san and Morino-san have been here with me, they've been gone for a week and still have a week to go, that's why I'm glad you two are here, their absence has been horrible on me" Sakura frowned.

"My poor Sakura-chan, don't worry Ao and I are here now" Mei pulled the pinkette in for another hug unable to help herself, eight minutes later, the three of them were heading for the front room to sit down and relax.

It was Ao who asked "Has anything interesting happened in this last week to take your mind off things" he inquired looking the pinkette over, it was then that Sakura realized that Ao had the Byakugan and she wondered.

While contemplating to tell the duo sitting in the house, she bit her lip before going with it "The Raikage and his brother along with two escorts are here, they kind of attached themselves to me in a way, not a bad thing" Sakura held up her hands hastily.

Mei and Ao relaxed gesturing for her to continue "I kind of got nominated their Leaf Escort, their okay though" her eyes twinkled in amusement "Had a couple of meltdowns, I was a ball of stress the first several days and I might be pregnant with twins" she finished.

Everything else she'd said was completely disregarded as she said that last line "What, but how, have you had an ultrasound" Mei freaked out, "Does anyone else know" she looked her adopted daughter over fearfully, twins were so much worse.

Sakura took a deep breath "I have an ultrasound scheduled for twenty eight weeks, Kotei-san said that sometimes women don't find out their pregnant with twins until very late in the pregnancy because one baby could hide behind the other and the ultrasound machine won't pick up on that" she explained.

"And just Kiba, Tsunade-sama, Kotei-san and now you two so far, I'm hiding that fact because we aren't entirely sure I am" she scratched her head still wondering if she should have told, but feeling a lot better now that she had.

For several long minutes, things were quiet until Ao made the suggestion "My Byakugan would be able to see within your womb, do you want me to check" he offered, though he himself was confused, how had he missed it that first time all those months ago.

The thought was obviously not something new and Sakura sat in her chair wringing her hands nervously, clearly this was and still is bugging her something fierce "Sakura-chan" Mei prodded when the girl didn't speak.

Both Ao and Mei thought she wasn't going to answer for a long time until she exhaled a shaky breath "Please Ao-san wo..would you check" Sakura gave them this heartbroken look, as if this whole new problem would be what broke her.

One child was one thing but having two, twins essentially wasn't going to be easy, Ao nodded seriously moving his eye patch to the side and activating his stolen dojutsu before focusing on the pinkette to look her over.

Five minutes later the byakugan was deactivated and the dojutsu was hidden away again "I think you might have to wait, the seal that Uchiha put on you distorts my dojutsu, making it impossible to tell" he spoke.

Sakura rubbed her forehead tiredly "Thank you for trying anyway Ao-san" she gave him a small grateful smile and then to get completely off the topic "I started knitting a dress for Tsuyoi-chan" she exclaimed pulling out the almost done project.

Mei clapped her hands "Aww it's so cute and no doubt Tsuyoi-chan is going to love it" she took in the dark green yarn, noticing the neater stitches and felt pride swelling in her heart for one of the children she'd adopted.

Even Ao nodded in acceptance "Your daughter will truly be the most loved child in all of Leaf and Mist, once we can make the announcement of your adoption and new status" he stated relaxing on the comfortable couch.

Her emerald orbs sparkled in happiness and she thought that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if she did turn out to be pregnant with twins, they'd be equally loved "Mhm" Sakura hummed softly rubbing her stomach.

As Tsuyoi and whoever else might be growing in there shifted and she could actually feel the baby's movements, Mei caught sight of the euphoric expression "Sakura-chan what is it" she asked curiously.

"Tsuyoi-chan is moving around and it's the most amazing feeling ever" Sakura smiled widely putting any other problems to the back burner and taking a moment to enjoy this small moment that was perfect.

This earned her a wide eyed look from the auburn haired woman "Do you think I could feel Sakura-chan" Mei inquired lightly green eyes taking in the pinkette who looked downright smitten with the baby growing in her womb, or babies if that's how she turned out.

Sakura's jade irises lit up in pure unadulterated happiness "Of course Mom, and you can to Ao-san" she automatically included the gruff hunter nin, having this feeling that he would not be to put out to be allowed this small privilege.

He gave her a small chuckle and a much more open smile proving her assumptions correct as Mei came forward and she directed the woman's hands to her stomach where Tsuyoi was moving around, a wondrous expression morphed on Mei's face as she felt that feeling.

"Beautiful" she murmured in awe "How long as she been moving like that" Mei asked standing back to allow Ao his turn, even if the man wouldn't admit that he was getting impatient, he adored Sakura, she was the first person to receive that kind of affection from him, probably the last to.

Both females watched as Ao placed his hand on Sakura's stomach, then to their amusement a mystified expression formed on his face, the most emotion he'd ever displayed in their presence before Sakura finally answered.

"A week now and what do you think Ao-san" Sakura smiled at the hunter nin, not quite teasing him, he cleared his throat gave her a quick smile and sat down, clearly stupefied by what he'd just felt as if he'd never been near a pregnant woman or female before.

Just moments later he finally answered "Lovely" Ao said then made another suggestion "Have you considered writing a diary to tell your daughter everything you experienced or happened while you were pregnant with her" he spoke.

Clearly Sakura hadn't as they all settled back on the furniture "You know I might just do that thank you Ao-san, perhaps even have it published later on down the road" she mused thinking up ways to bring income to the house.

"That's a wonderful idea Sakura-chan, you could call it Tales of a Thirteen Year Old Pregnant Kunoichi" Mei clapped her hands getting into the idea herself, "In case someone else finds themselves in this sort of position and they are to young to understand" she explained.

Once she got strange looks from Ao "Maybe" he nodded, even if he doubted any other thirteen year old girl was going to be kidnapped and impregnated against their will, it would help with the process they'd have to go through if that did happen.

Glad that the idea was well liked, Sakura, Mei and Ao chatted for a couple more hours, drinking tea or orange juice in the pinkette's case, munching on dark chocolate and whip cream covered fruit until Sakura noticed the time.

"Ah, I'm sorry Mom, Ao-san, I promised Bee-san that I'd go listen to some of his raps today" she jumped up off the couch in a panic, even with how weird the man was, those raps of his were very amusing to say the least.

Mei and Ao watched her go with hidden amusement "Certainly an odd girl, though I love her dearly" the auburn haired woman smiled fondly, while the man at her side nodded, he cared for her like an overprotective uncle would and he'd never let anyone hurt her again.

Sakura rushed through the streets to the park, taking care not to push herself to hard, despite having gained much more energy, she still got easily ran down, four minutes later, she made it with time to spare and spotted the quartet waiting.

"I don't understand why you promised him this brat" Ay grumped obviously disturbed that there was someone in this great big world who enjoyed his brothers annoying freaking raps, and then she had the gall to giggle at him.

Darui chuckled and Cee shook his head, the blonde having warmed up to th pinkette after the first initial day "I think Bee-san's raps are fun to listen to" Sakura huffed in amusement, emerald orbs twinkling with mischievousness.

"Your a crazy person" Cee snorted only to get a jab to the side with an elbow courtesy of Darui "It's true though, no one willingly listens to Bee-sama's raps" he grumbled quietly and got an eye roll from his friend.

Who shook his head this time "Sakura-san is pregnant, that probably plays a big part in her interest" Darui explained quietly, not wanting to hurt the girls feelings, as they'd learned she was very sensitive to certain comments.

Even Ay took to avoiding upsetting the pinkette if it was possible, Sakura smiled oblivious as Bee began his Enka Concert, dancing around and rapping like a mad person, drawing a small crowd and then when he was done, Bee gave a showy bow.

Sakura clapped her hands "So cool" she complimented her lips twitching upwards in amusement, boy was she going to have some stories to tell those guys when they came back and then she wondered if they would even believe her.

"Yeah cool" Ay grouched out looking mildly amused as his brother actually settled down to have a normal conversation "I heard the Mizukage was in town, you wouldn't happen to know where she is would you brat" he asked suddenly.

The pinkette was drawn from her avid conversation with Bee and she turned to face him then nodded "I do, is there something you'd like to ask Mo…Mizukage-sama" Sakura asked lightly, almost slipping up when she wasn't supposed to.

Her current company missed the slip up completely "Figured now was as good a time as any to get in another treaty with Mist Village and Water Country unite our lands and all that" Ay shrugged not saying the other part, that he wanted to learn why the pinkette wore that necklace as well.

"Now that the rapping is over, what do you plan on doing" Darui seated himself next to the young girl leaning against his broad clever to relax, Sakura raised her head up to look at him properly while she answered his question.

"I was thinking maybe go to the store or something and find a diary to write down everything I've experienced so that I don't forget later on, in case this happens to someone else" she stated breathing in the fresh air.

Cee frowned "Were you being serious about becoming a medic nin after you've given…birth" he looked around having noticed that not everyone knew about the pinkette's pregnancy hence the need for an illusion over her stomach to hide it.

Sakura turned her head in his direction and nodded seriously "I worked in the hospital for a time until my parents died and I hemorrhaged and I want to learn, to become stronger, to prove that this.." she gestured to herself "Never broke me and beat the bastard who did this to me" she finished.

Bee clapped his hands "There you go little Sakura, never give up, never give in and someday you'll become a shining star Wee" he broke down in another rap and Sakura threw her head back laughing up a storm.

It took her a couple minutes to calm down "Thanks Bee-san" she gave him a kind smile when she had and carefully rose to her feet "Are you all still coming to lunch" she asked facing the four males curiously.

"Course brat, we'll just follow you to the stores, might help us if we need to get something to know where the market is as well" Ay huffed glad that she was still extending the offer of lunch at her place to them.

Darui, Cee and Bee nodded their heads as well "Alright then this way" Sakura grinned eyes twinkling with happiness she led the way to the market, making sure to take the regular paths so as not to confuse them, then to the store and bought the aforementioned diary.

Along the way she bought some extra food and sealed it in a scroll "You know technically we could have carried that for ya, since your being nice and all" Darui pointed out and Sakura blinked her eyes at him.

Baffled, her brows creased "Ah, no that's okay, really" she waved her hands not wanting to sound rude, but not wanting to make it seem like she was incompetent or an invalid, her arms and chakra worked fine, so she didn't really need the help.

Darui shrugged just accepting it "What exactly do you plan on making anyway" Cee prodded after a moment in which they would through the civilian sector of the village, odd considering the girl was a shinobi, but he wouldn't ask.

"Hmm good question, tomato soup, with BLT's, salad, with walnuts, maybe add some chopped up fish for protein" the pinkette listed "Though that might change once I get in the kitchen" she smiled sheepishly, proving that the pregnancy cravings were in full swing.

Even if all of that which she said was delicious sounding, they didn't argue "I'm sure whatever you make little Sakura will be A-Okay" Bee flashed her a bright smile as they finally reached the girls house and she opened the door.

Only to be snapped up in Mei's arms "Welcome Home Sakura-chan" the auburn haired woman singsonged before realizing that there were people with her adopted daughter, Mei peered at the Raikage and smiled kindly.

Ay looked surprised to see the woman standing in the pinkette's home, looking comfortable as if she belonged there "Mizukage" he nodded eyeing her suspiciously and Sakura smiled widely to hide her uncomfortable state.

"Right I'm just gonna get started on lunch" she vanished into the kitchen escaping from the tension that was rising quickly as the two Kage's stared at each other, her appearance made Ao turn and raise a brow at her in askance.

She didn't answer as Mei, Ay, Cee, Darui, and Bee followed her entrance and seated themselves around the table "Ah welcome Raikage-san" Ao greeted, eyeing the others, though he didn't like the unexpected guests, he didn't dare say anything about it.

It didn't take long for Ay to get over his reservations about being in the presence of another Kage "Want to tell me why that brat bears the Mizukage Crest around her neck" he burst out having had enough of the secrecy.

Mei looked surprised "You mean Sakura-chan didn't tell you, though we did tell her only those that couldn't keep a secret" she settled her green eyes on the pinkette who gave her a sheepish smile and she immediately understood.

"No, Sakura-san is a fan of keeping secrets apparently, though she already told us one accidentally" Darui eyed the girl in amusement and chuckled when her cheeks turned beet red, before she turned to continue working on lunch.

Ao straightened in his seat and gave Sakura a concerned look, how did one reveal that on accident "A woman in the tea shop accused her of being…" Cee trailed off with a grimace, that was one word he really didn't want to repeat.

"A slut and that I asked for this to happen" she finished over her shoulder not turning around "I kind of snapped and blurted it out for the entire tea shop to hear" Sakura explained with an exhausted sigh.

Bee nodded "And she likes the rappin Killer Bee's raps yo say ho" he did a little jig in his seat, which would seem impossible, but he made it possible and got wary looks because of it, thankfully he stayed quiet though.

"Right back to the original question, why does she bear the Mizukage Crest" Ay directed the conversation back to the initial conversation about the pinkette's necklace and why she wore it around her neck.

Mei sighed "Because Sakura-chan and two others were adopted by myself and her sensei Kakashi Hatake, they also wear the crest though on bracelets and one of my own shinobi, Chojuro is their personal guard, not many know yet and that's how we'd like it to stay" she stated simply.

Glad that they'd gotten an answer at least, Ay, Bee, Cee and Darui settled in for a long wait and soon enough lunch was finished and they all ate, complete with chatting and generally having a good time until they all went their separate ways.

Sakura, Ao and Mei moving into the living room once the dishes were done up and put away, courtesy of the hunter nin, since Sakura had been the one to cook and make lunch for them after all it was common courtesy to return the favor.

"What do you intend on doing now Sakura-chan" Mei eyed the pinkette curiously as she settled in the chair that Chojuro usually occupied, her just now noticing it, and she wondered if it was Sakura's way of coping with the boys current absence.

At the question Sakura pulled out the diary she'd bought "Fill this out, detail everything from the very beginning of being taken and everything that happened from then until now, and write down everything day by day afterwards" she said simply.

"Perfect idea Sakura-san" Ao nodded encouragingly and she flashed him an easy smile, before pulling out a pen and flipping open the diary to begin, it seemed like only minutes had passed once she'd started.

But the next time Sakura looked at the clock, her hand cramping from all the writing, it was almost six in the evening, not to mention Ibiki and Anko were standing in the doorway to the living room waiting for her to notice them.

Mei smiled behind her hand "We didn't want to bother you because you seemed so focused Sakura-chan" she commented gently nodding to the duo, Ibiki stepped forward and cleared his throat at the signal.

"Right seeing as these two are here, we'll be going back to our own places" he crossed his arms, hoping she wouldn't kick up a fuss, and while it was nice staying there, they did have lives of their own to lead, even if all they did was stay for the night.

Anko nodded "Yeah Haruno, but I'll still be seeing you around, so expect to see my face sometime soon" she snickered and Ibiki rolled his eyes at her, Sakura gave them smiles and then they turned and left the house.

"Dinner is ready if your hungry Sakura-san" Ao mentioned suddenly and the pinkette was all to happy to close her diary and place it along with the pen she'd been using on the table next to the chair and pop up hurrying into the kitchen to eat.

Later on after they'd all eaten their fill and spent a couple hours chatting, it was going on eight and Sakura finally decided to bid Mei and Ao goodnight and head up the stairs to her room that night, not wanting to answer any questions.

Upon entering her room, she immediately used her summoning jutsu and got someone completely unexpected "Where's Kashi-chan" Sakura asked staring the lavender furred ninneko over and wondering what had happened.

"She sprained her paw meow Sakura-chan I am Tosha at your service meow" the purple eyed siamese cat purred looking her mistress over "I heard you like to cuddle meow, can Tosha cuddle with Sakura-chan" Tosha gave her the kitty eyes.

Sakura was immediately hooked on the new cat and Tosha found herself promptly crushed to the girls chest gently "Of course you can Tosha-chan, I'd never say no to any of you wanting to cuddle" she squealed gently loving the new cat.

Tosha purred louder, then was placed gently on a pillow while Sakura changed into her nightgown and now usual stretchy bottoms, before climbing into bed and pulling the siamese cat into her arms for the promised cuddling, falling asleep much easier than before.

The rest of the week a new routine was set, after working on Tsuyoi's dress, she would then write in the diary, while spending time with Mei, Ao, her friends in the village, and then the cloud shinobi, until Mei and Ao had to return to Mist.

On the same day, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Chojuro and four familiar people returned to the Leaf Village, Sakura was waiting for them having sensed their chakra and just gotten done seeing off Mei and Ao.

Naruto was the first one to her "SAKURA-CHAN" he screeched becoming an orange and yellow blur until he was stood before his adopted sister and was throwing his arms around her to give her his hug like he'd been wanting to do the last two weeks.

"Kami I've missed you" he pouted trailing his blue eyes over the pinkette to assure himself that she was fine "Did you miss me" Naruto sulked hoping that she had, because the two weeks away had been hellish to say the least.

Sakura was very, very amused by the blonde "Of course I missed you Naruto, and Sasuke and Chojuro and Dad to" she grinned hugging Naruto one last time before Sasuke nudged the boy out of the way to greet her.

He was his usual broody self "We're happy to be home Sakura, hopefully things were a lot easier for you" though his manner of speaking had changed and he actually gave her a carefree smile, Sasuke had become much more susceptible to change.

"Ehehehe define easier, if you count having two meltdowns and freaking out over a couple of things, then not really, but I'm glad you guys are back" Sakura gave him a quick hug, then once Sasuke had moved out the way, threw herself at Kakashi.

Who caught her a twinkle of amusement in his lone onyx eye "Hi" she breathed a cheeky smile on her lips "Did ya miss" Sakura giggled causing him to roll his eye at her and give her the hug she wanted before answering.

"Course I missed you Sakura-chan" the silver haired nin ruffled her pink hair which was growing out, obviously she'd given up on cutting it for the time being "We'll have more time to talk later, we have to escort these four to Hokage-sama" Kakashi straightened.

Gesturing to Baki, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, who'd been silent this entire time, Sakura nodded seriously before settling her eyes on the last one "Chojuro" she relaxed completely at the sight of him, he had a slight tan from the amount of sun he'd gotten.

And there was his usual smile on his lips "H..hello Sakura-chan how have you been" Chojuro asked as they started walking down the streets after signing in and he stood on her left, while Naruto and Sasuke stood on the other side of her.

"I've been okay, it wasn't easy at first, you guys being gone, and other things I won't go into detail on just yet, but I managed at the very least" Sakura was all to happy to immerse herself in conversation with the pale blue haired onyx eyed teen who'd captured her heart.

Just a few feet away from them Kankuro scoffed "What do you need them to babysit you all the time brat" he scowled only to wince as Temari's fist made contact with the back of his skull, that had smarted quite a bit.

Reminiscent to the scowl that had been on his lips only seconds ago, there was now one on his sisters, and the blonde did not look happy "Keep your mouth shut Kankuro, we are here to sign a treaty, which means we'll be allies" Temari inhaled.

"So help me if you insult her or anybody else while we are here again, I'll shove my foot so far up you're a…" Gaara slapped a hand firmly over his sister's mouth to cut off the rest of her rant and gave the staring shinobi an apologetic glance.

"I apologize for my sister's crudeness, we're all a little weary from our travels" he cleared his throat shooting Temari one last look before releasing her, she was just thankful the red head had calmed down and that his sand hadn't come out.

Baki rolled his eyes "In which we are very thankful that you escorted us to your village once more" he nodded to be polite, glad that no screaming matches had started up yet between Kankuro and those two boys, i.e Sasuke and Naruto.

Chojuro and Kakashi had been the two polite ones their entire stay in sand, though of course his previous student had started the arguments and each time it had been over the little pinkette, it just made him wonder why was she treated so delicately as if she'd break at a moments notice.

They were halfway to the Hokage Tower when someone jumped out at them "Brat" and they all blinked at the burly man, Sakura skipped forward and tilted her head to the side waiting, he heaved a weary groan "Bee has gotten lost somewhere" he stated.

"Ah okay, see you later" she waved at the group and moved off to the side letting them pass, Kakashi looked shocked but the smile she gave him said to just let it go as they all carried on their way, he'd get answers later it seemed.

Once the group of eight were gone Sakura turned to the Raikage "The last place I saw him was the hotel" Ay grunted out knowing what she wanted, she was good at facial expressions and even better at finding people.

His brother for instance was one of said people, "Right then hmm" Sakura hummed softly trying to think of what would be near the hotel that would draw Bee's attention "Oh that would do it" she grinned leading the way to the shop.

Within as she'd suspected staring at all the interesting items, that pertained to his supposed profession, was Killer Bee looking as if he'd died and gone to heaven ten times over, though at their appearance, for the first time he looked sheepish.

"Sorry bro, little Sakura" Bee apologized and Ay didn't have the heart to scold his brother because for once the man was actually behaving and not terrorizing people or wandering off and getting in trouble, "Just been in here for hours you know say ho" he rapped lightly.

Sakura smiled "Don't worry about it Bee, so long as you weren't causing anyone or this shop problems I'll let it slide" Ay grouched out looking around the shop himself and inwardly groaning at the amount of rap stuff it had.

A giggle broke his inward disgust "I always wanted to learn how to play an instrument, but sadly my fingers never worked that way" Sakura picked up a small hand held harp and plucked a few strings "Then I got interested in becoming a shinobi" she set it down just as quickly.

For the first time in several months her heart ached for the losses it had been dealt, her real parents, Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno, before Sakura knew it she was full on crying, while Ay and Bee stared at her in horror.

"Come on brat stop crying" Ay grimaced not really sure on how to deal with a crying girl not to mention he had to remind himself he couldn't be to rough with her, because of her condition, the pinkette sniffled and swiped at her eyes.

And grasping at straws "What do you say little Sakura, I teach you some of my rapping moves yo say ho Wee" Bee burst out dancing, his efforts were not in vein as a wet giggle slipped through her lips and the tears finally slowed.

"I'm sorry about that, I was just thinking about my real parents and sometimes I get overly emotional and stuff" Sakura apologized mortified that she'd cried in front of these two and looking to her feet.

Glad that it wasn't anything they'd done, both males sighed in relief "Well thanks for helping me find him" Ay uncrossed his arms and shot a look to his brother, the pinkette smiled sweetly and nodded politely.

"No problem Raikage-sama, later Bee-san" then skipped out of the shop heading home to wait for Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro's arrival to the house, she didn't have to wait long and Sakura greeted them for a second time.

They were happy to be home themselves and after an hour of chatting about nonsense, Kakashi shifted his gaze onto Sakura "Want to tell me what's up with you and the Raikage being all buddy buddy" he inquired lightly, not suspiciously just curious.

"Oh um they kind of nominated me as their Leaf Escort, Raikage-san is alright and his brother is amusing to say the least" Sakura grinned, Kakashi shook his head chuckles filling the air as he realized was a magnet for trouble.

More talking commenced and Sakura caught the males in her life up with what had been happening, when it came to the possibility of being pregnant with twins, she came up short and flounder unsure if she should tell them.

Sasuke was instantly worried "Sakura did something happen that your not telling us about" he eyed her closely, trying to figure out what would make her look frightened and scared so unlike her usual self.

Chojuro, Naruto and Kakashi settled their eyes on the pinkette "Nothing happened really, just some suspicions for now" she bit her lip still hesitating on speaking about this little tidbit of information because they still weren't certain.

"What kind of suspicions Sakura-chan, has something happened to Tsuyoi-chan" Naruto thought the worst as usual and Chojuro was well on his way to having a panic attack until Sakura spoke answering the blondes question.

She shook her head slowly "Not exactly, when you guys left, Kiba started popping up everywhere and on the first day he told me that my scent was two times stronger" she began twisting her hands into the dark silver sundress she was wearing.

Kakashi straightened in his chair, his own suspicions forming because he was more familiar with the Inuzuka's "Wh..what does that mean Sakura-chan" Chojuro asked as the others held their breath waiting to hear what she had to say.

"It means I could be pregnant with two babies instead of one like we originally thought, the only reason it's been missed so far is because on baby is hiding behind the other, Tsunade-sama couldn't find out, and Kiba thinks their heartbeats are in sync" Sakura continued.

"And Ao-san used the byakugan, but he said it was distorted possibly because of the seal Itachi put on me and I doubt the sharingan would work either" she breathed "So I have a fourth ultrasound set up for twenty eight weeks" she finished.

Everyone sat back in their chair mulling over the new piece of news they'd just received "If you are the birth will be much harder on you" Kakashi frowned behind his mask, worrying about the pinkette to the extreme.

Sakura nodded "I know, Kotei-san explained it to me and I might even lose my life, but with Tsunade-sama being there I have a higher chance to live alongside my baby or babies if that turns out to be the case" she explained.

"Your scared" Sasuke was the first one to realize "You have every right to be" he murmured really hating his older brother in that moment "Isn't there something that can be done to make it easier on her" he turned his attention to Kakashi, who shook his head.

The pinkette sighed "There's the epidural, but that will only go so far considering I'm only thirteen" she threw out there "I'll still be in a lot of pain and kami the contractions are gonna hurt like the dickens" Sakura grimaced.

"I don't want you to be in pain Sakura-chan" Naruto frowned deeply looking horribly upset that the girl who'd become his sister was going to be in a lot of agony in just less than four months now, it just wasn't right.

Chojuro took a deep breath "I don't want to be in pain either Naruto, but it's something all women go through when they give birth, I'll be fine" she smiled though even she was worried that something would go wrong.

At her words the pale blue haired teen stood "S..Sakura-chan there's something I'd like to talk to you about w..would you listen to me" Chojuro looked her straight in those beautiful emerald eyes and hardly stuttered.

Her jaw snapped shut in surprise and her gaze focused on him completely "Go on Sakura-chan, we can talk later" Kakashi shooed the duo off, to Sasuke and Naruto's chagrin as Sakura and Chojuro headed from the living room and up the stairs.

Once they were in his room, he faced the pinkette properly "What is it Chojuro, that you'd like to talk to me about" Sakura was worried, had he suddenly decided he didn't want to stick around any longer, if that was the case it would break her.

"For a lo..long time I h..had trouble communicating with p..people until you came along, slowly my stuttering became less and less and I found that the outside world can be cruel to people" Chojuro took a deep breath.

"T..that's it's harsh and u..unfair and so..sometimes things happen to goo…good people, that are just pl..plain awful, I grew stronger be..because of you Sakura-chan a..and what I'm sa..saying is that I l..like you very, very much" he exhaled.

"A..and the th..thought of an..anything happening to you s..scar..scares me a lot" Chojuro finished surprising himself because he hadn't thought he'd be able to get it all out or even confess in the first place.

Sakura stood before him gobsmacked not quite taking in his words yet, then ever so slowly, her cheeks warmed and she turned a bright cherry red as she realized she'd just gotten her first confession, second if you count Naruto, but she wasn't.

No less from a boy she actually liked, her emerald orbs were rounded in shock and she found it difficult to breathe for several long seconds, tears pricked at her eyes "I..I think I like you to Chojuro" she blushed harder than ever as she responded to his confession.

Chojuro's eyes widened shocked that she reciprocated his feelings "R..really Sakura-chan" he asked feeling hope brimming in his heart, his onyx locked with her jade, searching for any sign that this was a cruel joke.

"Mhm I do, a lot, for quite a while now" Sakura fidgeted feeling warm all over and for the first time in a while, she felt a fluttering feeling in her chest, as they drew closer and closer, their eyes clashed ebony and viridian.

A soft sigh fell from her lips as Chojuro and her shared their first, albeit awkward chaste kiss, complete with bumping of the noses and smacking their foreheads together, his lips were chapped probably from the desert conditions of the land of wind.

And hers were soft and warm, just mere seconds after the kiss had begun they drew away "W..wow I d..didn't think it wou..would be like that" his cheeks were hot and his stutter was much more prominent this time around.

But it was what endeared him so much to her "Me either Chojuro, but it was very nice" her eyes were soft and there was a warm smile playing on the corners of her lips, 'Ten times better than fishface and weasel-jerk' she dubbed inwardly.

"W..would you like to b…be my girlfriend" Chojuro flushed from the tips of his toes to the top of his head as he asked his question, Sakura's eyes lit up and she nodded looking as if she'd just been given the entire world.

"I would like that very much Chojuro- _kun_ " her cheeks flared as she added that special suffix that had once solely belonged to Sasuke, following this statement was a second much smoother chaste kiss to seal the deal between them.

Before they finally decided to head back downstairs to where the others were still seated, Kakashi noticed right away, but Naruto and Sasuke were oblivious, and he wasn't going to be the one to point it out to the two boys.

The rest of the night was spent having fun, chatting and generally being teenagers, the likes of which they never got to be outside their home because of their status's, until it was time for bed and they all bid each other goodnight.


	22. Struggles, New Relationships & Confirmed

The four weeks that followed Sakura and Chojuro getting together, were met with slight hilarity from Naruto and Sasuke, once they figured out the duo were actually dating, the departure of the Raikage, his brother and escorts and the pinkette turning exactly twenty six weeks along.

Making her exactly six months and two weeks pregnant, she was halfway done and she couldn't wait to get Tsuyoi out of her at this point, her stomach felt bloated all the time, not to mention her back had started aching a lot.

On that particular day Sakura was at the park, sitting with Gaara, because the boys were off on another blasted mission "When do you think it would be alright to tell Temari, Kankuro and Baki about your condition" the red head's gravely voice drew her out of her sulking.

She blinked her jade eyes at Gaara "You guys have more than proved yourselves trustworthy, well Kankuro-san is still an idiot, but he's just sore about getting stuck in the village, while Temari-san and Baki-san go back to the Sand Village for a bit to deal with the elders" Sakura snickered.

Drawing an amused smirk to his lips "So you don't mind then" he plucked a blade of grass and twisted it between his fingers, the young girl shook her head lightly, working on her new knitting project, another scarf this time in blue.

"Nope I'm actually kind of surprised they haven't figured it out already to be honest" she lowered her knitting needles for a moment and Gaara raised a pale brow at her, Sakura smiled then started once again on her scarf.

If there was another child growing in her womb, then she'd rather be prepared "Perhaps they are just very oblivious" Gaara suggested "Or maybe they've never been around pregnant females before" he shrugged.

Unconcerned, it was their fault for not noticing "Probably Gaara, plus I do hide my pregnancy rather well" Sakura stated narrowing her viridian orbs and concentrating on a particularly tricky stitch in the scarf managing it just barely after a moment.

Gaara nodded silently "How much longer do you have to go before you give birth" he inquired after several minutes, it was hard to tell because of the illusion jutsu she had over her stomach and she'd never told him before.

"Two and a half months give or take a week, depends on when this little one actually wants to come out" Sakura explained, then got frustrated as that horrible pregnancy symptom flared up, and of course her enlarged belly made things difficult.

Such as getting up or down, Gaara blinked at her as she struggled before offering his help, the pinkette took his hand gratefully, but he found it wasn't as simple as just pulling her up from the ground, he had to actually exert a lot of strength and even his sand came out to help.

"My apologies" he said noticing the sand covering her red sundress, which was calmly brushed off, Sakura didn't seem to be to upset, proving she wasn't vain about her clothes at the very least "Perhaps we could move to the table" Gaara threw out there.

Knowing he wasn't trying to be mean or say that she was a burden, Sakura nodded and hurried off to the public toilet to relieve herself "Bloody annoying pregnancy symptom" she grumbled on the way back almost running head first into Hinata, who moved out of the way narrowly.

Ramming into Neji instead "Saku..Sakura-chan it's been awhile" Hinata smiled at her pink haired friend, not noticing her irritation just yet "I've been off on a mission, ho..how are you" minimal stuttering and Sakura couldn't be upset with the girl.

It wasn't as if it was her fault anyway "Yeah been awhile Hinata-chan, I'm good, just wishing this was over already" she gestured madly to her concealed stomach, a hint of agitation in her words but it wasn't directed at the Hyuga Heiress.

Neji chuckled lightly "No doubt anyone would be flustered over waiting nine and a half months to have their child, do not worry Sakura-san, things will get easier" he spoke, this being only their second meeting in all the time she'd been back.

While she really wanted to scoff, the pinkette accepted his words with all the grace she possessed which wasn't much at that current moment in time as her knee's buckled suddenly, the two Hyuga's jolted and Gaara, who'd come looking for her caught her in the nick of time.

"Are you alright Sakura" the red head asked looking Sakura over once he'd made sure she was sitting at a table and not standing apparently standing was just as dangerous to the girl as sitting was and he found himself becoming worried.

Sakura let out a long winded tired sigh "Fine, fine" she rubbed her legs to remove the tingling from them "Just another freaking pregnancy symptom, kami I hate this" she complained sounding much like a child in that moment.

Gaara, Neji and Hinata blinked at one another "Perhaps Sakura-chan you should go home and get some rest, you don't want to get t..to stressed out" Hinata suggested after a moment and the pinkette gave her an apologetic look.

"Hinata-sama might be right Sakura-san at least that way you'll be able to regain your strength" Neji offered, not wanting to upset the girl, but she looked utterly exhausted, it was a wonder how she was even awake at all.

The red head rolled his shoulders "Come along Sakura, I'll take you home" he helped her onto his sand the pinkette not even complaining as Gaara handed her, her belongings and then took to the air speeding to Sakura's house.

Of course the minute they arrived Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro made their appearance "What happened to Sakura-chan" Naruto shouted in concern rushing to his adopted sister's side and trying to help her down off the sand.

"Dope be careful with her" Sasuke warned scuffing the blonde over the back of the head and eyeing Sakura warily, he didn't think she'd really appreciate their questions right at this particular moment in time and hopefully their surprise would cheer her up instead.

Naruto sulked and Chojuro came forward "S..Sakura-chan" he looked her over, before noticing the tiredness in her features "E..everything will be okay" he smiled and got a small one in return, obviously the pregnancy was now wearing down on her.

It sucked none of them could carry the pinkette except for Kakashi, who smoothly picked up his adopted daughter while Chojuro grabbed her things "Thank you Gaara for bringing her home to us" the silver haired nin nodded to the red head, before they entered the house.

Sakura was moderately excited to see Ao and Mei once again after an entire month "Oh poor Sakura-chan" Mei frowned hugging her adopted daughter gently as Kakashi placed her on the couch and she lay there unable to find much energy to even move.

Even Ao was concerned "Why is she so tired, is that even normal" he gave an unnoticeable frown as he looked to the Copy nin for answers, Kakashi sighed pulling a blanket from the closet and draping it over Sakura's lap as she worked on her knitting project.

"Normal symptom as the pregnancy progresses" Sakura butt in extremely irritated, not at anyone specifically just this whole thing, she fidgeted on the couch for several minutes trying to get comfortable but found it impossible.

And after exactly four minutes anger was boiling just beneath the surface of her veins "Kami this freaking sucks" she grumbled tapping her foot on the floor unable to sit still for fear of her limbs going numb.

Mei grimaced, this was not going to end well, she could feel it "Did you have a good day at least Sakura-chan" she asked softly trying to help the pinkette relax even if it was just by a little bit, enough to get her over her irritation.

"I got started on a new scarf and Tsuyoi-chan moved around today" Sakura quipped happily, her mood changing swiftly as she was given the chance to talk about her favorite subject, the males in the house relaxed as did she.

Glad that his pink haired sister had calmed down, Naruto bounced over to her "So what do you think about your surprise" he gave her a whiskered grin gesturing to Mei and Ao the pinkette blinked in confusion, before realization hit her.

Then the fondest smile formed on her lips "The mission you went to escort Mom and Ao-san here" she looked around to Kakashi, Naruto and Chojuro, who all nodded at her question, her eyes sparkled and she leaned back on the couch, finally getting comfortable.

"We figured why not considering Chojuro-kun had to make a stop to Hidden Mist anyway and this is Mei-san and Ao-san's week to be here" Kakashi shrugged eyeing the auburn haired woman, who sent him a little giggle in response.

Sasuke snorted quietly under his breath and drew an onyx glare from his sensei/father "Right well I for one am glad to get to see Mom, since we missed our last visit" he huffed that blasted mission to Sand that had been the devil.

Seeing his chance, Chojuro sat next to Sakura carefully trying not to jostle her "I also got more of Mists Blackberry Tea bags since you ran out and once your able to drink it again, we'll have a nice stock of it in the cabinet" he presented the bag to his girlfriend.

Ao and Mei were very surprised when the pinkette threw herself at the pale blue haired boy "That was so sweet of you Chojuro-kun" Sakura squealed, her mood changing rapidly to a much more happier relaxed one.

His cheeks flushed red "Oh what's this now, since when has it been Chojuro-kun" Ao couldn't stop from teasing the young swordsmen, though he would do it in moderation, because he really didn't want Sakura upset at him.

"Three weeks ago Chojuro-kun asked me to be his girlfriend" her eyes were lit up and painfully bright as happiness radiated from her entire being "And of course I said yes" Sakura smiled so widely her cheeks hurt in response.

Chojuro flushed even harder at that "I pr..promised to tr…treat Sakura-chan right" he offered in utter embarrassment and his girlfriend sent him the sweetest smile, drawing chuckles from the other males or light giggles from the girls.

Relieved that she was able to get comfortable on her couch now, Sakura grabbed up her bag and began working on the blue scarf "Hey Sakura-chan only two more weeks to go until we can find out if your going to have two babies" Naruto blurted suddenly.

"Mhm your right Naruto, that's why I'm making another scarf just in case, if not then this one is gonna go to Chojuro-kun, Tsuyoi-chan is gonna be born either a couple days before, on or a couple days after my birthday, so it will be spring" her eyes were wide.

Now that was news to them "When did you find out your due date Sakura" Sasuke subtly inquired staying seated in his own chair hoping that she didn't find this question personal and she wouldn't turn into a fire breathing dragon.

Sakura jolted "Oh awhile back actually, guess I forgot to tell you guys" she smiled sheepishly before wincing, just as she went to rub her belly, Chojuro reached forward and did it for her "Thanks Chojuro-kun" Sakura blushed.

"Don't men..mention it Sak..Sakura-chan y..you said i..it helps when I do this, p..plus I like doing it for you" he fiddled with the edge of his squared glasses looking a little red in the face as he spoke the embarrassing words, not that he was of doing it just speaking it.

Mei and Ao shared amused glances "Before I forget, I got something for you Sakura-chan" Kakashi clapped his hands suddenly drawing her attention, the pinkette perked up in interest and waited rather patiently considering.

When he stalled for to long in her eyes "Well what is it Dad" she burst out eagerly, she was practically vibrating in excitement, he chuckled and then left the front room, Sakura frowned and looked to Sasuke who shrugged.

Four minutes later, Kakashi returned carrying a basket, it was what was in that basket that stole her heart completely "Another Hatake Clan tradition Sakura-chan, your own dog pack, since you are unable to summon your cats for the next two months" he set the basket down before her.

To reveal seven puppies, a Siberian Husky with russet red fur and jet black eyes, a German Shepard with golden brown fur and brown eyes, a Bulldog with black fur and green eyes, a Alaskan Malamute with silver fur and blue eyes.

An Irish Wolfhound with gray fur and yellow eyes, a border collie with black and white fur that had gray colored eyes and finally her personal favorite a Basset Hound with all white fur and the most gorgeous red eyes ever.

Her emerald orbs lit up like fireworks had gone off "I love them Dad, when I'm able will you help me train them and teach them how to talk" Sakura exclaimed looking the sleeping pups over again as her heart swelled with affection.

"Course Sakura-chan" he ruffled her mid back length pink hair, the pinkette having given up on cutting her hair months ago "First though you should name them, then we'll print their paws and sign their name and yours on a scroll, they'll be with you at all times so remember that" Kakashi warned.

She nodded happily "Absolutely Dad, hmm lets see, I think for the Basset Hound" Sasuke hastily handed the pup to her to look the canine over "His name will be Hageshi" Sakura dubbed cuddling the pup to her chest before he was placed back in the basket.

"Next is the Siberian Husky" once the pup was in her arms, Sakura did the same she had for Hageshi "Before I name her, think you could tell me what they all are" she looked to Sasuke who was knelt next to the basket.

He shrugged lightly in acquiesce "Sure Sakura, right let's see, girl, girl, boy, boy, boy" he picked each pup up in order, German Shepard boy, Bulldog girl, Alaskan Malamute boy, Irish Wolfhound girl, Border Collie boy.

"Thanks Sasuke, right name for this one Yaketa, German Shepard I'll name him Moeru, for the Bulldog, her name will be Makishira, for the Alaskan Malamute, his name will be Watage, the Irish Wolfhound I'll name Yasei, and finally the Border Collie Arai" she finished.

Kakashi nodded in acceptance, "Good, good Sakura-chan, now we'll just print their paws and sign their names in blood along with your own fingerprints and name" he pulled out an empty scroll, sitting down next to the basket and going through each pup carefully.

Hageshi, Yaketa, Moeru, Makishira, Watage, Yasei, and Arai were all added to the scroll, then Sakura bit her thumb wrote her name on it in blood and printed her fingers binding the pups to her and her alone.

"Congratulations Sakura-chan, now you have your own ninja hound pack" Kakashi crinkled his eye at her and smiled through his mask, Mei's smile became more prominent as Sakura reached into the basket and grasped the Basset Hound, wrapping him in her arms.

Mere moments later, the excitement having worn her out, the pinkette's head lolled back on the couch and she was sound asleep, to avoid waking her up, Sasuke, Naruto and Chojuro headed off somewhere, no one asked, Ao went to the guest room he used.

Leaving Mei and Kakashi alone, in which they simply went to the kitchen "You are one amazing man, how did you figure she was upset about not getting to summon her cats" the Mizukage rounded on the silver haired male immediately.

"Well I was there when Kotei-san and Tsunade-sama told Sakura no more using her chakra until she gave birth, there was a big blow up and she was well not happy for several days, I figured this would help and give her something to cuddle at night" he shrugged.

A glint appeared in Mei's green orbs and she pranced forward gracefully "That would have nothing to do with loving her right Kakashi" she purred trailing her fingers up his chest pressing him against the counter.

It was then that Kakashi realized he really was alone with the beautiful auburn haired woman and he swallowed thickly "I care for all of them in my own way" Kakashi began trying to spy an escape route, and not finding one, he was quite literally trapped.

Her lips curved upwards into a beatific smile "Hmm of course you do Kakashi" Mei murmured closing in, truth be told she'd been wanting to do this for awhile, she reached up and before the silver haired male could protest.

Pulled his cloth mask down and smoothly pushed her lips to his, there was no complaining on his part as his arms came up and wrapped around her waist, two minutes later after breathing through their noses, Mei pulled back and exhaled.

Kakashi cleared his throat unable to deny that he liked the woman any longer "Ao can manage Sakura-chan, we're going out" he grasped Mei by the shoulders and in a simple puff of smoke, they were gone to his old apartment, which he had on lock down.

Mei was surprised at how quickly the man had given in to her charms, not that she was minding it as she was pressed to a mattress, followed by having all of her clothes stripped off of her body and having a man looming over her.

For the next hour and a half, Kakashi and Mei went at it like literal bunnies until they were thoroughly exhausted and unable to move another inch "If I'd known how much stamina you had before Kakashi, we would have done this much sooner" Mei giggled five minutes later.

Curled into his side beneath the thin blankets "Just how long have you been imagining that little scene" the silver haired nin raised a brow at the auburn haired woman curiously, his lone onyx locked with green and she smiled mischievously.

"Probably far longer than you'd expect, maybe since the first time you showed an interest" Mei sat up resting on her elbows and leaned down to bestow the man another kiss, she probably wasn't his first lover, but if she had her way, she'd be his last.

Once she drew back, Kakashi sat up "What exactly does this make us Mei-san" he inquired staring up at his wood ceiling, his room at Sakura's was much nicer and he only kept this place in good condition should she ever want to be on her own again.

Mei scooted to the edge of the bed searching for her things "A couple, however should you enter a relationship with me, I won't let you go should you chicken out a few months down the road" she warned slipping her unmentionables on and binding her breasts.

Then she found her dress and fitted it to her body moments later, and finally slid her feet into her shoes, Kakashi swallowed thickly "Well we didn't exactly take precautions, and perhaps it has been far to long since there was a new member of the Hatake Clan" he began.

"I'm in this all the way Mei, and you can count on me" he swore, she flashed him a kind smile and ran her hand through her auburn locks making sure the strands were straight while he found his own clothes and slipped into them.

Nearly two hours after they left, Mei and Kakashi returned to the house and found Sakura still napping away on the couch, Ao however was in the living room reading "Where did you two disappear to" he narrowed his eye in suspicion.

But there was no answer forthcoming just yet "Out for a bit Ao" Mei said while wearing an innocent expression and sat down on the couch after fussing with the blanket that Sakura was using tucking it around her shoulders to make sure she didn't get cold.

Kakashi avoided the hunter nin's steely gray eye as the man glared in his direction, suspicion clear in his one eye "I'm going to go check up on those boys" he hastily excused himself to Mei's amusement and fled from the living room.

Ao turned his gray eye on his Mizukage, though she still didn't tell him what she'd been up to for the past two hours and with a sigh, he returned to reading, it was late in the afternoon, around four when shifting broke his concentration.

Sakura mumbled in her sleep as she rolled, a moment later she blinked her eyes open "Oh that was a good nap" she hummed feeling a little refreshed after her three hour nap, just then her stomach chose that moment to complain about lack of food.

Her cheeks warmed "Wait right there Sakura-chan" Mei jumped up skipping from the living room and heading into the kitchen to fetch the pinkette a snack, so that while she got started on dinner, Sakura could have something to tide her over until it was done.

Five minutes later she returned with a familiar plate with dark chocolate covered fruits, whipped cream and orange juice "Thanks Mom" Sakura flashed the woman a bright smile and took a sip of her juice first before digging in to the fruit and whipped cream.

"Don't mention it Sakura-chan" Mei smiled then returned to the kitchen to make dinner by the time it was done, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro had returned to the house, the silver haired nin still avoiding Ao's piercing glare.

When Sakura saw the looks Kakashi was getting from the hunter nin, it made her wonder what her adoptive father had done now, halfway through the meal Sasuke leaned his head over to her "Hey Sakura what do you think he did to get the glares" he whispered quietly.

Her green eyes widened and it was difficult not to break down laughing "No idea, but I'm going to find out" she whispered back "Hey Dad why does Ao-san keep glaring at you" Sakura spoke a little louder and the reaction was instantaneous.

Not only did Kakashi's cheeks turn red but so did Mei's "Hmm something fishy's going on here" Naruto burst out in excitement joining the game she'd started "Why would both Mom and Dad blush when Sakura-chan only asked Dad what he'd done to get glared at" he mused.

It was quite amusing when both adults became flustered and stumbled their way through an excuse which didn't really answer their questions at all, it was then that Sakura had her suspicions so just to see, she flashed them congratulatory smiles.

Mei and Kakashi relaxed lightly and nodded so subtly that everyone but the pinkette missed the motions Sakura's eyes lit up in happiness, they really were a family now, with those two together, it was so wonderful.

For the rest of the meal, she was content to sit there eating he food and chatting back and forth with Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro, until it was time for bed, with Hageshi in her arms, Chojuro helped her up the steps.

While Sasuke carried the basket with the others, down the hall to her room, and after taking a quick shower, Sakura climbed into her bed after bidding everyone goodnight "Call if you n..need me Sakura-chan" Chojuro said as usual, then headed to his own room.

She quickly got comfortable with her pups littering the bed, all of them sleeping and she hoped those cats of hers accepted them in their lives and bed as well, Sakura yawned and in a few minutes she was out like a light.

Downstairs after Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro had gone to bed, the adults in the house had a conversation "Want to tell me what it was you two were doing earlier" Ao still wouldn't let the subject go, Mei sighed.

"Very well Ao, Kakashi and I are in a relationship, no you can't stop me from being with him, we've talked about this, besides I could already be pregnant" she was blunt as she spoke and Ao went white in the face.

Before groaning "At least take precautions Mei-sama, fine, fine I'll just get use to this new development" Ao grumbled under his breath, of all the things to happen, his Mizukage just had to get involved with someone.

"You don't have to worry Ao-san, if Mei-chan is, I'll take full responsibility for our child and take care of her from now on" Kakashi spoke of his vow and Ao grimaced, it would take awhile for sure, but the man would eventually accept him and his new status.

Now that that conversation was over, they moved onto something else before they went to bed themselves "It's getting dangerous to have Sakura-san upstairs, what if she wanted something to eat in the middle of the night, she'd fall down the stairs" Ao stated.

"As much as I hate to admit your right sometimes Ao, your right on this one, Sakura-chan can barely get up and down them anymore, that includes a lot of help and while I know Chojuro-kun is always there for her, he wouldn't be able to stop her completely from falling" Mei sighed.

Kakashi nodded in understanding "Perhaps tomorrow we should ask her what she'd like to have done, if we made decisions without her, Sakura-chan is bound to get upset with us" he warned not wanting the pinkette angry with them.

Ao and Mei knew exactly what he was saying "Your right Kakashi-san" Ao nodded in acceptance, perhaps the man wouldn't be to bad to have stick around permanently, he really was good with the kids and Sakura after all.

"Exactly and we really don't want to stress her out, not at this stage at least" Mei said staring at the ceiling, "We have to go about this like she's a ticking time bomb, be careful and tactful, no ordering her around and whatnot" she threw out there.

Both males shuddered "Correct, especially with how irritable Sakura-chan's gotten lately" Kakashi grimaced, the expression showing through his mask "Well now that we're done, I'm going to bed goodnight Mei-chan, Ao-san" he gave them a wave and headed into his room.

"Goodnight Kakashi, Ao" Mei stood and went down the hall to a guest room, it had formerly been a storage room, much like her advisors had been, though they had to share the bathroom it wasn't to horrible and after climbing into the bed, and clicking off the light she was fast asleep.

The hunter nin bid the duo goodnight himself and went to his own room, wondering what would happen the next day, because it was always an adventure in this village, Ao chuckled quietly and went to sleep, keeping his senses on high alert like usual.

When morning came, the pups Sakura had been gifted were full of energy and raring to go "Geez hang on Hageshi-kun, watch out Arai" she grabbed the border collie before he fell off the bed and released the Basset Hound from her arms as she did so.

Chojuro was stood in the doorway of her room looking curiously amused "P..perhaps l..later we could take them to the park" he offered helping the pinkette down from her bed and then doing the same for the pups.

It was like a wave as all seven of them made a mad dash for the door, some of them tripping over their still to big paws or ears in the case of Hageshi and scrambled into the hall, flying down the stairs looking for food.

"That's a wonderful idea Chojuro-kun, it would wear them out and let them experience what it's like out there" Sakura clapped her hands giddily and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek in thanks, like usual he flushed but it was something normal.

He fiddled with the edge of his glasses and returned the affection "Go on Saku..Sakura-chan g..get d..dressed th..then we'll go downstairs" Chojuro ushered her towards her dresser gently and once she found an outfit.

Basically another sundress, this time in orange and dark blue stretchy pants along with that silver headband, Sakura was ready for the day, when they exited her room Kakashi was there and she was grateful for his presence, because it wasn't easy getting down the stairs.

After breakfast in which her pups were fed and she'd eaten everyone congregated to the living room "Okay Sakura-chan there's no easy way to tell you this" Kakashi began and Sakura eyed the silver haired nin closely having an inkling of what it was he was going to tell her.

"We don't want to hurt your feelings, but the stairs are getting dangerous and one of these days you'll fall" Mei started in confirming her suspicions, it made her happy that they'd noticed as well because to be honest she'd been about to suggest this herself.

Ao cut in like usual "So we were wondering your opinion on this topic and what you want done to ensure ultimate protection for your child" he looked her in the eye, spoke with plenty of tact and hopefully hadn't pissed her off.

Sakura smiled widely then settled her emerald orbs on Kakashi "Dad would you like to trade rooms with me until I give birth" she asked gently not to sure how enthusiastic the man was going to be about this idea.

Of course she was totally worried about nothing "Sure Sakura-chan, well the boys and I have a few D rank missions to do, so later" he stood relieved that it had been rather easy, and was intend on rearranging things later on in the day.

Those remaining watched the three teenage boys and one adult leave the house "Do you have anything you want to do Sakura-chan" Mei faced the pinkette, who was watching her pups roughhouse with each other on the floor, Hageshi in her arms.

"Um ah yes, I'm going to the park again, let these little guys have fun, their training hasn't started yet after all" Sakura smiled gesturing to the pups in amusement, Ao blinked at them before nodding, while Mei giggled.

So after grabbing her belongings and whistling to gather the pups, proving they did have the ability to be obedient "Be careful Sakura-san" Ao called out to her as she slid her feet into her sandals and left the house, calling back that she would.

She was soon on her way to the park seven ninja canine pups on her heels, drawing many curious looks, that were all ignored by the pinkette, until she was suddenly joined by "Gaara" Sakura grinned spotting the red head on her right.

He was eyeing the puppies in confusion "You didn't have those creatures with you yesterday" Gaara spoke in that same gravely way and she wondered if it was because of where he lived that his voice was like that.

"Nope, Dad had them waiting for me when I got home yesterday" Sakura clapped her hands together happily, craning her neck around to spy the seven pups again, just to make sure none of them had wandered off or were falling behind.

Gaara blinked his pale green eyes "Why so many of them then" he inquired as they continued walking down the streets to the park, his sand at the ready in case her knee's chose a particular moment to buckle and make the girl fall.

"It's a clan tradition, but these are ninja hounds, once I give birth, I'll start training them and trying to get myself back into shape for my child" she quipped snatching up Hageshi as he bounded forward only to trip over his long floppy ears.

The pup was content to cuddle in her arms for the remainder of their walk until they reached the park and sat down at a table, after she'd made sure there was a blanket and pillow to sit down on so that she wouldn't be horribly uncomfortable, then let her pups go to town.

All seven of them were running amok in the park, drawing laughter from several people as they tripped and played and generally wore themselves out "You said clan tradition, I've never heard of the Haruno Clan" Gaara asked suddenly.

Her eyes widened "I didn't mean oh um, my dad is from the Hatake Clan, so having a ninja hound pack is a clan tradition for him, I also have my cat summons from the Uchiha Clan and I'm learning fuinjutsu like an Uzumaki" she giggled.

Causing him to chuckle, until they were interrupted, someone slammed down at their table "Hey Gaara, Haruno" Kankuro grumbled out, Sakura rested her jade irises on the older boy wondering what he wanted.

Even Gaara raised a brow at his brother "Is there a reason your here Kankuro" he stated bluntly and by his side Sakura bit her lip trying to keep from smiling as the brunette huffed and rested his head on his hands looking utterly bored.

"I'm bored, there's nothing to do in this freaking village" he scowled, that was enough for the pinkette as she broke down in quiet laughter, grabbing up Yasei when the Irish Wolfhound tried to clamber onto the bench she was sitting on.

Kankuro's cheeks puffed up and he went to snap, when a foot embedded itself firmly in his shin "Perhaps Kankuro you could ask Sakura if there is something that you might find interesting in her village" Gaara narrowed his pale green eyes.

And the brunette shuddered before turning his attention back on the pinkette "Is there H..Sakura-san something that you think I might be interested in" he asked in the most polite tone he could manage.

Glad that he was behaving, Sakura nodded and then whistled dragging the pups out of their playtime, she swore they were pouting at her as they all whined and scratched at her legs carefully once they'd gathered in front of her.

"There might be" she said grabbing up her belongings and leading the way down the streets, thankfully the place she was thinking of wasn't to far and so long as it got Kankuro to stop being an ass, she hoped this worked.

In a matter of minutes the three of them, and seven puppies who were now behaving themselves were crowded in a shop, it wasn't a regular shop, but a puppetry shop and Kankuro was infinitely happy at the sight of his favorite thing.

Sakura and Gaara, with her pups in tow, silently left the older teen to his perusal of the shop and headed back to the park, though they had to find a new table, and enjoyed the sun on their skin as they watched the pups play.

"Hey if it isn't Forehead" a familiar obnoxious voice sounded from behind her twenty minutes later in which there was a lull in conversation between Sakura and Gaara, the pinkette turned her upper half to face the blonde who was speeding straight for them.

Thank kami the girl slowed down halfway there "Hi Ino, what are you doing here, thought for sure your team was on a mission" Sakura smiled at her first friend ever as Ino sat down next to her making sure not to knock her off the bench or anything.

Swiped at her long blonde hair and smirked "We were on a mission, just got back actually from the Sand Village of all places, kami all that sand, but it was awesome, I found some interesting plants and that's a place I want to go again someday" Ino chattered.

At her words signaled Gaara's abrupt departure, Sakura was use to it, but Ino looked confused "You didn't say anything Ino-chan, he's probably just going to greet his sister and Baki-san" she patted the blondes hand gently.

"I see I had no idea he was with those two" Ino sighed in relief "So how are you today" she looked her pink haired friend over, wishing she'd be able to see Sakura's stomach it sucked she had to hide the pregnancy still.

Sakura echoed the blondes sigh "I wish it was over, Tsuyoi-chan keeps kicking me and it feels like she's tap dancing on my freaking bladder" she groaned laying her head on the table feeling exhausted all over again.

Clearly her pups didn't like the aggravation in her voice, as they bounded over to her letting out yips or whines wanting to cheer Sakura up "Before you ask, Dad gave them to me, their ninja canines" she explained.

Ino looked shocked "Wow dogs and cats, it's a wonder how they even get along" she let out snickers as Sakura grabbed up the Siberian Husky, Yaketa and snuggled the pup to her chest, missing her cats horribly.

"Well they haven't met these pups yet, I've been forbidden from summoning them until after the birth" she huffed wishing that someone could summon her cats for her, but that was impossible and it was a pain.

"Don't worry so much Forehead, this will be over sooner than you think" Ino patted her friend on the shoulder reassuringly, even if she thought it had gone on to long herself, it just wasn't right what the pinkette had to go through.

Glad that she had support through this, Sakura smiled and released Yaketa from her hold and the husky pup joined her partners in crime "Just two and a half months left" she rubbed her stomach through the illusion breathing in the fresh air.

Just then Gaara made his silent return and he sat down "Come to think of it, how exactly did you two become friends" Ino looked the red head over curiously, it having bugged her for quite a long while until now.

Sakura and Gaara shared a look "It all started before the Chunin Exams, Gaara would find me alone in random places and we'd sit and talk" the pinkette said after a moment of consideration, knowing what had happened.

He looked guilty "For what it's worth I am sorry for everything I did during that time" Gaara apologized in his own unique way, but it didn't seem like anyone was holding that against him as the blonde waved his words off gently.

"Wasn't your fault, you guys were manipulated" Ino shrugged then glanced up to the sun "I have to get going, it was nice chatting with ya Forehead, Gaara" she waved and then just vanished, not literally but she did run from the park.

It wasn't even an hour later that her stomach began rumbling in hunger "Tea shop" Gaara suggested and Sakura nodded, gathering her belongings, it was as they were starting in the direction of the tea shop did she realize.

"Before we go there, do you think we can drop the pups off back at my place" she gazed at the seven ninja canine pups that were lined up in a row, it made her wonder if they would always do that or if they would grow out of it.

Gaara nodded in acceptance and then suddenly she found herself on sand again, along with all her pups, Sakura smiled cuddling Moeru the German Shepard to her chest as Watage the Alaskan Malamute clambered into her lap alongside Makishira the bulldog.

The red head chuckled softly using his favorite form of transportation himself "For difficult times, this is always the easiest mode to travel" he stated as they flew over the roofs, going slowly so he didn't upset her stomach.

As Gaara had learned whenever Sakura got to excited or went to fast, she more often than not ended up tossing her cookies, and he didn't think she or anyone else would appreciate having that happen to them or on them.

Sakura nodded "It's nice, the breeze, the sun" she smiled closing her eyes and relaxing, wishing her favorite cat was there, Kashi, who'd become a constant companion to her, it kind of sucked that the oriental short-hair was missing out on the last months of her pregnancy.

Having been so excited like the other ninneko's she had summoned so far had been "Someday you'll have to come to the Sand Village, there are herbs that you might like" Gaara offered, extending an invitation to the pinkette, since she hadn't been out of the village for months.

He knew he'd be extremely frustrated not getting to go outside any village for even an hour without heavy guard, her green eyes lit up "Sounds awesome Gaara" Sakura grinned as the red head started lowering his sand.

Until they were stood before Team Seven's house, the pinkette opened the door and the pups scrambled in "I'm going to the tea shop" she called to alert anyone who might be inside where she'd be for lunch.

Then she was once again on that sand and they were going back to the Tea Shop "What do you plan on doing when you do give birth" he asked once they were on the ground again and entering Sakura's favorite restaurant in the village.

"Get in shape first, start learning how to be a proper medic, might split my time between training and working at the hospital, plus taking care of Tsuyoi-chan, then go on missions again eventually once I'm capable" she ticked off her fingers.

Peridot eyes burning with determination, never again would she be weak, never would she let what happened, happen to her or anyone else again "That's good your setting goals" Gaara nodded once they were seated at the usual booth and their orders had been taken.

"Mhm" she hummed softly taking a sip of her orange juice as it came and digging in to her herb pasted fish, it wasn't even ten minutes later that a shadow fell over their booth and Sakura looked up to see Anko and Kurenai "Anko-san, Kurenai-sensei" she smiled at the two women.

"Sakura-san do you mind if we join you for lunch" Kurenai inquired, it had been awhile since she'd had time to spare considering how much she'd been training her genin, since none of them had actually become chunin, besides Shikamaru and Neji.

The pinkette nodded eagerly standing up and grabbing her food, before pausing "I'll be right behind you" Gaara spoke knowing that she was waiting for him at least she hadn't forgotten about him this time.

Together they found a larger booth "So Haruno over halfway done now right" Anko snapped up a dango "Morino's getting worried" she snickered and Sakura blinked in confusion only answering after she'd swallowed her latest bite.

"Worried, why is Morino-san worried Anko-san" she frowned concern creasing her brow and feeling anxiety bubble up within her, like invisible hands squeezing her heart and making it difficult to breath as the walls closed in on her.

Kurenai shot Anko a glare "Just that the birth isn't going to be easy on you" she said smoothly soothing the pinkette's concerns, Sakura visibly relaxed and took another sip of her orange juice "Don't worry about it to much Sakura-san" Kurenai smiled gently.

"Precisely, you'll do fine Haruno" Anko nodded, grimacing inwardly, she hadn't meant to freak the pinkette out, though of course she should have remembered that being irrational about anything came with being pregnant.

Gaara rolled his eyes lightly at the purple haired woman, though she missed the action "She'll have the support of many people" he contributed to the conversation, and Sakura gave him a quick smile in response.

Soon enough their lunch was finished and after chatting for another thirty minutes the two women left and went their separate ways "I think I'm ready for a nap" Sakura covered her mouth as a yawn cracked her jaw.

"You look like you could use one" Gaara nodded lightly trying not to sound insulting, as he used his sand again, finding it much easier than making her walk all the way across town in her condition, making Sakura exert herself was not good for her health.

He'd learned plenty about the pinkette to be honest "Hmm yep, as the pregnancy progresses my strength wanes and I find myself tired all the time, I even have to sleep downstairs now because it's difficult getting up and down the stairs" Sakura sighed loving the fresh air.

Despite all that happened and despite how difficult things seemed, she still took joy in the world, even though she knew how cruel it could be "I'm sure you'll manage these last couple of months" Gaara commented gently.

"I will, I have to for Tsuyoi-chan" Sakura yawned again before smiling sheepishly 'And whoever else may be in there' she finished inwardly as the sand lowered and she was once again on her feet right outside her house.

The red head gave her a small wave then was gone in a swirl of sand "See you around" floating on the wind as he left, without further ado, Sakura headed in and was attacked by a swarm of seven puppies as they all realized she was back.

Ao and Mei greeted her as she settled on the couch with Hageshi in her arms, the others curling all around her as Sakura threw a blanket over herself and got comfortable, in a matter of seconds she was snoozing the afternoon away.

"Guess she was tired" Mei giggled softly tucking the blanket around the pinkette's shoulders just to ensure she wouldn't get cold "Maybe we should have told her that Kakashi already rearranged the rooms" she smiled.

The hunter nin nodded "Perhaps, but I don't think she would have made it down the hall" Ao chuckled quietly, not wanting to disturb Sakura's sleep, Mei nodded and they settled in for a long wait, doing their own things such as reading or prepping things for dinner later on.

When Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro came back to the house, they found it quiet and getting the feeling noise wouldn't be appreciated, each of them lowered their voices and peeked into the living room "We're home" Naruto called softly eyeing Sakura on the couch.

Expression peaceful as she napped "How long has she been asleep" Sasuke crept into the front room making as little noise as possible, the blonde and Chojuro following his example as they found a book to read and sat down in their chairs.

"I..is Sakura-chan okay" Chojuro was concerned as he settled Hiramekarei against the wall quietly before sitting down on the chair that had been designated as his, he really didn't want to bother her if she had been cranky prior to this.

Kakashi chuckled lightly eyeing the pups strewn across the couch and pinkette as she slept "Seems they took to her rather quickly" he commented when Mei gazed at him, her green eyes boring into his lone onyx.

Just before Ao answered "Not even thirty minutes" he stated simply "We didn't have a chance to tell her about the rooms because she merely came in here got on the couch and went to sleep" he shook his head amused.

"Yeah poor Sakura-chan, it's a wonder how she can even get anything done anymore" Mei frowned talking in a whisper, even if she hadn't been irritated before, if Sakura was woke up before she was ready, she'd be upset then.

So as to avoid bothering her, the boys went upstairs to do their own things, keeping noise to an absolute minimum, while Mei and Kakashi went off on their own again, basically he took the auburn haired woman back to his old apartment and they spent their time being productive.

Leaving Ao in charge of Sakura which he didn't mind in the least, it was going on an hour and a half when she blinked her jade eyes open and yawned "Ao-san" the pinkette mumbled rubbing her eyes to get the crust out of them.

"Everyone is elsewhere for the time being" he explained lowering his book and focusing his gray eye on the girl his kage had taken on as her adopted daughter, along with two other orphaned children, even going so far as to enter a relationship with the man who'd become their father figure.

Sakura sat up slowly being careful not to jostle her pups "I thought it was quiet" she mentioned looking to the ceiling, then realized she was alone with the hunter nin, which reminded her of a question she wanted to ask.

Ao snorted softly "I assume they are actively trying to avoid making noise still" he stated setting his book down since it seemed the girl was in a rather chatty mood at that particular moment in time and he wondered what she wanted.

Because she suddenly seemed very contemplative "Say Ao-san have you ever…" Sakura trailed off "Wondered what it might be like if I hadn't come to Mist" she began, wanting to hear directly from him what he thought.

He seemed surprised "I'd probably be bored, doing the same thing everyday, day in and day out, you brought light to our bleak world of the Hidden Mist Village" Ao commented wondering what brought this on.

As she relaxed at his words "And I appreciate all you've done, your kind of like an honorary uncle Ao-san and I've been wanting to ask this for awhile, would you like to be Tsuyoi-chan's and whoever else is growing in there, godfather" Sakura blurted.

His jaw dropped and even Mei and Kakashi were extremely shocked as they caught the tail end of the pinkette's question because they'd just returned from their own afternoon fun "That's a wonderful idea Sakura-chan" the auburn haired woman pranced forward.

Drawing attention to her presence "Yes, so long as Ao-san wants that position, I don't see any problem with it" Kakashi nodded accepting that Sakura had befriended the hunter nin and wanted to include the man into their quickly enlarging family.

It took him a couple minutes to respond due to how shocked he was at the offer "I would be honored to accept the position of godfather to your child or children" Ao gave her a light smile, just a quirking of his lips, but it was more than enough.

For the pinkette to burst out in loud squeals of happiness trying to contain her excitement as Sasuke, Naruto and Chojuro came tearing down the stairs "What's going on has something happened" the three of them ready to ward off any unwanted visitors.

Sasuke looked around the living room only noticing those that he was familiar with "Why are you making that sound Sakura" he asked not wanting to upset her, but very confused, because it had been awhile since she'd made that sort of noise.

Having an inkling of what was going on because Sakura had mentioned it to him on more than one occasion, Chojuro fiddled with his glasses and relaxed "D..did you as..ask Ao-san" he inquired gently a smile forming on his lips.

The thirteen year old pregnant kunoichi nodded happily "Mhm I did, Ao-san is now Tsuyoi-chan's godfather of course if there is another baby in there, Ao-san will be that one's godfather to both of them" Sakura grinned.

Naruto and Sasuke relaxed, having taken a liking to the rough hunter nin, glad that everything was alright and soon all of them were chattering back and forth until it was dinner, after eating, things got much more different.

As Sakura headed down the hall to what had previously been Kakashi's room, but was now hers until after she'd given birth after taking a quick shower, she lay down in her bed, the silver haired nin having brought it down for her, with her pups littering the surface of the bed.

Curled up underneath the blankets and soon fell asleep, that hour and a half nap not doing her any justice, Hageshi and Yasei squished to her chest unlike the night before, but at least when she got up to use the bathroom during the night or get a snack things were ten times easier.

The rest of the week flew by signaling Ao and Mei's departure once more, Kakashi was sad to see the auburn haired woman go and then the next week after that was finally the week that Sakura would find out if she was pregnant with twins.

With the four males in tow, the pinkette marched to the hospital and after waiting fifteen minutes, Kotei brought her to a familiar room, ultrasound machine already prepped, her flowy silver shirt was raised, and her blue stretchy pants were lowered to show off her extremely large belly.

Ultrasonic gel was rubbed onto her flesh and she shuddered "Are you ready Sakura-san to find out if your going to have two babies instead of one" Kotei asked holding the transducer probe at the ready, she nodded slowly.

Chojuro, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi stood off to the side, eyes focused on the monitor that would display the baby, each of them having practiced looking at a sonogram so they would know what to look for in case Kotei missed what it was they wanted to find out about.

Sakura bit her lip eyes glued to the monitor screen as well, as Kotei moved the transducer probe around, showing off Tsuyoi in all her glory, then her eyes caught sight of something different, something that had never been there before.

A gasp filled the room and tears filled her eyes "Kami it's true" Kotei murmured eyeing the screen herself as the second baby revealed itself "Congratulations Sakura-san, your having twins" her gaze swiveled to the pinkette again.

Who was looking at the screen unflinchingly "Can you tell what gender the new baby is" Kakashi cleared his throat, shooting concerned looks at the pinkette, he wasn't sure if she was handling this new development very well.

"Yeah is it a boy or a girl" Naruto burst in wanting to know so that they could leave and make sure Sakura was doing alright, because this was getting very serious now that their suspicions had been confirmed.

Chojuro and Sasuke nodded giving each other concerned looks "What do you think Chojuro, can you handle two little ones running around" the Uchiha frowned, this was going to be difficult, kami how the hell had this happened.

The pale blue haired teen turned his onyx eyes onto the eerily silent pinkette "I'll handle it for her" he finally nodded, then strode forward until he was at her side "S..Sakura-chan eve..everything okay" Chojuro grabbed her hand.

And she squeezed it gently, nodding quietly "Peachy, you'll have to right to Mom tell her, and now I have to go around telling everyone that I'm having twins and not just one, it's gonna be a pain" Sakura huffed in exasperation.

"Or you could simply have these boys make themselves useful and invite all of your friends over to tell them" Kotei suggested printing a sonogram of the babies "Now do you want to know what this new baby's gender is" she asked once she was sure Sakura wouldn't blank her.

Sakura finally managed to remove her eyes from the monitor and nod and after a couple more minutes of moving around the transducer probe, Kotei had her answer "A boy, your going to have a little girl and a little boy" she proclaimed.

The pinkette already knew what she was going to name him "Tsuyoi-chan and Ganko-kun" she smiled and rubbed her belly as she took the sonograms to add to her book of baby's firsts, and then write down in her diary that she'd started up as they all left the hospital going home to rest.


	23. Epilogue

It was all to easy to gather everyone in her house, a month later as Sakura finally decided to let the others know of the new development in her pregnancy, her friends had varying degree's of comical reactions and she stood in the thick of it all soaking in the support.

Of course it was such a shame Gaara couldn't be there as well, because the Sand Shinobi had finally returned home to their own village, there was even more news as Ao and Mei returned for their week long stay in Leaf.

And the auburn haired woman was all to happy to announce her own pregnancy to Kakashi, even more than that was "It's twins" she had exclaimed prompting the silver haired male to lose consciousness to everyone else's amusement.

"Looks like twins run in the family huh Sakura-chan" Naruto nudged the pinkette in the side, who was still snickering away at the fate of their father, poor Kakashi, two little ones, it made them all wonder though.

"Bet he's more careful from now on" Sasuke snorted thoroughly unsympathetic of the man eyeing Kakashi from his chair, the silver haired nin was still passed out on the floor, while Mei was bouncing all over the living room.

Sakura nodded sagely, while Chojuro looked faint himself "F..four ba..babies" he was whispering under his breath repeatedly no doubt having some kind of a meltdown, Sakura shot her boyfriend a concerned look while trying not to break down in hysterical laughter.

"Makes me think though if something is in the water" she grinned as Mei pranced over to her, chattering up a storm about all the things she was going to do, all the while Kakashi still knocked out due to extreme shock.

Even Ao was eyeing the man in concern "Perhaps, Sakura-san, however we can only prepare ourselves for what is to come" he finally turned his head in her direction looking rather amused, maybe now it would teach the man some restraint when it came to physical matters.

When Kakashi finally did regain consciousness, he dragged Mei off "We'll be back soon have fun kids" being thrown over his shoulder, they went to his house to talk and once the duo did come back, they shared their news.

"We're getting married" Mei squealed flashing the ring on her finger at the four teenagers and Ao, it was a gold band with one large diamond and two smaller on either side of it, "Just a private wedding though" she said after a moment.

Immediately the news was accepted, and Ao grudgingly congratulated the duo on their upcoming nuptials and progressing pregnancy at least he thought Kakashi was taking full responsibility like he'd promised in the beginning.

So for the next three weeks, Mei and Sakura hooked up together pouring over wedding planners, until it was time for the auburn haired woman's and Kakashi's private wedding, they held it at a church, with only Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Chojuro and Ao being there.

Ao walked Mei down the aisle, with the four teenagers watching on in awe, then it was all over and the duo took a five day honey moon, Mei having been given extra time off to celebrate her marriage and pregnancy and be there when Sakura gave birth.

Do to all the excitement, the pinkette found there was only a few days left until it was time for Tsuyoi and Ganko to arrive in the world, of course Kotei had put her on permanent bed rest "H..how are you feeling S..Sakura-chan" Chojuro asked one morning.

"Tired, ready to get these kids out of me" she moaned pitifully, while scratching Hageshi behind his big floppy ears "Feels like their using my bladder as a punching bag" Sakura winced as another kick came, not to mention her back hurt like hell.

Her cravings had hit full force and Chojuro was being sent out for the oddest food combinations ever, onion slathered in mayo, ramen with ketchup, fudge on chips, fish and mayo, you name it but he didn't mind getting them for her.

Chojuro smiled and having been reading some baby books knew exactly what to do, he sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed Sakura's belly, calming the two little ones from within "Be gentle wi..with your mo..mommy Tsuyoi-chan, Ganko" he whispered.

The kicking slowed and Sakura relaxed in her bed "Sometimes I think they hate me, cause whenever I do that, they just get more excited" she snorted derisively, feeling run down and just over all achy, even her feet were swollen and things just sucked big time.

"I d..don't think that's it S..Sakura-chan, mo..more like they ca..can't wait to meet you an..and whenever th..they hear y..your voice i..it makes them happy" Chojuro commented easily rising from the bed and grabbing the latest tray that Sakura had eaten.

At his words Sakura gave him a fond, yet tired smile "Thanks Chojuro-kun, I probably wouldn't be doing half as well as I am if you weren't around" she admitted hugging Moeru to her chest, he wiggled to get comfortable before laying his head across her swollen breasts.

That was another thing, they'd grown two whole cup sizes and Sakura cursed Itachi Uchiha under her breath nearly every day because of it, it was bound to be ten times harder to bind them once Tsuyoi and Ganko no longer needed her milk.

If she decided to go that route anyway, Kotei had assured her that she didn't have to after all, Chojuro smiled calmly and left the room "How is she Chojuro" Mei asked from her position at Kakashi's side, looking at a magazine with the silver haired nin.

Full of baby things, she wasn't even showing yet, but that didn't stop the woman from getting excited much like Sakura had "Doing a..as well as ca..can be, r..ready to get Tsuyoi-chan and Ga..Ganko out" he explained sitting down after placing the tray in the kitchen for later.

"Poor Sakura-chan, she's probably going stir crazy in there not being able to leave the house for fear of falling down" Naruto sulked, feeling for his pink haired sister, it really was unfair, Sasuke nodded with a grimace.

Remembering the other day when the pinkette had nearly bit his head off "Not probably is, yesterday I told her about taking those pups to the park and she snapped at me" he shuddered, outbursts like that had been happening more and more often, but they were still scary.

The hunter nin chuckled quietly "Yes well in just a few short days this will all be over" Ao reminded everyone in the house "And we'll finally get to see Sakura-san's children" he'd taken to being godfather over the two children very well.

Kakashi grinned through his mask "Many months after that we'll get two more little ones running around" his arm was wrapped around Mei, keeping her firmly situated against his side, hand resting on her still flat stomach.

"Ye..yeah I f..feel b..bad for the M..Mist Vi..Village though, th..those two are sure to be a handful" Chojuro blurted out in a teasing way, causing laughter to fill the living room, it had only been twenty minutes since he'd left the room, when Sakura's voice called out to him.

Mei watched on in amusement as the boy leaped from his chair and sped down the hall to Kakashi's previous room "W..what is it Sakura-chan" Chojuro gasped out not sure why he'd sprinted but he'd been worried.

Sakura eyed him in slight amusement "I was wondering if you'd sit with me for awhile since I'm stuck in this bed" she pouted for affect looking positively miserable, he nodded and climbed onto the bed just to appease her.

It was then that he noticed her knitting needles "A..are you making something new" Chojuro asked lightly, knowing that the subject of knitting always got the pinkette talking and he loved listening to her explain her idea's.

"Mhm pants for Ganko-kun" her eyes sparkled "Since I knitted Tsuyoi-chan a dress, and I'm going to be knitting him a shirt and baby booties to" Sakura chattered working on her newest project and humming as she did so.

Chojuro laughed softly "Just th..think Sak..Sakura-chan i..in just a few possible days we'll get to s..see them" he said relaxing against the pillows "Th..then we'll get to interact with them" Chojuro continued and Sakura smiled widely.

"Things will only get more difficult from here on out, setting a proper routine with them, making sure they have everything they need are healthy and tons more things" she stated making another stitch in the pants, someday she'd be able to tell her children everything she'd done for them.

He nodded enjoying this moment where Sakura was happy and not cranky as she had been getting lately "Mi..midnight diaper changes and fee..feedings" Chojuro listed and she dissolved into quiet snickers before wincing.

A grimace rapidly forming on her lips "W..would you like me to go g..get the he..heating pad your ba..back Sakura-chan" Chojuro asked gently not wanting to make her mad, he knew how her back hurt and if he could do this one small thing for her it would make him happy.

"Would you please Chojuro-kun" Sakura sighed, he nodded and she thanked him with a quick kiss on the cheek as he went over to a chair in the room and moved things off of it until he found that which he sought.

Plugged it in to the socket and after helping her sit forward being mindful of her enlarged belly, the heating pad was placing against her lower back, fifteen minutes later her muscles relaxed as the pad worked it's magic.

Chojuro climbed back onto the massive bed, moving Yaketa out of the way gently and sat at the pinkette's side again "D..does that help Sakura-chan" he looked her over, and she nodded reclining against the mountain of pillows.

She blamed Naruto and Sasuke for that, buying her tons of pillows which would then be stored in her closet once she no longer needed them "Lots Chojuro-kun" Sakura exclaimed leaning her head on his arm and taking up her knitting needles again.

For almost two hours, they sat there talking back and forth to one another until Kakashi knocked on the door frame "Yo Sakura-chan, you got a visitor" he pointed to the lazy Nara standing behind him "And we got a mission Chojuro, we'll be gone for a few hours" he warned.

Shikamaru entered the room, ignoring the girly stuff and presented the Shogi board "Figured you could use a good game or two, since your so close to your due date and all" he shrugged stepping out of the way of Chojuro as he left the room.

"That sounds nice, you'll have to come over here though Shikamaru, I'm afraid I'm rather stuck in this bed for the time being" Sakura gave him a quick smile, then gestured to the empty space next to her, she was wearing day time clothes.

And after careful consideration, Shikamaru just rolled with it, and soon the shogi pieces were set up on the bed "You go first, by the way how are things" he motioned for her to go ahead and then asked his first question.

He figured by letting her talk his ears off, it would help her relax even more "Ugh a pain, I'm always tired now and it feels like these two are using my bladder as a punching bag, not to mention all the aches and pains that crop up during the day, I'm not even comfortable to sleep anymore" Sakura huffed swiping a hand through her hair.

Which had grown out to epic lengths, nearly down to her waist now and she glared at the long pink strands in frustration as her fingers caught on a snag, "Well think about it this way Sakura, once their out, you'll find something else to complain about" he chuckled.

Her eyes widened and Shikamaru thought for one fearful second that he'd upset her, before she let out this tiny little laugh and he relaxed "You're probably right Shikamaru, but at least I won't have to feel them kicking me in the stomach anymore" Sakura grinned.

Relaxing immensely as they got into their first game "Then you get to witness what happens during Mizukage-san's pregnancy and help her through hers like she did you" Shikamaru suggested and Sakura nodded.

"Definitely I still can't believe she's going to have twins to, I thought one kid was going to be enough, but to have four of them running around I shudder to think of all the trouble they'll get into once they grow up" the pinkette grimaced.

Shikamaru nodded imagining it now "Let's hope they don't get into to much trouble eh Sakura" he scratched the back of his head, moving a piece forward on the board then motioned for her to go as it was her turn.

Before she nudged a piece across the board, her hand came up and rubbed her face tiredly "No kidding, we'll be run ragged before they ever grow up or go to the academy, I thought Chojuro was going to have a heart attack at the news" Sakura giggled a moment later.

"Wait what, you mean when Mizukage-san told you guys that she was pregnant with twins herself, by the way do you know if your having paternal or fraternal" Shikamaru inquired looking over his options and pushing a piece forward again.

Sakura took a deep breath and it blew her long bangs upwards "Fraternal, same as Mom though she doesn't exactly know what she's having yet, cause she's not even quite three months along yet, just a few days shy of it actually" she explained.

He was quiet for a few minutes waiting for his turn "How did everyone react when Mizukage-san told you guys" Shikamaru broached the topic, having a feeling that whatever she was going to say would be hilarious.

As if to prove his thoughts correct the pinkette squeezed her eyes shut and a snort escaped from her lips "Oh kami to much, poor Chojuro had a meltdown I swear, muttering over and over about four babies for what felt like an hour and Dad, Kakashi-sensei actually passed out" she snickered.

"Sasuke wasn't even sympathetic and Ao seemed concerned, while Naruto just kind of took to it like a fish out of water and I expected this to happen, all the while Mom was standing there just grinning from ear to ear" Sakura admitted.

Shikamaru blinked before snorting in laughter himself "I would have loved to see that, probably the most hilarious thing to happen to Kakashi-sensei huh" he shook his head "That's game" he realized that the game was over.

Her gaze traveled to the shogi board looking it over "Another tie, feels like we're always tying you know…" Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth "Hehehe being around Naruto all the time and his verbal tick is rubbing off on me, no doubt soon I'll be going around going Hn" she sighed.

"No doubt it will be hilarious to see their reactions when you start saying that around them" Shikamaru commented as he reset the shogi board and they started another game, it wasn't as if he had any training that day after all.

Sakura nodded silently focusing on their second match "Probably after awhile they won't find it so amusing though I'm sure" she threw out there, actively trying to win this time, to break the tie streak she had going on.

"I would count on it Sakura, by the way your birthday is in a couple of days isn't it" he suddenly realized that there was a very real chance that the pinkette could give birth on her birthday of all days, wouldn't that be a kicker.

Another nod "Yep, giving birth to my babies would be the greatest gift ever, and I doubt anything would be able to top it after that" Sakura exclaimed happily making another sneaky move, unaware that the Nara knew what she was doing.

Despite him knowing it, her strategy was a good one and just to lift her spirits even more, pretended he didn't notice "I'm pretty sure you'll have a gaggle of women in your hospital room thrusting gifts at you, even my mom is going to do it" the Nara heir mentioned.

"Really Shikamaru" she looked surprised, pushing a piece forward while distracting him, even if her attempts weren't working, it was the thought that counted right, not that she figured out he was loosing against her on purpose.

He shrugged "Yeah troublesome woman that my mom is, went crazy with Choji's and Ino's mom I swear they tried to buy the whole store" Shikamaru shuddered remembering all that stuff before it was sealed away.

Emerald eyes widened "They didn't…" Sakura gasped but when he let out a sigh "Oh kami" she groaned, at the same moment one or both of her children let loose with a particular harsh kick to her internal organs "Ouch" she wrapped her arms around her swollen stomach.

While Shikamaru straightened "You alright Sakura" he looked her over trying to figure out what exactly would cause to say that, he noticed the way she held her stomach "Does it hurt" he asked trying to find out what was wrong.

Sakura gave him a pained smile "More than expected, I feel like sometimes they are actively trying to break my ribs or something" she winced and tried to relax before finding it impossible now that they'd started up again.

"Need anything, I'm pretty sure someone is still out there" Shikamaru asked when she winced for the eight time in a row, he couldn't imagine what kind of pain she was going through, but clearly it wasn't the nicest thing to experience.

She shook her head gently "I'll be alright soon as they..ah…calm down" Sakura rubbed her stomach carefully taking relaxing breaths as she continued their game of shogi, not wanting to give it up just because Tsuyoi, Ganko or both were acting up.

Fifteen minutes later their second game was finished and Sakura smiled "Looks like I won this time" she was oblivious, and Shikamaru didn't dare say he'd lost on purpose, her smile was enough as he packed up the board and all it's pieces.

"Well take care, next time I see ya will probably be after you've had your kids" he waved and Sakura reclined on the pillows feeling exhausted just a little bit of activity made her tired and it was absolutely ridiculous.

Before Shikamaru was completely out of her room she called out to him "Do you think you could ask whoever is in there to bring me a peeled onion cut into strips with mayonnaise" her question made him pause.

And a disgusted look to form on his face, but he didn't let her see it "Sure" Shikamaru nodded 'What a drag' he thought inwardly as he entered the living room and told Ao the pinkette's request, obviously this wasn't the first time she'd wanted such a thing.

Though he wasn't going to stick around to find out how much she enjoyed the food combinations as Ao rushed passed him and he left the house, ten minutes later after Sakura had made her request, she had her snack.

"You feel better having playing shogi" Ao questioned as he pulled over a chair, placing Arai on the bed, when the pup scratched at his leg carefully avoiding using his sharp claws, it was odd, but whatever worked for the girl he supposed.

She nodded clearly not in a chatting mood at the moment "Mhm" she hummed a unknown tune as she ate her snack "I like trivia and challenging my mind" Sakura stated tiredly, when her snack got to be to much, she put the plate to the side.

Ao took his cue, left the plate where it was sitting no doubt she'd want to finish it later and left the room, clicking out the light, a silent tag-along following him from the room, Makishira on his heels as he returned to the living room.

Hours later, Kakashi, Mei, Naruto, Chojuro and Sasuke returned, dinner was made and then they all went to bed, the next day wasn't any easier on the pinkette as pain racked her thirteen year old body, no one dared upset her that day.

Until finally it was her birthday, it was around three o'clock in the morning when Sakura felt the firs beginnings of her muscles cramping, she frowned deeply and reached to the side table and grabbed the heating pad to lay over her cramping stomach.

When that didn't work after fifteen minutes and the pad was warm to the touch, she shifted onto her side thinking that maybe it was the position she was laying in, put the cramp continued, Sakura let out an aggravated huff.

Causing Watage to let out a whine and wiggle closer seeking affection from his mistress just minutes later the cramps faded and Sakura relaxed hugging the pup to her chest, the pinkette was all for laying back and going back to sleep.

Twenty minutes later when she was on the verge of drifting off again the cramps started up again "Oh for the love of kami" Sakura groaned getting really irritated as the pain jolted her into a more awake state once again.

It was getting ridiculous as she tossed and turned for an hour and a half unable to get comfortable or get some rest like she needed until in a fit of anger Sakura threw her cover from her body and stood thinking she was just restless.

And needed to walk, what the pinkette didn't count on was that it would be difficult getting out of bed, so when she did, Sakura was exceedingly irritated and extremely exhausted as she paced back and forth in the room relentlessly.

She was at the beginnings of a massive breakdown, when she felt it, it being a small trickle of water running down her leg, her eyes widened just before the cramps came back in full force drawing a pained yell from between her lips.

Thankfully she didn't need to make another sound as Ao, who was still on the ground floor with her flew into the room "Sakura-san what's wrong, what are you doing out of bed" he looked around for the attacker and not finding one.

"My uh water broke, I need to get to the hospital" she grit through her teeth, his gray eye widened and Ao went as white as a sheet, clearly that wasn't something he was expecting as he made a mad dash from the room to wake the others.

Naruto and Mei were less than pleased to be nudged awake at 4:33 in the morning on a Sunday "Is there a reason you woke me up" the auburn haired pregnant woman seethed at her advisor, rousing Kakashi at the same time.

He nodded "Sakura-san is in labor" Ao stated, then dashed from the room, the silver haired nin leaped from the bed shoving random clothes on and tossing Mei her clothes as well, as they scrambled to get everything together.

The blonde was a little easier to wake, but not exactly happy "Get up boy, or you'll miss Sakura-san having her children" Ao warned when Naruto grumbled and tried to shove his pillow over his ears.

At his words though, the blonde sat straight up in bed "I'll wake Teme and Chojuro, don't let Sakura-chan be alone right now" Naruto practically shouted hastily putting his clothes on again awake and alert.

True to his promise Naruto pounded on the Uchiha's door "Wake up Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan is gonna have her babies" he yelled alerting the other sleeping person in the house, Chojuro jumped out of his bed already panicking and trying to get dressed at the same time.

In all the house was in panic and Sakura was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor until Kakashi was stood before her "Right I'll take Sakura-chan first, you all come in a bit" the silver haired male stated carrying a scroll full of things the pinkette would need.

Who was clearly in pain as he placed his hand on her shoulder and then transported them to the hospital, Kotei was getting ready to go home at this particular time but at the appearance of Sakura and Kakashi "Is it time" she asked.

"Yep" Sakura cringed feeling a couple of tears slide down her cheeks from the agony she was in, kami those classes hadn't prepared her at all, the pain of having contractions was by far worse than she could have ever imagined.

Kakashi took a deep breath "I'm going to go get Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san" he stated, then poofed off as Sakura was taken to a room that was covered in seals, this would transport her to the building in the Nara Forest that was guarded by a Kage level barrier at all times.

Moments after her arrival, Mei, Naruto, Sasuke, Chojuro and Ao made their appearance at the hospital themselves and were quickly led to the room the pinkette was in, soon enough the lot of them were joined by Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shizune.

A team of highly accomplished medics and the Head Medic herself, the seal was activated and they were taken to the prepared building, things became outright chaotic then as Sakura doubled over unable to stand up from the amount of pain she was in.

The silver haired nin barely caught her in time to avoid her from falling flat on her face and breaking or hurting something, Naruto looked ill as she was rushed to a different room, moans of agony falling from her lips.

"Don't worry Dope Sakura will be fine, we have to believe in her" Sasuke grimaced cringing himself as screams echoed in the otherwise empty building, apparently the contractions had hit full force.

His skin paled like the blondes and they sat together praying to the kami that everything would turn out alright, Ao stood off to the side of them rigidly, arms crossed over his chest and face blank of all emotion.

With Mei, Kakashi and Chojuro being the only ones allowed in the birthing room at Sakura's request "Come on Haruno breathe" Tsunade barked at the young girl, when she started turning blue in the face from lack of oxygen.

Sakura inhaled and coughed before letting out more screams, Mei winced at the volume and her gaze traveled down to her own stomach, she wasn't even showing yet and already she was apprehensive about her own labor months down the road.

Her heart rate was through the roof as she thrashed and squeezed Chojuro's hand nearly breaking the bones, thankfully her chakra had been blocked "That's i..it Sakura-chan j..just keep t..taking deep breaths" he talked to her through the pain she felt.

Not knowing if he was doing any good at all, tear filled emerald and onyx locked "Make it stop" she pleaded tears cascading down her cheeks and soaking the collar of her nightgown, Chojuro flinched just as she screamed again "MAKE IT STOPPPPPPPPPPPPP" the word echoed in the room.

Full of agony and begging the kami to get this whole thing over and done with already "Enough Sakura, crying about it isn't going to make this easier" Tsunade was harsh and she flinched away from the honey eyed blonde.

"Tsunade-sama you aren't making it easier either if you keep barking orders at her" Shizune scolded pressing glowing green hands to the pinkette's stomach while Kotei checked the dilation of Sakura's cervix to see if it was time.

By now it was exactly 6 in the morning, the labor going on three hours "Right Sakura-san time to push" Kotei declared thirty minutes later, "I know it hurts but soon you'll have your babies in your arms, let that guide you" she murmured gently.

She took one deep breath and then pushed as if her life depended on it, it really did actually this continued for almost forty minutes, her using muscles she'd never used before and at exactly 7:13 in the morning on her birthday, Ganko Haruno was born.

With the blonde hair of his maternal grandmother, it was dark probably from Itachi, he also bore the Uchiha Clan features with dark green eyes from his mother and grandmother, he weighed exactly 5 pounds 7oz and was only 22 inches long, Ganko was rushed away by a medic to be cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket.

Grateful for the rest, Sakura tried to catch her breath, sweat pouring off of her as someone dabbed at her forehead "Yo..You're doing great Sak..Sakura-chan, just one more t..to go" Chojuro praised and she flashed him a small watery smile.

"Then you'll get to rest as long as you like" Mei said from her position next to Kakashi against the wall of the room, it was less than an hour later at 8:03 that the contractions started up again and along with the screams of agony.

Outside the room, Naruto cringed and squeezed his hands together "Do you really think Sakura-chan is gonna be alright" he winced as yells followed the screams, they were horrid and he never wanted to hear this again.

At this point Sasuke wasn't even sure himself "I.." he trailed off closing his eyes and taking a deep breath "I don't know Naruto" the Uchiha mumbled tiredly looking lost and confused, kami it would just kill him on the inside if Sakura didn't make it through this.

"Neither of you should give up, Sakura-san hasn't" Ao said harshly from his spot looking downright murderous as the plea's to make the pain stop from Sakura came floating down the hall way, the two boys weren't the only ones worried.

Chastised, Naruto and Sasuke settled in their spots and continued their frantic prayers to the kami as Sakura screamed herself nearly hoarse, by then it was going on nine o'clock and Tsuyoi still hadn't made her appearance.

When 10:23 hit, Tsuyoi Haruno entered the world weighing 4 pounds and 3oz and only 18in. long with dark pink hair probably because of Itachi's black hair, with dark blue eyes from her paternal grandfather and the familiar aristocratic features of an Uchiha.

Now that both the new Uchiha Children were born, they all relaxed thinking everything was going to be alright, when the machine Sakura was hooked up to went haywire "Tsunade-sama, she's bleeding internally" Shizune practically shouted at her mentor.

And for two hours straight, Tsunade, Shizune, Kotei, her assistant and entire team of medics worked to save the pinkette's life "COME ON HARUNO DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP" Tsunade was frustrated as the girl refused to respond to anything.

They were just about to give up when Sakura took a shuddering breath, filling her lungs with oxygen once again, Mei looked up from where she'd buried her head in Kakashi's shoulder "She's going to live" she asked hopefully.

He nodded carefully "Yes, it will take Sakura-chan awhile to heal no doubt, but she'll be back on her feet in no time" Kakashi murmured feeling tired as Sakura jerked into a conscious state, pushing until the afterbirth was out of her, then falling back to sleep.

So when Ganko and Tsuyoi were brought back, Chojuro did the honors of holding them "Do you know their names" the assistant head medic asked, pen poised and ready to get some much needed shut eye, the pale blue haired teen hesitated.

"I do, but that's Sa..Sakura-chan's right t..to tell you the..their names" Chojuro lowered his eyes to the sleeping babies, the woman sighed rolled her shoulders and then after getting permission from Kotei left, clearly no longer wanting to be there.

Eight minutes later, Ao, Naruto and Sasuke were invited into the room "Well what happened" the hunter nin wasted no time in asking for details, eyeing the resting pinkette and the two little ones in Chojuro's arms.

Mei let out a shaky sigh "Everything seemed alright for the most part until she gave birth to Tsuyoi, they noticed Sakura-chan was bleeding internally and she wasn't breathing, but she'll be fine now" she explained.

Ao relaxed "Their beautiful" Sasuke wandered over to Chojuro, taking in his niece and nephew the new heir and heiress of the Uchiha Clan, he hadn't expected them to be so wonderful looking once they'd come out.

Naruto was in awe himself as they all settled around the room while the medics rushed around preparing Sakura for transportation back to the hospital "Yeah no kidding" the blonde grinned poking Ganko's nose very gently causing the tiny boy to scrunch his nose up.

Kakashi rolled his eyes "Don't pick at them Naruto, their quiet for now, but once they start screaming it will wake Sakura" he warned, the blonde took several hasty steps backwards holding his breath as if he feared even breathing would wake them.

Glad his warning was being taken to heart, he helped the medics with Sakura and soon they were all back at the hospital "When should we start telling people Sakura-chan had her babies" Mei inquired after several minutes.

"Later, when she's awake and more alert of her surroundings, right now she needs her rest" Kotei stated making sure the pinkette was comfortable on the bed and that Ganko and Tsuyoi were doing alright themselves before leaving the room.

When Sakura finally did wake it was to a grumbling stomach but she ignored her hunger in favor of staring at her newborn babies, her heart was stolen by them as she gasped in awe, Chojuro was the first one to notice her alert status.

He moved over to her carefully "W..would you like to hold them Sakura-chan" he was the only one in the room because it was after two in the afternoon, the pinkette having slept for several hours to rest from the horrible labor she'd been through.

In total it had taken her seven hours to give birth to both of her children "I would like that very much Chojuro-kun" Sakura's emerald eyes lit up, he was careful to hand over first Ganko, who stared up at his mother with matching peridot colored eyes.

And then Tsuyoi with the dark blue eyes of her own birth father, tears welled up and spilled over "W..what's wrong Sakura-chan" Chojuro panicked at the sight of them, thinking that maybe she thought they would be totally different.

"Nothing I just didn't expect them to be so _beautiful_ " she breathed leaning down and rubbing her nose against Ganko's, and he gurgled in happiness, chubby little hand coming up to smack her cheek gently to return the affection.

Sakura's breathing hitched in her throat, Chojuro just watched quietly completely enamored at the sight of the pinkette with her two lovely little newborns it was to this sight that the others returned to, they were loathe to break the calm.

But eventually they couldn't hold back any longer "Hey Sakura-chan, we figured you'd be hungry once you woke" Naruto was nudged forward with two boxes from the tea shop in his hands "So we got you something to eat" he held them out as a peace offering.

She barely took her eyes off the two little ones in her arms only managing to do so when her stomach rumbled much more fiercely in hunger "Thanks Naruto" Sakura gave him a smile and knowing what she wanted, Chojuro took Tsuyoi and Ganko to hold them for her.

"Good to see you awake and doing better Sakura-chan" Kakashi stepped into the room, after glaring out into the hall, there was a gaggle of people waiting to see the pinkette, and he didn't want them swarming her just yet.

Ao nodded "Yes you did well Sakura-san now all that's left is raising them and making sure they are proud of you" his eye settled on the two newborns, still not quite believing that it really was all over and they were out in the world.

Carefully Mei skipped forward and sat on the edge of the pinkette's bed "Now you can start training again and become stronger like you want and you'll have the help of every one of us here" she smiled patting the girls hand.

For a moment Sasuke was quiet as he stole his niece from Chojuro, bouncing Tsuyoi gently in his arms as he'd been shown "And should the sharingan ever awaken in them, you'll have me and Dad to teach them how to use their dojutsu" he stated being careful.

Sakura smiled at her family and dug into her extremely late lunch "I'm just glad that all of you were there and will still be here to help me, cause I don't know the first thing about raising a baby" she said sheepishly.

Laughter, soft and gentle as not to set off the two little ones, filled the room "I'll always b..be here f..for you Sakura-chan, no matter what happens, Ganko and Ts…Tsuyoi are my responsibility to" Chojuro exclaimed.

That was more than enough for her as she finished off her food, that's when Kakashi finally relented to the complaints outside the door and let her visitors come in, first was the Yamanaka's, then the Nara's and Akimichi's, Kiba and Shino also showed up.

Along with Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Lee, Gai conspicuously absent, probably a good thing, Anko, Kurenai with Asuma, the duo was eyed suspiciously and even Ibiki came as well, followed by Tsunade and Shizune as they all checked on the pinkette to see how she was doing.

Not only that but they each brought something and told Sakura happy birthday and congratulations all in one go, from the Akimichi's she got a bunch of food coupons and more knitting materials, more blankets from Ino and Aiko.

Anko and Ibiki made another leather trench coat for Ganko, that gift was met with exasperated eye rolls, the Nara's, well technically Shikamaru and Yoshino, Shikaku just showed up randomly, the Nara heir gave Sakura his first shogi board he'd ever received as a child.

While Yoshino got the twins a couple of outfits each, Kiba, Shino and Hinata had pitched in together and gotten some age appropriate toys, and Kurenai gave her another book on genjutsu, to hide important things which would no doubt come in handy.

Neji, Tenten and Lee, the last ones, because Asuma had merely come with Kurenai, more suspicion was placed on the duo, Sakura got a few coupons for tea shop, she thanked them all, glad that everything was all over.

And after feeding Ganko and Tsuyoi, in which the males had turned away to give her privacy to do so, the pinkette felt tired once more and so lay back in the hospital bed to get some more rest, trusting her family to watch over her babies.

It was only a week later that Sakura, Ganko and Tsuyoi were allowed out of the hospital to go home and get settled into a proper routine "Well Sakura-chan you're finally home" Kakashi pressed his hands to her shoulders as they stood before their house.

Sakura nodded "Mhm" she hummed holding Tsuyoi to her breast, then took a deep breath and with Chojuro at her side who was holding Ganko, they entered the house together to face their new future as teenage parents, Chojuro having written his name down on the birth certificate as surrogate father.


End file.
